


虹之海

by luoke



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Bisexuality, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 118,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoke/pseuds/luoke
Summary: 少年时与神域王子反目的Loki，从没想过，在自己成年后会要完成两人名不副实的婚约。





	1. 彼时少年

**Author's Note:**

> 狗血恋爱文，设定被我掰的七零八落了，不用太在意，Loki可以生育，微量双性描写，小中篇，隔日更。  
> （兽）神明ThorX（蓝）精灵Loki  
> 有副西皮贾尼描写，很少很少。

 

Chapter 01.彼时少年

阿斯加德的夏季，是在第一场雷雨后的晴天开始的。

虽然按理说，打雷下雨的日子并不能完全确定，甚至在雷神离开的日子里，连干旱都多了不少，可就是这夏日的一场雷雨，从未迟到过。

Loki在宫殿里掐指算了两百年，发现就算日头偏转，有时晴空落雷，这该来的日子还是会来，不但不迟到，而且不早退，特别是每每啃着从果园送来的第一批金苹果时，那夏日炎炎、湿气弥漫的感觉，就会弄的宫柱上漾起一片翠绿色的极光。

Anthony第一次来闪电宫做客，是严冬飘雪前的早晨，因为前些日子下了雨，地上结冰的结冰，上冻的上冻，Anthony得以在搬家后的第一天，就看到传说中只有翡翠森林才能目睹的美景。通体洁白的廊柱顶入屋檐，被风吹起的贝壳叮叮当当的奏响着乐章，Anthony摸着下巴上的胡子呆愣了许久，最后感慨出了一句。

“真奢侈。”

不过这奢侈大概是只有神明居住的阿斯加德人才能弄出来的，在Loki出生之时，翡翠森林就已经不复往日的迷人，泉水叮咛、群鸟欢唱的美景距离撤离消失，还有不到十数年的时间，等Loki成年后，翡翠森林居中地带的树木枯死的枯死、萎靡的萎靡，在雨后太阳笼罩下的极光之美，彻底消失在了那片土地。

再往后？再往后他就被自己那个不靠谱的母亲丢来了阿斯加德，美其名曰，为你的哥哥妹妹们牺牲了。

身为王子，结婚这等大事，到底是牺牲还是奉献，不到最后谁也说不来个准信。本来Laufey觉得以儿子那跳脱的个性，就算和公爵是青梅竹马、两小无猜，那也要大闹上几场，才会安安生生的过日子，可是她想错了，连负责主持婚礼的神王Baldur都想错了。

既然背负的是整个约顿海姆的利益，Loki该虚与委蛇的时候还是会和Thor笑脸相迎的，反正以阿斯加德的藏书量，他也不怕无聊没劲，等哪日雷神厌烦了，说不定就会把他全须全尾的送回约顿海姆，到时这婚约后的财产分割问题，可就由不得阿萨神族说三道四了。

Loki Laufeyson想的非常美好，按着他的计算，最多50年，雷霆之神就会被他的不识大体、毫无温顺等问题逼的旧事重提，然后他们可以打一架，弄的阿斯加德满城风雨，让所有人都以为雷霆之神终于忍不住家暴了。

可直到在阿斯加德度过了第两百个年头，这事也没能出现个苗头。

因为Anthony Stark是神王亲口批下的外来者，虽然顶着个没什么用的人类身份，但也在阿斯加德平平安安的度过了两百个夏日，等到这第199的位数变成了200时，晴空落下的雷暴比起往年居然又喧嚣上了几分。

刚刚得了今年新酒的Anthony抱着酒瓶在宫殿前赏雨，不过看着看着嘴巴就不老实的开始絮叨起来。神明的生活是很无聊的，所以说来说去，最多的还是作为人类时活着的那几十年，Loki听了几百次，都要倒背如流了。

但Anthony无聊啊，他在阿斯加德虽然说是做客，但诸神对这个小个子的男人其实逗趣的心理更多点，他们也知道这家伙是在等，等女神Skuld*的预言成真，等死去之人归来，到时他这被停驻的时间就可以继续向前了。

“我觉得你也挺苦的。”喝的两颊通红的Anthony踢着酒瓶玩儿时，Loki正皱着眉头数今天到底掉了几枚落雷，毕竟作为森林精灵，他的听力是极好的，好的不太正常，被雷霆之神护佑的那些日子里，他嫌声音大了，Thor就给他调小点，可现在这不是雷神不在家吗，所以每到下雨的日子，Loki都烦躁的厉害，甚至恨不得冲出宫殿把这里弄的极光之海给毁了——时间越久，越不顺眼。

“苦什么？是今天吃的少了，还是明天就要死了？你怎么做客做了几百年，连个当客人的礼貌都学不会。”

Anthony顿了一下，抱着酒瓶笑了起来，笑的眼泪串直掉，他也想知道，怎么来做个“客人”。可客人客人都是来去匆匆，他却没能如此，反而花费了百年，还是原来的模样。

“你说你是主人吗？这可是神域，不是精灵的约顿海姆，王子啊王子，等这的主人回来，我却是可以走了，你却还要陪他百年、千年，你们两以后，谁知道还会不会闹出什么大事来。”

“别咒我了，我看你的时间也快到了，等Baldur开口了，我就让Leah送你回米德加德，想来Jarvis的灵魂也早已回到故土，你们能见一面是一面，他要是不认得你了，那也正好，让人抽了记忆，重头来过。”

“重头？”Anthony揉着下巴笑了起来，这话说的容易，却是在物是人非之后，如果他问Loki早知道结果是如此，他还会不会做出当年的选择，恐怕就算不可一世的王子殿下，也会忍不住打个顿，接着把话题岔开。

雷暴的天和着小雨，轰隆隆打鼓般的来回了整整一日，Anthony喝醉了后就在宫殿前的台阶上睡下，反正阿斯加德也没有那些恼人的虫子，他闭上眼，做了个美梦。而Loki却坐在窗边看了一夜的天空，那被雨雾朦胧的地方细漏着光亮，他没敢眨眼，怕自己会漏过那光景的出现。

两百年前，为了阻止Odin兄长的计谋，雷霆之神耗尽了神力，进入永眠，神明的躯体被埋葬在了阿斯加德的英灵殿里。

雷霆之神的陨落，让阿斯加德动荡了许久，Baldur作为神王和雷神的兄弟，自然是庶务繁忙，不过他也没忘记问问Loki的意思。尽管雷神和精灵的结合是当年利益分割后的结果，但Baldur总觉得自己夺了Thor的王位，不能连对方心爱的人也给毁了吧。

没有了Thor，Loki在阿斯加德就失去了一层保障，虽然他可以保证不会有人伤害了精灵的性命，可其它的事物却不然。

Loki想了想，回到闪电宫里，对着极光的廊柱看了一夜，直到初日升起，撑着发麻的腿脚走出大殿，迤逦着晨光而来的女神带来了一则寓言，她告诉Loki：“你可以相信，也可以选择离开，因为那带来的后果是漫长的，神不会衰老，且寿命漫长，可等待往往最是磨人。”

“这没什么不好。”至少在结婚前，Loki就已经设想过了自己未来的人生，可梦想的美好永远赶不上现实的变化，他怆然的握紧拳头时，Thor却已经不在原地了。

Skuld抿着嘴唇笑了笑，那模样艳丽而绝美，随着飞舞的蝴蝶，飘溢出一股怡人的芬芳。

——当彩虹悬挂于天际，海色与苍穹相接之地，你等的人，会回来。

Loki相信了两百年，之后他也会继续让自己相信下去，因为他付出了，就不舍得毫无回报的收手。

阿斯加德夏日来临的清晨，雾气散去、晨露滴答，Loki撑着发涩的眼皮昂起头，在瑰色的天空下，一抹彩虹倒影在了海水之上，像极了他和Thor结婚的那一天。

 

*****

 

精灵与神明，是远古诸神离开陆路时留下的最强大的两个种族。至少在人类看来，除了那被封印的泰坦魔王外，世界上已经找不到比这两个种族更麻烦的存在了。

麻烦是一种说法，其实就是事多、规矩多、闲不得。

精灵、人类和神明的成年期相差不远，但成年后的寿命却是天差地别，作为铁森林顺位第三的王位继承人，Loki Laufeyson的成年礼那是办的繁琐又复杂——耗时漫长、工序嘈杂。等一个浩浩荡荡的成年礼结束时，Loki算了算时间，居然已经过了三个月，而且这还是一年里，万物生长最为繁茂的三个月，可他却耗费在了向精灵女神祷告、沐浴净身、虔诚的渴求关照上。

三个月成年礼一过，第一道月光笼罩在周身后，Loki跳起身，也不管自己身后的两个哥哥是不是要动手抓他，得到女神肯定的小王子，干的第一件事就是向自己母亲请求，离开铁森林，到人类居住的城市游历。

正捧着果酒，吞吐着葡萄皮的精灵女王顿了一下，然后慢条斯理的放下了自己翘起的右腿。

“亲爱的，既然你成年了，我们是不是该把婚给结了。”

精灵女王话一出口，Loki就差点把自己的眉头给黏住。虽然他两个哥哥都是在成年礼之后的第一年，就跟人类国王的女儿联姻了，可他没想到连自己也这么快？那等他的小妹妹成年了，是不是就要被送走了？！毕竟他父亲一直觉得铁森林的精灵，没有一个人，能配的上他的小公主。

“人类还有哪个大国需要你来拉拢了？”

“已经差不多了，剩下的都是些不足为惧的小国王。”

“所以我的结婚对象是谁？别告诉我你在打巫师一族的主意。”Loki作为一个王子，这辈子最怕的就是脏，而巫师一族的人，最爱拿着树枝一样粗长的棍子，然后配一身乌漆嘛黑的长袍，远远看去分外显眼，有时还会有味道，就不知道那是没洗衣服造成的，还是别的什么。

“咳咳，不是巫师。”作为王夫，Farbauti很想给自己的小儿子透个底，但事急从权，对方又是他们不能拒绝的一方，这趁着Loki成年礼忙的脱不开身，Laufey其实已经把成箱成箱的礼物收进宝库了。

“不是人类、不是巫师，你们不会这么残忍要送我去和矮人过日子吧。”矮人贪财，最看不上的就是精灵，但耐不住矮人能生啊，和精灵比起来，他们虽然个子只有一半，人数却是三倍，虽然居住的是离森林遥远的峡谷内，可最近一些临近的人类城邦里，都有了矮人的工艺品。

“那些丑不拉几的小东西，哪里配得上我儿子了。”作为精灵国度仅存的两位精灵王之一，Laufey最讨厌的就是矮人，和漫山遍野都是赏心悦目的精灵比起来，矮人无论男女，都有些过犹不及的感觉。

“我亲爱的母亲，我们有话直说吧，你到底是把我卖给了哪个有钱的家伙，他是身有残疾、还是其貌不扬、或者怪癖恶臭，以至于你这么遮遮掩掩，不愿明说。”伸手按在胸口，Loki做了个无奈的表情，他是觉得连自己两个蠢货哥哥都能拥有如花美眷，不至于到他了就突然掉价了吧。

“其实这个家伙，不但英俊迷人、而且矫健勇敢，性格开朗如旭日，心胸开阔似大海，他……”

“Thor Odinson？！”

Loki没给自己父亲歌颂神明的机会，在他眼皮跳动时，那股从腹腔里弥漫而出的酸气就模糊了视野，他皱着眉恶狠狠的说出了对方的名字，说完后还不忘附上一个冷笑，映有晨露的瞳孔里掉落着不屑和复杂，说实话，这样子一看就知道——婚事要黄。

“咳咳，对，就是阿斯加德的雷神。”

说道这位，Laufey是有不满的，小时候Loki出生时，女官一抱起小家伙，就告诉她这是个有双性器官的返祖儿，对于一直没有女性精灵的翡翠森林来说，这无疑是个好事，因为居住在阿斯加德的王族，除了得到“死亡”封号的大女儿外，剩下五个都是男孩，要想保证两族的合作，联姻是最简单粗暴的，虽然说的不好听，可是效果显著啊。

于是刚满6岁，学会说话走路的Loki就被Laufey送去了阿斯加德和王子们培养感情，以精灵女王的野心，她自然是想要Loki坐上神后的位置，于是在小家伙送走的5年后，Laufey就选中了Odin的大儿子，被认为是神王未来继承人的Thor。

婚约有了，可Loki并不知道，因为他14岁时就以思念家乡为由回到了约顿海姆，之后不管Laufey怎么怂恿他，都拒绝再踏上阿斯加德的土地。

四年过去，Loki过往了成年礼，阿斯加德的五位王子也相继成年，可让Laufey没想到的是，这最被看好的雷霆之神，并没有继承阿萨神族国王的宝座。

“他能同意你们的决定？”Loki就不信了，在他离开阿斯加德时，已经和Thor撕破了脸面，那是他们第一次争吵，也是吵到不可开交的一次。

现在五位王子也已到了结婚的年纪，Baldur作为国王，选择的时间可以推迟，可作为长子的Thor却必须早早了断，不然他后面的弟弟都要为了他而独着了。

“他同意了。”Laufey和Farbauti异口同声的说完，Loki被自己父母气的一口气差点噎住，作为一个聪明的精灵，他自然知道曾经的翡翠森林已经被黑暗吞噬，变成了如今的铁森林，精灵的出生率低下，如果没有神明的护佑，他们可能都活不过弱小的人类。

“我有拒绝的权力吗。”昂着下巴，抑住眼眶的滚烫，Loki看了眼缩在Farbauti腿边的妹妹。精灵的美丽让人垂涎，可精灵的尊严同样不可亵渎，所以就算森林内危机重重，Laufey作为女王，也不会向任何人求助。

“如果实在合不来，你一定有办法让对方反悔的吗。”Laufey托着腮帮笑的精致又狡黠，反正她的三个儿子里，有一个能聪明狡猾点，她也就满足了。

放开母子两用眼神交流着坏点子不说，Farbauti办了两次儿子的婚礼，第一次体会嫁儿子，而且还是嫁到号称彩虹顶端的阿斯加德，那地方，除非神明开道，不然想去都去不了。

而Loki的心思就更简单了，性格这种是天生的，你怎么改也都会有不变的东西，Thor作为阿萨王族里的大王子，心性简单又好懂，如果不是天生神力，加上Odin庇佑，放到人类的城邦，恐怕没多久就要被自己的兄弟们给坑死。

回到房间，抱起紧跟在自己身后的妹妹，Loki抱起小家伙用力的搓了几下，其实谁都知道，神明的国度，去了就是回不来的，如果他不去，那等到小家伙成年，肯定就是要嫁过去了，只是不知道当年对自己恶语相向的Thor Odinson，现在到底打的什么主意。

捧着自己妹妹婴儿肥的小脸，Loki狠亲了两口，然后打定主意要让这位神族公爵，未来没有好日子过。

神明和精灵虽然同为远古神祇遗留下的宝物，但精灵和人类、矮人、兽族共同生活在陆地上，可阿斯加德却并不是如此，大概是为了显示神明的特殊，他们住的不但高而且远，正常来说，是没有人能找到他们的。

婚约既然生效，Loki的自由日子也就过一天少一天，那些被Laufey藏进宝库的东西，让小王子一把把的翻了出来，不说别的，作为第一公爵的Thor，下手的确阔绰，那流淌着女神祝福的项链往谁身上一带，都能弄出些漂亮的月光来。

Loki并不稀罕这晕黄柔弱的光亮，在他去往阿斯加德之前，现在的铁森林还叫翡翠森林，在森林最中的位置，被精灵聚居地环绕的地方，有一排排通天的翠色树干，它们笔直的好像擎天巨柱，树茧微薄而细小，在日光偏西时站在树林中，就能看到一段流淌着的极地光线。

小时候Loki很喜欢看那些，还和Laufey说以后要带着喜欢的人一起来看，可他忘了，有些美好的东西，丢了就回不来了，它碎的太零落，扫都扫不起来。

在森林里过完了最后一个献酒节，Loki安静的收拾了行囊，那样子过于淡定平和了些，吓得Helblindi和Byleistr以为自己弟弟要逃婚。

不过好歹也是受了精灵们推崇的王子，Loki就算不愿意，也没不靠谱的在答应后跑路。

夏日的第一场大雨过后，天际遥远的地方挂起了一道斑斓的虹桥，Loki穿着布满了精灵礼赞的服饰站在湖边，有一抹黑影自彩虹的底端而来，静悄悄的不漏声色，他眯起眼嗅了嗅空气，一股清新的雨色融化在了周围。

神明脚踏星河，身携落日，余晖在天际晕染成趣，那琐碎的金发被头盔笼罩，喷吐着鼻息的战马靠近到身侧时，Loki伸手摸了摸骏马湿濡的鼻头。

“走吧。”

男人开口的声音比起少年时多了几分沙哑，因为回头的速度有些快，Loki甚至没能看清对方眼中的颜色，但谁都知道，雷霆之神有成熟麦穗般璀璨的金发，他行走如风，燃烧着视野间的美好，那双囊括了天空和大海的眼眸注视着你的时候，任何人都难以逃脱。

Loki对这种赞美嗤之以鼻，如果真是这样，他小时候不但盯着Thor的眼睛看过许久，还揪下了不少那金子般的头发，放在现在，岂不是要被活活骂死？！

伸出手任由自己未来的丈夫拉他上马，Loki回过头想和森林里的小生灵们说上句再见。蹭过男人唇角的发丝被扯住，虽然瞬时就放了开，但Loki怀疑，自己可能刚刚被Thor咬了头发？？

就算想把这归为无心之失，可坐在马上的小王子还是分外的想要擦一擦头发。

蹄掌轻踏过湿润的泥土，雀鸟环绕的鸣叫回转在了头顶，Loki仰起头看去，那压在腰侧的手掌缓缓收紧着，坠入绿色眼眸中的光景，仿佛笼罩了奇迹。

在随着马队到达阿斯加德时，Loki第一次看到——在海天相接的地方，远远伫立着金色的宫殿，它被彩虹之海淹没，仿佛它们本就生长其中，随光影而来，在日落后消匿。

伫立于长桥两侧的卫兵高举着长枪，随着第一道雷鸣炸响在了耳际。Loki瑟缩了下肩膀，他不是害怕，只是太吵的声音会让耳膜生疼。

于是等待在金宫天阶旁的臣民们，就遇到了有史以来打的最温柔的一次雷鸣，那一下一下的敲击，逗的神王止不住的摇头，而随着自己哥哥而来的小王子，下马时，一脚踩进了星辰遍布的海水里，天幕的辰光凝结成星火，点燃着他们前进的脚步。

TBC

*10月1日更新02，初夜大乱斗，Thor现出原形。  
*惯例求评论喂养！！  
*Skuld：诺伦三女神里掌管未来的。  
*Odin的兄长取自漫画——The Serpent，《探寻神秘之旅·恐怖本源》，漫画里，Thor和他同归于尽过一次。


	2. 极光森林

梗概：少年时与神域王子反目的Loki，从没想过，在自己成年后会要完成两人名不副实的婚约。  
预警：狗血恋爱文，设定被我掰的七零八落了，不用太在意，Loki可以生育，微量双性描写，小中篇，隔日更。  
设定：（兽）神明ThorX（蓝）精灵Loki  
有副西皮贾尼描写，很少很少，就不打tag了。

Chapter 02.极光森林

创世神携远古诸神离开陆路时，还是大陆第二纪元的开端，那时候离Loki的出生尚有好几千年的时间，但或许是因为比人类出现的早，加上漫长寿命对时间实在没有什么概念，所以神明和精灵，只要碰上节礼和庆典，那都会有种蜜汁的兴奋。

Loki已经不想回忆起自己成年礼时的诸多事故，当他从马上跳下来时，凝聚在Thor脚边的海水轻轻的波动了一下，蹦起的水珠一团团的绕着小腿打转，Loki拎了下自己那条挂满了银饰金箔的衣摆，从衣服的褶皱里，不时还会掉出一两颗顽皮上了头的小水珠。

海还是海，天空也依旧是那片无遮无拦的蔚蓝，Loki的左手被Thor攥在了指尖，掌心里冰凉的护甲摩擦在了皮肤上，这感觉有些奇妙，就算Loki在阿斯加德生活过五年，也很少能看到如此大的一段彩虹，横贯过整片国度，仿佛是特意为今天而准备的。

不过转头一想，以神明那无聊的生活，给自己找点乐子、多点麻烦还是很有可能的。

拉着小王子走过海面，雷霆之神昂扬起的发尾被余晖点的透亮，如果他此时侧个头，大概就能看到自己未来的丈夫正在走神，这场精心营造的美景，对Loki来说约等于了神明无聊的日常。

作为曾经的王位继承人，现在的阿斯加德第一公爵，Thor如果要干什么，连神王都很难彻底阻止，加上Odin沉睡，Baldr根基尚浅，于是这个超越了一般规格的婚礼，就这么无人介意的走到了最后。

向神王行礼是大仪式的最后一步，一直卡着头盔的Thor，这时也去掉了盔甲，露出了本来的面貌，Loki那完美的精灵视力扫过男人的脸孔，正好同侧过头的雷霆之神撞上了视线，一个偷窥的小精灵直直的掉进了眼眸，男人勾起嘴角好笑的轻哼出声。

快速扭过头对着大殿上的神王单膝跪下，Loki心头冒出的想法千奇百怪、五花八门，如果可以，他现在就要编写一部著作，名字就叫《雷霆之神当年干的那些蠢事》。

肯定能畅销大陆，流传古今。

金宫里的过程走完，一直拉着Loki的Thor终于放开了手。立于神王Baldr两侧的是战争之神Tyr和诗歌之神Bragi，这两人和Baldr一样都是Thor的弟弟，不过Loki小小的回顾了一下，Baldr的孪生兄弟Hodur并不在诸神之列。

这五位王子殿下，Loki是都认识的，Bragi和他年纪相仿，也是刚刚成年的神明，而且Bragi的爱好是做个吟游诗人，所以没事干就会在阿斯加德的藏书宫殿里上蹿下跳的看历史，还会把自己写的诗篇拿给Loki看，论关系，他们却是比另外四个王子要熟稔不少。

等看着Loki被侍奉的女神带走后，Bragi也立刻被打回原形，三步并两步的走到Thor面前，接着重重的咳嗽了一声。

“得偿所愿，是不是很开心，哥哥。”

正盯着精灵摇曳的背影愣神的Thor瘪了下嘴，本想说些严肃的话来堵Bragi，可看到连Baldr都忍笑的不行，Thor觉得自己再装下去就有点假了。

“准备好你的诗篇，别多管闲事。”拍了拍Bragi的肩膀，Thor转身走向了侧边的殿宇，仪式之后就是例行的晚宴，通常没有节典时，阿斯加德的晚餐就是和喝酒联系在一起的，那三五成群的勇士，可以抱着永不枯竭的酒池兴奋畅饮上数日，但如果遇到了什么重大事件，基本上就是所有人举着酒杯去猛灌一个人了。

Thor想了想那场景，觉得胃有点饱。

跟着女侍一路走去，Loki远远的看到了一栋熟悉的宫殿，在Thor成年时，由Odin赏赐的闪电宫，就算是在金碧辉煌的金宫面前，这座宫殿的华美也绝不逊色一筹。

不过或许是许久不来了，Loki在被带着走了一圈后，发现自己有点迷路，不过他现在过来也就一件事——洗澡换衣服。

结束了仪式，他和Thor也算完成了婚约，接下来和精灵有关的服饰就要被收藏起来了。

对着雾气萦绕的泉水，Loki眨了眨眼，然后忍不住摸了摸自己的耳朵，那尖翘的耳骨在精灵的抚摸下轻轻耸动着，作为神域里一只手就能数过来的精灵，特殊就代表了伤害，所以Loki一般很少会显露出自己精灵的模样，小时候他可没少因为这个而吃亏。

脱下衣服，坐进了泉水里，Loki拉扯着长发，吐了口气。浸透了泉眼寒意的流水洗刷着皮肤上的干涩，Loki舀起水洗了洗脸，然后猛地想起今天被Thor“啃”过的头发，遂从泡澡变成了洗头，等他把头发都打湿了，却发现这硕大的浴池旁摆了一堆他并不认识的东西。

特别是有个白色兽骨做成的犁耙，不是Loki不明白，而是这么大一个看起来像梳子的东西，到底是要给谁梳毛？

趴在冰凉的卵石上，一样样的看了过去，在找到洗澡的皂角后，Loki抹了点在头上，他可不觉得雷神的口水有多么金贵。

这边小王子专心致志的在洗澡，那边伫立在门口的女侍无声无息的向走来的男人行礼，穿着披风和短袍的金发神明抬手阻止了她们。

露着一截细长脖颈的精灵抖了抖耳尖，双手抹掉了眼睫上挂着的水珠，等他转过脸，一头身型健硕足有一人高的金色雄狮就这么安安静静的站在了池边。

看对方眼睛里的样子，似乎是在打量自己，Loki一边抹着肩头和胸口的水珠，一边把那白色的犁耙举了起来。

“这是你的？”

“对。”虽然没张嘴，但那泄露出的声音却明显是属于Thor的。

Loki翻了个白眼，有点嫌弃的看向走下泉水里的大狮子，一身浓密的鬃毛浸入水中，谁知道里面有没有藏匿什么见不得人的小东西。

不过阿斯加德是神明祝福之地，在Loki心目里的跳蚤，并没法飞跃彩虹，来到这里。

“做什么？拿这模样来吓唬我吗。”顶着湿漉漉的长发，Loki掬起一把发丝在手里拧干，然后搭在了肩膀上，从水里走过的狮子眼神闪烁，但或许是毛太长了点，竟然掩盖了一部分雷神的心思。

“我要是正常的走过来脱衣洗澡，你确定自己不会跳起来跑路？”多年不见，见面就是婚礼，Thor还不想一天之内就把小精灵吓到逃跑。

“所以呢？我尊敬的雷神大人，你是想展示自己无微不至的体贴吗？”Loki真是要被这家伙给逗乐了，如果不是Thor曾经说过的话还雷鸣般在耳际回荡，他都要以为这家伙转性了呢。

“如果你能如此理解，那自然是好的。”其实变成兽身，Thor自是有自己的考量，毕竟四脚动物要想藏匿勃起的下身还有毛发能帮忙，但人的躯干和两腿间，脱不脱衣服，都是一览无余。

“谢谢你哦。”拿起池边的犁耙，Loki微笑着在狮子的鬃毛上刮了刮，被打磨到圆润的齿尖磨蹭过皮毛，Thor抖了抖脑袋，舒服的叹了口气，等到精灵胡乱的刮完了一遍后，金毛大狮子伸出舌头，舔过了小王子支棱在脸侧的耳朵，尖尖的耳骨被起伏的倒刺刮擦着，Loki后背一紧，差点没把手里的犁耙直接捅进狮子的大嘴里。

舔完了耳朵，Thor又用鼻子蹭了蹭Loki的头发，占满了便宜后，大狮子也不停留，转过身走上了卵石台子，然后在上面用力甩了甩毛，飞溅而出的水珠打湿了脚下的一块。

“我在晚宴上等你。”

大狮子晃着尾巴尖心情愉快的走了，留下Loki捂着耳朵无声的发脾气——那家伙是逮准了自己的弱点。

精灵的听力过人，可以相隔一里地，听到弓弦拉动之声，尖尖的耳骨迎风听雨，自是一种本事，但也敏感异常，如果是在约顿海姆，谁敢这样舔精灵的耳朵，那基本就活不到第二天的黎明了。

在泉水里又重新搓了一遍，特别是耳朵上的皮肤，都被Loki薅红了一块，不过以小王子的恢复力，打理好周身出来时，还是原来肤色洁白、容貌昳丽的样子。

换了身衣服，Loki舒服多了，那精灵的衣服好看是好看，但是叮叮当当的首饰实在太多，不但勒的大腿疼，而且还磨的难受，特别是在准备好衣服的前一日，Laufey笑容怪异的拿来了一盒宝石，然后摆在了Loki面前让小王子挑。

Loki本以为这小小的饰品是穿在耳朵上的，可等他挑出一块剔透的水晶后，Laufey却目光灼灼的盯上了他的肚子，接着Loki才知道，这是脐钉，是Laufey专门给他准备的，在阿斯加德毕竟不比约顿海姆，加上Loki特殊的体质，如果他想和Thor分开，却出了什么意外的话，这个脐钉就可以帮他提前预测一下。

“这能预测几个月的？”手指把玩着小小的水晶，Loki只要一想到Thor那张脸，就有些烦闷的慌。

“基本一个星期，只要你发现水晶的颜色有些不纯净，那就是成功结果了。”

被自己母亲的形容词恶心了一下，Loki舔着嘴唇犹豫了片刻，最后还是脱下上衣，让匠人把那颗水晶的挂饰镶嵌到了肚脐上。

这小东西看上去不大，但是穿上衣服后却有点磨的慌，Loki忍了一路，现在总算是摆脱了。

Thor说在晚宴上等Loki，但其实并没有走远，在换完衣服出来的小王子晃晃悠悠的到了大门口时，穿着暗棕色兜袍和黑色服饰的雷神就在宫殿前的台阶上站立着。

阿斯加德是天空与大海交融之地，曾经Loki很喜欢这里的夜晚，因为只是这么远远看去，仿佛整个国度都被星辰笼罩其中，犹如一个从天而降的巨大玻璃罩，将所有不美好的东西剔除在外。

可是待的久了，Loki才明白，所有美好的都只是表象，无论人类写上多少赞美的乐章，神明和人类都是一样的，方方面面。

“一起？”伸出手递给了发愣的小王子，Thor的口气没有给人拒绝的余地。

“我要是说不，你会让我一个人安静安静吗？”

“不会。”Thor笑了，茂密的生长在颊边的胡髭毛茸茸的洋溢着情绪，看上去很快乐，又有些志得意满的骄傲。

Loki瞥过眼，没再自讨没趣。

有雷霆之神在的地方，自然少不了人群的注视，他就像天生的发光体一般，吸引着所有人，而和光明之神Baldr不同的是，Thor的耀眼和强大是对等的，就算是阿斯加德的战神也无法在男人手下获得胜利。

一路被注视，Loki为那些眼神里的嫉妒、看戏、兴奋扰的脑壳发疼，蹙紧着眉心的模样有些不耐烦的忧郁，Thor侧头小心的看着，心里空落落的地方被掌心握住的温度填满，不过想到Loki那别扭又高傲的自尊——雷霆之神的前路依旧坎坷。

既然是为了Thor和Loki的婚礼而举办的晚宴，两人一到自然就成了瞩目的焦点，雷霆之神喜欢喝酒又从不会扫兴的个性，让他每每遇到晚宴，都是诸神敬酒的目标，但是Loki发现这次带头的是一个黑发的女武神，而且对方直奔而来的视线，几乎没在Thor身上停留。

“来，喝了这杯后，我们从此就要长长久久的生活在一起了。”举着酒杯的女武神，笑嘻嘻的把一大瓶麦酒送到了Loki手中，Thor虽然很想顺手接过来，但那围绕而来的神明们实在太多了点，其中不乏有些特殊想法的家伙。

“感谢你的祝福，我也是这么想的。”笑容得体的拿过那比脸都大的杯子，Loki默默的吞了口唾沫，不过送到眼前还不喝，那是不会被阿萨神族接受的，Loki在灌了一肚子的麦酒后，敛着发红的眼角看了看不远处桌边坐着的一个女人，虽然对方只在自己进门时看过来一眼，可这才是最奇怪的事情。

“许久不见了，Valkyrie。”Loki认得给自己敬酒的人，当然也知道那个躲在一边不肯过来的女武神到底是谁，只能说女神的美貌会随着时间愈发浓醇。小时候见Sif时，这个丫头还没有未长开的Loki好看，那时的小王子顶着白嫩的脸颊与一双宝石般的眼眸，他笑的时候，蝴蝶起舞芬芳如春，他难过时，连星辰都要黯淡湮没，虽然长大后，Loki的容貌依旧让人难以挪目，但Sif在这几年里，却也亭亭而出，变的愈发英气美好。

这会喝了酒，正脑子里吹泡泡的Loki用力的扯了一把Thor的手腕，其实他只是想找个借力的地方，但是身体的协调有些不受控制，被打断了动作的Thor也不恼，回头想看看自己的小王夫有什么吩咐时，Loki却仰着脸对雷神笑了笑。

等一波热闹落了幕，神王Baldr分开人群走了进来，此时的Loki已经在脑海里把整个晚宴的神明都分了分类，给自己敬酒的女武神小时候曾经教过Thor他们战斗，而Sif就是她最喜欢的徒弟。Sif暗恋雷神这件事，如果说Loki原来不知道，现在也绝对看得出来，可惜喜欢是喜欢，最后Thor还是没有把这位战功卓绝的女武神娶回家。

“哥哥。”这时候的Baldr不是阿斯加德的神王，无论穿着还是称呼，都和小时候一样，唯一不同的大概就是没有了那个眼盲的孪生兄弟跟在身边。

Bragi和Loki许久不见，性格也活泼，等看身边的人都差不多过完一波后，Bragi就把Loki从Thor身边拉了开。

“我给你准备了新婚礼物。”躲到了蜜酒厅旁的餐桌，Bragi神秘兮兮又兴奋不已的拍了拍胸口，那样子Loki是熟悉的，通常都代表这家伙又写了什么风骚又奇怪的诗篇。

“你想听吗？”迎上Bragi亮晶晶的眼眸，Loki干笑了两声很想趁着酒意拒绝对方，其实Bragi身为诗歌之神，吟唱的诗篇自然是好听的，但身为当事人，听起来却也是羞耻到了极致，如同被扒皮后晾晒在了半空中一样。

“你小声点。”

于是Bragi开心的送上了自己的新婚礼物——以Thor和Loki为主角的诗篇。

感谢自己的先见之明，Loki只是这么听了一段，就差点被Bragi的快乐给惊吓出一身汗，盈盈绕绕的声线在耳膜里轻轻敲打，Loki按着额头有了些醉意，而在Thor被包围的人群外，Loki看到了一个人熟悉的人——战争之神Tyr。

他看上去表情漠然，与整个大殿上的欢乐都格格不入的厉害，Loki有点不明白，这家伙小时候跟Thor的感情不是最好的吗。

“问你个问题。”打断了还想把整个诗篇都唱完的Bragi，Loki揉着蒙雾的眼睛小声道：“Hodur呢？我怎么没看到他？”

如果说Bragi和Loki的关系来源于同样的爱好，那Loki和Hodur就是真的性格相投了，对于双眼无法看见的Hodur，Loki一向很照顾，为了这个，身为孪生子的Baldr还和Loki吵过一架。

“嘘。”竖起手指压在了Loki的嘴唇上，Bragi眯着眼不满的吐了口气，接着张开嘴长长的哼了一声，“这事不能提，是禁忌，你也别去问哥哥，现在所有人都当Hodur从未存在过。”

“你觉得这种事能做到吗？”那可是现任神王的孪生兄弟，活生生的黑暗之神，能说没就没？！

“我其实也不知道发生了什么，反正父亲把他关起来了，就关在了阿斯加德山峦屹立的高塔中，没有神明可以看望他。”

这事听起来，比想象的还要复杂，以Loki那被酒精泡发的脑子，一时半会也想不明白，不过想来这和Thor没有成为阿斯加德的国王应该是有一定关联的。

可Loki还记得对方小时候说的那些伤人的话语，对于这个骄傲自大，一心认为自己会继承Odin宝座的男人来说，这件事应该是个不小的打击吧，所以Bragi才让自己不要提起。

想到这，Loki忍不住笑了两声，染在脸颊上的绯意轻飘飘的扩散到了眉眼中，他有些反应迟钝的接过了面前男人递来的酒杯，对方金色的头发和修剪整齐的山羊胡让Loki觉得陌生，不过杯子都碰了，那自然是要喝的，等Loki喝完了，他才在男人发涩的声音里找到了一丝熟悉。

“在想什么呢？”终于摆脱了围剿大军的Thor，不知何时站到了Loki身后，抬起的手掌按压着精灵刀削般的肩头，到了现在，Loki已经有些清醒了，虽然他酒量比不过Thor那般，可以将大海喝出潮汐，可他酒力上来的快去的也快，在冷静了一会后，已经好了很多。

“那是Fandral？”Loki承认自己一下差点没认出来，这个小时候常跟在Thor屁股后面的三勇士之一，现在也长成了一个让人没法忽视的家伙了。

“没认出来？”

“我欣赏他。”心情亢奋的竖起了手指，Loki完全不理会Thor突然有点怪异的脸色，舔着湿润的嘴唇继续道，“居然能把头发和胡子打理的如此整齐，比你这一头乱糟糟的鸟窝好太多了。”

被噎住了呼吸的雷霆之神，摸着自己的头发有些无语，不过虽然怀里的小王子有涉嫌发酒疯的嫌疑，Thor还是把解酒的浆果塞进了对方嘴里。

突然被酸了一脸，Loki捂着嘴咕噜了一下，竟是把小金橘整个给咽下了肚。

“要在你肚子里发芽喽。”睁大眼，搞笑的来了一句，在收到对方不满的视线后，Thor笑了笑又松开了手。

拿着甜蜜的果汁洗刷掉嘴里的涩苦，Loki搓了搓发红的脸颊，自然而然的走到了露台的拐角，在外人看来他是有些醉意，要到外面清醒一下，不过迎着夜色的眼眸清醒又干净，迅速洗刷掉的醉意让Loki显得精神亢奋。

手指在围栏上敲击，Loki抿着嘴默念着咒语。

精灵这个种族是奇妙的，他们拥有挺拔的身躯和月光般柔软的美丽，比起人类，他们的身体轻盈，擅长弓弩和剑术，可这些力量在神明面前，又显得过于简单。

但是精灵的咒语吟唱与自然相连，比起只能依靠神力的阿萨神族，似乎又多了点什么，可Loki学习过法术，也见识过巫师一族的能力，他们虽然得天独厚，却也缺斤少两，法术上的造诣比不过巫师、身体上的强健比不过神明。

所以精灵在矮人眼中，一直都是漂亮没用的大花瓶，可偏偏精灵又是创世神祇留下的宝物，这么一对比，矮人就更不平衡了。

Loki没法像巫师一族一样精准的把控或者凭空制造魔法，但他也有自己擅长的东西，比如说现在，他就正在窥探一个神明的内心。

阿斯加德神祇对他的态度太过暧昧，Thor曾经指责自己是个骗子，现在却转头要履行婚约，Loki不知道这些人到底打的什么主意，为了自身的安全，他还是需要多收集些资料。

这种挖掘记忆和想法的魔咒，不能离开施术者太远，而且被盯上的家伙还要没有防备、意识模糊。Loki想来想去，也就现在最适合了，毕竟所有神明都在为他们的雷神庆祝，谁也不会想到自己干了什么，加上那冲人的蜜酒、麦酒的下肚，谁还有清醒的意识来抵抗呢。

用了几分钟浏览完神明的神识，Loki睁开眼，擦了擦额头冒出的冷汗，那压在嘴角的沉重让他一时有些嘲讽不起来，堵在心口的疼痛搅的胃液翻滚，他咬着手指眨了眨眼，那被挤出眼眶的水珠从露台的栏杆旁落下，Loki转过身回到了晚宴里。

诸神要狂欢，别的人是挡也挡不住的，但是Loki有个精灵身份的加持，所以在Baldr的允许下，小王子轻手轻脚的离开了大厅。

Loki一走，装醉的Thor屁股下开始长毛，Baldr觉得自己哥哥这样子好玩的不行，但为了维持神王的模样，所以咳嗽了两下，让雷神注意点。

喧嚣的灯火在Loki背后越拉越远，一直在氛围以外的Tyr也没坐到最后就悄然离席了。

Thor又熬过了一盏油灯，在确定自己兄长的确要长毛了后，Baldr才放对方离开。

一路回到闪电宫，Thor询问了门口的侍卫，对方确定Loki的确已经回来，而且女侍都已经退去，应该是休息了。

脱掉鞋袜，赤脚踩过地砖，Thor丢下斗篷，蹑手蹑脚的靠近到床边，敞开的窗户外，幕帘纷飞，长长的罩纱鼓满了晚风的凉意，穿着睡袍的精灵，侧身躺在床上，被星星点点的光亮勾勒出的线条昏花着Thor的视野。

他靠近到床边，抬腿压了上去，下陷的床铺让Loki的肩膀抖动了一下，Thor笑了起来，他就猜到精灵没有睡着。

“Loki…”浓郁的酒香在唇齿里弥散，Thor伸手拂过Loki藏起的脸颊，低下的脑袋贴近着小王子轻薄的呼吸，他舔了舔对方薄薄的下唇，洗漱过的薄荷清凉在舌尖上熨烫开，Thor张开嘴含住了Loki的嘴唇。

包含在嘴里的唇珠搓磨着意志，Thor贴附在柔软皮肤上的掌心滚烫的向下延伸着，肌理分明的线条笼罩在指尖，从胸口敞开的衣襟袒露出了精灵姣好的上身，那盈盈闪烁的月光朦胧的挥洒着美好，Thor呼吸一紧的看着眼前的精灵，干净皎白的躯体上，一点镶嵌在脐眼里的水晶，情色而绮丽。

攥着Thor游移在身上的手掌，Loki目色清冷的望着对方，就像月亮光芒下的冷意一般，带着兜头的冷水直愣愣的浇灌在了雷神身上。

“你听说了什么？”双腿跨坐在Loki身上，Thor深吸了一口气，却压不住下腹熊熊的大火，他几乎要把对方拆扯入肚中，却又在行至将时，停顿了下来。

“很多很多，关于Sif，关于Freya，关于神王之位。”Loki不是个坦诚的人，从一开始，他就做好了要失去些什么的准备，如果Thor没有停下来，他也不会反对，会走到今天这一步，是时机的选择也是他们自己造就的结果。

但彼时那个如阳光般热烈，燃尽了自己心头所有爱恋的少年已经掉下了神坛，他没法告诉自己那是梦，也决不相信Thor是为了什么“爱情”才和自己在一起的。

“我说那不是真的，你信吗？”

“你说什么我都相信。”睁着眼直直的看着男人，Loki不会说自己不相信，可现在的结果显然比Thor说的更为可信，他在对方口中一直都是个逢迎狡猾的谎言者，自己说不说，对雷霆之神根本不会有任何的影响。

到了此时，Thor不得不为自己的笨嘴拙舌而感到心焦，他想要解释每一件事，却发现其实自己根本没法讲个明白，神域的每个人都以为自己是在向Baldr示弱，但实际上呢？

“我去洗个澡。”带着胯间顶起的帐篷，Thor从Loki身上爬起来后转身走了出去。睁眼到了天亮，等到旭日升起后，Loki终于扛不住疲惫睡上了一会，等他醒过来，地上丢下的斗篷和鞋袜还在，但Thor的确没有再回来。

坐在床上愣愣的活动了下脖子，Loki拢着睡衣把肚子遮好。

其实自己能和Odin的继承人订下婚约，是因为那时的精灵还留有光明的自然之力，但是泰坦魔王的黑暗侵蚀了翡翠森林，他的极光树在一夜间崩塌，曾经的美好被铁灰色笼罩，失去了自然庇佑的自己，也自然而然的失去了和Thor并肩的资格。

只是谁也不知道，沉睡的Odin到底做了何等打算——昔日的继承人被废除，军队被战神Tyr握在了手中，王位成了Baldr的囊中之物，在所有神明眼中，阿斯加德的第一公爵虽然荣光不减，却已经到了一无所有的地步。

但雷霆之神对于阿斯加德人民来说，永远是那个耀眼到无法掩盖的神。

如果国王还是Odin，Thor的妻子会有很多选择，比如女武神部队的女神Sif，比如华纳神族的繁育之神Freya。

可Thor本就已经占有了兄长的名义，在神王Baldr之前结婚，又怎么能得到最好的。

Loki在离开约顿海姆时就猜想过，以Thor的性格，在人类城邦里，根本活不过故事的开篇，Tyr现在看来已经与Thor反目，Baldr虽然生性阳光、善良，可是为王者怎么会允许自己身边有个比自己更适合做王的人。

——所以他是最差的选择，也预示了Thor对Baldr的示弱。

曲起膝盖，伸了个懒腰，Loki抹掉眼睫上的雾意，起身走了出去。

他还没熟悉好这片宫殿，第一晚就和自己的丈夫闹到如此，想来以后也很难有人给他什么好的帮助。

这么想着想着，Loki已经光脚走了很远，闪电宫里还未敞开的窗户让室内有些黯淡，那挂满了墙壁的宝石明亮的犹如一条星河。

Loki找了半天都没找到一个可以给他拿一套衣服的人，算着步子在闪电宫里走了个蛇形，在绕到了前一天没有去过的侧殿时，Loki听到了头顶传来的撞击声，很清脆，像是贝壳串联的风铃，在席席的吹拂下演奏着，伴唱的乐手是树叶，它们摩擦着身体簌簌的抖动身躯。

——在直挺挺的树杆插入云端时，天空的晨曦撕破了灰暗，细漏下的光亮初时斑斑点点，接着被星河连成一片，扭动的光线蜿蜒如绸缎，碧绿、斑斓，那是翡翠森林因而得名的美好。

推开门的双手僵立在原位，Loki望着眼前的洁白廊柱有些眼角发疼，那被光亮点燃的极光海岸在脚下铺陈开，Loki往前走了一步，他还能听到风铃的响动，却看到它们的位置，身前蔓延的一片被扭动变化的极色光亮包围着。

小时候，Loki还没离开翡翠森林时，极光树下的美景是他的最爱，后来他到了阿斯加德，总会和比他大上许多的Thor描述那美丽，并且发誓要带自己喜欢的人去看看。

等他有了喜欢的人，却没能带对方去到自己的森林。

Loki回去时，翡翠森林的力量已经不足以支撑极光树，那些翠色的大树一夜间死去，他最爱的东西和喜欢的人一昔中消匿于时光。

站在一片流淌的极光森林里，Loki觉得有些脚冷。

TBC

*10月3号更新03，Thor一向自诩行动派，这次他也要好好追求一下自己的小王子。  
*前十章的节奏会比较慢，基本就是关于Thor和Loki的过去、Odin为什么没把王位给Thor，小线索已经埋下，慢慢就会连成整个事情的经过。  
*其实Thor就是原来说错了话，所以现在追妻火葬场了哈哈哈哈——


	3. 火焰纹章

Chapter 03.火焰纹章   
   
阿斯加德的午后，让藏入云层里的日头遮盖住了宫殿里光影的承接，Loki动了动发麻的脚掌，绕着恢复成纯白廊柱的厅内转悠。  
   
目光贴近到了通透的石料边，一片片碎纹断断续续的蔓延过了头顶，Loki对着殿内的十六根柱子研究了许久，最后得出结论——这是“伪造”的。  
   
毕竟天之骄子的Thor Odinson可从没离开过阿斯加德，而约顿海姆的极光树很大一部分的美丽是来自于树杆体内流淌的光明，这种东西偏颇不得，所以没了就再也找不到一模一样的，不过阿萨神族从来不缺少光明的护佑，加上神王Baldr就是名副其实的光明神，取一点材料，弄一点神力，折腾个看似美好的场景，也不是那么难以完成的。  
   
等Thor带着女侍走回到闪电宫，Loki已经自说自话、自圆其说的给对方找了个借口，比如说追求完美的雷霆之神，要创造个夫夫恩爱的表象。  
   
饿的已经有点晕头了的Loki蹲在柱子边默默的哼了口气，不过这表象如果把自己饿死了，那可就有点不好看了。  
   
婚礼前夜，按照惯例他已经断食一天，到了昨日婚礼，一堆繁琐的步骤走下来，Loki唯一吃到的，大概就是那个被吞下了肚的小金橘，然后他又睡了半天，这硕大的闪电宫好似瞬间被掏空，不但找不到主人，还找不到仆人。  
   
扯出心里那个始作俑者咒骂了十数遍后，Loki额头抵着柱子又开始发起了懵，以至于找了一圈宫殿没找到人的Thor，领着Leah走到门口时，就看到穿着睡袍，肩上披散着黑色长发的小王子，以一副快睡着的模样坐在那。  
   
“你跑的到是快，难道约顿海姆流行光着脚感受泥土里的芬芳魔力吗。”大步踩过精心铺设的地面，Thor蹲下身一把抱起了饿的想打人的Loki。  
   
当内心里咒骂的对象骤然来到眼前，Loki瞪着圆溜溜、亮晶晶的眼眸，抬手就扯掉了Thor几根头发。捏着手里明晃晃的金毛，Loki沉默了片刻，然后才注意到紧跟在Thor身后走过来的女人。  
   
“你还真是想念我。”好笑到无语的抖了抖肩膀，Thor低着下巴用鼻尖蹭了蹭Loki的鬓角，因为发现有人在，所以暂时带起了伪装的小王子，这会是难得乖顺，只是这本该观看表演的观众，却并不怎么买账。  
   
穿着绿色长裙的女侍向两人微微行礼，白皙干净的脸上懒洋洋的挂着一抹笑意，Loki对这模样还是熟悉的，只能说什么样的主人带出什么样的仆人，Hela Odinson当年第一次看到自己时，也是这种似笑非笑的样子，听说她在授封“死亡”之名前，曾经有过一个亲手塑造了魂灵的女侍，起名Leah，这个小女孩一直都是Hela最宝贝的仆从，可等她离开阿斯加德，去往海姆冥界后，却没有把Leah带走。  
   
从大脑里仅有的一些情况推测完女侍的身份，Loki掀着眼帘莫名的看了看Thor，这是带回来给他用的吗？！  
   
“以后有什么问题和需要，就和Leah说吧。”  
   
托抱在膝弯下的手掌轻轻的拍了拍Loki的大腿，Thor向Leah点了点头后，就抱着怀里轻飘飘的小王子往回走，其实Thor从小到大都觉得精灵的体重，应该可以算得上九界十大未解之谜之一了。  
   
他还看到过Loki一个人在半人高的雪地上跑来跑去，别的人都是举步艰难，只有他连落地都难以留下一个脚印，如果不是在寒风里没有左右抖动，Thor怀疑自己会看着对方被风吹走。  
   
“醒了怎么不叫我？”弯下身把Loki放回到了床上，Thor走到屋内的一面墙前，手指在中间看不到缝隙的地方一掰，本来完好无损的一面墙，抖了抖身子，带着一串串波浪般的褶皱向着两边展开，Loki探头看了一眼，然后忍不住捂了捂额头。  
   
雷霆之神的衣柜到底有多大？如果简单粗暴的比喻一下，大概和自己现在坐着的房间差不多，一向以洁净美好示人的精灵，自然不会因为对方的衣服多而感到惊讶。而是让他没想到的，Thor那看起来毫无任何特色的披风，居然多到他一眼看去没有数清。  
   
“你来之前Bragi就很兴奋，说什么以后的唱诗会终于有了对手，所以给你准备的衣服不少都是这个样子的。”Thor拿出两套一抖，好吧，那长长的衣摆毫无意外的着陆了。  
   
“看着很不方便呢。”皮笑肉不笑的歪过头，Loki也知道自己现在没什么选择的权利，总不能让他把昨天结婚的礼服翻出来吧，那上面可是沾了不少酒水、果酱的味道。  
   
“过段时间就是夏猎了，到时候女侍会给你准备应季的服饰，现在，你难道，不饿吗？”笑容无害的眨了眨眼，Thor自己可是吃了早饭才来的，算算时间，精灵应该已经饿了快三天了，再不吃点东西，他的小王夫就要变成干瘪皮包骨了。  
   
捞着衣服自己换了上，Loki拍着胸口打了个嗝，他是真的饿了。  
   
神域的生活，对于Loki来说并不陌生，第一次踏足这片土地时，他连怎么收起自己的耳朵都还没有学会，不过比起少年，孩童模样的小精灵，显然更加惹人喜欢，当然这里面也不乏心性不成熟，把恶作剧当表白的家伙，虽然Loki不喜欢这里，可是他喜欢比自己大上七岁的Thor，那个又高又壮的少年把他抱在手臂里，板着脸呵斥捣蛋的阿萨孩童时，Loki是欢喜的。  
   
至于后来，结果不言而喻，作为整个阿萨神族未来的希望，Thor受到的关注和爱戴远远超过自己的任何一个兄弟，他是雷神却比旭日还要闪耀，Loki并不知道怎么去接近那个少年，他和Bragi在书架后面写诗时，Thor在和勇士们比武；他和Hodur研习卢恩符文时，Thor正在酒桌上大杀四方。  
   
他们差的很远，似乎从未接近过，所以Loki虽然不陌生于阿萨神族的生活习惯，却并不了解Thor的，毕竟这家伙每天看上去都有使不完的精力没有对外宣泄。  
   
在换了衣服，举止平和的吃了顿饭后，Loki就被Thor拉了出去。  
   
阿斯加德崇尚武力，就算是光明之神Baldr也算是战功赫赫，唯一没有代表阿萨神族出战过的，大概只有黑暗之神Hodur，他和自己的孪生兄弟不同，从出生起就无法看到这个世界的任何一点颜色。  
   
托着下巴无聊的坐在了角斗场外的台阶上，Loki捂着嘴慵懒的打了个哈气，这时候的Thor Odinson在他看来，就像个花枝招展的雄孔雀，一心要把自己那一身的蛮力和热量挥洒向周围，当然除了Loki以外，大部分人都是很吃这套的。  
   
特别是穿着皮甲，手握长剑的女武神向前对雷神讨教时，Loki眯着眼勾了勾嘴角。总觉得自己正在目睹一场地下情的诞生，就是不知道，昨晚硬的像石块一样的雷神，是去找了自己哪一个爱慕者来解决生理问题的。  
   
脱掉了身上的布料，只留下软甲的Thor，蓦地觉得有些背脊发凉，在顺着感觉看过去时，坐在台阶上本来无所事事的Loki，这会正在和人聊天，看那金灿灿的脑袋和亮堂堂的盔甲，Thor就止不住的有些胃疼。  
   
“发什么呆，你今天是吃错了东西还是有心炫耀啊，就这么点时间，还离不开身吗？”勾着手里发烫的武器，Hogun挑着眉头好笑的对远处点了点，虽然这会大家的目标看起来都是许久不来的大王子，但也有很大一部分抱着看戏精神的家伙，正把目光挪移到远方。  
   
穿着一身素白长袍，系着绿色金丝腰带的精灵，在日光下，朦胧而美好，虽然有不少人都觉得，以现在的形势，约顿海姆的精灵王子也是配不上他们神域的第一公爵的，可这些传着谣言的人，又有多少是真正出自对Thor身份的考量，里面嫉妒和艳羡的成分还是居多的。  
   
所以被Thor带出来的Loki，这会儿就在感受着来自四面八方的目光，他被看得有些发憷，但那个开屏的雄孔雀还在挥散着自己的荷尔蒙，仿佛怕有人不会爱上他一样。  
   
“那我先走了。”沉重的铁锤在手里挥舞了一圈后落地，Thor摸着下巴开始思考其他什么吸引Loki注意的方式，显然精灵王子对自己丈夫挥汗如雨的样子没有一点的好奇心，而且在Thor带着一身热力走过来时，还明显的嫌恶了一下，其实Loki只是洁癖犯了而已。  
   
“殿下。”一直站着身和Loki说话的骑士，弯腰向Thor行礼，Loki的眼珠在两人间转了转，然后拿起手里的一捧栗子，似乎正在思考怎么剥开。  
   
“今天是你当值？”Thor原来手下的三勇士，现在都被归于神王Baldr的护卫军里，每日的任务就是巡视城内的边边角角，任务很轻松，时间也不长，不过护卫军的那套盔甲却着实的沉重，这Fandral是巡逻完了也不去换衣服？就这么急匆匆的来了角斗场，就为了给Loki带一把栗子？！  
   
Thor盯着那把栗子，已经快要把它看开花，也不知道里面是不是混了什么神奇的药水。  
   
“我是下一个班，在走过来时Valkyrie突然扯住我塞了一把栗子，说是今天从山上下来的域民们采集的，她抱了一兜，遇到人就丢几颗。”Fandral都来不及告诉对方自己马上就要值班了，而这一身盔甲也没地方塞栗子，他总不能一手长枪一手栗子的在街上走吧。  
   
“看着挺甜的。”两人说话的空隙，Loki已经剥开了外壳往嘴里塞了一颗，白净的腮帮子一鼓一鼓的咀嚼着，等嘴里的吃完了，Loki从衣兜里又拿了一颗剥开，不过这次刚露出栗肉，身边就有个截胡的家伙把东西抢了去。  
   
捏着Loki的手腕把栗子吞下肚，Thor抬手和Fandral道别时，盯着自己指尖口水的小王子，不动声色的在衣服上擦了擦。也不知道是不是他的错觉，从昨天开始，Thor只要碰到Fandral在的场面，就会有些莫名的紧张。  
   
总以为自己想多了的Loki，晚上刚躺上床，就听到脱了衣服走过来的Thor叹了口气。  
   
“你知道Fandral喜欢你吗？”  
   
“咳咳。”还没躺下身瞬间被口水呛住的Loki，红着眼睛转过头，那样子有点可爱，甚至连鼻头都是红的了。  
   
“我算是抢了他的心上人吧。”双手枕在脑后，Thor一副老神在在的样子，那说话的口气可没有一丝一毫的愧疚感。  
   
“你是在警告我，不要给你弄出些什么不好的名声？”擦着嘴角的Loki实在想不明白这家伙说话的意图，自己看起来也没有多恨他啊，难道还怕自己在新婚不久就给他惹出些是非来？  
   
“我要是担心的话，就把你每天都关在闪电宫里，除了我你谁也别想见不到。”翻着白眼一把扯过了小王子，Thor掐着Loki的下巴逼对方看向自己，盈透了约顿海姆湖水的眼眸里没有一丝一毫的慌乱。  
   
Thor抿了下嘴，按耐不住的亲了过去，被堵住了呼吸的Loki也不挣扎，手掌软软的搭落在了Thor的肩膀上，那毛茸茸的金发和胡子在脸上、脖颈磨蹭来去，Loki被弄的有点痒，绊住了手臂的衣服在男人手下一件件的掉落。  
   
直着身子赤裸的坐在Thor怀里，大腿下绷紧的肌肉火热的点燃了一片，Loki觉得手下有些湿滑，那从毛孔里争先恐后冒出的汗水弄的皮肤泥泞，他被Thor反反复复亲吻的疼了，喉结上下耸动着溢出了一丝喘息。  
   
等到游移在背脊上的大手按拢住后腰时，Loki听到耳边清脆的爆炸声，好像有什么气泡在眼前破裂了。  
   
“啊——”  
   
温度炽烈的滚烫用力压按进皮肤时，Loki抠紧手指惨叫了一声，大颗大颗的汗珠从额头和脖颈后淌出，他疼的脚趾蜷缩，恨不得一口把眼前的家伙咬下一块皮肉来。  
   
“嘘。”啄吻在锁骨处的脑袋抬起到了眼前，Thor吻着Loki哆嗦的嘴角，把混着点血腥味的呼吸咽入了嘴里，等到身下的小王子从疼痛里平复下来，抠进了皮肉的手指沾染着血沫重重的打在了Thor的身上，Loki这会也不管对方到底做了什么，只要想到刚刚那烫到后脑发麻的疼痛，他就止不住心口喷涌而出的愤恨。  
   
“…是…什么？”呼吸颤抖的躺在床里，Loki脸色发白的打了个寒战，虽然那刺骨的感觉已经消退，但神经上的疼痛还留有余温，他几乎控制不住自己的泪腺。  
   
“纹章，属于我的纹章。”背后在Loki剧痛下抓开的口子已经愈合，Thor顶着被打红的脖子，一字一句咬的清楚。  
   
“我不是你的奴隶！”眼眶发胀的大喊道，Loki实在想不到别的什么解释，这种在人身上烙印的方法，除了占有，还有别的什么吗？！  
   
“那不是奴隶的刻印，滚烫的是我的魂灵Loki，那只是个保护。”  
   
“保护什么？把你的魂灵碎片放到我的身上你要保护什么！”双手用力推挤着Thor的肩膀，Loki觉得自己不能呼吸了，这个家伙从过去到现在没有一丝一毫改变的意思。  
   
他是阿斯加德最完美的王子、继承人，他被所有人追捧爱戴，他拥有的太多，总是觉得自己可以拥有、保护整个世界，但是可能吗？可能吗？Thor Odinson……  
   
“这里没有想象的安全Loki，有很多事并不是你知道的那样。”  
   
“我没有想象、没有拒绝、没有反抗的余地吗？！你总是那么高高在上，把自己认为的每一件事都施舍般的打发给别人，你以为自己是最完美、最优秀的，我却觉得你失败透顶。”  
   
眼眶里的眼泪已经淌干了，Loki倒进床铺里粗重的喘着气，他讨厌这样，就像曾经他们决裂时的争吵一般，Thor总是那个固执己见的家伙。  
   
“是的，我承认，我失败了，我后悔了。”坐起身拿过床边的衣服，Thor背对着Loki把裤子套了上，他失去了阿斯加德的继承人之位、失去了自己引以为傲的兄弟、失去了对Loki坦白一切想法的机会，到了最后，他唯一能自私一把的就是，让那个本该消失的婚约，被迫保留了下来。  
   
“等夏猎结束了，我就带你离开这里。”  
   
套着披风连上衣都没有穿，Thor关上门时，还能听到Loki在屋里发脾气的声音。  
   
阿斯加德并没有人类史书中撰写的那么美好，而能开启彩虹桥的，只有阿萨神族的神明们，要想离开这里，虽然不情愿，但Loki的确需要Thor的帮助。  
   
想到这点，裹着毯子走到浴池的Loki更生气了。  
   
丢下身上的遮掩，对着铜镜转过身，Loki揉了揉之前被烫的地方，并没有任何的痕迹和伤疤，除了皮肤比较红之外，甚至连疼痛都消失了。  
   
如果不是那剧痛的一瞬还让人背脊发冷，Loki几乎要觉得自己错怪了Thor。  
   
新婚第三天起，Loki就再没走出过闪电宫，反正Leah聪明能干，吃穿用度一律不用担心，在捧着书找了五天后，Loki总算是在一个咒符纹章里找到了自己身上的东西。  
   
尽管没有看到纹章长啥样，可结合Thor前后的反应、以及那疼的要命的节奏，Loki初步确定了三个，这里面有两个都是要用生命的全部来诅咒对方的，想来Thor不会突然这么无聊，要和自己同归于尽，那只有一种可能了——火焰纹章。  
   
真是咒如其名，贴上皮肤时，Loki差点以为自己的肉被烫化了，更可气的是因为太疼了，本来已经硬了的下身，被直接疼软了，也不知道以后会不会有阴影。  
   
仔仔细细的把咒文说明看了一遍，在确定里面不会有什么监视、窥探的成分，真的只是个保护纹章后，Loki吐了口气，然后将Thor送来的金苹果啃了个干净，接着让Leah把果核给对方送回去。  
   
阿萨神族的容颜不老，很大一部分是因为神明盛年期的长度，不过被人类神化了的金苹果也是一个滋养体内神力的好东西，按理说，一个神明一年吃一颗就足以挺过数十年，但Loki发现自己几乎每天都能在桌上看到一颗苹果，也不知道Thor是从哪里翻来的库存。  
   
在吃了近十天的苹果后，Loki终于有点受不了了，这诸神庇护之地，难道除了苹果就没有别的果蔬可以吃了吗？！  
   
一连十天向Thor汇报Loki动向的Leah，在最后一天，带来了一个只咬了一口的金苹果。  
   
正在忙着夏猎事宜的雷霆之神，拿起苹果看了一眼，那绕着果皮一圈过来的字体，清楚的刻着——Get Out，特别是那个“O”，看嘴型就是Loki自己啃的。  
   
举着苹果笑的双肩发抖，Thor挥退了Leah后，攥着苹果一口一口吃了个干净，连果核也没留下，当天晚上，准备了一堆礼物后，变成了大狮子的Thor发现自己开始掉毛，那雄伟的狮鬃一把一把脱落的样子，吓坏了来帮忙挂礼物的Bragi，等到Thor彻底掉成了一头秃毛狮子后，诗歌之神已经快把自己笑到桌子底下去了。  
   
本来预计的见面，因为Thor掉光了毛而又推迟了五天，这时候离夏猎开始还有不足四个晚上。  
   
阿斯加德的夏季，是整个国度丰收的时节，成熟的果酒、芬芳的果实、以及繁衍生息后又开始在阿斯加德边境跑跳的野兽，每年到了这个时候，精力充沛又无仗可打的阿萨勇士们，就会摩拳擦掌的等待一个表现的机会，毕竟谁打的猎物大，谁拥有的东西多，那在所有人眼中就是成就的象征。  
   
Loki记得那片山峦连绵的森林里，最可怕的不是身型巨大的山熊，而是狼群，这些狼比陆路上的野狼要大上两三倍，奔跑的速度惊人，成群结队出没时，最容易引起伤亡，不过自从Thor十五岁时自己一个人跑去掏了狼窝后，这让阿萨勇士都闻风丧胆的狼群突然少了那么点恐怖的威慑力。  
   
Hodur十四岁生日时，Thor就在夏猎后带回了两只小狼崽，黑色的那头送给Hodur做了生日礼物，白色那头给了Loki，不过那头小白狼应该是少有的白化儿，虽然精灵很努力的和它沟通，但小狼还是在来到王城的一个月后去世了。  
   
现在想来，Loki总有种自己和小白狼同病相怜的感觉，在Thor眼里，他们可能都是一样的，就算换了个环境、一个新的地方，只要是有人想要，他们就可以被救活、被活下去吧。  
   
在闪电宫窝了半个月，Loki再一次出门，是被Thor拉去马场。夏猎时Thor是肯定要参加的，那把Loki一个人留在王城，他也不是很放心，所以干脆拉出去晒晒太阳，本来Loki是想说，自己就算在宫殿里蹲一两年也是可以的，不过还没等Loki开口，Baldr就派人来和小王子交待，请他务必参加这次的夏猎。  
   
“你们兄弟是说好了吗？”  
   
“Baldr一向很贴心。”Thor抿着嘴认真的表示道。  
   
Loki瞪着眼分辨了一下，确定这家伙并不是在开玩笑后，揉着发疼的太阳穴表示，他需要一匹马，总不能夏猎时分，他还和Thor骑着一匹马跑来跑去吧。  
   
阿斯加德的马场里除了饲养着女武神的天马外，还有一些新出生没有认主的小马，Thor让看管马场的马夫把那些小马一匹匹拉来给Loki看，以精灵可以沟通万物生灵的本事，那瞪圆眼睛的样子，基本就可以理解为——他正在和马聊天。  
   
聊天的内容为何Thor并不知道，不过他这边一撒手，那边Loki就溜到了马场最里面，那里关着Odin的坐骑——八腿的Sleipnir。  
   
这匹马除了Odin，就连Thor都驯服不了，不止因为它个头最大、腿最多，还因为这匹马的性格特别恶劣，目前整个神域，也就美貌绝伦的Freya可以伸手摸摸它。  
   
“所以它是看脸的？”站在Sleipnir的马棚前面，Loki摸着八腿马的大脑袋，一脸不可置信的听着Thor的描述，这小家伙感觉比以前又长大了一圈呢。  
   
“不，我觉得它只是单纯的皮痒。”被Sleipnir那献媚的样子弄的眉头抽搐，Thor抬着手拍了拍八腿马的脖子，感觉到了一丝威胁的Sleipnir憋着口气晃了晃脑袋。  
   
“那我下次再来看你。”和八腿马道别后，Thor牵着Loki走出了马场，跨过围栏时，Thor回过头问Loki和Sleipnir说了什么。  
   
Loki皱着鼻头调侃道，自己只是问了问对方要不要吃好吃的。  
   
而Sleipnir很嫌弃的表示，阿斯加德的马饲料实在太难吃了。  
   
Loki在约顿海姆的时候，也会有很多狩猎的时间，精灵擅长弓箭，体态轻盈，可以在树木、山石间穿梭，除了狩猎野兽，他们偶尔还会截杀一些误入森林的半兽人，那些长得丑、身体又臭的家伙，一向是Loki最讨厌的种族。  
   
而之前Thor答应的衣服，在夏猎前一日，被Leah拿到了闪电宫。都是短款的骑服，贴身的裤子和长靴衬的精灵双腿笔直细长，Thor伸手比划了一下Loki的腰身，觉得自己可能哪天一用力，会不小心弄折了对方。  
   
夏猎出发的那天，Loki跟在Thor身后，看到了好几个不同的分队，除了战神Tyr带着的一队已经率先离开外，连一向不擅长骑猎的Bragi都有自己的骑兵队，而女武神们的队伍绝对是所有人里最夺目的一道。  
   
Loki在驱马向前时，回头看了一眼立于城墙之上的男人，Baldr白色的衣料和金色的长发在光亮下被照射到模糊，Loki敛着眉头想了想，还是没明白对方一定要自己参加夏猎的原因。  
   
阿斯加德的山脉是连贯世界树枝桠的一片，因为世界树茂盛的生命力，所以这片森林里的野兽和动物，也比外界要凶残暴力的多。  
   
第一天只是从王城到森林边缘扎营，Loki在牵着自己挑选的小黑马靠近森林时，从浓密枝干的缝隙里，渗透出一缕缕无主的寒意，他对这个并不陌生，因为铁森林的边缘地带，被泰坦魔王污染最严重的土地，就会带有这种让人说不清道不明的寒冷。  
   
“你父亲真狠心。”仰着头看向那通天的树杆，Loki眨着眼突然冒出了一句。  
   
正在看地图的Thor被自己小王夫这句话弄的一愣，他回过头望了望不时有嚎叫声传来的山岚，嘴巴一干，像想到什么似的揉了揉鼻子。  
   
“你不反驳我吗？以前你可是最喜欢Odin陛下的了，谁要是说他一句不好，你都要动手打人。”  
   
“你想我打你？打哪？”折起地图塞回了怀里，Thor对着不远处扬起的灰尘皱了皱眉。阿萨神族的狩猎是分成四边的，东南西北一人负责一侧，防止有受到惊吓的野兽逃窜出来。  
   
Tyr带领的部队是最靠近边缘地带的，那附近有一条峡谷，下面是不见活物的深渊，而Bragi性格闲散，不喜欢抢功，跟着他的基本都是猎手，通过一场夏猎给自己赚一些换取宝石的皮毛。  
   
Valkyrie领头的女武士在背阴的西边，天马可以飞，任何藏匿在暗处的野兽都躲不过她们的扫荡，不过Thor今天经过她们的队伍时，听到那边三五成群的女武神们，正兴高采烈的表示，要抓个什么野兽回来，剥皮后做衣服。  
   
“你的麻烦来了。”整顿好猎手后，Hogun拎着弓箭从外侧走了过来，在看到Thor时，挤着眼睛做了个鬼脸。  
   
“麻烦？谁敢找你的麻烦？”脸上挂着嘲意，似笑非笑的逗了Thor一句，可还没等到对方回答，Loki就被雷神猛的一扯，拉到了怀里。  
   
“继续刚刚的，你想我打你哪里？”  
   
“我们刚刚不是在说谁要找你麻烦吗？”  
   
“谁敢找我麻烦，到是你，这么诋毁自己的‘父王’好吗。”  
   
Thor口里的“父王”自然是陷入沉睡的前任神王Odin，而Loki已经和他完婚，喊Odin一声父王到是没什么问题。  
   
“那你告诉我，父、王、把Hodur一个人放到这遍地野兽、阴暗湿冷的地方，到底是想要惩罚谁？”  
   
眼睛晶亮的瞟了Thor一眼，Loki可不信安静到几乎没有了存在感的Hodur，能做出什么惹Odin震怒的事情，再加上Baldr和Hodur的感情，没理由对方已经做了神王，却不肯放自己的孪生兄弟回到王城。  
   
“惩罚谁都不是惩罚我，你现在该关心的人是我Loki，我才是你的丈夫。”  
   
钻进了帐篷后，Thor握着Loki的手腕直接亲了上去，碾磨着唇齿的动作引的怀里的精灵止不住的哆嗦，他觉得自己憋的有些太久了，虽然很多时候Thor都告诉自己应该慢点来，过去的那些事，不是那么容易翻篇重来的，可是他经历过了一次失去、一次背叛、一次被否决，他看到了一场悲剧的上演，作为一名参与者，他却无法改变任何，  
   
“那你…到是做点自己本分上的事啊…”红着眼角，小口小口的喘着气，Loki被吻的有些发晕，紧紧禁锢在周身的臂膀硬邦又结实的勒疼着背脊，他想到了上一次接触时的尴尬，也不知道这个雷霆之神的大脑里，是被塞满了稻草吗？！居然会选在那种时候！  
   
“本分是什么？”搂着Loki柔韧的腰身，Thor压抑着嘴角的笑意，怕自己太过得意，会把精灵惹恼。  
   
“你都把自己的魂灵切碎了放到我身上，你觉得自己要做些什么呢？”切碎自己的魂灵就相当于从自己的灵魂上掰下一块，这种事放在人类身上基本就是立刻死亡，但是Thor毕竟是不同的，而Loki实在想不到，雷霆之神是什么时候，对自己下的狠手，想来那疼痛度，和烫自己一下，应该是有过之而无不及的。  
   
“你是不是觉得，自己在履行什么职责，还是怕如果我哪天后悔了，约顿海姆会失去阿斯加德的庇护。”  
   
Loki好不好说话，Thor觉得自己还是很有发言权的，精灵王子不会因为自己的一个纹章而感动，只会觉得他多管闲事、无事生非、毫不讲理。不过可能是周围盯着的人实在太多，Loki也觉得既然自己来了，那就不能空手而回，他需要一些东西来保证他和Thor之间联盟的稳定，这些东西可以是咒语承诺、可以是肉体关系、可以是任何比“我喜欢你”更有保障的东西。  
   
“那你是把我拉回来摆着看的吗？！”  
   
“你又不喜欢我，摆着看看也不错。”  
   
身子猛地一低，Thor抱起Loki的大腿就往床上走，这种露营弄出的帐篷，床铺自然比不上闪电宫里的柔软，Loki乍一趟上去，被杠的后背生疼，可还没等他反应，Thor已经把他反压在了枕头里，啃咬在后颈的舌尖轻轻的舔弄过皮肤。  
   
Loki被那痒痒的感觉弄的嗓子一紧，按着小王子手腕的Thor单手脱下了对方的上衣，看着眼前肌理漂亮的后背，Thor就想到自己阵亡了的鬃毛，于是老实了几天的雷霆之神突然恶从胆边升。  
   
两人趁着晚饭还没做好，在帐篷里“白日宣淫”。  
   
而已经来到营地的另外一队人马，在Hogun的安排下基本也弄好了行囊，等领头的男人扶着一位女神走下马时，落下的兜帽里，绝伦的姿容映的篝火都昏暗了几分。  
   
Hogun本来想和两人说，Thor这会应该不太方便。不过他话里的委婉，显然没能让这位女神接受，在拖着一身袍服走到了帐篷前后，Freya却突然站住了脚步。  
   
正在和Hogun说话的Freyr脸上的表情一顿，似乎也有些怔愣，被这对兄妹的举动弄的莫名其妙，Hogun张着嘴仔细一听，本来还堆着笑容的脸上瞬间尴尬起来，一边在心里骂着Thor混蛋，一边小心的发出了点声音。  
   
被打断了思绪的Freya转过身时，漂亮的脸孔上平添了一丝苍白，不过那僵硬转瞬间就消退到了肚里，等送走了华纳神族的这对兄妹后，Hogun干脆就站在了Thor的帐篷前面，免得有什么不长眼的家伙，进去打扰了公爵大人的好兴致。  
   
帐篷外Hogun哆哆嗦嗦的站着，撩起幕帘出来的Thor，擦着嘴一脸舒爽的走出来时，天色还没有完全黑下去。算了算对方进去的时间，Hogun木着脸平静的开口道。  
   
“没想到你这么快就好了。”  
   
“明天要骑马一天的。”并没有体会到自己好朋友话里的深意，Thor只要一想到Loki那白皙的背脊上，被自己烙满吻痕的样子。智商就随着发痒的鼻腔直线滚落到下体，看来等夏猎结束后，他有必要和自己的小王子好好交流一下床上的其他技艺。  
   
TBC  
   
*10月5日更新04，Thor的绯闻对象2号上线了，Loki在狩猎里发现了一些过往的秘密。  
*你们以为Thor就要得手了？！太天真了……


	4. 各有所想

Chapter 04.各有所想

Loki睡醒时，已经到了后半夜，静幽幽的营地里，篝火炸裂的噼啪声和战马低语的呻吟搅的小王子有些脑壳发疼，坐起身在床上醒了醒脑，被踢到地上的毛盖幽怨的蜷缩成了一团，抓着头发爬下床，Loki打着哈气翻找出了外衣，森林的夜晚和王城不同，就算是夏季，太阳落山后，温度也会骤降很多，盘绕在空气里的烤肉、酒香被夜风吹散了不少，Loki掀开幕帘走了出去。

那个前半夜还在自己身边翻来翻去的家伙，这会又举着杯子喝高了，虽然酒意在脸上不显，但Thor那明堂的蓝眼睛，这会正幽幽的在自己身上打转，样子很有些看到猎物后的饥饿感。

“殿下。”围着Thor聊天正酣的几名守卫站起身向Loki行礼。裹着衣服，头发都没来得及梳起的小王子讷讷的点了点头，然后自然的在Thor身边坐下，仰头看去的夜空，被四周茂密的森林圈禁出了一块，不知道是不是Loki的错觉，他觉得今晚的星星似乎比在王城里看上去更加明亮。

“那么，我们继续去巡逻了。”大队的人马靠近，生肉活物的气味很容易引来野兽的偷袭，所以就算还没到狩猎区，晚上值班的人员还是少不了。

这边Thor刚递了一杯热茶给Loki，那边本来欢畅的闲聊却也进入了尾声，莫名其妙又一次回归到了二人世界，Loki捏着杯子挑了挑眉头，似乎是在问Thor为什么大晚上不睡觉跑这来烤火，不是说天一亮就要进森林了吗？

“再过四十九天，就是Frigga的灵忌了。”手指搓着精灵柔顺的黑发，Thor握着杯子指了指挂在树梢顶端的星星继续道，“那颗就是Frigga，我亲眼看着她消散，然后盈盈的飘上了天际，最后汇聚成了一颗闪耀的星辰。”

“很亮。”额头靠着Thor的肩膀，Loki一眨不眨的盯着那颗曜日般的星星，或许是因为被Thor提点过星星的身份，原来并不会感觉到的柔软，现在几乎都要从那颗星星里跃腾而出。

“也就这段时间，等过了灵忌，她就会躲起来休息，到了第二年的这个时候，才会再从云层后走来，安安静静的看看我们。”Thor没有提过前任神后逝去的原因，而对于恩爱的前神王夫妇来说，神后的消逝，打击最大的就是Odin，这让还没有迈入暮年的老人承受不住的陷入了沉睡。

Loki舔着发干的嘴唇，喝了一大口热茶，然后被那古怪的味道激的眉头紧锁。他对那位女神的记忆还停留在过去，明明不算遥远，却已经渐渐模糊不清，唯一还有感觉的，大概就是Frigga蹲下身，温柔的牵起小精灵的指尖，小声又顽皮的请求道。

“请和我的儿子做朋友好吗？”

——他是怎么回答来着？

揉着模糊的眼睛，Loki有些想不起曾经的答案，不过心里空落落的酸涩感不是假的，这是他来到阿斯加德后，听到最坏、最差劲的消息了。

“困了就回去睡。”执起精灵冰凉的手掌放进怀里，Thor被Loki睫毛扑闪的样子戳的胸腔发痒，好像养了一只会飞的小麻雀在心脏里一般。

“这里可以听到很多声音，那些树木都在说话，它们在吐槽阿萨骑兵的野蛮，掰断了它们的头发来烧火，居然连点报酬都不给。”

“哦，那要什么报酬，给金币行吗？”

“树要金币干嘛，穿项链吗。”忍着翻白眼的冲动啧了一声，Loki平复了情绪后才继续开口补充道：“进去时，别踩坏它们的根茎就好。”

在精灵的世界里，树木、动物、雨滴、大雪……世间万千的生灵都是活着的宝藏，他们可以听到马儿的私语、河水的奔腾、那悬挂在天际的星星也会为他们而眨眼。

拉着Loki坐到怀里，Thor抖开斗篷把精灵裹了个严实，这个自带月光的小王子，这会就像夜色里的一抹亮光，柔柔软软还带香。

就算在精灵力量衰弱的现在，Thor也从不怀疑对方的实力，他们同属于创世神的奇迹，是留给这片大陆的礼物，当然也是他的宝贝。

坐在火炉一样的雷神怀里，Loki眯了一会就被热醒了，本来在帐篷里他还觉得温度适宜，舒服又妥帖，现在则不然，他是直接冒出汗来。

趁着天刚蒙蒙亮，Thor抖了抖头发变成了长回鬃毛的大狮子，Loki拿着一套衣服，绕着大狮子转了一圈，之前被他弄掉的毛发才刚刚长好，比起原来的颜色要浅上不少，远远看去甚至有这头狮子在发光的错觉。

“走吧。”甩着尾巴敲了敲自己的背脊，大狮子Thor咧着血盆大口微笑时，样子着实恐怖吓人了些。

迈着腿坐到大狮子背上，还好Thor这头狮子不是一般的大小，不然Loki可能还要收着小腿防止脚尖顺地拖拽。

等背上的精灵坐好了后，Thor鬃毛一展，身型猛烈的向前一跃，疾驰而出的速度在原地留下了一抹金白色的光斑，正好早起整顿人马的Hogun被一大早的狗粮撑的喉咙一堵，还好这会随行的其他贵族没有起来，不然王城里的特色八卦，肯定又要新鲜出炉了。

作为一个15岁就独自一人掏了狼窝的家伙，Thor对这片广阔的森林还算了解，在驮着Loki七绕八绕了半天后，金毛大狮子停在了一片湖泊前，这里是每次狩猎中途，补给水源和休整的地方，湖水是活的，源头是从山峦的雪顶融化而来，到了陆路积蓄成湖，一半的水源渗入地下，滋养着周边的树木，剩下还有一小片继续顺着地势向下而去，几个兽群的形成，都和这片湖泊脱不了关系。

“我在这，都闻不到什么野兽的味道。”Loki离开阿斯加德时才刚过了14岁生日不久，这个年纪，在阿斯加德刚刚够上了参加夏猎的年纪，不过那时候他正好和Thor吵翻了，两人一言不合分道扬镳，小王子连行李都没要，直接跑回了约顿海姆，于是这么算来，Loki还是第一次参加阿斯加德的大型活动，想想还有点激动。

如果他能知道Baldr打着什么主意那就更好了。

总不至于是让他和Thor培养感情吧。

脱了衣服露出背脊上星星点点的吻痕，Loki钻进湖水里洗了洗脸，蹲在石头旁看衣服的大狮子，目不转睛的盯着精灵的举动，那自然而然冒出的耳朵尖，一耸一耸可爱的厉害，Thor舌头发痒的舔了舔，他又想起婚礼那天，舔过精灵耳朵时，Loki脸上羞愤又不满的样子。

“你在想什么恶心的事？”洗掉了身上出汗后的痕迹，Loki舒服的爬上岸，背着日光站立时，那白的有些透明的皮肤上，被光亮隐隐的勾出了一条金黄的边缘。脑内正在跑马车的雷神低吼了一声压下自己那些不健康的想法，探出利齿的舌尖卷动着精灵的脚踝。

让大狮子舔出了鸡皮疙瘩的精灵，毫不客气的给了对方一拳，等两人闹腾够了回到营地，Hogun已经尽职尽责的把所有人都安排了好。

穿着骑装出门，Loki拉过自己的小黑马嘀嘀咕咕的交谈着，因为前一天晚上来的晚了些，并没能和Thor打上招呼的Freyr带着自己美貌绝伦的妹妹走过来时，Loki敛着眼睫哦吼了一下。

想到那个和阿萨神族一衣带水的华纳神族，每年夏猎的大日子，怎么也会出上些人马，这么想来，Baldr让自己务必要来，应该是防止Thor被那位华纳神族最有名的女神给勾了魂去吧。

睁大眼认认真真的看过Freya，就算见惯了美人的Loki也不得不承认，这位女神的确如传闻般，美艳不可方物，无怪乎一向排外的阿萨神族，都对她能不能和Thor在一起，充满了期望，那是因为英雄美人，本就是神话故事里最常见的一环。

“Loki殿下。”Thor贵为阿斯加德的大王子，又是神王Baldr的兄长，作为他的婚约者，任何人喊Loki一声“殿下”都是不为过的，不过这会，小王子正一脸悻然的打量着面前的女神，等他看的差不多了，才回过头给了Thor一个“自求多福”的眼神。

“我怎么觉得你很开心。”

“看你出糗的确很开心。”

眨着眼翻身上马，精灵轻盈的体态优雅又不失帅气，虽然大部分人对这位初来乍到的王夫殿下无什了解，可看看这姿势，心里的好感度也可以增加几分了。

阿斯加德的森林是顺着山峦蜿蜒的，Thor之前看的地图上，有标出几个有名的兽群聚居地，那些地方不适宜小队突入，一个不小心就会全军覆没，Loki骑着马，缰绳也不拉的坐着，虽然身子随着马匹前后摇摆，却没有一丝一毫会掉下来的样子。

“这里就是中心地带了。”指着地图偏南的一隅Thor出声解释道，基本前几天就是慢慢推进，把路上遇到的野兽打了去，最后一天，四边人马都会在中心这里汇聚。

Loki顺着山峦的走向看了看，所谓的中心其实是一片丘陵地，周围生长的植被茂盛，离那不远的地方有一颗小小的黑点，手指在上面抠了两下，本想开口问问Thor这是什么地方，不过前面传来的汇报声显然是发现了兽群，看这地面颤抖的模样，应该数量不小。

Thor在交待了两句后，骑马到了前面，被留下来垫后的Hogun向前挪了挪，然后低声开口道：“那是Hodur殿下居住的高塔，如非必须，Thor殿下是不会靠近那里的。”

“因为父神的命令？”虽然心里疑惑，但Loki说话的口气却很平淡，以Thor那副性格，会对自己兄弟被关毫无反应？那几乎是不可能的。

“这也不是什么秘密，只是Baldr陛下不想提，Thor又不愿提，所以没人会跟你说罢了。”

“那…”侧着脸，随手抽出一枚箭矢，拉弓上弦的动作一气呵成，等Loki手里的箭羽插入小兽的眼睛里后，口里的一句话还没有说完到一半。

“…现在能告诉我了？”

被精灵突如其来的一手惊艳了满脸，Hogun张着嘴怔愣了片刻后，才脸红的咳嗽道：“父神只说Hodur殿下犯了避讳，让他在塔楼里反省，事出时，议院里都很平静，没人提出异议，只有Thor一个人跑去了塔里，然后又被Tyr殿下抓了个正着，违反父神命令，任何人都是一样的，所以后来…”

——后来Thor受了惩罚。

听了个大概后，Loki点了点头，不过要是说Thor因为这个理由就丢了继承人的位置，那未免太小看Odin对于大儿子的喜欢了。

去前面扫荡了一波猎物，Thor回来时，手里拎着个巴掌大小，瑟瑟发抖的小活物，虽然对方已经蜷缩成球，但还是抵不过雷神的蛮力。

被揪着耳朵塞进了Loki怀里，小兔子楚楚可怜的露出一双大眼，在看清了捧着自己的精灵后，又屁股朝上缩成了一坨，露在外面的小尾巴一抖一抖可怜的厉害。

“哇，你是把人兔子的老窝给掏了吗？”Hogun看到这个小东西就知道，尽管毛发已经长齐，可也不过是个刚出生了一个月的小兔子，这种小家伙，成年后的大小足有成人手臂那么长，而且动作迅猛，脾气暴躁，刚刚前面如果是遇到这些小东西的大活动，肯定会有不少猎手被咬伤。

这么想了想，Hogun策马上前看探伤员，留下Thor在原地看Loki薅兔子。

“你怎么那么喜欢抓幼崽。”手指抚着小兔子的耳朵，在用精灵语和对方交流了片刻后，受到惊吓的小家伙总算平复了下来，现在正四脚并用，搂着Loki的手掌不放。

“幼崽肉嫩啊，晚上给你煲个兔肉汤。”

“你不是抓来玩的？！”虽然听不懂Thor的话，但小兔子已经明显感觉到了危险，这会正扭动着屁股，躲藏到Loki的衣服里去。

“玩什么？玩你还是玩我？你有我一头狮子就够了，要那么多小东西干嘛。”

Loki发现，厚颜无耻已经无法形容Thor现在的样子。

在路过足有十人合抱大小的树木后，Thor拉着Loki到树上找鸟窝，听说新鲜兔肉配上红鸟的鸟蛋，烧出来的味道最是好。

午饭简单的吃了些干粮，到了下午，骑在队伍中间的Loki指了指森林的北边出声提醒道，他感觉到了血腥味，而且很浓很阴暗，还混杂了一些让他熟悉的黑暗腐臭味。

“Hogun。”被喊道名字的男人无奈的派人去前面看了看，其实这种狩猎必然是会有前哨的，只是那边都没有发来消息，到是精灵随手一指Thor就相信了，这么想想，还真是有趣的厉害。

摸着下巴的Hogun发现自己已经好多年没有看到Thor这么上心一个人了。不过看Loki那样子，显然并不觉得自己是在和Thor谈感情，而是做生意。

“没有。”接到骑兵的回报后，Hogun回来对Thor摇了摇头。

“怎么队伍停了？”一直和华纳神族的骑兵在左侧游猎的Freyr带人找了过来。Thor跟Hogun都还看着面前的精灵，毕竟话是Loki说的，不管有没有，都需要对方给个结果。

“还有，那股气息。”虽然身边的人并不多，但Loki也没有退让的意思，抬手指着的地方，还是刚刚那片，只是眨着眼的样子里透着些许的无辜，而那只被解救了的小兔子，这会就缩在Loki下巴的地方，怯生生的看着周围。

“那片是荒原熊的聚居地吧。”既然自己的小王夫咬定了有东西，Thor也不好当场驳了对方的面子，看方向，应该是要从Tyr那块过来的，荒原熊体型巨大，发狂时可以一抓拍死一匹成年骏马，基本每年的伤亡就集中在了那几个地方。

“有Tyr殿下在，荒原熊只会慌不择路的跑错方向吧。”随行的骑士，哈哈的笑了两声，不过这笑话并没有勾出Loki的什么想法，他比较奇怪的是，为什么自己在约顿海姆感觉到的东西，这里也会有。

“往前走吧，如果是Tyr没有收拾干净的，到时碰上了我们就收下做晚餐。”咧着嘴大笑了两声，被Thor的气魄引逗了的猎手们也跟着欢呼了起来。

垂着眼睫没再多说什么，Loki知道自己这种感觉是精灵与生俱来的，跟崇尚现实和力量的阿萨神族格格不入，Thor不相信他也没什么说不过去的。

“那我们继续往前吧，再晚就来不及到宿营的地方了。”骑着马乖巧的跟在自己哥哥身边，Freya一开口，那些停下来了的骑兵们马上就有了赶快行动的动力。直着腰杆坐在马上，精灵动了嘴唇却什么也没说，单看Freya在这些人里受喜爱的程度，就不是自己可以比拟的。

“等会露营了，我带你去找找，抓到了我们回来炖熊掌。”马头对着马头，腿贴着腿，Thor倾身到Loki耳边说话时，窝在领口的小兔子打了个抖又躲回了衣服里，被对方三句不离吃的行径逗的直乐，Loki摇着头又向那边看了看，然后发现对方改道了，如果这么继续往前，他们可能很快就会和它撞个正着。

一路推到了河流经过的一块平地，打了几头野山羊的猎手们开始剥皮取肉，燃起的火苗猩红的燃烧着树枝，Loki等帐篷一支好，就率先钻了进去，正在和手下几个领头的家伙分析地图的Thor，说着说着就开始心不在焉，他总觉得今天下午，Loki的心情很是不好。

“什么人！”

营地布置好后，外围的防护也搭建了大半，出来狩猎最怕野兽夜晚里袭营，Thor就遇到过一次野牛群直接从营地踏了过去，那场面着实让人心颤。

“阁下，是Tyr殿下的先锋队。”和Hogun汇报完后，猎手把莽莽撞撞就冲进来的家伙带了过来，Hogun看了看对方的长枪，上面还有没有擦掉的血迹。

“你这是脱队了？还是迷路了啊。”看着这个去掉头盔还稍显稚嫩的孩子，Hogun好气又好笑的问道，等晚上清点人数时，那边可就要乱套找人了。

“回禀、回禀阁下，之前Tyr殿下的队伍，遇到了野猪群，本来大家都让开了道路想要捕猎的，可是野猪群好像受了惊吓一味的逃命，等Tyr殿下反应过来时，已经撞上了一头成年荒原熊，但熊兽体格巨大，发狂般的乱攻击，在被殿下射中了眼睛后就逃进森林里了，我们是被吩咐出来寻找的。”

说着说着，小骑兵开始脸红，因为他的确是迷路了。

大部队被野猪群冲散后，还没有完全聚拢，一直带着他的前辈不知去向，第一次接受任务就这么尴尬的跑到了Thor殿下的营地，个中滋味，真是一言难尽。

听完了对方的话，Hogun到是有些吃惊，毕竟他是今天少有的几个，听到了Loki说话的，所以精灵当时的推论是没错，只是他们觉得再往前就到了Tyr负责的范围，有战神在，这种野兽自然是无法逃过的。

“你先去休息吧，我放信鸟，去给你报告位置。”

安排好了小骑兵，Hogun走到Thor的帐篷外，十分钟前，雷神也随着精灵钻了进去，这会还没出来，想到昨天离的半米多都能听到的呻吟，Hogun苦笑的抬起手敲了敲，希望没打扰到Thor大人的“好心情”。

“殿下。”敲了门后，Hogun又喊了一句，希望可能在忙“正事”的Thor能分点功夫来理理自己。

不过这次让Hogun失望了，因为Thor刚刚正在和Loki抢兔子。雷神大人表示鸟蛋都有了，怎么能少了肉嫩骨头酥的兔肉。

听了对方的诡辩，摸着兔子耳朵的Loki差点没把辛苦掏来的鸟蛋扔到Thor头上去。

有Loki护航，加上小兔子动作敏捷，Thor抓了两下没抓到，干脆搂着Loki的腰啃精灵的脖子，被当成磨牙棒的小王子自然是不愿意的，两人打了一会，Hogun就过来了。

“怎么了？”顶着一头被揉成鸟窝的金发，Thor走出来听完了Hogun的汇报。在吩咐对方加强营地周围的巡逻后，雷神转身回了帐篷继续教训那个牙尖嘴利的小王夫。

如果是拼灵活，在森林这种地域，Loki是非常有优势的，可惜他这会是在帐篷里，所以就算躲闪的很快，还是被Thor抓到床上打了两下屁股，在把精灵惹火前，雷神见好就收的表示投降，接着把Tyr那边的情况简略的说了下。

“我有两个哥哥，但是他们都不能继承我母亲的位置。”坐在床上薅着怀里的小兔子，Loki抿着嘴有些出神的说道。

“Byleistr是因为能力平庸，而Helblindi本来很好，现在也很好，但是他脑子不好。”抬手指了指太阳穴，Loki泄气一样的叹了口气，他的确心情不好，有那么一小部分是因为没人相信他，还有很多，则是来自那熟悉的感觉。

“和今天你发现的有关？”

“对。”因为有关所以不爽，但Loki不想承认，Freya良好的表现，也给了他一时不知道该嫉妒还是冷笑的欲望。

“和我说说看，什么事让你连和我吵架的力气都没了。”

又被打了一巴掌，Thor吸着气把Loki的两双“凶器”抓在了手里。

“你祖父，King Bor原来把泰坦魔王Thames封印在了陆路。”

“嗯，我知道，那时候连我父亲都没出生呢，然后？”

“然后，我原来养过一头熊，是异种，幼崽时就被扔了，我捡回来养了三年，有一天它突然狂化了，Helblindi抱着我被它一巴掌打到了头，之后精神就不太灵光，不是他不想反应快，而是恢复不到那个时候了。”

浑身是血的Helblindi杀死了Loki养大的小熊，然后抱着嚎哭不已的小弟弟回到了家里，之后就昏迷不醒，足足大半年才恢复过来，但也因为如此，Helblindi失去了继承王位的资格。

“这和我祖父有什么关系？”

“因为啊。”斜过眼幽幽的瞥着Thor，那绿莹莹的眼眸挑的雷神喉咙发紧，他咳嗽了一下，却压不住下腹呼呼上窜的热力。

“那时候只说它是被黑暗侵蚀，然后等Helblindi恢复了，我就被送来了阿斯加德，至于后来，翡翠森林变成了现如今的铁森林，究其原因，不就是封印破损，泰坦的魔力开始污染大陆了吗。”虽然理由有些牵强，可Loki还是忍不住给Thor加了一条毫无关系的“罪名”。

狩猎的日子，晚上是队伍里最热闹的时候，猎手会把白天打来的猎物剥皮，皮毛留下来带走，而肉和骨头就是晚上篝火里的美食。

因为Loki不肯交出小兔子，Thor只能把红鸟蛋给烤了，等熟了后用匕首切开蛋壳，直接加点肉沫进去做食物来吃。

红鸟的蛋一颗都有手掌那么大，Loki被塞了两个后就开始发撑。在周围酣畅正醇的骑兵和猎手们举着杯子，左摇右晃的唱歌时，Loki被那粗扩的歌声弄的满脸无奈，等Thor也开口扯着嗓子乱唱一通后，小王子终于忍不住离开火堆向外躲了躲。

而就连出来狩猎也没忘记漂亮裙子的Freya，随着歌声轻拍着手掌，纤细的脚裸绕着篝火旋转时，原本起哄的猎手们，只剩下痴羡的眼神。

因为Thor后半夜要守着Frigga的星星，晚餐后几乎是没多久就离开了，Loki被雷神扯回帐篷的途中，回头看了看Freya在火光里明艳动人的容颜，那眼中的感情，流泻而出的模样，显然不是对着Thor的。可是对方所做的一切却又都是在试图引起雷霆之神的注意，这么想来，Loki突然有点同情起Freya来。

被Thor塞进毯子里睡了一会，到了后半夜，Thor起来了，精灵也眯着雾蒙蒙的眼睛坐了起来，他做了个梦，梦里Frigga的模样被一片光亮遮挡，但是拍着胸脯的小精灵自信又骄傲的答应，他却听的很清楚。

只能说小时候的自己，也有很傻很天真的一段时间。

第二天天一亮，Hogun就派人陪小骑士一起回到了Tyr的队伍，搜寻了一夜的战神精神还是与往常一般，在找回了人马后，礼貌的表示了谢意，但看着那被推倒的树木，以及消失其中的巨熊，男人就有些止不住的烦躁。

过了午后，停下休息的Loki在附近找到了一片湿地，郁郁葱葱的植被覆盖在了水面之上，五彩斑斓的蝴蝶绕着花丛飞舞时，精灵抬起手打了一个无声的口哨，然后那些蝴蝶就都听话的像小绵羊般成群结队的跑了过来。

Loki牵着蝴蝶到了营地边，正扶着马休息的Freya显然没想到对方会来和自己说话，而从女神眼中流露出的戒备，也在转瞬间被蝴蝶引逗而去。

送了一束鲜花以及一堆会撒娇的蝴蝶给了Freya，Loki回去吃午饭时，远远的看到Freyr对着自己看了一眼，那样子有些奇妙，不过小王子对此毫不在意。

狩猎的第五天，队伍就会到达森林的中段，Loki虽然精力不错，但连着陪Thor熬了四天，到了第五天晚上，也有些腰酸背痛，一直骑马的两腿间隐隐发疼，可他也懒得因为这点事就和Thor要求。

后半夜Thor起来时，小心翼翼的没有叫醒Loki，拉开帐篷走了出来，头顶密布着乌云的天空，疏疏的散开了一块。

想到第二天就要汇合离开的Loki，晚上是被冷醒的，等他睁开眼，原来暖烘烘的雷神已经没了踪影，他撑着床铺坐起身，发现那寒冷的感觉越发明显了起来。

穿上衣服拿起门边的弓箭，精灵脚步轻快的向外走去。

离开营地后，Loki心算着距离，在超过五里地后，精灵停下了脚步，从声音上来说，在左侧不远的地方，应该有一块峡谷，不过他感觉到了活物靠近的气息，大概只有……

“谁？”心里的数秒还没到头，那个快速靠近的家伙已经把剑尖戳到了眼前，精灵向后退到了光亮的地方，任由细漏的星光把周身点燃，坐在马上的Tyr显然没料到会在这里碰到Loki。不过男人的出神只有片刻，下一秒他就策马上前，一把将Loki拎到了马上。

身后巨物倒下的响声震的鸟雀纷飞，因为扎营的位置不远，正在篝火边坐着的Thor第一个反应了过来，他起身让守卫把Hogun喊来，然后转身回了帐篷，空荡荡的床上并没有精灵的踪影。

“你怎么把它惹火的？！”坐在Tyr的马后，Loki明显感觉到荒原熊滔天的怒意，除了被影响带来的狂化，这个突然出现的战神肯定也干了什么。

“我把它另一只眼睛也射瞎了。”

沉默了一秒的Loki拍着Tyr的肩膀让对方转向，“前面就是营地，你把它引过去太危险了，往左边，那里有峡谷。”

话一说完，精灵已经直起身站在了马上，然后纵身翻过了树杈。

在见到Hogun，让对方加强戒备后，Thor连马都没骑，直接化身成了金毛巨狮，顺着Loki的气味追了出去。

一路绕到了悬崖，身后被压垮的树木加剧了荒原巨熊的怒意，Loki站在树上，借着光亮看去，那双眼流血的庞然大物，犹如一块黑色的山丘，剧烈的喘息声掺杂着呲牙的咆哮，手握长剑的Tyr到是没被对方吓到，毕竟这家伙突然狂化的原因他还没弄清楚，更重要的就是，它可伤了自己不少手下，就凭这点，Tyr也不能让它活过这次夏猎。

精神紧绷的抽出了弓箭，Loki对着巨熊的后脑连射了三箭，但是巨熊皮毛的厚度让箭矢仅仅插入了一毫，根本不足以致命。

反到是疼痛让本就已经瞎了眼的巨熊转身扑向了Loki的方向。

从树杈上踩着巨熊的背脊跳了下来，Loki回身又射了一箭，已经被吸引了全部注意的巨熊，不管不顾的只想把这伤害自己的家伙给拍死。

趁着巨熊失去章法的向前急冲，Tyr矮下身一剑砍在了巨熊的左腿上，巨大的身型在失去平衡后，猛砸在了山石上，被震的向后退了几步的Loki回头看了看，他后面可是悬崖啊。

被巨熊一个扑摔震裂的细纹蔓延开来，Tyr踩着巨熊的脖子，翻身上了去，双手握剑用力向下捅去，从下巴处漏出的剑尖让荒原熊的咆哮凄厉异常。

握着剑把，让垂死的巨熊一步步走到了悬崖边，等Tyr抽出长剑跳回到安全地带时，终于承受不住撞击的山壁开始向下崩塌，Loki逆着巨熊的方向向前跑了几步，本就轻盈的身体在遇到疾风后，忽的一抖。

他眨了眨眼，眼看着脚下的平地消失不见，卷动在身侧的风裹挟着Loki的双臂，把他整个人都抛飞了出去。

抬手挡住了砸向脸孔的石块，Loki看到Tyr眼中一闪而过的惊恐，那表情骗不了人，但是他也仅仅只能思考这么多了。

身体随着死去的巨熊急坠而下，Loki突然想明白了一件事。

有什么理由可以让一个女神放弃所爱，全力去吸引另外一个男人的注意？

如果在这件事上出现了阻碍，那最好的办法不就是把他抹去吗？

而那个让Freya屈服、用疾风阻挠自己的家伙……

山壁上光景消失的一瞬，Loki闭上眼，被一团火焰包裹了起来。

TBC

 

*10月7号更新05，即将挺入回忆杀！


	5. 心有高塔

Chapter 05.心有高塔

往下坠落的过程，如果山崖很高，或许会需要一定的时间，但Loki在看到眼前的金发小混蛋时，连一点落地的踏实感都没有，虽然具体来说，到底发生了什么还有待考证，不过这个臭屁又骄傲，还顶着一头金灿灿头发的小男孩，真的不是Thor的私生子吗？看上去也太像了一点。

“为什么这么看我？”抬起雪白软乎的小手抓了抓发顶，小男孩皱着鼻子乐呵呵的歪过脑袋。

“这里好黑，就你在发光，我不看你看谁。”揉着发疼的太阳穴，Loki怀疑自己是掉到了某个溶洞里，可是这上不见天日，下没有落实的感觉，总有些无能为力的虚软感，如果等会Tyr回头找人来搜救，那他可真是丢脸了。第一次参加夏猎就被荒原熊带下了山，希望这个骚动的规模，不要被Thor弄的进一步扩大了。

“那我陪你聊聊天，等人来救你吧。”自来熟的拍了拍小胸口，男孩蓝汪汪的大眼睛里透着股得意洋洋的满足，这一看就是被家族里娇宠过的孩子，只是Loki实在想不明白，为什么会遇到他。

“你是谁啊，我怎么知道你不是坏人。”

“我是Thor Odinson…”

“什？”

“…的碎片！”

嘟着肉呼呼的腮帮子，小Thor为自己大喘气带来的效果乐的直哆嗦，小脑袋前后乱晃的时候，抬起手指的Loki狠狠的戳了他一把。

“你是那个纹章？”

“是的。”虽然被戳的仰倒在地，小Thor还是心情灿烂的爬起来，然后美滋滋的蹭了蹭Loki的手掌。

被小男孩毛绒绒软乎乎的手感磨的没了脾气，Loki舔着嘴唇伸了伸手脚，居然完全没有疼痛感？！那个火焰纹章厉害到了这种程度？

“我，不是醒着的，对吗？”到了这个时候，再想不出自己在哪，那Loki可能连话剧曲目里的第一场都活不过去了。

“你受伤了。”从Loki的怀里钻了出来，小Thor捏着精灵黑色的发尾，小声的说道。

“你和我在这里，Thor很快就能找到你的。”安慰的拍了拍Loki的肩膀，小男孩对着手指说话的样子，实在很难和Thor那张粗犷的脸孔匹配上。

“我没死，只是受伤了，那你为什么不让我醒过来。”如果这是火焰纹章的意识空间，那他应该是可以醒过来的，其实Loki比较好奇的是，自己到底是摔断了腿还是跌破了内脏，这样无感觉的猜测，实在是很容易想歪。

“因为很疼。”头顶翘起一根金毛的小Thor不满的嘟囔着，他是怕Loki疼才把人拉进来的，难道看着自己等营救会很无聊吗。

“那你让我感受一下，然后我再选是自己醒过来还是等Thor来找我怎么样？”掐着小Thor肉鼓鼓的腮帮子，Loki打着商量询问道，这里不是自己的地盘，小心点还是好的。

“就一下下哦。”眯着眼比了个距离，小男孩双手合拢拍了下巴掌，清脆的响声伴随着剧烈的眩晕感插捅开了大脑，Loki喉咙一翻，那些窜入背脊神经和四肢的疼痛根本来不及反馈到眼前，小Thor已经把感官再次闭拢了。

“呕——”捂着嘴干巴巴的吐了一会，等眼前的万花筒碎片又重新拼接好，Loki擦着并不存在的汗水，无可奈何的选择了放弃。

火焰纹章可以抵御一部分的冲击、带来魔抗，甚至还能疗伤，可这些都是有限的，他没摔个支离破碎，大概已经算是纹章保佑了。

“那我躺在野外，来个野兽把我吃了怎么办？”没了痛感，不代表安全无虞，Loki皱着眉发散脑洞的样子让小Thor脸上一红，接着小男孩踮起脚，啪叽亲在了Loki的嘴角上。

“你干嘛？”眼看着小Thor占完便宜后迅速捂脸，露在金发外面的小耳朵红彤彤的都要滴出血来。

“我害羞。”

“全身上下都亲过了，现在害羞是不是太晚了。”

突然感受到恶意的小Thor背脊一僵，不动了。

“对了，你还没回答我呢，要是突然来个野兽，看着块呼吸的美味躺在那，不会把我啃了吗？”

“不会的，他们没法靠近你的。”抬着小巴掌霸道的摆了摆，小Thor坐了一会后，又爬回到了Loki怀里，他平时一个人在这里，没被唤醒的时候就只能睡觉，连个说话的人都没有。

“那你知道Thor的什么秘密吗？说来打发下时间吧。”盘腿把小Thor圈在了身前，Loki闻了闻软蓬蓬的金发，有股说不上来的香味，反正摸着挺舒服的。

“秘密？”

“对啊，比如说他为什么要履行这个婚约？”

“因为喜欢你。”

对于这个问题，小Thor的答案几乎是毫不犹豫的，他觉得这非常重要、也很容易看出来！

“喜欢我？什么时候？别忘了我离开阿斯加德前，他可是骂过我的。”

“唔。”

“他说我是骗子。”

“我问你喜欢我吗？你没有回答！”

扭过脑袋，认真的反驳着，那张滚圆的小脸皱成了一坨，小Thor掰着Loki的手掌想把他挪到胸口，就算他已经脱离了本体，成为了支撑纹章的一环，但是他离开的时候，Thor已经下定决心要把Loki带回到自己身边，那些想法、情绪、感觉骗不了人，他都知道，他可以告诉精灵，一切的一切，并不是对方所想的那样。

“哇，你凶神恶煞的掐着我，问我喜欢你吗，那种情况让我怎么回答。”好气又好笑的搓着名为“Thor”的团子，Loki找不到一个完美的借口，一个可以树立起信心的合理解释，他对身边的所有，并不是毫无察觉，Thor的维护和小心翼翼在过往前提的基础上，显得可笑又做作，他希望男人可以干脆点，告诉他这一切不过是一场交易，但Thor没有这么做，他像个围着花朵环绕的蜜蜂，嗡嗡嗡吵人的厉害，他却不能一巴掌把对方给打开。

“说喜欢？”睁着大眼睛，可爱的歪过脑袋，终于把Loki的手拉起来的小Thor，双手并用的按着精灵的手背让对方冰凉的掌心紧贴在了自己的额头上，这很好的安抚了身体里的不满和躁动。

因为那很难受，仿佛有一头公牛在心口反复的践踏，小Thor知道自己已经没有心脏了，但他还是气闷，就像那一遍遍说的“喜欢”，到了精灵耳朵里却变成了“不喜欢”，他被曲解了，还误会的很是厉害。

“嗯，喜欢。”咧着嘴，无所谓的把这句话说出了口，Loki承认自己喜欢过Thor，每个在阿斯加德生活过的人，都会喜欢这个大大咧咧、强大又勇敢的神明，可是喜欢不是全部，喜欢也改变不了他们并不相熟的事实，就像Loki喜欢咒文、而Thor喜欢武器；Loki喜欢看书，而Thor喜欢实战。

他们是行动派和考量派的差距，抛开这些不说，Thor Odinson算得上一个好哥哥，只是这个“好”里面充满了独断独行的霸道，这一点和Odin很像，或许是因为相似，所以才让前任神王对这个儿子喜欢到无以复加。

“你不相信我。”小Thor这下是真委屈了，他开始明白本体的感受，对着这么个打不得、骂不得、强迫不得的家伙，好好说理都很容易绞死在Loki的文字陷阱里，毕竟精灵对这场婚约的定位就是交易，他们各取所需，然后互不相干。

“我相信你，我相信你的强大，相信你会找到我，我也相信自己看到的，这并不冲突。”

“那你看！”昂着下巴，倔强的压住了Loki的手掌，小男孩鼻头发红的重复着这句话，他可以，可以给Loki看看，看看自己心里想的那些。

Thor Odinson喜欢Loki Laufeyson，这不是一场交易。

*****

在Thor的记忆里，阿斯加德已经许久没有下过雪了，下雪是大陆的特权，他曾经透过Frigga的镜子看到过，那是一场洗劫，用纯白的细小颗粒，湮没、覆盖掉一切的一场洗劫，但是他很喜欢，他喜欢漂亮的东西，这几乎毫无疑问，所以当阿斯加德下了一场大雪时，Thor并没有注意到自己父亲眼里的忧虑。

他拉着Bragi的后领，防止自己的小弟弟因为太过兴奋而被大雪埋入地底，但是Thor的弟弟太多了点，他左手一个Bragi，右手一个Tyr，可一向安静有礼的Baldr这会也兴奋过了头，居然牵着Hodur的小手，就这么直愣愣的倒进了雪地里。

“你看Baldr！”因为被扯住了后衣领，在原地动弹不得的Bragi不满的大喊着，毛茸茸的小脑袋在Thor怀里左突右撞，相比起Bragi，同样被拉住的Tyr就冷静很多，只是这个未来的战争之神，这会特别有计谋的一把抱住了Thor的左手和左腿，然后双手用力，拉的金发少年一个踉跄，手里的小兔子弟弟，瞬间脱离掌控，直接扑进了雪地里。

弄的满头满脸都是雪花的Baldr乐呵呵的跟Hodur描述着眼前的美景，金碧辉煌的金宫在雪幕里朦胧成了海市蜃楼般的虚幻，天阶和石板被白色湮没，好像一不小心整个世界都消失了，除了簌簌的响动，眼前几乎看不到任何。

Hodur摸了摸身下的冰凉，然后抓起一把，放在了Baldr的头发上。

在发现自己纵然有三头六臂也管不住皮上天的四个弟弟后，Thor就释然了，因为那说明自己也不用拘束在这里，而可以放飞般的享受这远道而来的大雪。

“啊。”蹲在地上，双手握拢着雪球，Bragi笑呵呵的扬起脸，然后就被一团白色袭击而中，等小神明傻呵呵的倒在地上时，他其实还没反应过来，自己是被雪球给袭击了。

“你的准头不行吗。”手里抛着个雪球，Thor嘚瑟又挑衅的看着Tyr，刚刚从战神手里脱离开的雪球，擦过了Thor的腰侧，接着一把砸在了Bragi的小脸上。

从来是打不哭骂不怕的Bragi，双手擦了擦脸，接着鼓起腮帮，迈着小短腿嗷嗷的冲进了自己哥哥们的战局。在Frigga找来准备和自己儿子们介绍约顿海姆的小王子时，远远的就看到被砸成了雪人的小儿子，而Bragi抖着满脸的雪花，傻乎乎的还想扑上去。

“你们不能让着他点吗？！”蹲下身拍掉了Bragi身上的雪花，有些被男孩体温热力融化了的，现在也变成了一滴滴的雪水，流淌在了衣料和皮肤的表面。

“你们能不能像Baldr一样，好好照顾自己的弟弟。”

站在原地背着手不说话的两人，偷偷的瞥向了Baldr的方向，小光明神这会正认认真真的给Hodur拍掉膝盖上的雪花，仿佛之前第一个发疯扑到雪地里的人只是他们眼中的幻觉。

“Bragi喜欢这样，我们可没有欺负他。”伸手按了按小弟弟的脑袋，Thor咧开嘴笑眯了双眼，那带着热量的笑容融化了Frigga脸上的不满，好气又好笑的摇了摇头，站起身的神后掐着大儿子的腮帮用力晃了两下，等解气了后才端着双手侧身指向了后面。

“Loki，这是我的大儿子，你可以叫他哥哥哦。”

刚刚还在雪地里疯玩的几位王子，此时才发现站在不远处眺望着阿斯加德的小男孩。

在听到自己的名字后，小精灵扭过头，轻盈的脚步飞踏过雪地，鹿皮的靴面上如同上了油水般干净，Thor站在原地看着对方一点点的靠近，那走过的雪地上干净的没有留下一星半点的痕迹。

“Bragi。”拉着Frigga的裙摆，探头探脑的诗歌之神，兴冲冲的向小精灵伸出了手掌，那僵硬在雪白脸孔上的表情，因为小神明的举动开始一点点的崩塌。

接着，黑发绿眼的小王子，抿起了嘴唇微笑了起来，那显得有些开心，而在Thor的眼里却仿佛下起了一场暴雪。

“Loki。”

叮叮当当的风铃声和着精灵的声线在四周荡漾着，Thor觉得这场大雪也许是为了欢迎小精灵的到来，他在一片纯净中走来，然后融化了这里所有的美好。

“Loki你是从约顿海姆来的吗？”

“那里的精灵都和你一样好看吗？”

“听说精灵女王的美貌可以照亮黑夜是真的吗？”

“Loki、Loki、Loki……”

小话唠Bragi总是有很多很多的问题能从口里蹦出，本来就年岁相仿的两人，黏糊起来的势头，连Thor都始料未及。

按着Frigga的说法，Loki是被精灵女王送来阿斯加德学习的，加上小精灵的礼仪完备，容貌出众，非常讨得阿斯加德贵妇们的喜爱，就连Frigga都忍不住感慨，如果Loki是自己的儿子该多好，简直贴心又甜蜜。

正在一旁喝茶的Hela为自己母亲的花痴表示了不屑，约顿海姆的精灵在大陆也许是受人尊崇的存在，可是阿斯加德是神明聚居的地方，那些光明之力和美貌，不过是他们唾手可得的小部件。

虽然作为长姐，但Hela并没有对小王子的到来表示欢迎，Thor知道自己姐姐的性格，尽管死亡女神遗留了Frigga的美丽，却完完全全的继承了Odin的心性，以及完全不符合常理的野心，唯一可惜的大概就是Odin并不准备把阿斯加德的王位交给她。

“等Loki成年了，他早晚会回去的，你不需要这么针对他。”等Frigga随着女侍离开宫殿后，被拉来做衣服的Thor轻声的告诫着自己的姐姐。

“哦，连我们勇敢阳光的Thor殿下也被这个小家伙迷住了吗？”挑了挑被花汁染黑的指甲，Hela摇着头站起了身——只会运用自己容貌来铺垫前路的孩子，早晚会因此而遭到反噬的。

其实她很好奇，等小精灵长到了足够的年纪后，那个关于“学习”的谎言就会被拆穿，就是不知道在精灵女王的心目中，自己的五个弟弟，哪一个才是适合的婚约对象呢。

一早就看穿了对方把戏的Hela，兴致盎然的围观着阿萨神族的日常，毕竟神的生活是很无聊的，当时间漫长到了一定的程度后，喜好、任务、甚至吃饭、睡觉都成了一种缓解无聊的方式，Hela对自己的想法很明确，所以她不会花时间在喜好一个人，或者与他分享快乐上。

虽然口上埋汰着自己弟弟的想法，Hela还是没事干的观察了一下，接着她发现，约顿海姆的小王子，可能也不知道自己到阿斯加德来的任务，除了每天坐在藏书的宫殿里看书外，小精灵还会偶尔发发呆，或者抱几本大部头来给自己挡光，接着就这么趴在熏香的木桌旁睡上整整一个白天。

偶尔如果在宫殿里听到了响动，那一定是Bragi翻书时梯子没架好，因为阿斯加德囊括了从创世神起就遗留下的文字，当然那时候多数是刻在石板上的，就像摆放在Odin宫殿里的预言石板一样。

第一次在藏书的宫殿里发现Bragi，是在这位小神明弄塌了一座书架时，当时睡的正香的小精灵，被轰隆隆的巨响惊醒，揉着眼茫然的站起身，在左右看了看后，Loki动作迅速的从椅子上跳了起来，然后脚步飞快的躲过了倒下来的书架。

在藏书宫殿里工作的侍者们，对于自家小殿下的举动熟稔异常，几个人去搬架子、几个人去拿书、几个人来把Bragi挖出来，都是分工明确、不慌不忙的。

站在一旁，头发都睡翘了的Loki，眼睁睁的看着灰头土脸的小神明，从一座书籍做成的山丘里爬了出来，双手撑着书面，闭着眼连打了几个喷嚏，下一秒，如泥石流一般的书页就再次把Bragi给掩埋了。

吓了一跳的Loki手脚并用的爬上了书堆，然后伸手把小男孩给拉了出来。

所谓患难见“真情”，在被Loki解救过一次后，Bragi就开始黏小精灵，他觉得对方不但比自己的几个哥哥长得好看，性格也好，而且还喜欢窝在宫殿里看书，这和他的爱好正好吻合啊。

一心觉得自己找到了好朋友的Bragi，连晚上吃饭都香甜了几分，到了第二次再见，Loki才知道自己被这位阿斯加德的小殿下给缠上了。几乎从出生开始，就没有被赋予任何压力的Bragi，算是五个王子里，性格最欢脱的，喜欢安静的Loki，因为那“一救之恩”彻底和独自生活脱离开了边界。

作为阿斯加德唯一一只不会收起耳朵的小精灵，Loki走到哪里都会收到不少的瞩目，一是因为小王子出众的长相，还有就是那一动一动的耳朵尖，就像招人的猫仔一般，惹人动手。

和真心想看书的Loki不同，Bragi看的类型很固定，都是诗歌和历史，看累了后，Bragi也不会趴下睡觉，毕竟他还有很多地方可以去、很多事可以干。

被以“好朋友就该分享一切”的说法拖着，Loki少有的离开了宫殿，被拉到了角斗场。

精灵和阿萨神族的战斗体系是完全不同的，就像Loki可以在雪地上奔跑，却不用担心雪花会打湿他的衣摆一样，阿萨神族天生力大无穷，他们可以正面推倒兽族的围墙，将巨熊的脑袋砍下，而精灵则更加灵活。

两个还没到年纪的小王子，坐在角斗场外面的台阶上，津津有味的看着挑战。

那些成年的阿萨勇士们，穿着短裤，手握武器，向着阿斯加德的大王子发起着攻击，身型已经抽长、长出肌肉的Thor，一手盾牌，一手长剑，把每一个上来挑战的家伙掀翻在地，等结束后，他又会放下一切，笑眯眯的把人拉起来。

嘴里嚼着含满了蜂蜜的糖块，Bragi鼓着腮帮模模糊糊的举起手欢呼着，听声音应该是庆祝Thor的胜利，不过周围的人在听到声音看过来后，都忍不住发出笑声，实在是这两个凑在一起的小王子，太过可爱了些。

收到来自自己弟弟的鼓励，Thor顶着乱蓬蓬的金发，汗津津的举起手里的武器，向高台旁的两人致敬，被阳光照射的发红的皮肤上，泛溢着光亮。Loki捂着发烫的脸颊，有点燥的慌。

“你哪来的这么多点心。”忽然冒出在背后的Tyr，伸手抢了自己弟弟的糖块，高举过头顶，然后看着小男孩在原地蹦跶着尖叫。在发现自己实在斗不过对方后，Bragi扯着Loki的袖子让小精灵给自己帮忙。

“来啊，来啊，Loki要是帮你抢到了，我这个月就不整你了。”

“一言为定。”

站在一旁的小王子，无奈的捂住额头，这个月还剩三天，这个约定的意义在哪里。

“Loki我们可是朋友！”皱巴着一张小脸的Bragi可怜巴巴的哀求道。

面露为难的小精灵小心翼翼的看了看Tyr，双手揪着衣摆的模样，让人忍不住想要原谅他口中说出的所有。

正在Tyr准备满意的点点头时，被Bragi拉着的小精灵突然不见了，举过头顶的手掌上一凉，Tyr转过身时，Loki已经轻巧的落地，抱在怀里的纸袋子被抓的有些打皱，从额头上掉下的发丝乱糟糟的点缀在脸颊边，张着小嘴喘气的小王子狡黠的露出了一抹微笑。

握了握手掌，发现自己被骗了的Tyr啧了一声，他居然忘记了精灵的能力，他们生活在森林，可以在树木间穿梭，加上那迷一般的体重。

“哇！Loki好厉害！”欢呼着跳到小王子身边，Bragi一把搂住了小精灵的脖子，然后哼哼唧唧的开始唱歌。

收回手挠了挠脖子，Tyr侧过脸看向了角斗场内，刚刚精灵跳起来的那一幕，完完整整的落入了Thor眼中，他有些说不上话来，那胸腔里嘭咚一下的声响让金发少年后背一麻，他想自己肯定是还没活动开身体。

在阿斯加德等待成年礼的Hela，再一次听到Loki的消息，是在小精灵来到神域的一年后。

其实Loki在阿斯加德学习的日子里，生活很是平淡，除了每天在居住的宫殿里休息外，就是在藏书宫殿里从日升坐的日落，接着回到宫殿吃饭、洗漱、休息，偶尔会和Bragi一起在王城里跑来跑去干些没什么意义的事情，简单来说，就是小孩子的生活。

但是就像Hela猜测的，Loki的好相貌，早晚会在这个特别的国度里给他带来麻烦。精灵的美丽来自于自然的平和，你会为一场大雪而欢呼、为一道极光而惊艳、为层林尽染而赞叹，那精灵就是融合了这些美好后更加干净而空灵的存在，那和阿萨神族的神性不同，在整个阿斯加德，小精灵都是个特别的存在。

和阿萨王族里王子们同辈的小贵族其实有不少，跟在Thor身边的Fandral就是贵族家里的小儿子，这些孩子们，对于从未见过的精灵是好奇的，可是想要接近Loki却很不容易，这个问题日积月累，直到有一天，Loki打伤了一个和Bragi同年的小男孩后，一切才跃然呈上。

其实事情的起因很简单，从小被娇惯的孩子，想要得到自己喜欢人的注意，但对于他们来说，世界上似乎没有什么东西是无法得到的，如果有了，那一定是对方的不对。

在第一次被恶作剧暗算，弄脏了衣服后，Loki爬起身拍了拍裤子，一言不发、不哭不闹的回了自己居住的地方，然后让侍女打了水洗了个澡。

第二次是从窗外射到餐盘里的虫子、第三次是猛然被推下来的书籍……到了第十次，Loki都没有和Bragi说过自己正在被欺负，小精灵安安静静的学习，然后沉默的看着对方的恶作剧，直到下手的三个孩子都被抓了个现形，Loki握着拳头，把三个孩子教训了一顿。

这事自然是引来了贵族们的不满，一个约顿的精灵，有什么资格在阿斯加德伤人。

可事情还没闹到Odin面前，Bragi已经先一步跑去跟Frigga告了状，加上之前十几起的恶作剧，一直不理世事的神后直接惩罚了几个孩子身边的侍从，那些恶作剧很多是小孩子无法完成的，只能说是有成年人的帮忙。

事情到了这里，已经算是完结了，Bragi啃着水果问Loki为什么不和自己说。

正在享受午后时光的小王子，合上了手里的书后，挑着眉眼轻笑道：“因为那时候阻止了他们，是无法接受到教训的。”

作恶有个累积发酵的过程，Loki的平静成了激发一切的火苗，当那些人把阿萨神族的骄傲和对于精灵的鄙夷放大到极致时，Loki就赢了，他没有做任何的推手，就会有人帮他解决掉这一切。

Thor听说Loki被欺负了，还是从Bragi的口里，自己的小弟弟总是充满了八卦传播的信心，特别是在描述事件上，那添油加醋的描写让人哭笑不得。

“那些侍从，为什么要欺负Loki？”Bragi无法理解阿萨神族里至高的骄傲，他喜欢Loki，喜欢精灵的一切，Frigga把自己所有的美好都堆砌在了Bragi的脑海里，所以Thor也不想污染那片净土。

“你不知道吗？”

“不知道。”Bragi诚实的摇了摇头。

“那就慢慢想吧。”

按着Bragi的脑袋揉的男孩左右摇晃，等心满意足后，Thor就出门了。他有些想念Loki，没有Bragi拉扯的日子里，小精灵根本不会出现在Thor的活动范围内，这让他有些难过，又不太明白自己到底该做些什么改变。

心里想着事，左拐右拐就走到了Loki住着的地方，Thor远远的看了一眼，也不知道小精灵回来了没有，手指抓着蓬松的金发，Thor叹了口气，觉得自己还是回去找Tyr练练手吧。

推开窗户跳出来的时候，Loki觉得自己可能要死了，他不知道自己为什么会有这个想法，他不喜欢阿斯加德，他不知道来到这里的理由，没有几个阿萨人是真正喜欢他的，神明的高高在上让他们骄傲而自满，自己挑战了他们的权威，自然会遭到报复。

他想过了，等这次结束，他说不定就可以离开阿斯加德了，他想回自己的小树屋、想看看自己窗棂上种下的花朵、想念那些极光树在落日时绝美的光景、他想Helblindi了，他的哥哥绝对不会允许任何人欺负自己。

尾椎上的疼痛让Loki步履不稳的摔了一跤，他没想到那些贵族会这么肆无忌惮，他们想要给自己教训，甚至准备好了治疗师，只要之后没有留下伤疤，那么他连控告的理由都没有，那个居住的宫殿，庞大而冰冷的掩盖了叫喊声，Loki踹开一个家伙跑出来时，喉头酸的几乎要呕吐出来。

如果他没有收养那个小熊、如果Helblindi没有受伤、如果他的哥哥成了继承人，是不是现在这些都不会发生——也许等他睁开了眼就可以回到约顿海姆，回到空气里弥漫鲜花芬芳的地方。

“救……”

紧跟在小精灵后面的男人伸手捂住了Loki求救的声音，这附近很安静，虽然是因为Frigga想要给Loki一个独立的环境，可现在却成了加害者的帮凶，沾着水珠的睫毛像受惊的小鸟般颤抖着，Loki觉得自己后背被打的地方，已经疼的开始麻木了。

“主人说，请记住你的身份。”

一个精灵而已，有什么资格挑战神明。

阿斯加德不是个常常下雨的国度，所以天上如果出现闪电的光芒，也多是因为Thor在操练自己的新武器，若是还有轰隆隆的声响，那肯定是他们的大王子玩嗨了。

所以在阿斯加德看到落雷从来没人会担心什么，因为说不定只是Thor在和自己的弟弟们闹着玩呢。

Loki的眼前亮起了一团白色的火焰，他捂着耳朵躲过了那声巨响，然后有人走过来，踢开了那些家伙，他紧紧的闭着眼，挤出眼眶的水珠在下巴处汇聚着，温热的手指轻轻的擦过小精灵的脸颊，Thor抱起瘦瘦小小的小王子到怀里，那个没被雷电劈中的家伙，站在原地吓的差点尿了裤子，雷霆之神蓝色的眼眸扫过了对方的脸孔，然后平静的开口道。

“你们的容貌我都记住了，该做什么，你们应该很清楚。”

在看到对方疯狂点头之后，Thor拍了拍Loki裤子上的灰尘，不小心触碰到伤处后，小精灵哭的更凶了，紧紧搂着Thor脖子的手臂几乎要把眼前的少年勒毙。

翻着眼想了半天也没想到什么安慰的话语，Thor舔着干巴巴的嘴唇一遍一遍的重复着没事了，到了最后他都要不认识自己说的这句话到底怎么拼写了。

等怀里的小精灵平复下来，Thor已经抱着对方走了老远，那个贴在耳边的呼吸，细细的吞吐着，Thor望着天空上爬出的星星，心跳怦然的听着Loki喃喃着“哥哥、哥哥……”

有那么一瞬糊涂了的雷霆之神，蓦地觉得，自己想要保护对方的想法，就是因为他是大哥吧，而Loki和Bragi一样，都是自己的弟弟。

这个念头一旦产生，就开始肆意的蔓延，等Thor走到Hodur的宫殿时，他那个双眼失明的兄弟，正在桌边摸索着一本书，上面的文字都是Frigga特意为他雕刻的。

“Hodur，Loki受伤了，你帮他看看吧。”

抬起下颚的少年，循着声音转过脸时，站在一旁看着这一切的Loki，突然产生了一种莫名其妙的感觉，他说不上来，却觉得胃里一紧。

接着他就从这片回忆里跌了出来。把这些展示给小王子看的男孩也一个踉跄四脚朝天躺了下去，等小Thor揉着脑袋爬起来时，瞪大的眼睛里亮起了一丝光线。

“Thor找过来了。”激动的小男孩搓着脸冲到了Loki身边，然后抱着精灵的脖子撒娇一般的亲了一口。

“Loki、Loki、Loki、Loki……”

“你干嘛。”

“我喜欢你啊。”

笑起的小脸上荡漾着满足，Loki觉得身体猛地向后一倒，然后天旋地转般的落到了地上。

循着光亮一路找来的大狮子，落在了白色的巨大花苞前，蹲守在花苞旁边的火焰小狮子，蹦蹦跳跳的跟大狮子蹭了蹭鼻子，等到火焰的光芒消失后，白色的花苞开始凋谢，变回了人身的Thor伸手接住了掉出来的Loki，那些附着在皮肤上的透明液体滋养着精灵胳膊和腿上的伤口。

脱下斗篷的Thor把Loki裹了一圈，然后抱起到怀里，仰起的脑袋望着树梢顶端露出的一点黑色塔尖，雷霆之神踌躇又无奈的叹了口气。

——只能去那里了。

TBC

*明天更新06，Hodur上线，过去篇里，他到底扮演什么样的角色呢？  
*开车不要急，还有几章就可以开了，等他们两的心结解开，开一整章八千字的车庆祝(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～


	6. 星辰蔓延

Chapter 06.星辰蔓延  
   
说实话，Loki是不想醒的，因为醒来就必须面对自己摔的那些伤，左右抉择一下，还不如彻底睡过去的好，不过在他昏昏沉沉的被弄醒后，睁眼就对上了Thor那张硕大的狮子脸，尽管看了多次已经有了小小的心理设防，Loki还是猛地心跳一漏——被吓到了。  
   
“为什么身上这么黏。”躺在柔软的床褥里，Loki闭着眼缓了口气，之前大脑被揉搓成浆糊的晕眩，这会已经好了不少，只是嗓子干涩的刀刮一样，抿了抿嘴唇，Loki想喝水了。  
   
“因为你受伤后，纹章就把你裹起来了。”  
   
换回本来的容貌，Thor也不说那些黏哒哒的里面，还有自己想舔醒对方留下的口水，从桌上倒了杯水回来后，躺在床上的精灵已经一个侧身，支撑起了自己的上半身，除了脸色苍白了点，恢复的还是不错的。  
   
“那我的衣服呢？”想要接过水杯的手落了个空，坐到床边的Thor拉着毯子把Loki扶了起来，单手握着杯子抵到了嘴边，那样子就是说我喂你。  
   
“我也是第一次用这个，Tyr说你在半途就被一团火焰包围了，可能是被，烧掉了。”这种古老的守护纹章现在运用的人已经很少了，如果不是Frigga曾经是个强大的女巫，Thor也不会去接触这些内容，反正他知道有一些功效，但在细节完成上，就不那么美妙了。  
   
“我就这么光溜溜的在野外躺了半天？！”喝了几口水润润喉咙，Loki推开了Thor的手腕，他现在开始胃疼了。  
   
“当然没有了。”放下杯子，Thor连同毯子一起把Loki裹了个严实，他都还没做什么，怎么能便宜了森林里的那群野兽们。  
   
“这些。”手指擦过Loki锁骨上还没洗掉的粘液，在阿斯加德有一种在火焰里生长的花朵，究其起源还是他曾祖父Buri在游历九界时发现的，这个花的图纹也就是日后的火焰纹章，在火焰中诞生，可以包裹住受伤的人，完全沉浸在花汁里后，衣服显然就成了隔绝之物，所以在途中就被烧掉了。  
   
皱着眉任由Thor抱到了浴室，Loki甚至没来得及思考自己所在的位置，虽然在森林里居住，偶尔也会遇到那些比人还大的花朵，可那种一般都是吃人的。  
   
“感觉像童话故事一样。”坐进了盛满泉水的池子里，Loki叹着气抓了抓被黏到打结的头发，尽管心情一度很低落，不过自己会被丢下来，和这家伙也有关。  
   
扭过头狠狠的瞪了眼正在放水的Thor，被看的莫名其妙的雷霆之神，咧着嘴装傻的笑了起来。  
   
“你看到Tyr后，就直接追下来了？”想想那个峭壁的高度，Loki到是不怀疑Thor的能力，毕竟这位应该是九界第一的猫科动物了。  
   
“我有用信鸟和他们联系，找到你后就已经跟Tyr报过信了，现在所有的人都在汇合点集中，Tyr说趁着这次人很齐全，要搜索一下森林里是否还有和荒原熊一样突然狂化的野兽。”  
   
“那，Freyr他有离开过营地吗？”瞥着眉眼，小心的观察着Thor的表情，Loki为自己突然的大胆感到好笑。那个小家伙、小狮子的告白给了他一种莫须有的心安，如果是原来，他肯定不会那么快就把自己的筹码暴露在任何人的眼前。  
   
“你怀疑是他推你下来的？”  
   
Loki没想到Thor会说的这么直接，他只是在远离荒原熊时被一股看不见模样的风拖扯到了悬崖边，这种能力并不是Freyr独有的，可他总觉得，那对兄妹在隐瞒着什么。现在Thor已经完成了婚约，对于华纳神族来说，还有更值得联姻的对象，比如说神王Baldr，可是他们却依旧紧盯着雷霆之神，这里面到底有什么他不知道的关节。  
   
“他没有离开，我从营地追出来的时候，Hogun看到他刚刚从帐篷里出来。”除了守夜的猎手外，在听到巨响后反应最快的就是贵族神明们了，而那个时候，正是Tyr一剑刺穿荒原熊，接着眼睁睁的看着Loki和荒原熊的尸体一起坠下了悬崖，前后不到一分钟的时间，Thor的金毛大狮子已经闪电般的奔到，在看到趴在断壁边的Tyr后，Thor心里一凉，几乎要止不住的发起火来。  
   
他知道Loki的自尊心很高，在白日里已经被不相信过一次后，第二次他就不会再尝试说服身边的人，而且在精灵的眼中，他并不可信，或者说Loki没有把他当做共犯的准备。  
   
“我没有怀疑你的判断。”望着Loki那试探般的表情，Thor舔着发干的嘴唇舀了一瓢水给精灵冲头发，“Tyr也说感觉到了一股疾风，他有回头去看，可是对方已经不在原地，紧接着你就摔了下去，他吓的手脚冰凉，也就来不及去追查那个出手的人了。”  
   
“可是还有什么理由，我到底是阻碍了什么人的道路，让他必须要杀了我才能解决？”洗掉了身上黏腻的花汁，Loki擦着身子，披上了黑色的长袍，质地坠感的衣料开拉着领口，湿漉漉的黑发低垂在了精灵的脸侧和眉眼旁，Thor睁着眼，看的津津有味。他的小王子，从小就是个漂亮的小家伙，只是原来的小精灵还没长开，那种惑人的美丽沉淀在了时间里，现在却是越来越明显了。  
   
空荡荡的穿着件袍子，Loki走到正在走神的Thor身边，然后弯下腰在男人的嘴角亲了一下。  
   
“谢谢。”  
   
要不是那个看不见又烫死人的纹章，他这次的疏忽大意就足以致命，看在对方被自己骂了一通的份上，Loki决定暂时原谅对方那个支起帐篷的裤裆子。  
   
“再亲一下。”指着自己另一边的嘴角，Thor无赖的伸手去拉Loki，被雷霆之神扯的一个踉跄，Loki捧着对方毛茸茸的腮帮子，对着那肉乎的下唇狠狠的咬了一口。  
   
这么想来，还是会害羞的小Thor比较可爱。  
   
眯着眼用力搓了搓Thor那扎手的脸颊，Loki再次肯定了自己的想法。  
   
“这是哪里？”洗完澡，浆糊般的脑子也清明了起来，Loki抬头望着高不可测的屋顶，有些莫名。如果说Tyr召集人马准备把这片森林扫荡一下，那Thor应该没有带自己离开太远，毕竟回到王城的时间里，自己肯定早就已经醒了。  
   
张了张嘴，脸上表情略微有些奇妙的雷霆之神，一边组织着语言，一边被另一个出现的声音给打断了去。  
   
“是我住的地方。”  
   
穿着黑色长袍、身型痩削的少年亭亭的站立在了门口，执在手心里的瓶子中，流溢着斑斓的液体，在听完对方的话后，Loki怔愣了半天都没能开口回答上一句，他觉得现在实在不是见Hodur最好的时机，他有太多的问题想要询问对方，但这会他并没有足够的精力来和对方周旋。  
   
“这是治疗内伤的药，喝完后睡一觉，你的伤就好的差不多了。”缓步走到了两人面前，Hodur从出生的那一刻起，就注定无法看清这个世界，他伸出的手指在半空停驻，似乎在等待一个人来接手，Thor抿着嘴却不知道该对自己的弟弟说上些什么。  
   
“谢谢。”憋了半天总算是发出了点声音，Thor把药瓶塞到了Loki手中，得到回复后的Hodur牵着嘴角笑了笑，显然并不在意Thor的僵硬和尴尬，只是这气氛，让Loki着实难受了点。  
   
“你的药还是一如既往的难喝。”一口气干了瓶中的液体，Loki吐着舌头抱怨了一句，推开Thor站起身后，精灵发热的掌心把瓶子推回了Hodur手中，他们曾经是很好的朋友，就像Bragi一样，可又很不一样。Loki在离开阿斯加德时，没有告诉过任何人，他想逃走，可那里是神明之地，除了神明没有人可以帮他打开彩虹桥，他坐在靠近彩虹桥的海面旁，气的眼泪打转，从天明等到日落，最后找到他的就是Hodur。  
   
对比起其他的四位王子，Hodur所有的存在似乎就是为了衬托Baldr的美好，他的孪生兄弟被光明笼罩灿然而英俊，可是他什么也看不到，什么也不去得到，他安静到让Loki一开始也差点忽视了。Hodur好像从未要得到过什么，他把自己包裹在阴影里，透明人一般的生活着。  
   
“但是你不能否定它的效果。”攥着瓶子轻轻的拍了拍自己的肚子，Hodur侧过身指了指门外，“我准备了些食物，你们应该饿了吧。”

站起身走到Loki身后的Thor，用膝盖顶了顶精灵的大腿肚，莫名其妙的看向了对方，面前的Hodur已经先一步的走了出去。  
   
站在之前躺过的房间里，Loki这会才知道那高耸的屋顶，是这座塔楼的屋尖，房内除了圆弧形的紧贴墙面打造的一片书架外，只有一个桌子、一张床、以及自己身后的一个浴室，通往塔楼下的门还没有关好，Hodur出去又拿了一瓶果酒进来后，才随手将门合了上。  
   
“这里，能看到他们汇合点的炊烟。”站在窗户旁向外眺望着，Loki看着那漫漫无际的树林就有些背脊发麻的萧索，摆放在书架上的书本从封面到内页都是特质的，那是Frigga带着女侍们给Hodur做的书籍，里面的每一个字都可以用手指来读写。  
   
已经摆好了食物的Hodur坐在床上发了会呆，屋里统共就两把椅子，让给了Thor和Loki后，他就没有地方可以坐了。  
   
“这些食物都是怎么送来的？”啃着新鲜的蔬果，Loki又想到了自己从窗外看到的景色，这个深入森林腹地的塔楼，真的是Odin给予Hodur反省的地方吗？  
   
“塔底有个传送阵，住了两个哑巴，他们会把鲜肉变成烤肉把蔬果洗干弄好，然后送到我可以拿的地方。”  
   
正在叉盘子里小红果的Loki被噎了一下，他以为Hodur是可以走出去的。  
   
“哥哥今天好沉默啊，你原来来，都会和我说很多话的。”  
   
闷头一口气吃掉了半个烤鸡，Thor擦着泛起油光的嘴角，拿过酒杯喝了起来。  
   
“你想听我说什么？”  
   
“比如你们的婚礼？Loki穿上精灵的礼服肯定很好看吧，哥哥是不是看的眼睛都直了。”  
   
刚刚吞下一颗果子的Thor被这口气呛了一把，捂着嘴侧过脸咳嗽了几声，直到把卡在嗓子眼里的水果给吐了出来。  
   
“虽然一开始，父神并不同意你们两的婚约，可是阿斯加德暗恋你的人实在太多了，哥哥一天到晚担心会有人比他先向你发起求婚，于是把所有的潜在危险都纳入了自己的麾下，这些人一天到晚跟着他东跑西跑，就是想回家结婚，也会因为批不下假期而不了了之。”  
   
已经吃饱了的Loki瞪大一双圆溜溜的眼睛，嘲笑又好玩的看着Thor，从Hodur口中说出来的雷霆之神，可没有半点成熟有礼的模样，反而小孩子一般的不讲道理。  
   
“Hodur，你知道，你是可以回去参加我的婚礼的。”从桌下探出手，紧紧的握住了Loki的指尖，Thor望着背光坐着的少年，那些到了口边的话，又再次变的难以发声起来。  
   
“是啊，但是去了又如何，我又看不见彩虹桥映照海面的样子，他们说雷神的闪电是这个世界上最美的瞬间，就连在这里，我都能听到，那轰隆隆的，兴奋的欢迎自己婚约者来到的呐喊。”

“Hodur！”  
   
急促蔓延开的呼吸让Loki有些莫名，他看向Hodur时的视线，几乎没法在对方身上找到一点过去的痕迹，在他离开后，阿斯加德到底发生了什么。  
   
“我只是太久没人说话了而已。”  
   
雷霆之神压着嗓音低声警告时，塔楼外卷起了一道白色的电流，噼里啪啦的击打着塔顶，坐在床铺边的黑暗神站起身扯了扯衣服，脸上平静的模样仿佛什么也未曾发生过，他微笑的把唯一一张床让给了两人，然后在说完这些话后，打开门走了出去。  
   
手背被Thor握到发疼，Loki艰难的转过手掌，然后挠了挠男人发汗的手心。  
   
“Hogun让我不要问你发生过什么。”  
   
“我其实没有那么难过了。”松开Loki的手背，Thor一口气喝完了桌上剩下的果酒，然后带着一股甜蜜的芬芳伸手把精灵拉到了怀里。  
   
“睡一觉吧，醒来后你的伤就好了。”  
   
看了眼换过被单和毯子的床铺，Loki侧身躺躺好，然后把外面的一侧留给了Thor，他看着雷神在床边踌躇，最后还是忍不住诱惑的躺了下来。  
   
“给我讲个睡前故事吧。”  
   
拉过毯子盖到了鼻头，Loki闷着气，嗡声的说道。  
   
“这不是个好听的故事。”单手撑着脑袋，Thor毫无睡意的望着精灵，现在天色还没有太晚，到了后半夜，他还要继续守着Frigga的星星，并且为之前的提前离开表示歉意。  
   
“但是我想知道。”  
   
都说生病的人是有特权的，Loki怀疑自己是在自掘坟墓，阿斯加德还是曾经的神明之地，可是阿萨神族的五位王子，却再也不是曾经的模样。  
   
Baldr顶替了Thor成为了神王，曾经和光明神形影不离的黑暗神被囚禁在了高塔，Bragi似乎还是原来那般的无忧无虑，而Tyr却早早的离开自己兄长的庇佑。有什么不一样了，但他一无所觉，甚至不知道该怎么走下去。  
   
“那你过来。”躺下身把Loki拉到了自己怀里，Thor额头抵着额头，看着精灵骤然斗鸡的双眼，忍不住发出了笑声。  
   
“这个故事太长太长了，我怕说完后天都亮了，我带你去梦里看，你想知道的，我都告诉你。”  
   
“闭上眼。”  
   
发热的掌心，覆盖在了Loki的眼皮上，Thor撩起精灵额前的碎发，让紧贴在一起的额角再没留下一点空隙。  
   
*****  
   
在阿斯加德，没有成年的王子是无法得到属于自己的宫殿的，就算是被当成继承人培养的Thor，在成年礼之前，也是要跟着自己的弟弟们，一起住在Frigga旁边的侧殿里。  
   
抱着受伤的小精灵，一路找到了Hodur的房间，Thor也不啰嗦，直接掀起了小精灵后背的衣服，露出了一块已经紫红了的淤青。  
   
放下手里东西的Hodur，伸手按了按伤处，这让Loki吓的一哆嗦，Thor总觉得自己怀里的小精灵，快要变身八爪鱼，然后把自己整个身子都挂到他的胸口。  
   
“没有伤到骨头。”在念了两个治愈魔咒后，Hodur站起身垫着脚翻了翻自己的橱柜，然后从那堆Thor永远分不清的瓶瓶罐罐里，找出了两个除了瓶口不同外，颜色完全一模一样的药水混合在了一起，接着把那杯看上去如同毒药的东西，递给了Thor。  
   
“喝下去就好了。”  
   
“Loki？”  
   
哭了一场，又灰头土脸的被发现，小精灵现在的自尊心遭到了严重的撞击，在被喊道名字后，磨蹭了半天才抬起头，然后就着Thor的手把那杯不知道是什么的药水，一口口的喝下了肚。  
   
那味道就像放坏了的水果，发着霉点被丢到了杯子里榨汁般，Loki喝完后忍不住吐着小舌头恶心了一会。  
   
“真难喝。”  
   
“但是有效。”  
   
面带笑意的歪了歪脑袋，Hodur收回杯子弄干净后放放好，虽然他看不见，但是听着声音，小精灵应该是反应过来自己的动作有多丢人，慌里慌张的跳出了Thor的怀里，然后红着耳朵尖背着手和Thor道谢。  
   
“你今晚就待在这吧，要去找Bragi吗？”  
   
“哥哥，Bragi今晚不在，他被母亲带出去参加华纳神族的宴会了。”  
   
刚想接着说下去的Thor，被自己弟弟堵了个正着，摸着鼻子尴尬的笑了笑，怪不得那些人要选今晚下手，毕竟他们都知道，小精灵和Bragi关系好，有自己弟弟撑腰，那些贵族自然不敢做的如此明目张胆。  
   
“那你在这待一会？Hodur有很多很多书，你们或许可以找到点共同话题？然后……”伸手指了指门口，Thor没说自己要去干吗，那些贵族们享受了太久太久的和平，从Borr封印了泰坦魔王后，整个大陆以至于神域就再也没有什么大规模的战争。  
   
懒散而漫长的时光把他们养的过于目中无人，这次的事情是个教训，他也不会再让那些家伙继续在阿斯加德里横行了。  
   
“请不用担心我，Thor殿下，我会处理好自己的。”拉着衣角，行了个漂亮的垂首礼，Loki对自己的身份很清楚，而眼前的这个少年，就是整个阿斯加德，仅次于神王神后，最尊贵的存在。  
   
“我们两差不多高，你可以洗个澡穿我的衣服，哥哥如果还有事就去忙吧，我会照顾好Loki的。”  
   
“多谢，Hodur殿下。”  
   
“叫我Hodur就好了。”  
   
两个男孩手拉手在屋里小声的说着话，Thor走出门时还有点失落，他要是留下来的话，是不是今晚可以把Loki带去自己那儿？  
   
揉着发闷的胸口，Thor垂着头鼓了口气，接着迈开步子，走出了宫殿。  
   
Bragi和Frigga回来时，已经是第三天的午后，一直爱好凑热闹的小殿下，在发现自己的好朋友，正在和Hodur一起聊天看书时，那惬意的样子，让他深感自己错过了多集的剧情，于是，从来不要面子的Bragi，扑到Loki的肩膀上撒娇的问到底发生了什么。  
   
其实这事，Loki也说不太清楚，晚上离开的Thor，第二天早上就回来了一趟，然后告诉Loki，Hodur这里有藏书宫殿的传送阵，可以待在这里看书，那些人不敢来Hodur这里闹事的。  
   
于是刚刚睡醒，头顶翘起的小毛还没梳理的小精灵就这么愣愣的答应了，和他一起睡了一晚的Hodur打着哈气懒洋洋的趴在了被子上，他可是要睡懒觉的，Baldr都不会这么早来叫他。  
   
所以等Baldr睡醒了，带着早餐来找Hodur时，就看到两个梳洗整齐的男孩，正坐在桌边吃点心，看那已经吃完的盘子，就知道两人早就已经起来了。  
   
“Baldr殿下。”  
   
“请叫我Baldr。”笑眯眯的把手里Hodur喜欢吃的东西放下，Baldr揉了揉自己胞弟的头发，虽然对方一直闭着眼，可看这样子，就是还没睡醒。  
   
“Loki是什么时候来的？”  
   
“是昨天晚上，Thor哥哥带他来的。”  
   
捧着甜蜜的奶茶，Hodur喝了一口后，插嘴解释道。听那口气就知道哥哥是生气了，不过Hodur也不喜欢那些贵族们，他们对于自己诸多的恶意，虽然没有当面挑明，却在背后说了很多，他看不见不代表听不见，这一次Thor应该会给他们一个永生难忘的教训。  
   
“我应该回去了。”吃完了早饭后，Loki和Hodur说了很多约顿海姆的小故事，听的分外高兴的Hodur这会自然不会放精灵离开。伸手一把握住了Loki的手腕，Hodur仰着小脸摇了摇。  
   
“既然是Thor说的，没他的同意，你就这么走了，哥哥会怪罪我的，我这里很大，一个人住可无聊了，Baldr去上课时，我就要一个人待着。”  
   
——那你可以和我一起去上课啊。  
   
本来已经到嘴的话语，被Baldr噘着嘴又咽了下去，那些来自Hodur的关注，突然从身边消失后，他还有些不习惯的厉害。  
   
“我可以教你一些魔咒，作为交换，你也告诉我一些约顿海姆的事情怎么样？”  
   
张着嘴站在一旁的Baldr有些不开心的去上课了，留下性格相仿的Hodur和Loki。  
   
相比起Bragi，Hodur真的是非常安静了，而且他学习的东西，对于Loki现在来说也异常有用，精灵比起崇尚武力的阿萨神族，要更适合运用魔法，但操控上自然是比不过巫师一族的。  
   
Loki年纪小，很多咒语背下来后却不会使用，而Hodur的母亲是阿斯加德最好的女巫，对于这个天生眼盲的孩子，Frigga几乎是耗尽了自己的宠爱，把所有可以拿来的东西都摆到了Hodur的手边，包括自己儿子想要学习的咒语。  
   
等Bragi回来了，Loki已经学会了几个小咒语，而和Hodur的谈话，也到了约顿海姆最为有名的极光森林。  
   
Loki说不准那些树是什么时候被种下的，但是在他牙牙学语的时候，Farbauti就抱着糯米团子一样的Loki在树下看风景，当光线从树顶茂密的叶片中照射下来时，波带一般的色块就抖动着身体，游离在了森林上空。  
   
张大嘴连点心都忘了吃的Bragi，一脸兴奋的表示，等自己成年了，一定要去约顿海姆找Loki，然后看看那极光森林的日升月落。  
   
抿着嘴微笑的Loki并没有打击对方的积极性，虽然他其实只想带自己喜欢的人去看看的。  
   
脑海里闪过一张脸孔，竖着耳朵的小精灵，瞬间脸红起来，发燥的额头烫烫的贴上了杯子，Loki喘了口气后，觉得这想法可能太过好笑了些。  
   
神后回到宫殿，Thor教训那些贵族们的事情，她自然也就知道了，Odin对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟Thor年纪尚小，Hela又战功卓绝，所有人都认为大王子如果没法服众，以后让大公主继承王位也未尝不可。  
   
所以这件事解决的好坏，会影响到Odin内心里的天秤。  
   
Frigga不会多加干涉，可是小王子在阿斯加德受了委屈，她却不会不管，于是Loki宫殿里原来的侍者全部受到了重罚，Loki也从那偏僻的城郊搬到了王子们的宫殿旁边。  
   
至于为什么没有住在一起，Bragi问过，Frigga却没有给出答案。  
   
连Hela都能看出精灵女王的打算，作为神后怎么也是了解的。  
   
让这么小一个孩子离开父母身边到一个完全陌生的地方，这到底是残忍还是锻炼，Frigga现在还说不好，但看如今的情况，Bragi和Hodur似乎都和Loki关系不错。  
   
如果以后出现自己两个以上的儿子都喜欢小王子了，那可怎么是好。  
   
这边Frigga放开思维，乱七八糟的想了一通，那边Thor则是把那些不服气的贵族以及侍从们，通通拉到了角斗场。  
   
一个尚未成年的王子，面对数十个贵族子弟，跟在一旁的Fandral吓的手心里都是汗，他有些担心对方，不过这个人不是Thor，而是那群觉得自己赢定了的贵族们。  
   
听说自己哥哥要给Loki出气，Bragi兴高采烈的拉着小精灵跑了过去，两人远远的就看到打斗完后，一身汗水的Tyr。  
   
虽然Thor表示，他们可以选择车轮战或者一起上，不过金发王子拉仇恨的本事还是不低的，在痛骂了一顿贵族们安于现状、骄傲自满的局面后。  
   
气的脸都红了的少年们纷纷拿出了自己的本事，不过这对于从7岁起就和成年勇士一起训练的Thor来说实在不算什么。  
   
看着那群少年被Thor一个个丢在地上，摔的满身泥浆，接着又灰头土脸的爬起来，可还没一秒就又被踹翻在了地上。  
   
切菜一般的撂倒了所有人，Thor指着场外脸色难看的贵族长老们勾了勾手指，耀眼的金发在场中明艳的如同太阳一般，本来还紧张了一把的Loki，现在松开手，发现自己掌心都揪红了。  
   
虽然贵族长老没有应战，但是所有人都知道，Thor并没有使出全力，那个每天在阿斯加德上空雷暴的能力，足以在一瞬间放倒场内的所有人，可Thor觉得那太简单了，他还是喜欢直接上手的。  
   
阿斯加德崇尚武力和光明，尽管原来不觉得，但自那以后，Thor所说的每一句话都改变了原有的重量。  
   
转过脸庆祝自己胜利的少年，笑容灿烂的对着自己的弟弟们握起了拳头，站在Loki身边的Bragi欢快的蹦跳起来，或许是角度不同，原来的Loki是开心的，但是他不会表现的太过明显，可站在两人身后的Tyr脸上却没有过多的情绪，在僵硬了数秒后，战神才敲击着剑柄为Thor唱起了胜利的歌谣。  
   
事情漂亮的解决了，Thor在所有贵族面前展示了自己的实力，Odin对此很是满意，到了夏季来临后的狩猎时，作为第一个达到岁数的王子，Thor加入了夏猎的队伍，向森林驶去。  
   
而Loki则和Hodur在院子里实验起了植物催生的咒语，两个黑发的男孩找女神要来了一把一把五花八门的种子，然后每天捧着个小花盆，没事干就试验一下。  
   
最开始发芽是很容易，但要是想让它们快快长大却会面临魔力不足的问题。  
   
持续了近十日的夏猎结束时，Thor拖了一头巨大的九目鸟回来，这种鸟不但身形巨大，展翅足有四五米外，还力大而凶残，也不知道Thor是怎么追上它的，看大鸟脑袋上长着的一排眼睛，Bragi就恶心的想吐，这比看书可要刺激的多了。  
   
“你打这么难看的东西干嘛啊？”  
   
“不是说可以明目吗？”擦着手把猎物交给了侍从，Thor咧着嘴揉了揉Bragi和Loki的发顶，这两个弟弟站在一起的时候，总给他一种连体婴一般的萌感。  
   
“咦？！好恶心，我不要吃。”捂着嘴疯狂的摇着头，Bragi躲到Loki的身后对Thor吐了吐舌头，但就算有精灵的帮助，Bragi还是在五分钟后被Thor抓到腿上打了顿屁股。  
   
小孩子的定性是很差的，早熟如Loki和Hodur，在试验了许多次也很难成功后，两人就开始转手到了另外一个咒语。  
   
而Loki直到Hodur的生日时才知道，Thor是在夏猎时，偷骑了女武神的天马，然后追着那头九目鸟，飞了大半座森林后才抓到的。  
   
而Bragi虽然一开始严重声明自己绝对不吃，可等烤熟的鸟腿端上来后，他还是吃的满脸油光。  
   
到了第二年，Tyr也满了狩猎的岁数，两位王子一起参加狩猎，Odin似乎是故意要让两人相互竞争，在最后并没有把他们放在了同一个对方。  
   
Loki记得那一年，因为他终于学会了催发种子的魔咒，然后在小花盆里养出了一束星辰花，蓝色的小花蕊随着微风轻点着脑袋，捧着花盆的小精灵，高兴的在宫殿里转了一圈。  
   
因为夏猎后就是Hodur和Baldr的生日，每年这个时候，几个王子都会费尽心思准备些礼物，就像去年Thor打来的九目鸟，这次Tyr也去了后，活捉了一条巨蛇，碗口粗的大蛇在笼子里嘶嘶的彰显着獠牙，相比起来，Thor这次似乎并没有带来什么值得夸赞的猎物。  
   
但是他一个人跑去狼群聚居的地方，最后还掏了狼窝带回了两只小狼崽。  
   
Tyr眼看着Thor兴冲冲的把小狼崽送给了Hodur和Loki，那个抬到Odin眼前的大蛇最后养到了神王的花园里，他得到了父神一个安慰的抚摸和夸奖，除此之外，一无所有。  
   
Hodur过生日时，Loki送了对方那盆星辰花，这还惹来了Baldr的不满，他当着Loki的面把花盆抢了去，然后表示这花不能给Hodur，本来已经伸出手的黑暗神都来不及解释，而心有不满的Loki就直接和Baldr吵了起来。  
   
长得好看、性格阳光的Baldr根本吵不过牙尖嘴利的小精灵，在被堵的节节败退后，光明神手上一用力，直接把星辰花连着花盆砸在了地上。  
   
抱着小狼崽的Loki咬着嘴唇一言不发的跑出了宫殿，他不知道那盆花到底哪里惹到了Baldr，或者说，对方看不顺眼的其实是自己。  
   
一个月后，Thor送给Loki的小狼崽，还是因为异化而死，小精灵哭到打嗝，和Bragi一起把小狼给掩埋了。  
   
只是那个时候，Loki还不知道，那小小的蓝色花朵，在阿斯加德代表着什么，他无意的举动，让Baldr掩埋下的想法成为了现实。  
   
TBC  
   
*10月11号更新07，要进入过去篇的高潮啦！！！  
少年时的感情，总离不开怦然心动的瞬间，但是对于很多人来说，这个瞬间太难琢磨，于是一转眼就错过了←说的就是Thor和Loki了。  
*星辰花的花语是——永不变心。  
 


	7. 滴滴答答

Chapter 07.滴滴哒哒

六岁到十四岁，Loki在阿斯加德生活了八年。除了早早成年，得到“死亡”封号后离开的Hela，Loki几乎和阿萨王族一起耗尽了人生最开始的那段时光。

Thor的梦境和纹章里看到的一切，惊人的贯通，他作为一个旁观者，有时也会奇妙的想到，那个被切下来的小碎片，是不是还能连接到Thor的感受，不然这个男人怎么会知道自己到底想看什么。

因为送出手的小狼被养死了，Thor在Bragi的抱怨下，深刻反省了一下自己的所作所为，这样把一个脆弱的生命当礼物送给Loki，最后造成的结果他也有着一半的责任。

作为让Loki不开心了的始作俑者，Thor召集了自己的兄弟们，研究要不要偷偷的再去森林一趟，这会他肯定会掏一个健康的小狼崽回来。

被大王子的计划吓到腿软的Fandral一把抱住了Thor的左腿，Hogun则是拖住了少年的右腿，Volstagg从背后紧紧的箍住雷神的上身，Sif拿着匕首，小心谨慎的防止这位又做出什么惊人之举。

不过等到成年后，三勇士尚且不是Thor的对手，现在，也只能暂做秤砣，然后被铁了心的大王子拉着顺地拖了老远，最后还是途径门口的Leah用一句话堵住了Thor的去路。

“你怎么知道他就喜欢狼？精灵对生灵万物都很爱护，说不定Loki殿下只是对自己没能救下幼狼而愧疚呢。”作为Hela最疼爱的女侍，Leah对于几位王子的态度一直是淡淡的，就连说话也没有外人那般小心翼翼，不过这样的言语听在Thor耳中却生出了奇效。

突然刹车的大王子，站在原地想了想，最后放过了一众伙伴，没有作死的再跑一趟森林。

第二天，起了个大早的Thor偷偷溜到了Hodur的宫殿，然后把正在睡觉的弟弟抱到了自己房间。穿着睡衣，一脸困倦的Hodur扑到了Thor的枕头上，接着就不想动了。

“你知道Loki喜欢些什么吗？”

“喜欢我。”闭着眼气鼓鼓的在枕头上蹭了蹭，Hodur觉得最近大家都有点疯，Baldr那天莫名其妙的发火后，就再也不肯让自己和Loki单独相处。而Bragi更是厉害，终于确定了自己未来目标的小殿下，开始挥墨写诗，写完后还要五音不全，十指都分不开的在那边弹边唱，而Tyr则是把所有时间都用在了挥剑上，据说二王子已经弄折了五把好兵器，负责管理的神明深以为自己可能要向神王Odin请示一下，这样下去的消耗也是不一般的。

“换一个。”捧着Hodur迷迷糊糊的小脸，Thor用力揉了两把，感受着许久没有的柔软，其实Loki的脸看上去也很好摸的样子，但是他除了那次救人时抱过小精灵，之后可是连见面都很少了。

“稀奇古怪的魔咒、可以吸收的魔力、攻击强大的魔纹，这些他都喜欢。”伸腿踹了踹毯子，Hodur最后还是被揉醒了，虽然精灵在阿斯加德的地位稍显尴尬，但是这毫不阻碍Loki学习的热忱，按着对方的说法，如果他出生在阿斯加德，可能这辈子的愿望就是把藏书的宫殿看个精光。

“唔。”这可戳到Thor的难题了，谁不知道大王子天生神力、战力卓绝，这和魔法有关的东西，要问也只能问巫师一族啊。

“哥哥？”一早就跑到Hodur的房间，结果连根毛也没扑到的Baldr，顺着孪生子的感觉一路找来，就看到Thor和Hodur两人坐在床上一言不发的对峙着，也不知道在干嘛。

“阿斯加德有谁精通魔法吗？”

打着哈气的Hodur竖起一根手指，找了找位置，然后轻轻的戳在了Thor的额头上，“笨！”

“阿斯加德魔法最好的，不就是母亲吗？”莫名其妙的走到床边，Baldr一边说着，一边搓了搓Hodur的耳朵。被揉了又揉的小黑暗神，这下是真的要发火了，你们一个两个都有晨课的人，为什么要打扰自己睡觉。

“啊。”张着嘴，终于领会到了各种含义的Thor，摸着下巴哈哈的笑了起来，他小时候太皮了，每次除了Frigga抱着新出生的小包子给他看之外，好像大部分时间都是闹的王城里不得安宁，这情况在做了哥哥后并没有得到好转，不过那会Hela还没走，每次大王子要是闯祸了，就要告诉大公主，因为只有大公主动手教训自己弟弟时，不会手下留情。

以至于Thor后来在阿斯加德的角斗场里一百连胜时，都忍不住要感慨，没办法，他小时候的练手对象，可是Hela啊。

“我懂了，要我抱你回去再睡会吗。”打扰了对方的好眠，Thor脸上却没有一点愧疚，反而笑的比旭日还要灿烂，看不过眼的Baldr摆了摆手，自己把Hodur背了上，然后告别了他这个不靠谱的哥哥，把人带回去吃顿早饭。

既然确定了目标，Thor在训练场发了一通汗后，非常不老实的上了会课，接着趁着午后所有人都懒洋洋的空档，一溜烟的跑到了Frigga的宫殿，正在躺椅上休息的神后，还没把眼睛闭上，那哒哒哒跑过来的脚步声，就把人给吵醒了，斜着眼瞥向了一脸笑意的大儿子，Frigga叹了口气，认命的坐了起来，这小子的精力旺盛，到底是随谁啊。

“母亲，你做女巫的时候，有没有什么不可告人的秘密魔咒。”

“你说什么呢。”抬手给了大儿子一巴掌，Frigga真是要被对方气笑了，还“不可告人”，那种东西就算有也不会给他啊。

“你干嘛，突然问这个，我就算有也不给你，你可没有学魔咒的天赋。”

“那有什么带魔力的宝石之类的吗。”作为阿斯加德的大王子，Thor除了很能打，学习能力还是不错的，一些基本常识与能力都很完备，其实关于魔咒不是他不能学，而是不想学，毕竟等他成年后，雷电的控制会更加纯熟，那些巫师一族的大型魔法，在他面前也不过是一个雷暴的机会。

“干嘛，你看上哪个小女巫想送礼啊。”

“不是。”挥手一摆，Thor跪在Frigga的椅子旁，脑子里飘出小精灵气鼓鼓的样子，忽的觉得“小女巫”这个称呼，说起来也不是那么难以接受。

“告诉你也行，不过你要答应我，以后不准欺负Tyr了。”

“Tyr？我怎么会欺负他？除了Bragi那小子，我可是很少教训人的。”

摸着大儿子金灿灿的脑袋，Frigga抿着嘴，有些无奈和悲伤的看了看Thor脸上的茫然。其实Tyr的不舒服，也来自于Odin的放纵，在Hodur和Baldr出生之前，Odin是把王位继承权的机会平分给自己的三个孩子的，或许就是那个时候埋下的执念，让Tyr总想赢得什么。

Hela的强大和骄傲无人可以撼动，而Thor又毫无心机的把一切做到了最好，每个人都觉得未来的阿斯加德神王只会在他们两人间产生，这对于Tyr来说，压力太过厚重了些。

“那你偶尔能让着点你弟弟吗。”

“当然啦，他们要的，我肯定都不抢。”

等Frigga笑完了后，Thor成功的得到了一个秘密，只是这个范围，实在是大了点。

站在阿斯加德王城外的海边，Thor拉了拉裤子，防止等会出水时，因为水的重量而把裤子给扯了走，负责拿衣服的Fandral哭笑不得的站在一旁，他怀疑以Thor这现学现卖的三脚猫游泳技能，等会可能会需要人下水救援。

“你要捞什么？我下去帮你呗。”

“我就下去看看，母亲说只要不越过瀑布，危险都不大，而且阿斯加德建于海面之上，这下面原来也是有一个城市的，就是曾经创世神和远古诸神居住的地方，我看看就上来，如果有好东西，我再喊你一起。”

话没说完，Thor已经一个猛子的扎下水，接着就没了动静，Fandral蹲在海边数着时间，急的直跺脚，这要是阿斯加德大王子淹死在了自家海里，那可真是天大的笑话了。

靠近王城边的海水深度还不算太过，Thor在触底了后决定往前再游一点，不过这海底的平面是个斜坡，越是向前头顶的光亮越是稀缺，到了后来他几乎已经无法看见任何，除了感受水流里逆向的潮汐外，Thor自己都不知道他到底到了什么地方，无法呼吸、无法看见带来的麻烦就是，他根本找不到Frigga说的海底城市到底在哪里。

憋着一口气又往前挪动了一些，在确定自己快撑不住后，Thor开始往上浮动，他抬头寻找着光亮，然后顺着那浮动的光斑不断靠近，可等他越靠越近，那个光斑却没有变大，而是抖动着身子，绕过Thor的身侧。

透明的外壳轻盈的飘动在水里，看到发愣的Thor一时都忘记要闭紧自己的嘴了。

细瘦的光斑扭动着肢体，莹亮的从少年身边划过，顺着发光的透明水母，Thor看到了一片蔚蓝，那星星点点，一颗颗亮起的小脑袋，在水中，如遇风的丝线，晃晃悠悠慵懒的醒来，然后照亮了一片一望无际的废墟。

喝了口水，冒出水面的Thor抹着脸大喊道，“我看到了龙！”

在海边已经脱了鞋袜准备跳下来的Fandral这下是真的忍不住了，他宁愿和Thor一起在海里淹死，也不要在这担惊受怕。

脱到只剩一条底裤，一起跳下海的两人，这会算是有了方向。

就像Frigga说的，海底有一座城市，那是曾经陆路上的最高神祇们留下来的，很久以前，Thor曾经问过Odin，为什么神要离开，如果这个世界的演变已经注定，写下这个规律的神明，难道没有义务看到最后吗。

抓了一只水母做火把的Thor，向下越潜越深，而他眼里的巨龙，也就是整座海底城市的大门，那是早已消失在了神话中的存在。

随着Thor和Fandral的靠近，聚集在一起的斑斓水母悠悠的让开了道路，昔日巍峨的城墙还在，只是早已没有了过往的荣光。Thor中途又出水了几次，到了第十五次时，他总算是找到了Frigga口中说的雨花池。

Fandral跟着Thor下去了数趟，最后实在游不动了，才一个人爬回了岸边。已经玩上瘾了的大王子，上上下下跑了无数来回，把那些据说拥有魔力的漂亮石头全部都给捞了上来，瘫在沙滩上的Fandral这会只能干笑了——Thor还真不客气。

等最后一趟结束了，冒出水面的Thor就被一股冲人的花香熏的打了个喷嚏。

“啊欠——”

一个响鼻一道闪电的Thor，呼啦一下吹走了飘到面前的花圃，坐在花上找人的Bragi向后一仰，差点掉进了海里。

“哇，Thor你不知道控制点吗？！”揉着脑袋爬起身，Bragi为自己差点被一个喷嚏吹飞，表示了由衷的不满，他哥哥的神力还真是一日千里的进步着呢。

“你干嘛坐在花上，这都什么东西啊。”

“Loki之前学的增长魔法，可以让花长得超出预期呢，我加工了一下，就拿来做船了。”

每天总有新花样的Bragi话还没说完，就被游走的Thor拍了一脸水，等看着金色脑袋的少年越游越远后，Bragi才拿过小木浆，哼哧哼哧的往岸边划去。

速度飞快的游到岸边，湿漉漉的瘫倒在沙地上后，原来挂在头顶的日光已经向着西方倾斜，星空和橙红的落日交叠在了阿斯加德海面的上空，Thor举起手里剔透的石头，对着光亮的地方照去，一片片被折射成了不同颜色的光斑细漏在了脸上。

走到Thor身边，轻轻蹲下的精灵，伸手小心翼翼的戳了戳Thor乱到打结的湿发，被打断了思绪的少年一转过身，就看到皮肤被照到发红的精灵，正指着他捞起的一堆战利品，别扭又好笑的开口道。

“这么多吗？”

“被我掏空了。”

“主神不会生气？！”

“不会的。”咧着嘴大大的笑了起来，Thor很小时询问过Odin的问题，最后得到了一个并不美好的答案。

——因为神也会死，他们创造、守护、保卫，然后消亡，这就是神明的命运，犹如一个不可逆转的轮回，终有一天，你也会明白的。

Thor现在想不明白，他只觉得眼前的小精灵笑起来的样子，好看得不得了。

滋养在海底的魔石，大部分都因为年代久远，变成了只有观赏价值的透亮石块，Bragi从Thor那拿了一块，每天放在窗台边，在晨曦照入屋内时，就会在地板上留下一片盈盈的绚烂光景，虽然很小，却美的超乎异常。

本来以为Thor只是想找点乐子玩玩的Frigga，在发现儿子把海底的石头都捞完后，真是气到要打他，不过打着打着又笑了起来。

Thor把石头一兜都捧给了Hodur，让他选出有魔力的，小黑暗神对着几百块石头，愁的饭都没吃好，轱辘了几天才好不容易找到了三块泪滴形状的石头，里面蕴含的魔力，是精灵喜爱的自然，Thor把它们命名为滴滴哒哒，像水滴、雨滴、海浪。

趁着Loki出发去了藏书的宫殿，Thor把这三块石头放在了精灵的花盆里，和那些熠熠生长的花朵一起，临走时，Thor左右看了一圈，并没有星辰花，似乎自从那天Baldr摔烂了那一盆后，Loki就再也种不出那种蓝色的小花了。

其实对于那个传说，Thor也屡有耳闻，在曾经诸神混战最惨烈的时候，出征的勇士大多十难回一，而他们的妻子、未婚妻，在这之后，却必须继续活下去，但也有不愿意再奉献自己感情的少女，把蓝色的星辰花别在心口，象征她永不会改变的心意，不管死亡还是战火，它在那里，就不会走开。

——不知道自己生日时，Loki会送个什么呢？

虽然知道不可能是星辰花了，但Thor还是挺期待结果的，不过结果出来时，却让Thor大吃一惊，Loki不知道从哪本书里看到了关注“神明祝福”的祝祷词，那些又长又拗口的东西，Thor是学不会的，但耐不住精灵的好奇心，在对着Hodur的小狼崽试读了几次后，那头本来还是宝宝的小狼，以突飞猛进的势头，变成了一个一人高的巨狼，而且还有继续长大的趋势。

Hodur和Loki商量了一下，觉得可以送给Thor做坐骑，绝对威风。

自己送出手的小狼崽一个死了，一个重回了手里，快要到成年礼的Thor哭笑不得的收下了这个礼物。就是这发起疯的小狼，每到月圆之夜，都叫的Thor脑壳子发疼。

放下Thor那新奇的礼物不说，作为第一个成年的王子，Thor的成年礼自然是极尽神明搞事之能，毕竟这种活动，多少年才一次，不多找点事，以后说起来，谈资都会少上很多。

作为唯二两个不用上课的，Loki和Hodur担起了“护卫”的职责，其实就是Frigga让他们两个看着Thor，别让他在成年礼前闹出什么事来。

两个小门神，每天抱着书往屋里一坐，Thor嘴角抽搐的被钉在了原地，不时会有女侍过来给Thor量定新衣，大家对于大王子这挺拔、健硕的身型表示了由衷的羡慕。

下课后，Bragi马不停蹄的跑过来凑热闹，一进门就看到有女神偷偷捏了捏Thor的屁股，他大哥那一向很厚的脸皮，这下也撑不住了，坐在一旁捧着茶杯吃点心的小精灵，举着杯子挡住了自己发红的脸颊，他觉得Thor这样很好看。

“下一次就是Tyr了，不知道二哥成年后，会被父亲赋予什么神格呢。”揉着已经脱离圆润的脸颊，Bragi嘿嘿的笑了起来。

王子成年、诸神庆贺，阿斯加德夜空燃起的火光照的海面上一片明亮，Loki坐在一片光亮和喧闹中，看着Thor走过天阶，接着在神王Odin面前跪下，举起长枪的神王，将枪尖点在了少年的肩头，当巨响的雷鸣在夜空里滑落时，Loki捂住了耳朵，被震的有点发晕，周围欢呼鼓掌的人群让他有些喘不过气来，其实不管如何，他在这里，都会有着一种格格不入的疏离感。

在看着满身盔甲，拾级而下的Thor走进人群后，Loki攥着手里的杯子小小的举了一下。

这种场合，Hodur是从来只露个脸就可以离开的，他看不到欢畅的人群，那些色彩和光亮都与他无关，等他回到宫殿时，就发现这个空荡荡的地方，还有另外一个人的存在。

抱着盛满了石头的花盆，Loki坐在窗台旁打了个喷嚏，从这里看不到约顿海姆，可是母亲说，他们的星空、月亮、太阳是相连的，所以有时如果想回去了，Loki就会看看头顶的天空，他不知道自己为什么会在这里，一切从Helblindi受伤那一刻起，就已经全部乱套了。

不知道他哥哥现在，还会不会想念自己。

放下花盆，搓着发凉的耳朵尖，Loki转过头时，就看到站在门口默不作声的Hodur，虽然双眼无法视物，但Hodur感觉到Loki在对他笑，所以他也仰起头，露出了一点笑容。

Thor的成年礼持续了三天，到了第四天，隐秘于陆路深处的黑暗开始招兵买马，对着人类的国度发起了进攻，阿斯加德的守护神Heimdall可以看见世界上的每一个角落，他向Odin直言，恐怕曾经封印泰坦魔王的封印已经岌岌可危了。

站在Odin身边的Tyr是第一个听到这个消息的，他请求Odin让自己带兵去剿灭这些残余的半兽人大军，坐在一旁的Frigga忧虑的看了看自己的丈夫，在对上男人的眼睛后，Frigga叹了口气，她知道对方早已有了属于自己的决定。

成年礼后的第五天，Thor带着手下金甲骏马的骑兵准备出征，在临行前，雷霆之神和自己的每个兄弟都道了别，他告诉Tyr，这次要去的时间很长，可能没机会参加他的成年礼了，但是他会把兽族首领的脑袋带回来给他做球踢。

对于这个说法，Tyr并没有表示出任何的兴奋或不满，在目送着大军脚踏彩虹而去，趴在窗台边眺望的Loki双手合十闭上眼轻拍了三下，这是精灵的祝福，希望被祝福的人，可以勇敢、坚强、无往不胜。

再往后的时间，就像Thor所说的，这场战役的时间并不短，他在陆路待了三年，错过了Tyr的成年礼。

在Loki眼前的记忆是属于Thor的，那些战场的画面破碎、流转成了万花筒里的镜片，他转过身的空档，看了很多又似乎什么也没看到，跟上战场的女武神和雷霆之神并肩作战，他们在面对强敌时互相调侃，在日落休整时，对着篝火高唱着变调的音符。

他没有插足那段时光，Thor离开后，精灵还是一如既往的学习着自己所能看到的所有，有时从那些文字里清醒过来时，他会抬头看一看窗外，觉得自己想到了什么，可一转头，那个想法又快速的从脑海里溜走，随着精灵抽长的身型和亭亭的身姿，不知何时起，关于Loki是代表约顿海姆来阿斯加德联姻的消息被传了开。

原来坐在宫殿里，一天也碰不到一个人的Loki，发现自己“被偶遇”的次数开始变多了，而且每次都是不同的人，有时烦闷了，他也会躲到Hodur的宫殿里去待上一天，可这往往会引来Baldr的不满，即将成年的光明神，对于自己的孪生兄弟，有着超乎想象的保护欲。

Bragi和Loki分析后表示，他们是同卵双胞胎，却相去甚远，Baldr一直觉得是自己夺走了Hodur看清这个世界的眼睛。小时候学走路时，Baldr都不肯放开Hodur的手，生怕对方会因为看不见而摔倒。

Loki对这个说法表示怀疑，毕竟Bragi说的这么声情并茂，可他自己才是最晚出生的那个啊。

“我可是要做诗歌之神的人，有什么故事是我不知道的吗。”拍着胸口一脸骄傲的Bragi，被Loki好笑的砸了本书。

到了第二年末，Fandral带着一部分的士兵回到了阿斯加德，陆路的战争已经基本平定，Thor现在留下来只是为了解决人类国度那莫名其妙的争夺，在战时扭紧在一起的战士们，战后却因为分配问题差点又打了起来。

虽然Sif说Thor这是多管闲事，让他们自生自灭就好，但Thor总觉得都一起打过仗了，那就是朋友了。

先行回到阿斯加德的骑兵被Fandral安顿好后，关于这场战役的诗篇就会融着故事，撰写到书页上。Loki记得那段时间，几乎每天到了夜幕后，广场的桌子前，都会有人在那里诉说着战争的残忍和雷霆之神的英勇，Loki被Bragi拉过去几次，只要提到雷霆之神，就少不了从旁协助的女武神，在战场上，潇洒英气的女神吸引了大多数人的目光。

Loki拿着果酒的杯子，小小的喝了一口，那股憋在胸口的气力被饱嗝推出了口腔，他有些难受的拍了拍胸腹，却怎么也压不住身体上莫名的反感。

到了Bragi第三次想拉Loki来听时，小王子干脆的躲到了Hodur的房间，然后对着Baldr微微行礼，之后一个人拿着书缩到房间的拐角去看了。

Thor在大陆又多待了一年，等他回到阿斯加德，夹道欢迎的阿萨人几乎要用鲜花淹没雷神前进的道路，比起三年前，Thor又长高了一些，本就高大的身型，现在看上去更加的健硕有力，长出胡髭的下巴，和金发一样耀眼，火红的披风在身后燃烧着，他承载胜利和欢呼、赞誉归来。

同样已经成年，并且因为在角斗场夺得了三百连胜，Odin赐予了Tyr“战神”的名号，这个名字，现如今看来，却仿佛是一种嘲笑。

Thor下马后，飞快的跑进了大殿，这是他第一次和身边的人分开这么久，久到他快要忘记自己宫殿的模样，不过听说父亲给他重建了一个宫殿，就在金宫以北，以他的能力命名。

单膝跪在大殿上，Thor仰起头，对王位上的Odin行礼，然后扭过头笑眯眯的给了自己母亲一个单眨眼。

昂长的赞颂，在金宫天顶之下化成了祝福，Thor身披着洋溢的热力和神威，从每一个欢呼的人身边走过，他们看着雷霆之神的模样，就仿佛看到了未来的神王一般。

Thor知道晚上会有很长一段的庆功宴，在走出金宫后，一路向着自己原来宫殿走去的雷霆之神，直到看见了惊讶的Bragi后才反应过来，他已经搬出这里了。

“哇！！Thor！！”

仿佛看到惊奇动物的Bragi手脚并用的扑到了自己哥哥身上，紧随其后的黑发少年，抱着一本厚重的金边辞典，眉梢轻挑着的看了过来，湖绿色的眼眸在触到雷霆之神的视线后，惊雀般抖了抖眼睫，但嘴角的笑意还是不由自主的流露了出来。

扯着自己弟弟后衣领的Thor，张了张，然后口干舌燥的发现，三年不见，原来的小精灵，已经脱开稚气，如婷婷伸展的树木，枝繁叶茂的张扬开来。

“Loki。”

“Thor殿下。”

咧着嘴，笑出一脸傻气的雷神，觉得自己现在心在下雨，还是那种蹦蹦跳跳、滴滴哒哒的雨滴，敲砸在地上后，又马上跳了起来。

接着Thor发现，小精灵原来那尖尖的耳朵没有了。越长越像个普通阿斯加德人的Loki，眨着眼俏皮的表示，这是自己新学的一个法术。

从米德加德归来后，在大部分阿斯加德人眼里，Thor已经是可以和他的姐姐并肩的神明，加上早已成年，那些关于大王子未来结婚对象的猜测开始接踵而来。

住在海姆冥界的Hela，因为战后突然暴增的亡灵，而被Odin召回了阿斯加德，两姐弟刚一见面，Thor就被Hela拖去了角斗场，事实证明，原来在Hela手里过不了一招的Thor，经过这些年，勉强能多撑一段时间了，不过还是打不赢就是了。

在Hela眼里，Thor是足够皮厚肉燥的，等两人下来时，Fandral被雷神那一身青青紫紫的伤痕吓了一跳，果然死亡女神是不能轻易招惹的。

“你哪里又得罪你姐姐了。”拿出消肿的药膏，Fandral刚拧开盖子，结束了训练的Sif就和另外几个女武神走了过来，在看到浑身是伤的Thor后，Sif挥别了几个朋友，独自过来撞了撞Fandral的肚子。

“给我吧。”

“她应该只是许久不练，手痒了，想打我一顿吧。”对于换了一个人抹药并没有任何反感的Thor，坐在原地被揉的眉头都拧起来了，不过这次Hela回来，好像的确怒气不减啊。

站在一旁看着Sif熟练的给Thor的伤口上了药，转过头四下看去的Fandral，余光里瞥到了一点注视过来的绿色，等他再看过去时，原来站在那里的精灵已经转过身，和Bragi一起离开了座位。

盯着两人相携而去的背影，Fandral摸了摸鼻头上的汗珠，脸上漾起一点不自然的红色。

原来在战场上，Thor不能敞开肚子喝酒，现在好不容易回到了阿斯加德，雷霆之神也就没了那么多顾虑，几乎每天都要喝到上头，特别是庆功宴那几天，有着海水般酒量的Thor，也被一杯杯的来人，灌到烂醉。

等把全场都喝趴了后，眼前至少有着四五个重影的雷神，被两个人扛回了新建的闪电宫。

Thor记得自己手下搭着的肩膀细瘦又结实，胳膊的肌肉紧致有力，在把他丢到床上后，两个送他回来的人低声说了几句话，他眯着眼什么也没有听清，那在月光下披散而下的黑发，看上去美好又干净，他有些迷糊了，伸出的手攥在了对方的手腕上。

“Sif？”

被喊道的人背脊一僵，还没等他挣脱开Thor的束缚，已经酣睡过去的男人头一歪，不省人事。

站在床边的Loki沉默的掰开了对方的手指，然后在Bragi拿来醒酒的果实后，轻轻的放在了Thor的床头。

睡了一天才醒过来的Thor，并不记得昨晚发生了什么，他头疼欲裂，就着醒酒的果子，一口一口啃了半天。

Hela离开海姆冥界不能太久，但在这有限的时间里，她却尽自己所能，几乎每天都要把Thor揪过来打一顿。

后来Bragi实在看不下去了，命令自己哥哥躲到Frigga的侧殿，然后他和Loki去拖住Hela，再这么打下去，Thor都要被打成傻子了。

独自一人，抱着一篮水果，无所事事的蹲在了Frigga的花园里，Thor一边吃着果子，一边吐核，丢的满地的果皮，让身前乱糟糟的一片，虽然眼前的花花草草很美丽，但Thor实在无心观赏这些，他猫着腰蹲了一会，突然走廊上来了个人，迅速缩回去的Thor，等了一分钟后，发现是Hodur。

抱着书也不知道在找什么的Hodur，拉过Frigga的躺椅坐了下来，没过一会，坐变成了躺，总是闭着眼的黑暗神，这会呼吸平缓，也不知道是睡着了还是在休息，Thor减小了吃果子的频率，又等了一会后，从另一头找过来的Baldr带着一身明亮的辉煌靠近着。

看到对方的样子，Thor就想笑，简直就是黑夜里的一根蜡烛吗。

越是靠近，脚步越轻的Baldr最后停在了Hodur面前，站在一旁一言不发的看了许久，就在Thor活动着发麻的腿脚，想着要不要站起来吓他们两一跳时，Baldr双手扶着椅背，低下头亲吻在了Hodur的嘴唇上。

怀里的果子滚了一地，被自己口水噎住的Thor有点不可置信的眨了眨眼，被响动惊吓到的Baldr猛地抬起头，兄弟两对视的瞬间，一抹无言尴尬在空气里蔓延着。

最后Baldr只是低头看了看Hodur，确定对方没有醒来后，才无声的动了动嘴唇，Thor看着对方的样子，一句隐隐的唇语流过了脑海。

——别告诉他。

别告诉他，就像一切都未发生一般。

脑子木木的在花园里躲到了太阳下山，Thor都不知道Hodur是什么时候离开的，反正他把那一篮水果都吃了，等Bragi和Loki回来时，看到满地的果核，和打饱嗝的雷霆之神，都有些无可奈何。

站起身，伸了伸腿脚，垂下眼眸的Thor盯着精灵高挺的鼻头发了会呆，向下流泻的目光轻触过淡粉色的唇肉，仿佛身体连着视线，亲吻上去了一般。

被自己的想法弄的浑身一抖，骤然拉下脸的雷霆之神，把Bragi和Loki都吓了一跳，他们还没明白对方在生什么气的时候，晚饭的香味已经顺着宫殿飘荡了过来。

后来Thor想，其实他是在和自己生气，因为他曾经觉得Loki是他的弟弟，所以他要保护对方、照顾对方、让他开心、把最好的都捧给他，可他却和Baldr一样，想要亲吻自己的小王子，不是浅尝即止的，而是用力到可以把精灵揉碎在怀中般。

因为下午吃了太多水果，Thor到了晚饭时就有些蔫蔫的抬不起劲，Fandral在拿了对方最喜欢的蜜酒后，把人拖到了外面，远离开那群笑骂的食客。

“怎么了？”把手里的酒杯分了过去，梳理着好看胡子的Fandral喝了口酒壮壮胆，再看去时，已经吃完了的精灵，几乎不声不响的就离开了大厅。

“没被打，骨头痒。”不屑的哼笑了一声，Thor挠了挠头发，没再说下去。

“我们是好兄弟吗？”

“当然。”一口喝掉了半杯的蜜酒，在酒精的发酵下，Thor开始有点亢奋。

“那你帮我个忙行不。”

“说吧，你小子打什么鬼主意呢。”

“我，可以问问Bragi殿下，Loki喜欢什么吗？”

话一说完，Fandral马上吨吨吨的喝完了杯子里的酒，他有点紧张，紧张的无以复加。

“你什么意思？”

“就是字面的意思。”Fandral现在是真的开始哆嗦了，攥紧的手心里满是汗水，他知道Loki来阿斯加德并不是毫无目的的，但是自从听了那个传闻，他就觉得自己有了那么一点点的希望，现在从各种迹象看来，对方并没有什么特别喜欢的人，那自己……

“你喜欢他？”

“喜欢啊。”眯着眼，对着露台外的星空长长的舒了口气，Fandral现在真的面如火烧。

Thor被噎住了，他张了张嘴，奇妙到舌根发麻的感觉，让他连发出同意或者拒绝都难以做到，真奇怪，今天大家都是怎么了？

一天之内，感觉自己就像在星空漫游了一圈的Thor到了第二天早上头还是疼的，他已经离开了Frigga的侧殿，那里现在只剩下了Baldr、Hodur和Bragi，等到所有王子都成年了，作为大哥，他的婚事也会被提上日程。

他喜欢什么样的？

睁着眼用力擦了擦嘴角的口水，Thor洗漱后去角斗场活动了一下，难得是，他居然没有碰到Hela，Thor还以为自己姐姐要在走之前，把他狠狠的收拾一顿呢。

把麾下的勇士都放倒后，擦着汗的Thor，一抬头就看到了坐在角斗场旁边的精灵，只是平时总会一起跟着呐喊的Bragi并不在，以及，以及，以及突然走过去的Fandral……

这感觉真奇怪。

按着胸口砰砰的鼓动，Thor搓着眼皮，喉咙隐隐发疼了起来。

“父神召唤你，Thor殿下。”

穿好护腕的金发男人点了点头，拉过斗篷，走了出去。

其实Loki并没有在角斗场待上多久，他听说约顿海姆有人来了，可Odin的大殿不是任何人都可以进去的，他站在了外面，跺着脚等了许久，最后却等来了愤怒的Thor。

那是奇怪的一天。

看着一步步走向金宫天阶的Thor，Loki在梦里喉咙一紧，他知道有什么发生了，就在那一天——他离开了阿斯加德，带着他和Thor之间，一个突如其来的婚约。

TBC

 

*不小心爆字数了，Thor和Loki的这里大多都是心理上的不理解造成的，结果今天没有写到他们两冲突┭┮﹏┭┮。

*10月13更新08，Loki离开、神族兄弟决裂。


	8. 无罪之罪

Chapter 08.无罪之罪

Loki醒来时，自高塔窗台滴漏下的月光，正正好的照在了额头上。抬手按了按发胀的太阳穴，身侧凹陷下去的一块还留有余温，想来Thor离开后还没有多久。

拉过床脚的衣服一件件穿上，Loki搓了搓脸，有些反应迟缓，他在一天时间里，接受了太多来自Thor的情绪，那些情绪或热烈或冰冷或忐忑不安，像个暴躁的小狮子，在看不清前路的状况下，东扑西撞，最后弄的自己头破血流。

在离开阿斯加德后，他就再没有去主动回忆过去，无论自己是为什么而离开家园，去往那个完全陌生的地方，还有最后他和Thor争吵的理由，其实过程如何，现在看来似乎已经不再重要，他会选择离开，Thor不是唯一的理由，却是压死骆驼最后的一根稻草。

对着那些神力外溢、大口喝酒、大块吃肉的阿萨勇士，Loki无法不感到自卑和恐惧。他们虽为神明，却也和人类一样有着自私和卑劣的想法，他无法想象，如果那个夜晚，Thor没有出现，他在被贵族教训之后，是否还能克制住内心蠢蠢欲动的恶念。

“这里看的好清楚啊。”踩着脚上没有拉起的鞋子，Loki紧了紧衣服，借着塔楼上伸出的一小节梯子，一缕烟的爬了上去。

“因为这座塔，本来就是建在高处的。”塔尖的一小块地方低矮又狭小，四面空出的窗口，连个围栏也没有，Loki在被Thor拉到石台边坐下后，从悬挂在半空的双腿往下看去，那种晕眩感来的毫无防备，还好他坐的靠后，不然一头栽下去可就冤枉了。

“想跳下去。”睁着眼，适应了一下这里的高度后，Loki一开口就吓的Thor手臂一紧，他可不想再去山下捞一次人了。

“你要是多摔几次，到时伤的是你，死的是我，那太不划算了。”扭着眉头，苦恼的笑了笑，在收到Loki一个没好气的眼神后，Thor抖着肩膀大笑了起来，夜里的云层很薄很薄，悬挂在头顶的月亮衬的周围的星星都稀疏了几分。伸手推开了Thor的钳制，Loki也仰头看了过去，那个被雷神指出来的星星，正在天空的角落，窃窃的私语着。

“你能听到星星的声音吗？”手指点着耳朵，Loki睁大的眼眶微微酸涩，他的记性很好，很多的魔咒只要看一遍就可以背下，可在他回忆里的Frigga却是如此模糊，原来他想不明白，现在却是懂了——那是女神给予她所爱的人，最后的一点牺牲。

“你听到了什么？”手指拨弄着Loki的发尾，Thor当然希望自己可以听到。因为Frigga的死来的太突然，他在回过神的同时，已经失去了手中的一切，就像Bragi曾经痛骂他时说的。

——你拥有一切，一切最好的，它们都在你唾手可得的地方，但是你从未意识到自己拥有的东西多么让人羡慕，你把谦让弄成了施舍，你把痛苦留给你周围的每一个人，其实你最大的罪过啊，就是无罪。

“听到山风里有人想你，听到月光和星星争取着休息的时间，听到呼噜噜打着鼻息的野兽，听到……”

嘴巴一张一合，Loki口若悬河般的说了长长的一串，如果不是Thor出声打断，估计精灵已经从阿斯加德说到约顿海姆，再从约顿海姆，穿越到米德加德了。

“我可什么都老实交代了，你要不也和我说说。”

“说什么？”刚刚那长长的一段，已经念的Loki有些口渴了，他发现啊，人是不能心软的，难得想要安慰一下落魄大狮子一样的Thor，结果好像就把自己给绕进去了。

“你恨我吗？”这是个奇妙的命题，对于原来的Thor来说，他从不会觉察到身边人心态的变化，因为他太过光亮，像太阳一般照的周围每一个人都无所遁形，后来他发现，其实自己并没有想象中那么受人喜欢，那些自以为是、骄傲自大切割了每一个他喜欢或者喜欢他的人。

“应该……”

眨着眼，嗓子一堵，Loki突然失声了，那些梦境里的画面在脑海里翻涌而至，关于Thor的那些情绪，炽烈的燃烧着内脏，他有些疼，又有种说不出口的快意。

——在他喜欢上Thor的时候，这个家伙就已经是属于他的了。

只是他们一个说不出口，一个认不清楚，最后就莫名其妙的错过了。

*****

听说约顿海姆来了信使，Loki的第一反应是自己可以回去了。在阿斯加德生活了多年，如果不是没法开启彩虹桥，可能他早就在第一次感到不舒服的时候，就溜之大吉。

放下手里正在看的书，摸了摸已经开花了的小盆景，压在泥土上的石头莹莹的亮着微光，在确定屋内没有被自己随手弄乱后，Loki就脚步轻快的离了开。

金宫大殿外的守卫屹立在天阶旁，Loki仰头望着那几乎融化在阳光里的金顶，这里是阿斯加德，乃至九界最高权力的地方，他看过Odin在金宫内议事的场景，曾经创世神和远古诸神是不是也是如此，高高在上，俯瞰着众神垂首时掩藏下的阴暗。

耀眼的光亮在瞳孔上停驻，Loki有些受不住的闭上眼，如果离开了，他大概就再也不会见到Thor了吧。

那是阿斯加德的骄傲，以后Thor会继承神王的位置，娶一个可以和他并肩的女神，他会在彩虹的底端，挥舞着手中睥睨的武器，五十年、一百年、两百年……神族漫长的寿命会拉长这段感情的遗忘期，Loki并没有想要回报什么，他不做毫无把握的事情，如果先说出口，是不是就意味着自己输了？

脚尖碾着地上的沙土，有过那么一段时间，Loki是嫉妒Thor的。毕竟大王子的缺点，在他的身上成了一种美好，他把所有让人意想不到的事情积聚在了一起，变成了完美。同样是王子，Thor有的Loki没有，而且他和一般的精灵也不一样，早晚有一天，他还是必须离开约顿海姆，去到一个完全陌生的地方。

Loki的父亲，本身是有四分之一的巨人血统的，身材高大的Farbauti其实长得并不英俊，可是Laufey喜欢，而且之前出生的两个王子都没有表现出一点点继承自己父亲的样子，直到Loki出生，侍女把小王子抱给精灵女王时，那个在布兜里，小声抽泣的蓝色精灵宝宝，着实吓了Laufey一跳，不过很快她就发现了自己这个小儿子的不同。

在金宫外面，等到日头都挪了位，Loki还是没有看到约顿海姆的信使，反而是被Odin召唤的Thor正大步从台阶上走下来。

脑子里正在炖煮着火山的Thor，没想到那个让他心焦的几乎要崩溃的小精灵，就这么堂而皇之的出现在了面前，他还来不及思考，甚至理不清自己心里到底是窃喜还是疯狂，那些揉搓在一起的感情里，有着对Fandral的愧疚、对Hela话语的愤怒、还有来自自己内心的惶恐。

Odin找来Thor，其实就是想趁着Hela即将回到海姆冥界前，确定未来继承人的事。在神王心里一直都知道，自己女儿勃勃的野心，他并不反对对方以此为目标而展现的强大，但是他会选择，在自己父亲封印了Thanos后，大陆已经许久没有足以裂变天地的大战了，Hela那试图吞噬九界的野心，Odin劝阻过、Frigga开导过，可却没有带来任何的效果。

在Hela心目里，强大就是一切，她可以统领所有人，然后吞噬那些反对者们，一切她不接受的结果，都会被覆灭。

“这就是我的决定。”手握着永恒之枪Gungnir，Odin用枪尾轻敲了三下地面，算是对自己做出的判定下了最后通牒。站在一旁一句话都没有说的Hela，抬起头，冷冷的看了自己父亲一眼，她对这个结果并不意外，甚至于就是因为早已知道，所以才忍不住打击了Thor那志得意满的模样。

回到阿斯加德的这段时间里，Frigga一直在试图安抚自己，可是她看不出自己这个兴奋的弟弟，有任何成为王者的模样。他太过愚蠢了，无法感受到自己身边蠢蠢欲动的疯狂，他眼中只有黑白两面的简单，那会让他得到很多人的爱戴，却阻止不了隐藏在暗处的杀机。

之后Thor到底说了些什么，Hela没有仔细听，也早没了那些兴趣，她的弟弟会向父亲宣誓、会保证、会要求，可是这些对于Odin来说，其实早就有了结果，他不说，是想看看自己儿子们的成长，他现在说了，却是对于自己其他孩子们的否定。

Hela不知道当Tyr他们知道这个消息后，是否会感到不快，但她是绝对不会让自己的不舒服延续到下一秒的。

走出Odin的议事厅后，昂着下巴的死亡女神，低垂下眼帘，勾起的嘴角轻笑着对Thor说了句祝福，只是那句祝福，并不是因为对方得到了继承人的位置。

“今天约顿海姆来了使者，恭喜你，就要结婚了。”

走在前面，握着拳兴高采烈的Thor被自己姐姐的一句话打的发懵，他还没有意识到，事情会来的这么快。而且，约顿海姆的使者？那是，Loki的家乡。

“我怎么什么都不知道？”抓着头，憨笑起来，Thor也不知道自己到底在期待什么。

“你当然不知道，就像父亲其实早就决定了你为继承人，可是他不说，你就什么也不知道，你真的以为那个小精灵来到阿斯加德是为了学习吗？”手指按在Thor的额头上，Hela冰冷的掌心让雷神打了个颤，他有些怕自己的姐姐，一直沉浸在死亡之国的Hela，周身的神力都已经被那里的漆黑给晕染。

“他是精灵女王送给你们几个人的礼物，从小在眼前一起长大，只要没有过分的纠葛，以后他就会从你们中间选择一个，但是刚刚从那个使者的口中，我得到了结果Thor，他选择了你，你们将要订下婚约，等到精灵成年之后，你们会结合……”

“选择我？”Thor咧着嘴想要大笑，僵硬在脸上的笑容让他有一瞬的心悸，虽然在Hela眼中，Thor就是个不开窍的傻瓜，但雷霆之神除了性格大大咧咧外，本人还真的没有那么愚蠢，他知道在兄弟五人中，Loki相处最多的是Bragi，性格最接近的是Hodur，自己虽然救过小王子，但他们两之间，真正的相处却很少，总是一个擦肩过后，留下一点点漂浮在心口的想念，他不知道这种感觉是怎么回事，每每想到Loki他都会口干舌燥，甚至心跳加速。

Volstagg说他喜欢Sif，他承认了，可面对女武神时，他却不会有这样的感觉，仿佛就那么一下，把整个心都掏空了一样。

但是下一秒，Thor想到了Fandral，这是他从小在身边，一起长大的兄弟，Fandral虽然对每个人都很绅士，却是第一次和自己说，他喜欢一个人，而那个人是Loki。

“怎么，不喜欢他？如果你和父亲提出的话，他肯定会向着你，毕竟你也不知道，他是因为你本身而选择的你，还是因为你是未来的神王人选。”

Hela不相信这个世界上有人可以毫无目的奉献自己的一生。她知道只要是在阿斯加德生活的，基本都会喜欢自己这个没心没肺的弟弟，可喜欢又怎么样，Thor真的知道自己背负的是什么身份吗？那些爱戴他、接近他、恭维他的人里面，有多少是为了未来神王的喜爱？

人都是有自信心和自私心的，谁不希望自己是最优秀的那个，可只要有这么一个人在，所有的优秀、努力都会化为乌有，那么你会不会恨他？

Hela不恨Thor，因为自己弟弟并没有她优秀，只是在Odin眼中，Thor的那些缺点，都是超越自己的优点，她愤愤不平又无可奈何，但有些话她知道，就不会在雷神面前粉饰太平。

“你想说什么？”说因为我的继承权，所以Loki抛下了其他可能选择了自己？而他呢？他该怎么和Fandral解释自己之前的承诺？他需要做些什么？

“去问问他吧，问问他，喜欢你吗？”向后退了一步，Hela收回手没再用自己的威压影响着Thor，她曾想过，时间会证明Odin的选择是错误的，但她已经不想等待了，如果Thor不是那个适合的人，那么快一点、快一点的露出你的缺点，它们会像线头一样，被一点点的扯开。

转身离开的死亡女神，在马棚里看到了一头被关起来的巨狼，那是Loki和Hodur送给Thor的礼物。可惜了，对于被圈养在王城里的王子来说，这个上过战场又回来的巨狼实在是过于野性了点，可真正的狼啊，你给了它自由，就再也不能要求它听话了。

“它叫什么名字？”摸着巨狼的下巴，Hela也不管马场的马夫是否会被吓的瑟瑟发抖。伸手拉开了栅栏后，被放出的巨狼已经大到可以顶开屋檐，但是在Hela面前，却乖的像一只小狗般。

“Fen…Fenrir…它叫Fenrir，殿下。”

“Fenrir？沼泽的居住者，哈哈哈，可是阿斯加德并没有沼泽啊，那你还是和我一起，回海姆冥界吧。”手指在Fenrir面前勾了勾，Hela大笑着走出了屋子，在日光下挺直了身体的巨狼，扬起脖子咆哮着，巨大的回声在王城外回荡，一下又一下的击穿着心底的那一点恐惧。

Thor自出生开始，就从来没有害怕过，他独自追赶过森林里最凶狠的巨鸟，一个人在野狼的巢穴里翻滚。当他出生，在被女侍抱开到阳台时，一道从天而降的闪电，昭示着强大神明的诞生，他在战场上所向睥睨，似乎这个世界上已经没有什么东西可以让他害怕了。

但在金宫外看到Loki的那一刻，Thor却在太阳下打了个颤，他冲过去，攥住了精灵的手腕，然后也不理会对方是否有着别的事情，用力把人拖离了那里。

“Thor殿下！Thor！喂。”比蛮力，精灵是没有优势的，他眼看着身后的金宫离自己越来越远，那个在门口一闪而过的约顿精灵让他胸口一堵，手指用力的推挤着雷神铁钳一样的桎梏，但最后都只是徒劳无功。

“你要带我去哪？”

从金宫下来的一片，多是贵族的聚居地，里面有着成年王子被分配的宫殿，Loki一路走过，目不暇接的看到了两栋已经完工了的新宫殿，那是给即将成年的Baldr和Hodur准备的，看着那风格迥异的两座宫殿，被拖着走的精灵，突然生出了一些不好的念头。

就连孪生子的两人，也要分开了，那自己呢？他离开后？对于眼前的男人，他还会留下些什么？

“Thor Odinson！”这是Loki第一次称呼对方的全名，在阿斯加德，一个没有权利、没有能力的精灵，他能做的就是谨小慎微的活着，任何可能带来的伤害，他都要先别人一步躲的远远的，但这是自己想要的吗？这是吗？

不，他不想这么做，他想要亲手撕裂那些伪善者的假面，他愿意用十倍的恶作剧，让那些孩子们尝试到痛苦的滋味。他喜欢Thor，这个神明，似乎是阿斯加德，唯一一个，没有被自私和欲望沾染的，他走的一往无前，毫无阻拦，这明明是他最嫉妒的类型，却总是止不住的想要去看他。

在被带到花园的拐角时，Loki承认，他已经要管不住自己的内心，在Thor抓住他却喊了别人名字的晚上，他甚至有将女武神抹去的想法，这在只有黑白两种选择的神明眼中，会是最大的罪孽了吧。

“你看上我什么？”身后郁郁葱葱的花苗在空气里扑朔着迷香，Thor很想控制住自己脸上的表情，他应该冷静点，应该好好问问对方，可是Thor找不到一个理由、一个借口，他背叛了自己的兄弟，为了一个可能是看上自己位置的人？

这个想法是如此的恶毒，仿佛要把眼前的精灵给玷污了一般。

“殿下，你是喝多了吗？”强做镇定的Loki，给了本就不冷静的Thor一记重拳，他不知道对方为什么还能如此平静的看着自己，他们订了婚约，等到精灵成年，他们就要结婚了？他是不是该高兴？因为他也和Baldr一样，想要亲吻对方？可是Thor无论如何也找到高兴的理由。

“不，我没有喝酒，我只想知道一个答案！你喜欢我吗？Loki你喜欢我吗？我很清醒，我现在就要知道答案，立刻、马上。”身为阿斯加德最勇敢的王子，Thor太习惯于自己身份带来的便利，他忘记了眼前的精灵并不是自己的臣民，他想要把对方放在手心里小心的呵护，又害怕Loki会说出他不想要知道的答案，那种心胸都被磋磨的感觉，太难受了，他需要一个干脆的结果，一个让他可以背负下背叛自己兄弟名头的结果。

“阿斯加德每个人都爱戴你，殿下！”

“不是那种，你喜欢我吗Loki，像Frigga喜欢Odin那样，你喜欢我吗？”

瞪着眼，嘴唇一张一合的吸着气，Loki几乎要忘记从手腕上传来的钝痛，Thor越捏越紧的动作，快要捏碎了他的骨头，在倒抽了最后一口冷气后，精灵抬腿踹在了Thor的侧肋上，他觉得自己要被杀死了，杀死在Thor的逼迫下。

他要告诉对方吗？在原因不明的情况下，把自己心里剩下的那点硬壳就这么剥开给对方看？Thor值得吗？他值得自己的信任吗？在雷霆之神和别人并肩作战、嘴里喊着女武神名字的时候？

——你要放下尊严，告诉这个高高在上的男人，你喜欢他、你爱他吗？

似乎没有料到精灵会突然出手，被打了个正着的Thor吃痛的松开了禁锢，Loki在离开钳制后迅速的拉开了和Thor的距离，他知道自己打不过男人，而且在阿斯加德和Thor冲突，那太愚蠢了。

可Loki不知道，在Thor心里，这一下，已经是给雷神判了死刑。就算是这个时候，Loki也没有把“喜欢”说出口，似乎一切都被Hela猜中了，那只是一场交易，因为他的身份。

“那你为什么要和我结婚！因为我要继承Odin的神位！因为我要成为神王！所以你才选择我吗？Loki Laufeyson告诉我！”

Thor发怒时的威压冲到了面前，Loki向后退了几步，脸色发白的几乎要成了透明，他不明白发生了什么？结婚？他和Thor？为什么没有人告诉他这件事？为什么当事人要跑到自己面前来质问？

他有太多的疑问和考量，如果那个时候，他毫不冷静的冲口而出，告诉Thor，自己喜欢他，结果或许会不同。

可Loki太小心了、也太过谨慎，在阿斯加德的生活，磨掉了他的一些意气风发和骄傲任性，他计算的太过清楚，而Thor却从来不是个可以冷静计算的人。

“我不知道！”

“不知道？那做出选择的是谁？”

“你该冷静点Thor殿下。”

眨着眼，任由汗水顺着额角淌下，Loki错估了形势，也没有想到Thor爆发的原因，在雷霆之神脑海里纠缠的情绪太过复杂，以至于在梦境里旁观的Loki都差点被那段感情折腾的吐出来。

刚刚从Baldr和Hodur的行为里，摸索出边拐的感情，在Fandral的告白下被敲碎，Thor还没意识到自己难受的理由，这场突如其来的婚约就打乱了一切，那个足以让他自豪的继承人之位，成了Hela口中嘲讽的对象，他知道自己姐姐的话不能全听，可他也想得到一句肯定，是否那个感情就是喜欢？他喜欢Loki，而Loki喜欢他吗？

——你们从没在一起好好相处过，他离的最近的是Bragi，最喜欢的是Hodur。

脑海里绞成战场的局势让眼前一片昏花，Thor希望Loki能给他一个答案，他喜欢的小王子，那个从大雪里，一步步走过来的小精灵，并不是一个会为了王位而选择他的人，他应该说清楚的，张着嘴，Thor眼前放空的想要说些什么，可是到了嘴边，他却根本学不会委婉。

“他们说你是为了王位！为了我的继承权才决定和我结婚的，你是吗？那些之前的一切都是你表演出的假象？别告诉我你是个骗子，Loki。”

嘭。

睁着眼的精灵只觉得眼前有一片黑雾闪过，他看不清也想不明白，那些曾经有过的可怕想法在身体里酝酿，他想要狠狠的打醒眼前的家伙，可事到如此，这样有用吗？在Thor说出那些话时，Loki就认定了，这个男人已经相信了别人的说法，他将要和Thor结婚，成为那个为了王位而努力的卑劣小人。

想到了这里后，Loki突然笑了，其实对方真正生气的是因为自己想要那个位置吗？还是因为，他已经有了喜欢的人，而他阻挡了Thor想要的道路。

一个在阿斯加德毫无地位可言的精灵。

和一个备受推崇的女武神。

结果不言而喻。

他错把Thor对自己的好看成了一种表示，可拿到那些宝石的，并不止自己一个。得到小狼的礼物，也是因为Hodur的生日，他在整个故事里都是一个陪衬，不会有人祝福他们的。

Loki甚至不想知道是谁告诉了Thor自己是为了神王的位置，他们大吵了一架，他像个落败的小兽，慌不择路的跑到海边时才发现，自己根本没法离开这里。

蹲在海边的Loki抱着膝盖深吸着气，压下快要溢出眼眶的湿意。

他讨厌阿斯加德，讨厌这里的人、讨厌这里的景色、讨厌他们对自己的无端猜测。

曾经在那些想法爆发时，有人一声不吭的走了来，然后摸着他的头告诉自己没事了。

现在那个人也不在了。

当阿斯加德的落日被余晖渲染，映照着海天颜色的彩虹桥在水面上缓缓展开时，Thor正在王城里找寻着Loki的下落。

浑身上下外溢的情绪，让周围的人都不敢轻易靠近，可直到天黑了，Thor也没有再看到小精灵的一根头发，他走到Loki的房间，还没有看完的书摆在了桌前，里面用羽毛做成的书签夹在了中间，立在窗台上的盆栽里，泪滴一样的宝石，不知事般盈盈的闪烁着。

Thor直到入夜后才知道，Hodur帮Loki打开了彩虹桥，小王子在日落时，已经一声不吭的离开了阿斯加德。

瞪大眼睛几乎有些不敢相信自己耳朵的雷神，在天空爆下了一道响雷，被吓到脸色一白的Bragi惊叫着看到，暴怒的Thor一把攥住了Hodur的衣服。

“哥哥，Loki很难过，他不喜欢这里，这里没有他的同类，我们享受着他的痛苦，却又在他面前炫耀，这样太卑劣了。”

Thor没法反驳Hodur的话语，他知道精灵在阿斯加德并不开心，可是他拥有的太多了，多的已经忘记自己失去一样很重要的东西时，是什么样的感觉。

听到雷声跑来的Baldr用力推开了Thor，站在原地愣愣的被自己弟弟推的一个踉跄，Thor脸色发白、一言不发的走了出去，被留在原位的Bragi直到月色朦胧时，才回过神般的看了看自己发抖的手指。

脸上没了笑意的Bragi小心翼翼的拉起Hodur的袖子时，皱起的眉心里揉搓着酸涩，他张着干涸的嘴唇，轻声问道。

“哥哥，Loki，他，在这里不开心吗？”

享受了所有疼爱和保护的Bragi，有一天发现，自己作为朋友的不称职。

精灵突然的离开，引来了贵族的不满，他们在Odin面前叫嚣着约顿海姆的不守规矩，Thor在大殿的最前面，看到了垂下眼帘的Fandral，那些记着精灵喜欢东西的笔记，最后也没有实行其中任何的一条。

虽然在议事厅里吵的凶狠，但Odin却没有动摇那份婚约的事情，他把约顿精灵的要求拿给了Thor，如果对方不愿意，他还有四个儿子可以选择，这并不是一个需要担心的交易。

拿过婚书看了一眼，在扫到最下面的名字时，Thor眼眶一疼，几乎要不受控制的掉下眼泪，咬的发紧的唇齿让牙槽酸的厉害，他第一次知道，喜欢一个人，会弄的自己如此狼狈，他的骄傲在现实面前斑驳成了碎片，然后从彩虹桥上一点点的掉落、粉碎。

Thor没法让自己再把那个问题问出口，他说不出来，也不知道要怎么告诉对方，如果Loki在这里并不开心，那自己应该也是他讨厌的一环吧。

——那就放他回去吧。

“我愿意接受这个。”

脑海里的想法和嘴上的话语背道而驰，Thor走出金宫时，才发现自己手心里满满的都是汗水，在那个想法出现的同时，他就知道，如果放过了这个机会，他和Loki就真的——再也不会见面了。

从约顿海姆拿来的婚约书得到了神王的肯定后，又被送了回去，彩虹桥开启的那一天，Bragi第一次对Thor发火，他不知道自己哥哥为什么要这么做，Loki讨厌这里，那何必还要拉他回来，而且这次是以婚约的方式，精灵将再也不能脱离。

“你把Loki当成了什么！他不是你随便搓圆捏扁的玩具，你想过他的感受吗，为什么你要答应，你还想把他拉回这里困多久？！Thor你疯了吗！他是个人，他在这里被污蔑、排挤的时候，你没有救他！你堵住了那些人的嘴难道他就能开心了吗！你什么都不知道！什么都！”

Thor无法反驳这句话，毕竟在整个阿斯加德，那个一直陪在Loki身边的是Bragi，比起其他四个兄弟，Bragi年纪最小，差的也比较大，当他出生时，Hodur和Baldr也早就学会了走路说话，他来的最晚，却活的最认真，甚至是兄弟几个里第一个拥有了目标的人。

Bragi不想要强大的神力、不想要万人瞩目的位置、不想要身为神明的特权，他想要唱歌，他想要写诗，把那些过去发生和身边有了的故事传唱，他希望每一个自己喜欢的人都可以被铭记，他想要所有人都幸福。

那天之后，因为成年礼要到了，Baldr每天忙碌的时候都会把Hodur带着，似乎生怕Thor会在自己不注意的时候欺负了Hodur，而Bragi再也没和Thor说过一句话，那一年的夏猎，第一次参加集会的Bragi最后却打到了最大的猎物，虽然里面有Thor和Tyr无心参加的成分，但这也让Odin很是满意，他一直觉得自己的每一个儿子，都应该是强大勇敢的。

得到了夸奖的Bragi高高兴兴的去找了Frigga，趴在自己母亲的膝盖上，仰着脑袋的Bragi突然狡猾的开口道。

“母亲，我以后是不是可以离开阿斯加德，四处云游，传唱阿斯加德的歌谣。”

“哦，这个就是你的愿望吗？”摸着小儿子的头发，Frigga笑的温柔又甜蜜，在五个儿子里，Thor挑起了未来的宝座、Tyr征战四方无往不胜、Baldr谦和有礼又聪明过人，Hodur虽然无法看见，却继承了自己的魔法，在自己的四个哥哥下面，Bragi是最小也最无忧无虑的，他可以拥有选择任何人生的权力。

“我觉得，Thor以后是要做神王的，那他肯定需要一个可以帮助他的神后，就像母亲你一样。”嘴巴抹蜜一般的甜腻，Bragi按着Frigga的手背满足的笑了起来。

“所以？你想干嘛？”

“约顿海姆的婚约并不是不可以改变的对吗？如果把那个人换成我，父亲会答应吗？”

望着眼前眯眼笑着的儿子，Frigga手心一凉，目光挪移到站立在门口的大儿子，那从身上溢出的不满让神后微微摇了摇头——她的Bragi还没意识到，并不是所有的喜欢都会放手让他人离开，而Thor就是那个会把喜欢的一切攥在自己手心里的人啊。

Baldr和Hodur的成年礼因为双王子的配置而热闹异常，Thor在喝了一桶酒后，醉醺醺的来到Heimdall看守的彩虹桥边，他问Heimdall能看到约顿海姆吗？守护神皱着眉打量了一下满身酒气的大王子，最后点了点头。

回到约顿海姆的Loki没有理会自己母亲的质问，他回到了自己的树屋，扑到床上睡了三天，等他醒来时，就看到一个毛茸茸的小脑袋在床边嘿呦嘿呦的挪动着，伸手把自己刚刚出生的小妹妹抱起到床上，Loki闻着小家伙香喷喷的脸颊，那些蔓延而出的疼痛开始慢慢消解。

还不会说话的小家伙把随手揪下来的小花送到了Loki眼前，然后咧开嘴，露出了自己还没长出牙齿的粉色牙龈。

在床上和小家伙滚了一会，等Loki抱着Daisy走下树屋时，正在到处找女儿的Farbautis刚松了一口气，马上又提了起来，因为他突然意识到小儿子回来了，可对方最喜欢的极光树现在却一天不如一天。

把自己的小妹妹交还给了父亲，Loki走到了那片极光森林，碧色的树干上已经没有了往日的纯净，斑驳的黑色吞噬了树干上的生气，他抬起头，黎明的光亮自树梢照射下来时，已经撑到了极限的极光树一夕间化成了灰烬。

Loki站在树下，憋了许久的情绪终于夺眶而出，他蹲下身，哭到声嘶力竭。

两位王子的成年礼结束后，Thor还是如往常一般训练、生活，他没和任何人说过自己通过Heimdall的眼睛看到的那些场景，摆在Loki房间里的盆栽Thor没动，他拿了那几颗眼泪一般的宝石，对着光亮摆放时，地面上就会出现断断续续的彩色光斑。

之后Thor从Frigga那里学会了一个办法，他把从海底捞出的那几百块宝石通通敲碎，然后填补到了闪电宫的柱子里，最后再在外面涂上一层透明的树脂，碎开的宝石失去了往日的颜色，让柱子看上去光洁而白净，但是每日打开面阳的窗户时，柱子上都会出现一段段流淌着的绿意。

Thor实验了一根柱子，成功后就开始弄第二个，仿佛这突然多出来的活动，侵占了他太多的时间，他没有去想Loki，没有思考自己为什么这么做，他把宝石敲碎，然后填补到柱子里，接着弄好了树脂涂抹上。

在闪电宫最后一根柱子制作好时，一阵飓风吹过了王城，Thor第二天去看时，Loki养在窗台上的盆栽全都摔了个粉碎。

飓风来到，阿斯加德的夏天结束了。

让人奇怪的是，精灵离开阿斯加德的第一个冬天，久违的大雪再次光临，Thor站在金宫外面，对着落下的雪花吐了口热气，穿着黑色长袍身后紧跟着两名卫兵的Hodur从身边走过时，Thor还没有意识到发生了什么，他只是觉得，雪花在黑色的衣料上显得很是惹眼。

等他回过神后，从天阶上冲下来的Baldr被卫兵拦住，抓着长枪的光明神浑身发抖的打着颤，通红的眼眶扫过Thor的脸孔时，从牙缝里挤出的声音，让雷霆之神都为之一冷。

“为什么要这么做？”

不明所以的怔愣在原地，阿斯加德洋洋洒洒的大雪，最后还是堆满了Thor的金发与肩头。

TBC

*10月15号，更新09，过去篇结束，Thor失去了继承人的位置、Hodur被囚禁、Frigga逝去……故事从一开始似乎就已经说明了结局。


	9. 一步之遥

Chapter 09.一步之遥

按照Loki的说法，Thor Odinson大概是这个世界上最气人的存在。

从出生开始，他就拥有了绝大多数人，甚至是所有人都无法企及的地位和权力。如果他只是一个富翁，那么他可以享受这些金钱和利益，一辈子碌碌而去。

但是在他还是婴孩的时候，就已经是个足够强大的战士，随着时间的推移，他得到的越来越多，摆在面前的道路笔直又坦荡，他不需要去考虑未来，也不用思考自己为什么可以得到这些，因为他知道这些都是属于自己的。

如果他是个坏人，那么整个阿萨神话的故事可能就要走向一个奇妙而未知的地方。可惜，Thor没有那些统领九界的野心，他没有失去过，自然不会知道自己身边的一切有多么让人羡慕。

所以要是真的认真算起，Loki可以算是Thor人生里第一个转折。而在阿萨王族内，就算强大如Hela，在左右Odin的想法上，也做不到挪移分毫，当然也不是说没有人可以做到。

当Thor看到Hodur被人带走时，他并没有从Baldr的愤怒里反应过来。

等Thor走入空无一人的金宫大厅，王座上的老人已经不在，黯淡下来的余光让金碧辉煌的厅内弥漫着一股古怪的幽暗和锈臭，直到入夜时的大雪淹没了金顶的辉煌，Thor才从Frigga躲躲闪闪的态度里知道——Hodur被Odin囚禁了。

没有人知道发生了什么，Baldr回到宫殿发了一通火后，诡异的沉默了下来。而在事情发生的七天里，没有人去为黑暗神求情，对于整个神域来说，Hodur的存在似乎只是为了衬托自己的兄弟有多么完美，不管是Thor还是Tyr亦或者Baldr和Bragi，只要是Odin的孩子，那都是阿斯加德无上力量和权威的代表，可Hodur从出生起就双目失明，他和Baldr一起被抱来时，哭声微弱的几乎没法听到，反而是扯着嗓子干嚎的Baldr，一眼看去就是个健康的宝宝。

双目失明对于Hodur来说只是生活失意的第一步，等到了阿萨孩童都要学习战斗时，Hodur的缺点开始越发明显，他能拿起长剑，却无法准确的攻击到自己的对手，特别在人多的时候，纷杂的声音会干扰Hodur的判断，如果Hodur是Odin唯一的儿子，神王或许会花费功夫一点点调教黑暗神在多重声音下的判断，可Hodur不是唯一，而且在Hodur拿起长剑时，Bragi出生了，这个健康的孩子告诉了Odin——Hodur只是个失误，他还拥有足够顶起整个阿斯加德和九界的孩子们。

拿起武器的第一个月，Hodur被批准可以不去学习王子们的课程，他被开除了，或者用Frigga的说法是“保护”，他成了一个被安放在玻璃罩内的漂亮花朵，Odin暂停了他的时间，而Frigga给他带来了另外的一条路。

在约顿的精灵来到阿斯加德前，Hodur学习魔咒都是悄悄的，没人知道一直闭着眼的四王子拿着书在干些什么，白净细嫩的手指一点点的抚摸过书页，最后在指尖的位置留下了一层茧壳。

Loki曾经对Hodur说过，如果你是巫师一族的人，那么你会得到整个族群的敬仰，这当然不是一句空话。因为从小就无法视物，Hodur习惯了用视觉以外的所有感官去享受身边的一切，没人知道他睁开眼会是什么模样，也没人知道阿斯加德的黑暗神到底想得到什么。

在披上黑暗的外壳前，Hodur已经开始隐形，无论是Hela还是Thor，他的每一个兄弟们，大概都无法从Hodur的笑容里感受到少年内心的波动，Loki说这是一种伪装，就像他要在每一个阿萨神族面前假装无害一样，在见面的第一眼，他就已经看出了Hodur的不同寻常。

可他们就像彼此较劲的小兽，没人会提前点破这些，那太傻了，完全是把自己暴露在了危险之中，而且也不会有人相信。

但在这场无声的角斗里，Loki输在了Thor身上，他就算知道这位阿萨王子拥有了太多，根本不会珍惜自己唾手可得的东西，他还是喜欢对方，就像鸟儿喜欢歌唱、精灵爱好光明般，Thor在一定的时间内照亮了Loki眼前的一块，接着他转身离开，把两人分隔在了彩虹的两端。

如果不是Hodur在Loki决定放弃的第一时间里打开了彩虹，如果让Thor找到了正在海边掉眼泪的精灵，或许他们会和好、会互相倾诉所想、会在事后为这个婚约暗自开心。

但是这些没有发生，Loki一声不吭的离开了阿斯加德，Thor在知道真相后开始负气。在他看来，Bragi的要求是对自己的一种背叛，就像原来的自己对着Fandral时一样。

Hodur被带走，Baldr再没和Thor见过一次面，Bragi每天笑眯眯的写着自己的诗篇，却在转头献给Odin时，提出了自己的想法。他是Odin最小的孩子，自然受到了神王全部的宠爱，那是完全脱离了王的范畴，仅仅是父与子之间的。

约顿海姆的极光树一夕间崩塌，约顿精灵正在被黑暗侵蚀的消息传遍了九界，森林外的半兽人部落蠢蠢欲动，当第一起冲突发生时，Odin开始犹豫，虽然一个约顿的精灵王子的确地位超然，但Thor是未来将要继承神王宝座的人，他需要的显然不是一个只有地位的伴侣。

阿斯加德在大雪后进入了严冬，那和在大陆上与半兽人开战的约顿海姆一般，不同寻常的厉害。可Thor无暇顾及这些，当Odin提出要修改婚约时，Thor第一次和自己父亲发生了争执。

从私心上，Thor是接受这个婚约的，不管Loki到底是不是带有目的而来，他不会解释也不会为自己的行为道歉，在Thor心里，他已经说出了自己的想法，如果Loki没有心虚的话，为什么不告诉自己，而且精灵没有解释的逃跑，也加重了Thor的怄气，他知道自己身为王子和继承人的权力，他可以等，等Loki成年后，重新回到自己身边。

“我不能接受这个结果，父亲。”

“Sif不好吗？她是Valkyrie未来的继任者，将要统领女武神们，而且你和她一起并肩作战多年，又是一起长大的，你对她没有一点感觉？”

“我当她是朋友、伙伴、可以托付后背的战士，但是我不爱她，父亲。”

“难道你爱那个约顿的精灵王子吗？！”提高了音调的Odin让金宫内隐隐发响，Thor在神王的神威下发了个呆，他喜欢Loki，他喜欢Loki，他喜欢Loki……然后呢？

“我不知道，父亲。”一闪而过的茫然让Odin一口气泄了下去，他其实早就知道，自己的大儿子并没有作为王者该有的灵敏和决断，可除了这一点外，Thor又方方面面都达到了Odin的期望，对于那唯一的不足，神王也归类为了年纪还小、经验不足。

第一次的提议到了这里无疾而终，阿斯加德的春天来临时，约顿海姆在战争中赢得了一场小小的胜利。

冰雪融化，万物回春，当Thor在Frigga身边看到美貌绝伦的华纳女神时，才知道，自己的父亲并没有放弃左右他婚约的想法。

第二次争执如期而至，Tyr、Baldr、Bragi都在Odin身边，本来在看到Freya时，神王就觉得以这位女神的美貌和温柔，定然会让Thor心动，他接下来要做的就是让自己另外的一个儿子，来接替这场婚约，虽然Odin已经不满足于约顿海姆的能力，但那毕竟是一国精灵，他还是希望对方可以安分的遵守自己的职责。

听说自己父亲终于要取消那场玩笑一般的婚约了，Bragi很高兴，并且手舞足蹈的表示，约顿海姆和人类居住的米德加德离的那么近，以后他离开阿斯加德了，Loki可以做他的向导，他们能走过那些地方，把故事撰写、诗篇传唱。

Thor心慌了，在看到Odin的点头时，他突然意识到，如果今天松了口，他和Loki就再也没有可能——他会看着Bragi带走自己喜欢的人，也许有一天他们会再次见面、对话，那些争吵会成为过往，他将会在对话的最后得到精灵一个委婉而不失礼貌的笑容，等他们准备离开了，Loki会称呼他神王陛下，一切结束。

“我不接受！”

“哥哥你到底在想什么？！你拥有的还不够多吗，为什么你一定要把Loki禁锢在自己身边，就因为他拒绝了你，没有顾忌你作为阿萨王子的尊严吗！”

“Bragi。”Odin轻声的呵斥按压住了小王子对于自己兄长的不敬，气鼓鼓的瞪大眼，Bragi一把拉住了身边的Baldr，他不信每个人都是支持Thor的，自己的哥哥啊，就是个一无所知、毫无建设的笨蛋，难道他不想让Loki开心、快乐吗？

“我觉得哥哥，有更好的选择。”垂着眼帘的光明神，平静的表达了自己的看法，他没有看向Thor的眼睛，那双眼眸肯定蓝的惊心，但是Hodur是无法看到的。想到这里，Baldr攥紧了拳头再没有补充上一句。

Odin的决定已经达成，但是在约顿海姆正值战乱的时候，提出修改婚约并不适合，Thor出口的冲动话语被Odin直接驳回，在兄弟四人离开金宫时，Thor喊住了Baldr，他不知道自己的弟弟到底怎么了，从Hodur被带走那天开始，所有的一切似乎都在须臾间崩塌，他站在悬崖边缘，却毫无所觉。

“哥哥，你还记得在母亲花园里，我们说过的话吗。”双手拢在身前，Baldr回身时的模样平静又冷然，他认真的昂起下巴看向了自己的兄长，原本他以为那件事永远不会被知道，他不告诉Hodur，不告诉身边的每一个人，等到Thor继位了，他就带着Hodur离开阿斯加德，以神明漫长的时光，总有一天，他会把所有所有的心事，都一点一滴的告诉Hodur，可这个机会被磨灭了。

“你说了？”Thor不明所以的模样引来了Baldr的冷笑，走在最后的Tyr伸手拉住了Baldr，在自己弟弟发火前把人拉了开，这里不是适合吵架的地方，如果Baldr的心思暴露在了阿斯加德，那Hodur就真的一辈子也没法出来了。

“所以啊，哥哥你永远都不会了解，别人求而不得的难受。”微笑着挖苦了一下雷霆之神，Bragi脚步轻快的跳下了楼梯，他希望Thor能明白，世界上不会每一件事都尽如人意，这就是为王者、为神者必须承担的。

一件事摆在面前，解决了是万丈深渊，不解决痛苦一生，要是让Thor来选，他肯定会直接跳下这个万丈深渊。所以在Hodur被带走的第五个月圆，Thor一个人找到了黑暗神被禁闭的地方——无视了Odin的要求和命令。在Thor推开Hodur的房门时，点着蜡烛，正在桌前坐着的Hodur突然回头轻笑了起来，弯起的嘴角向上勾着，黑暗神伸手捏灭了蜡烛，然后在烛火消失时歪过头对Thor开口道。

“你终于来了，哥哥，谢谢你。”

Thor没有明白Hodur口中的感谢，身后骤然响起的脚步声，和Tyr质呵的“是谁？”让Thor措手不及，他想从窗户离开，伸手去推时，却发现窗户从外面被封上了，在月圆的昼亮夜光里，Tyr带着王城里的卫兵站在了房间的门口，被围的水泄不通的宫殿外亮起了火把，Thor不信以对方的视力会看不清自己的模样，可是Tyr还是这么做了，在把所有人都惊动的情况下。

公然违抗Odin的命令。

这在阿斯加德已经是重罪，更何况这次Thor犯错，整个王城的人都知道了，就算Odin想要包庇儿子，也要看那些贵族长老们是否答应。在被Odin禁足宫殿时，Thor听到了很多，那些曾经被自己教训了的贵族们，开始言辞机锋的质疑自己的能力，一个还未得到王位的继承人，却已经挑战了现任神王的威严，虽然Thor战功不凡，但身为战神的Tyr却没有雷霆之神骄纵的性格，退一万步来说，Tyr的沉默寡言或许不适合为王，可还有光明神Baldr啊。

无论是神力、性格、能力上，Baldr都不比Thor差，只是因为他出生的晚，又是双生子，所以一直没有人考虑过，可Odin囚禁了Hodur——没有理由没关系。对于Baldr来说却足够了，因为他现在是一个人，完完全全孑然独立的一个人了。

对于外面纷纷扰扰的争论，Thor最难过的反而是Frigga来到时落下的眼泪，他的母亲抱着自己，那样子已经许久不曾有过了，在学会走路不久，Thor就变成了每天跑来跑去惹祸捣蛋的混世魔王，他习惯了跑在每个人前面，而不是被自己母亲抱在怀中。

“母亲，我做错了吗？”我不该去找Hodur、不该质问Loki、不该反对父亲的权威吗？这么多年来，Thor第一次质疑自己的决定，他让所有人都难堪了，可到现在，他还是不知道事情为什么会发展到现在这一步。

“你没有错、你没有错……”

Frigga喃喃的重复像在安慰Thor又仿佛只是在安慰自己，在阿斯加德争论不已的时候，Odin离开了神域，很短的时间，等神王回来时，凹陷的双眼仿佛一夜间苍老，这吓人的模样让所有还想说些什么的贵族都闭上了口舌。

神王回来之后，Thor被放了出来，Baldr得到了Odin的肯定，将成为王位的继承人，而被囚禁的Hodur将要前往森林深处建造起的高塔，度过余生。

听到Odin的决定时，Thor茫然了片刻，Bragi对于这个结果却没有任何的疑问，他和自己哥哥说了一句话，一句关于无罪之罪的话，而除了Bragi，Thor身边的每个人都在安慰他，安慰雷霆之神失去的东西。

Baldr被确定了位置后，Frigga突然忙碌了起来，没法找到自己母亲的Thor，求见了Odin，鬓发灰白的神王，在看到Thor的第一句话就是。

“如果你要和那个精灵在一起，就在一起吧。”

那像一个老父亲对于顽固儿子的妥协，可Thor却觉得并不是这样，他向Odin请求，在Hodur被送走前，最后见对方一面，他有一件事，想要向自己的兄弟问个清楚。

第二次见面，阿斯加德的夏季已经来临，Hodur的桌上多了新酿的果酒和果膏，他把盘子推到了Thor面前，雷霆之神摇了摇头没有接下。

“你都知道，Baldr的那些心意和想法。”

“我知道。”Hodur笑了笑说道。他怎么会不知道，他们可是一卵同生的孪生子啊，从他第一次感受到活着的心跳时，Baldr就已经在自己的身边，他们手足缠连，蜷缩在Frigga的肚子里，他自生命之初，最贴近的就是Baldr了。

“他已经是继承人了，你可以听到外面的欢呼和庆祝声，那么告诉我，你做了什么？”拿过桌上的茶壶，Thor给自己倒了一杯，茶水已经冷了，喝起来并不香甜。

“我改变了父亲的想法。”

就算强大如Hela，在神王继承人的位置前，也扭转不了Odin的想法，可是Hodur说自己改变了，他就成功了。

“哥哥，你还记得父亲宝库里的预言石板吗？”

那块石板大概是Odin手里最破烂的宝物了，它每天都是背部朝上靠在角落里，就算有人进去挑选了自己想要的，也没有人会注意到它的存在。

“小时候，Bragi还没学会走路时，我们几个一起去了宝库，你和Tyr都在挑选那些沉重而强大的武器，而我摸到了那块石板，还钻到了下面的空隙里。”

自从清楚Hodur的双眼无法看见后，Frigga就开始教导这个孩子怎么用手指来认字，比起自己的几个哥哥，Hodur在才智上是一点也不弱的，甚至于因为精力集中，所以记忆力更加强大，他那时候还不认识卢恩符文，可却已经把自己摸到的内容都记了下来。

“等我开始学习咒语，接触到了卢恩符文，我才知道，那块石板上写下的预言。”

其中有一句话Hodur记得的很清楚。

“将有两个孩子，拥有国王的资质。”

转着手里的杯子，Hodur好笑的摇了摇头，就算是Odin，在一开始也没有想到，这两个孩子到底是谁，可Odin有一个就连女神诺伦都无法企及的能力——他曾经喝过智慧泉水，可以倾听世界树的声音。

所以Odin向世界树寻求了答案。

“那个人，有一个是你，哥哥。”

“为什么你会知道。”这些话乍一听起来简直是天方夜谭，可Thor觉得Hodur没有骗自己的必要，那这些深藏在Odin心里的东西，Hodur是从何得知的。

“因为我可以听到你的心声。”抬起的手指按压在了嘴唇上，Hodur轻轻的嘘了一声。

阿斯加德不兴魔法是因为他们本就有更为强大的手段，而Hodur学习魔咒，是因为这适合他，除此之外，他已经找不到第二个办法，在可能拥有的方案二出现前，Odin就已经放弃他了。

“当然这很偶然，我学会这个魔法，并不是为了勘探每个人的内心。”

只是Hodur从不会告诉任何人自己学会了什么，毕竟在阿斯加德，没人会关心这一点，就连Baldr也很少会问Hodur一个人的时候喜欢干点什么——Loki是Hodur的第一个朋友，也是唯一会和他分享魔咒体验的。

“你看到预言里的另外一个人，是Baldr。”

“不，在父亲心里，他一直觉得，预言里的第二个人，是Hela或者Tyr，他从未考虑过Baldr。”

“所以你做的这一切，不是为了成全预言？”

“我，为什么要在乎预言，哥哥。”Hodur笑了，预言对他并没有任何的意义，他只是利用了预言的价值而已，“这是Baldr的愿望，他想要那个至高无上的位置，他想要所以我给他。”

Hodur口气平淡的仿佛自己只是拿来了一件东西一般，但是他其实早就已经知道了这件事，也预料到了结果，他愿意做这个坏人，只要Baldr可以得到自己想要的东西。

“哥哥，你比任何人都强大，却也比任何人都单纯。”

送走Loki是第一步，每天和精灵生活在一起，Hodur不可避免的会听到一些来自小王子的心声，他知道Loki喜欢Thor，而Thor，他可怜的哥哥，从头到尾都没有意识到，自己感情的出处。

Loki离开，是Thor人生历程中的第一次打击，他没有得到自己想要的，接着Hodur问了Tyr一个问题。

——你想看父亲，对Thor失望吗？

在战争之神心里，Thor是一座高山，无论你怎么攀爬，他都会先一步到达你不可企及的地方，无论是Odin的宠爱还是累累战功，他挑战了Thor留下的每一个传奇，可到了最后，自己父亲眼里能看到的，还是只有一个人。

“Tyr这一辈子，都在对父亲说‘为了你’，可是父亲从未给过他回望，等得久了，做的多了，就算是神明也会疲惫，哥哥你有听过母亲的忠告吗，让你不要再欺负Tyr了。”

Thor当然记得，他记得Frigga说出这句话时的表情，他以为自己做到了，他以为自己把所有认为好的东西，留给了他的弟弟们，那就是作为大哥应该干的。

面对Hodur的问题，Tyr没有答案，他已经不会再为Odin的想法去争取和难过了，但他也希望有一天，自己的哥哥可以不用那么完美，如同大山，压的他完全喘不过气来。

“在阿斯加德，没有什么事是可以隐瞒过父亲的。”

Odin肩头的乌鸦，会巡视九界，它们代表了神王的权威和力量。其实每一次Baldr趁着Hodur睡着时的亲吻，黑暗神都是醒着的，他闭着眼，放缓呼吸，把自己伪装成猎物，引诱着捕食者的靠近，在心底的那么个地方，他甚至希望Baldr可以更加亲近，可是他的孪生兄弟被规矩和想法束缚，每一次、每一次、每一次，浅尝即止，再也没有下一步。

“是你把Baldr喜欢你的事，告诉父亲的。”这是Thor一直无法想明白的事，为什么Baldr会认为是自己告的密，而他的父亲，为什么如此不近人情的将自己的儿子囚禁。

“我让父亲的‘眼睛’，亲眼看到。”最真实的罪孽和证据，就是亲眼所见，Hodur要让Odin失误，只有自己的父亲失误了，他的哥哥才会被牵连，果然在知道自己的两个儿子间有说不清道不明的关系后，Odin很快就召唤了Hodur，在离开前，Hodur让Tyr去和Baldr说一句话，一句让Thor彻底失败的话。

——Hodur被父亲急匆匆的喊走了，Thor也在那里。

这个世界上最可怕的大概就是秘密分享者的不确定性，当Baldr赶到金宫时，Odin正在质问Hodur，黑暗神一如往常般沉默，直到Baldr出现的那一刻。

“父亲问了我们两人一个问题，我给了肯定的答案，而Baldr否定了。”

——你爱着你的孪生兄弟吗，像情人、爱侣、伙伴。

Hodur从来没有否认过自己对Baldr的爱，他们心口相连、血脉纠缠，这个世界上他最爱的人只能是Baldr，除此之外他想不到任何一个比光明神更加贴近自己的存在。

“所以父亲选择把你囚禁，而留下Baldr。”Thor突然觉得杯子里的茶水在搅动，一如他隐隐抽疼的胸腔。

雷霆之神的迟钝是生活和事物捏造出来的巨兽，有一天，巨兽被杀死了，上面插着的利刃来自他每一个爱着的人，多么可笑。

Bragi说他最大的罪孽就是无罪，这句话何尝不是给Thor一个狡辩的机会，但Hodur却不这么认为，他知道了预言，知道了Baldr想要的，知道了阿斯加德每一个人的想法，最后他制定下了这个局。

Hodur被囚禁，Baldr误会了Thor，依照雷霆之神的性格，他早晚会无法忍耐，在Baldr那里多次碰壁后，他能选择的就只剩下了Hodur——他会来找Hodur，这是必然要发生的一件事。多年的骄傲和自尊，在被精灵的离开打碎了一次后，再想恢复如初已经不可能了，所以当Thor铤而走险的来到Hodur面前时，黑暗神才会说出谢谢——谢谢你的莽撞，成全了自己。

Tyr出面的抓捕，让Odin和Thor的关系持续紧张。Bragi不满Thor对于婚约的约束力，只要Odin也不满足于约顿海姆的精灵后，Thor自然会因此而和神王发生口角，从前没法发现的缺点，现在开始一一暴露，Odin会重新考虑起Thor是否适合这个位置，在Odin把违背自己命令的Thor禁足后，他去了一趟世界树。

Hodur需要自己父亲去验证，验证那个预言的第二个人，他知道，那个人肯定是Baldr。

“哥哥，你知道，做国王，首要的要素是什么吗？”

Thor想说是强大。

Hodur告诉他是残忍。

当Baldr在Odin面前，平静正直的说自己对Hodur只是兄弟间的感情时，那就是为王者，第一道的残忍。比起一路走来过于顺利的雷霆之神，拥有着太多秘密，却又善于隐藏的光明神，显然更加适合去座那个位置，那个统领九界和万千生灵的位置。

“难道你不希望Baldr回应你，说他也爱你吗？”

这是Thor那一天最后的一个问题，Hodur迟疑了片刻，最后摇了摇头——如果是这样，Baldr就做不了神王了。

夏季结束前，成熟的果实最后一次被采摘，Thor看着闪电宫里送来的一桶桶新酒，蓦然间疲惫起来，他拖着酒桶钻进了被改造过的宫殿，看着那极光廊柱，然后一杯一杯喝了整整一天。

飞逝的秋天后，冬季的寒意还未吹入阿斯加德，阿萨王族里又传来了一个噩耗——神后逝世了。

事情发生的太过突然，正在宫殿里反省的Thor被这个消息打的措手不及，他跑到Frigga的宫殿时，躺在床上的女神仿佛睡着了一样。

跪在地上抽泣的女侍说，神后是神力耗尽而亡的。

可这个世界上怎么可能会有事情，能耗尽阿萨神明的神力？！

Thor嘴唇发白的在床边跪下，Frigga的手掌已经冰凉，镌刻在女神面容上的笑意似乎还如同昨日，他抱着Frigga涩声的问着话，可是一转头，他的母亲却再也无法回答自己了。

随后赶来的Baldr和Bragi直接跪在了Frigga宫殿的门口，诗歌之神扯着神王的衣摆质问着，他不相信以Frigga的年纪，会如此轻易的耗尽神力，在神后离开阿斯加德，一个人独自忙碌时，到底发生了什么。

Odin没有回答这个问题，他抱起自己的神后，看着对方一如当年的美貌，仿佛时间停滞，他还站在原地，而他的Frigga已经远去。

神后逝世，神明默哀，满载花朵的小船在河流和烈火中燃尽，最后化成了天上的星星，后来Thor和Loki说，Frigga就在那里，每到灵忌的时候，名为Frigga的星辰都会从云层后跃跳到台前，对着想念她的孩子们，低声私语。

Frigga逝世后不久，Odin的身体也已经到达了极限，在神王沉睡前，他把自己的位置交给了Baldr，并且要对方发誓——只要他在这个位子上一天，就不能再见Hodur一面。

Baldr同意了。

Hodur被流放到森林中的高塔。

Bragi疯狂的想要找到Frigga逝世的真相，可是有一天他找到了，却怎么也高兴不起来。

“母亲啊，她说自己梦到Baldr被死亡的阴影威胁，所以她跑遍了世界各地，请求万物生灵发誓，绝对不可以伤害Baldr。”

这个答案，比无解还要锋利，Thor看着哭到崩溃的Bragi，以及站在一边，苍白的几乎要消失的Baldr，他侧过头问了对方一个问题。

“你最想得到什么？”

Hodur说，Baldr最想要的是那无上的宝座和权利。

Baldr眨着酸涩的眼睛，愣愣的张开嘴，他的大脑告诉舌头，自己需要发声，可到了最后却只能憋出一声低吼。

“我想要的？我想要的已经得到了……”他想要阿斯加德神王的位置。

“……可是，得到了又有什么用。”

小小的Hodur曾经问过小小的Baldr一个问题——哥哥、哥哥，你在这个世界上最想要的是什么。

小小的Baldr想了想，然后一脸憧憬的回答道——我想要阿斯加德最至高的位置。

“已经没用了啊！”

——因为等我坐到那个位置了，就可以把九界最好的宝物都拿给Hodur，说不定有一天，Hodur就可以睁开眼，看看自己所能看到的，美好的世界。这剩下的半句话，Hodur并没有听到。

“为什么你不说？你为什么不说！！”嘴唇发抖的抬起手，Thor发现自己颤抖的厉害，他颤颤巍巍的抓住了Baldr的衣服，却视线模糊到无法看清对方脸上任何一丁点的懊悔。

其实Hodur也是期待的，如果那一天，在金宫里，在Odin的质问下，Baldr告诉他们的父亲——我们深爱着对方。

结果会不会不同？

一步之遥，永不相见。他们一个在塔下不上去，一个在塔上不下来，这样一步，就是生生世世、永永远远了。

预言石板说，Odin拥有两个可以成为国王的儿子，一个是Thor，一个是Baldr。

Baldr成为了神王，前任神后逝去，Odin陷入了沉睡，Thor最后一次去看Hodur时，那个曾经手握一切的神明，对他说了一句谢谢。

——谢谢你没有告诉Baldr这一切。

可是Thor没有说，心脉相连的孪生子，Hodur可以听到Baldr的心声，难道Baldr会听不到Hodur的吗？

Hodur并不是茹毛饮血的动物，他愧疚于伤害Thor，痛苦于自己计划的最后居然害死了Frigga，那些摆在塔楼里的书籍，就像黑夜里一双又一双的眼睛，看着他、紧盯他、不断重复着他的罪孽。

而Baldr在Thor把婚礼的东西送去约顿海姆时，和自己哥哥小聊了一会。

原来他想要神王的位置，是因为在Baldr心目里，这个位置可以带给Hodur一切。

现在他坐在这个位置，是因为Hodur付出一切让他坐在这里、Frigga以生命为代价来守护他，他上来了，就再也下不去。

结婚的前一天，Bragi带着酒来找Thor，诗歌之神喝着喝着开始唱歌，唱着唱着痛哭起来，他问Thor为什么还要把Loki找回来，阿斯加德一点也不美好。

Thor拿着酒杯想了想，其实他的答案很简单，一个不下去，一个不上来，这和自己是如此的相似，如果Loki一辈子都不上来，他也要这样僵持着，一辈子都不下去吗？他不想跟对方生生世世永不相见，他想告诉精灵很多很多话，那些话多的一辈子也说不完。

“这些，都过去了。”Thor舔着嘴唇干巴巴的回答道。

Bragi睁着泪眼，怔愣了片刻，突然噗嗤一下笑了出来，挤出眼角的眼泪淌进了嘴里，咸的厉害。

“好，过去了。”

不会有人提，不会有人知道，这是他们兄弟间的秘密。

*****

“既然是你们之间的秘密，你还告诉我干什么吗？”望着森林顶端慢慢爬起的太阳，Loki打着哈气，锤了身边的雷神一下。

“这个…”挠着脸颊，尴尬的笑了笑，Thor咧着嘴组织了下语言，然后叹着气投降道：“Baldr让你来，其实就是觉得，以你的性格，如果不知道过去的事，肯定会来找Hodur问个清楚，凭你的本事，说不定可以说服Hodur走下这里。”

“走？Odin不是不让他走吗？”

“现在神王不是Baldr吗，如果Hodur愿意走下去，他可以当做什么也不知道、什么也没看见。”

听着Thor那极度不要脸的发言，Loki张着嘴，一口气差点笑背过去，这个神王还真是当得好啊。

“可是Hodur不会愿意走的。”摆着手用力晃了晃，就算许久没见，Loki也知道，因为他和Hodur是一类人，如果注定得不到，那么不如让对方永远也忘不了，这座高塔就是建造在Baldr心里的牢笼，用愧疚和爱永远的囚禁着对方，直到他们死亡的那一天。

“如果在必须要撒谎的时候，你会和别人说，你不爱我吗？”搂着Thor的胳膊，Loki仰着脸，用下巴敲打着神明结实的胳膊，这个问题其实就是Hodur不会走下高塔的理由。

“你会难过吗，你要是会难过，我肯定不撒谎。”毕竟世上的问题千千万万，总会有不同的解决办法，可是Loki只有一个，他放走了一次，就不会再有第二次。

“所以啊…”垂下眼帘，嘴角嘲讽的上扬着，Loki突然觉得这也不错，算是对Hodur算计Thor、Baldr夺走神王之位后的惩罚了，“…Hodur不会走下这里的。”

对于拥有无上权力和不死不灭的神王Baldr来说，Hodur就是他心口的一块恶疾，随着时间不断溃烂、愈合、溃烂、愈合……周而复始，无穷无尽。

“好了，我们该回去了。”看着太阳升至塔顶，Thor站起身拍了拍屁股。

又是新的一天了。

TBC

*10月17号更新10，初夜篇，Thor终于吃上肉了！  
关于为什么有人要杀Loki，这个理由要到11章以后才会写到，也就是等Thor和Loki离开阿斯加德，开始接触到Odin和Frigga隐瞒的预言时。  
这一章其实主要就是写一下Thor成长改变的过程，阿萨神族内的波澜一下下扭转着雷霆之神过往的想法，只有感受到自己的不足和缺点，他才能弥补过去和Loki之间的错误。


	10. 冰蓝的雪

预警：有车，双性蓝皮基描写，有微量语言调教。

Chapter 10.冰蓝的雪

休息了一夜已经基本恢复了的Loki，第二天早上并没有看到Hodur。想来对方应该猜到自己已经什么都知道了。

在把Thor拖下神坛这件事上，Odinson家的每个孩子都出了一份力，不过Loki没想到Hodur连自己也计算上了，这一点让精灵很不爽。虽然那个时候他对整个阿斯加德和雷霆之神本人都已经失望透顶，但报复这种事还是自己动手比较好，不过让他想不通的是，Odin最后为什么会收回之前的想法？

以那个老人的脾气，就算不想让Thor继承王位了，也应该会为儿子的未来考虑，还有Frigga的死，虽然神明的梦境大多都有预知的能力，更何况Frigga还是阿斯加德最强大的女巫，她梦到了Baldr被死亡的阴影追赶，所以为自己儿子的未来铺路，可这个阴影却是在Baldr将要成为神王后才出现的。

以Thor的性格，他只会关注到自己失去的，毕竟兄弟间的背叛让他多年来的想法被倾覆，以雷霆之神的想法，除了弥补就是承受，可Loki是个旁观者，虽然梦境里的情绪一点点的渗透身体和大脑，他还是会在醒来后冷静的分析一下——这件事远没有Thor看到的那么简单。所以啊，阿斯加德的确不是什么美好的地方。

在吃完了塔楼里两个哑仆准备的食物后，Thor抖擞着金棕色的毛发，晃着尾巴让Loki坐上来，他们要回去和Tyr的大部队汇合了。

“这个能力，是你们阿萨神族的人都有的吗？”一天到晚看着Thor变来变去，Loki薅着毛茸茸的狮鬃不由感慨到——好顺滑，和铁森林里的野兽完全不同。

“王族的能力会完整一点，一般的阿萨人控制不好会变不回来，其实按照传说，真正的阿萨神族出生时就是野兽，化人才是我们后来得到的能力。”

在创世神身边征战的野兽化成了神明阿萨，麾下貌美冷漠的骑兵成为了陆路的精灵霸主，而被神祇握在手中的弱小生灵在生命的余晖下绽放熄灭，成为了人生短暂的人类，拥有祝颂能力的祭司就是后世的巫师一族。

只有半兽人和黑暗君主Thames跟神话里的一切都格格不入，没有人知道他从何而来，Loki也从未经历过当年的大战，他只知道Thor的祖父Borr带领着阿萨神族的勇士和精灵国王、人类国王、巫师、矮人一起，将魔王封印在了陆路的深渊之中。

因为时间太过遥远，曾经记载的地方已经山河变化，再想找寻也没法确定位置了。

“你是狮子，那你的几个兄弟呢？”俯下身紧贴在了Thor柔软的鬃毛中，疾驰的脚步让风声刮割在了耳际，Loki觉得身下很暖和，也许是因为知道了Thor的想法，加上那些情绪的影响，让他不由自主的想要靠近这个男人，毕竟喜欢了那么多年，决裂后带来的后续反应又太过激烈，以至于他现在想到Thor少年时的模样，还会止不住的心口绞痛，好像种下的树木正在被鸟雀一点点啄磨掉外皮一般。

“Tyr是巨鹰，Baldr和Hodur是狼，Bragi是马，Hela是蛇，其实Leah也会，她是Hela一手带大的，这个能力放眼阿斯加德，也是少有的厉害。”

“怪不得你和Tyr合不来。”一个陆路的霸主，一个天空的狩猎者，他们两如果生活在完全不同的两个家族，大概现在早就是战场上的对手了。

“是这样吗？！”在离营地不足三里的地方停下，Thor一个转身已经变成了原来金发蓝眼的模样，虽然带着Loki直接进去也没什么，不过在还没找到那个加害者前，他们两还是低调点好。

“哦，你们回来啦。”

正在清点这次夏猎收货的Hogun晃着手里的记事簿，满脸笑意的堵住了Thor的去路。拉着精灵本想偷偷先回一趟帐篷的Thor在下一秒就被满满的一叠纸片淹没，因为Tyr带人搜山去了，这剩下的后续工作，就只能交给营地里头衔最大的。Valkyrie在看了眼文书后，直接带着女武神部队跑了，美其名曰去帮忙，而华纳神族都是客人，自然不能劳烦他们出手，虽然只有一天，Hogun也快要被这些东西弄的烦死了。

“我看好你。”拍了拍Thor的肩膀，Hogun其实并不知道Loki在前天夜里遇到的危险，Tyr没有宣扬，所以他还以为Thor突发奇想，带着自己的新婚丈夫去森林里玩了，毕竟这位15岁时就敢自己去掏狼窝了，现在带个人跑来跑去也没什么。

“我可以拒绝吗。”苦着脸刚看了一行，Thor就有点头晕了，让他这个实战派来弄记录，那是很要命的。

侧身站在一旁看着雷霆之神和Hogun讨价还价，Loki视线游离的打量了下周围，他听到了马蹄声，虽然还很远，可是因为人数太多，所以地面都有些震颤，应该是Tyr的人带队回来了，不过在精灵收回脑子前，从不远处帐篷里走出来的女神就目光翩然的看了过来，那双美目里的光彩在触到Thor的金发时绽放开来。

要不是曾经看过对方失意的模样，Loki都要相信Freya是真心喜欢Thor的了。

“我帮你吧。”一把拿过Thor手里的那叠纸张，Loki弯着嘴角从身后捅了下Thor的腰窝，那样子就是要让他往旁边看，果然，得到了解放的雷神一转头就碰上了华纳女神的目光，两人互相点头后，交流就结束了。

看这形势，Loki在旁边都想跺脚了，这家伙真的不懂风情，好歹也关心一下对方，说不定就能套出点话来。

“你就别打鬼主意了。”捏着精灵的鼻头，Thor好气又好笑的摇了摇头，这位还真是自己的好伴侣，居然总想把他给送出去。

莫名其妙被塞了一嘴，Hogun一边挠着头一边觉得，这两人好像出去玩了一趟后，关系好了一点？！

回帐篷换了一身衣服的时间里，Tyr已经带着部队回来了，森林靠近峡谷方向的深处并不好搜寻，而除了那头荒原熊外，他们一路上并没有遇到其它狂化的野兽，等战神从马上下来，Loki已经快速的搞完了那些文书，并且把上面算错的地方勾选了出来。

刚刚还在想事情的Tyr，一抬头就看到了回来的Thor和Loki，那刻在面容上的表情瞬间有些崩塌，不过Loki还是自然的点了点头算打招呼了——被嫉妒是一回事，但是算计自己的兄弟又是另外一回事，估计也就Thor这种性格，才能毫无芥蒂的原谅这些人，可在战争之神他们心里，却不是那么容易过去的。

荒原熊的尸体因为掉下了悬崖，所以没有被找到，不过Thor下去时看到了一片庞大的黑斑，如燃烧般熨烫在了石块上，因为那个时候急着找Loki，所以他并没有仔细看，现在想来，那可能就是荒原熊最后的下场。

骑兵启程向王城进发，原本还喜欢带着自己妹妹到面前晃悠的Freyr，这下却换了目标，和后面负责押送猎物的Bragi搭上了话，Loki摸着下巴想了想，觉得这事有鬼，他一向很相信自己的直觉，当然这些感觉也不是凭空就有的。

到了第三天，基本所有人都已经走出了森林，Loki骑在马上，似有所感的回过头，伫立在层层叠叠绿意里的一点黑色塔尖，几乎已经难以看到。

依旧在王城上站立着的神王Baldr，在Loki眼里的光辉黯淡了，他猜这可能是心理作用，不过这个地方，还真是充满了让他不舒服的东西。

按照惯例，夏猎后肯定又是庆祝，Loki按着额头为阿萨神族这永不疲倦的激情感到敬佩，已经等在队伍外的Leah和女侍把Thor跟Loki的东西拿回了闪电宫，被迫又参加了一场宴会，看着那群勇士举着比脸还大的酒杯狂饮，Loki就有点止不住的发晕，他可能是被熏醉了。

中途想要偷偷给精灵喂酒的人群，都被Thor挡在了门外，Bragi在拿着两杯蜜酒跑过来时，打量了一下两人的表情，然后突然啊的一声，差点把手里的酒都泼到雷霆之神的脑袋上。

“你个见色忘义的！”居然不守约定。

“听说你还想跟我一起去约顿海姆和米德加德游历啊。”端着个果盘，在桌子旁边眨了眨眼，Loki笑眯眯的模样让Bragi后背起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他小时候也是傻的，居然觉得小王子是什么纯种的小可爱，这明明就是吃人不吐骨头的大魔王。

“没有，我就是这么想想。”

“是啊，想的眼眶都红了，就差没指着鼻子骂了。”

斜眼瞪上了自己的哥哥，Bragi觉得自己最近要绕着Loki走了，Thor原谅他们是因为自己的身份和性格，而Loki会不会原谅他们，这就是两说了。

“新婚愉快，哈哈哈。”干笑着把自己端来的酒一口喝了个干净，Bragi打着酒嗝，迅速消失在了原地，他可不想被报复，毕竟Loki最讨厌的就是有人替他来做决定。

“再过一个月，我就带你回约顿海姆。”满身酒气芬芳的雷神，红着脸颊笑嘻嘻的咬着精灵的耳朵，他有些微醺，那些晕染在瞳孔里的酒意，让眼前的小王子自然而然的镀上了一层光亮，他觉得那很好看，好看的有些想亲人。

侧过脸躲开了Thor的邀吻，Loki一边鼓着腮帮子嚼水果，一边思考着今晚估计是躲不掉了。

事实上在Loki回到闪电宫，发现原来还会有人的房间里，现在黑漆漆的没点灯，而铺在床上的柔软织羽居然有足足五层，摸着鼻头脑子一热，精灵刚想着要不要先去洗个澡计算一下，带着浑身酒气的Thor已经从背后靠了过来，然后一把将人抱进了怀里。

“这几天都不用骑马了。”下巴抵着Loki的肩膀，Thor嘿嘿的笑了起来，他可是从结婚那天憋到了现在，再不把眼前这个小精灵吃到骨头都不剩，他可能就要爆炸了。

“但是你要给Frigga守灵。”

“我们可以开着窗户。”

瞪着眼被对方的无耻吓的一哆嗦，Loki双手掐着Thor的小臂，尖叫着被雷霆之神拖进了浴室。

穿着衣服被Thor直接扔进了水里，Loki吐着嘴里灌进的泉水，抹着脸还没把眼睛睁开，同样钻进来的Thor已经把精灵按在池子边凑过去吻了上，又热又烫的舌尖在嘴里勾撬着，Loki呼吸不稳的抵上了男人的胸口，冰凉的软甲下，砰砰跳动的声音迷花了双眼，那溅的到处都是的水珠顺着卵石的边缘一点点的流了回来。

一吻结束，Loki舔着被吸吮到火辣的下唇，舌尖麻木的都说不出话来，雷霆之神麦金色的发丝扫在了鼻头和脸颊，带着胡子毛躁的啃咬从脖颈一路蔓延到了锁骨，Loki在男人吸吮的声音里脸红的快要烧起来，被泉水打湿了的衣料紧贴在身上，那凸起的硬挺磨蹭着腰腹，他开始腿软了，从没有接纳过外物的身体，在未知的恐惧里兴奋到打颤，那个埋首在胸口的男人突然向后退开。

失去的温度在皮肤外凝结成了疙瘩，Loki抱着胳膊眼睫湿漉漉的看了过去，单手拉开盔甲活扣的Thor正得意的笑着，自天顶露下的月色映照在周身，一层层剥离的衣服让Thor的皮肤隐隐的发着光，从肩颈的肌肉，到胸口勃发的线条，延伸向下腹的视线被水面所阻隔，Loki咽了口口水，晃着脑袋把钻入脑海的美色用力推出，等他睁开眼，重新覆过来的Thor轻柔的啄吻过红肿的嘴唇，带着果酒香味的吻熏的Loki神魂颠倒，他抬起手搂住了Thor的脖子，然后把男人整个拉向了自己。

无论是喜欢还是恨，他们已经紧密相连，这是命运也好，是安排也罢，他想要Thor，要这个男人完完全全只属于自己一个，已经到手了的东西，Loki是不会允许任何人来与自己抢夺的。

“你是被月光眷顾的宝物。”

拇指摩擦着精灵脸颊边的湿发，Thor幽蓝色眼瞳里溢出的火焰几乎要把Loki架在木柴上炙烤，粗糙宽大的指尖自衣摆下探入，一点点按摩过的涟漪挑弄着神经上的乐章，Loki觉得自己像一只被捧在手掌里的夜莺，他在为对方展开所有，混着鼻音的细碎呻吟交织着Thor的喘息，Loki承认自己沉迷了，他在为眼前的男人倾倒，那映照在雷霆之神眼眸里的模样，泛着情欲的艳丽，从肩头剥离的衣服顺着水流漂开。

双手捧着Thor的脸颊，Loki轻咬着男人的下颚和上唇，被手掌爱抚过的后腰酸酸软软的沦陷着，厚实的掌心揉弄着精灵饱满圆润的肉丘，水里滑腻冰凉的手感让接触变得敏感异常，Loki紧贴着Thor，热力从皮肤里渗透而出，藏匿在柔软中的后穴紧张的被指尖按压过，这让精灵啊了一声，带着水意冰冷的手指正在一点点的撑开那里。

“我感觉有个棍子正在试图捅开我的肚子，它在我的肚脐旁打转，还想把我直接刺穿，做成烧烤，架到烤炉上。”

双手紧握着Thor的大臂，Loki额头滚烫的把脸颊藏匿到男人的肩膀上，攥着雪白肉丘的手掌分开了双腿，那个在身后柔软里按压的手指，让Loki感到羞耻，他被Thor的指腹抚摸，然后那粗长有力的手指插进了身体，他靠着男人，越来越近，吞吐在耳际的呼吸滚烫的好像烧开了的水蒸气，那感觉太奇怪了，仿佛一条活动的游鱼，钻探进了体内。

“这根棍子，马上就要插开你的小屁股，你紧致的肉穴会含紧它，我要给你刷上调料，变成一道大餐。”

声音里带着笑意，Thor吻了吻精灵发红的耳廓，紧按在后臀的手掌，随着话语啪的拍打了上去，被吓了一跳的Loki身后一紧，肉壁牢牢的裹覆在了Thor的手指上，向外抽出的摩擦引逗的大腿发抖，Loki张嘴咬了男人一下，立刻回敬过的手指抠刮上了内壁，Loki呜咽了一声，身体在泉水里起伏着，随着Thor手臂而被抬起的大腿，让脚尖立起在了池壁。

后背靠扶着池沿，Loki嘴角发麻的用力吸着气，他紧张的后背都要打结，被撑开的下身在水面抵对到了Thor的下腹，他觉得痒了，那些被打湿了的耻毛在臀肉边飘拂，Thor滴着水的金发被眼前的一个吻阻挡。

“我觉得…不行…”

肩膀拱起着夹紧了胸腹，Loki挑着眉头推开着Thor在脸颊旁作怪的亲吻，在股缝里磨蹭的阴茎通过皮肤一点点的在Loki脑海中被描摹，虽然不是没有见过，但平时对Loki来说，它只是根和自己无关的“棍子”！

“别对自己那么不自信吗。”边说边笑的Thor这会也觉得自己太恶劣了些，已经被堵在雷神和池子边缘的Loki，这会是退无可退，伸头一刀缩头还是一刀，但这个刀，感觉有些太不锋利了。

“我……啊——”张着湿濡的嘴唇，Loki刚想组织一下脑子里的对话，那根又粗又热的棍子已经在Thor双手的助力下捅开了收蠕的肌肉，伞状的蘑菇头借着湿意往那紧涩的小穴里插弄了进去，Loki喉咙发紧到视线闪烁，左右晃动的瞳孔在阴茎的一点点推进里被打散，他昂起头，身体不受控制的窜起了一阵酸麻。

“疼吗？”吻着Loki通红的鼻头，Thor动了动腰腹，齐根没入了精灵湿润的甬道，被那深度，一瞬间顶到有些反胃的Loki皱着眉头，小声咕噜了几句，安抚在后腰的手掌舒缓了背脊的紧绷，他摇了摇头，还真没想象中的那么疼。

“你现在就放松了，是不是太早了点。”包裹在肉穴里的阴茎小幅度的抽动了几下，Thor被Loki那表情逗的火起，积聚在囊袋上的气力让雷霆之神牙槽发痒，他按着Loki的后颈，张嘴堵上了精灵的嘴角，深到喉咙的亲吻让Loki大脑缺氧的几乎喘不过气来。

掐进了大腿肉里的拇指把精灵的双腿向两侧分的更开了些，Loki在亲吻的迷糊里发出了抗议，他觉得腿根的骨头正在惨叫，酸疼酸疼的感觉在下腹翘头的阴茎旁汇聚，耸动在股间的频率慢慢加快着，Loki甚至能感觉到Thor大腿撞击在臀肉上的震颤。

晃动的水面上鼓起着细小的泡沫，Thor那充满了麦粒和酒液芬芳的呼吸粗鲁的舔吻着Loki的眼睫，精灵通红着脸颊，无意识的咿呀着呻吟，肏干着肉穴的阴茎在腹腔内攻城略地，左右突进的碾压引的Loki失神的抽泣起来，紧抓在Thor宽厚背脊上的手指抠进了肌肉里，Loki随着男人的捅插上下扭动着腰臀，插拢在黑发里的手指压的他快没法思考，下腹搅开了锅炉般的酸爽一下下的冲击着勃起的阴茎。

Loki不知道自己是什么时候被Thor肏到射精的，那些浊白的液体在泉水里被冲散，他浑身上下的皮肤都在男人的激情里被治愈到敏感异常，就连流水的轻抚都能让Loki止不住的哆嗦。Thor咧开嘴笑着的模样昏花了视线，柔软在臂弯里的躯体让Thor越发的畅快，他像个饿了许久的旅人，在看到食物时，一丝一毫也不肯退让的开垦，粗长的阴茎反复的碾压着Loki腹腔里的敏感，已经被燃烧到融化了的精灵呻吟着向眼前的男人索取。

下腹和会阴激烈的收缩让Thor咬着Loki的肩膀射了出来，一股股钻探进体内的精液把精灵的甬道填满，Loki连手指尖都无法控制，窜入大脑的舒爽让他说不出一句完整的话来。

脚尖蜷缩到麻木，翻过身趴在水池边缘的精灵大腿还在痉挛，可被男人手掌抚摸过的阴茎已经再一次的抬起头。

胸口贴着后背，精灵消瘦而骨干的肩胛隆起着，Thor在Loki被快感折磨的哭泣时撕咬上了小王子的后颈，他就像野兽标注自己领地时的疯狂，重振了气力的阴茎又硬又粗的肏回了Loki瘙痒的肉穴，被开拓成了秘密森林般的下体失禁的收蠕着，滚烫的脸颊贴上了池边的冰凉，Loki的眼前迷糊着雾气，吞吐出嘴角的呼吸响应着激烈震荡的胸腔，仿佛下一秒，心脏就要跳出肋骨，就这么袒露在眼前。

“要…坏掉了…坏掉了…”

嗓子又疼又哑的哭噎着，Loki从没尝试过如此疯狂的情欲，他被那滔天的巨浪卷入海底，周围流淌过的静谧在狂风中被搅动，握着Loki双手的Thor，拉着精灵从池边离开，身体失去依靠的惊慌夹紧了下体，Thor哑着嗓子笑出声，沉入水中的手掌掴打着Loki夹出窝旋的屁股，浑身羞红又转不过身的精灵大脑失控的冒出了尖尖的耳朵。

抓准了机会的Thor含住了Loki的耳朵尖，一点点的舔弄着，被打的火辣辣的肉丘在手掌离开的瞬间就被泉水冰敷，然后又在下一秒再次被打上，颤蠕着的臀瓣在男人的冲撞下越来越敏感，Loki怀疑它被打肿了，因为在Thor用力捏上去时，他感觉到了酸麻的刺痛，可那感觉又是如此微妙的鞭打着后腰，拍挤在小腹的阴茎因为那感觉而硬的一塌糊涂。

“宝贝，摸摸你的乳头，它们快要涨出奶水了。”

贴在耳边的恶劣话语让Loki眼疼的要冒火，可胸口挺起的乳尖酸胀的没有人爱护，Loki摇着头不想向对方妥协。

见精灵连后背都红了，Thor乐的差点泄了出去，握着Loki纤长的手指挪动到了胸口，指甲刮擦过肿胀的乳头时，那刺激的感觉让Loki止不住的呻吟，被冷落了的肉丘扭动着贴附上了男人的下腹，拍挤到穴口边的囊袋推动着甬道内的精液和泉水，Thor在Loki身上塞了个栓子，然后把自己整个给填堵了上去。

在水池里射了两次，浑身的皮肤都在男人的肏干下敏感到无法触碰，高潮的余韵在脑海里停留着，以至于Thor拿过布料擦在Loki的身上时，精灵又哆嗦着勃起了。

“别看了。”眼眶通红的把Thor的脑袋掰了回来，放下毛巾的雷神用手指清理着Loki后穴里的精液，抽弄带出的声音鼓动在了耳边，含着笑意亲了亲Loki的额头，Thor脸上快意的表情此时也带起了一丝玩味，那黏糊的声音在精灵耳边响起时，Loki已经无法思考了。

“不是说，你可以怀孕吗，那我要怎么在你的肚子里安放一个小宝宝呢。”

“……”

“你不说话，我们这几天就不出门了，做到你怀孕为止。”

“闭嘴！”

嗓子沙哑的呵斥着，那软绵绵的腔调仿佛调情般，被抱起走回到屋内的Loki发现Thor居然真的把窗户开着了。

“乖，告诉我要怎么做。”把浑身都是欢爱痕迹的精灵放到了床上，Thor低沉的声音带着不容置疑的威胁。

“不然做到你哭我都不会停的，相信我们多试几个姿势，总是会有办法的对不对。”

这会在Loki的眼里，Thor笑的像个恶鬼。

“…你…不会喜欢的…”

身体陷进了柔软的被褥，就算是最细腻的织羽，这会也让Loki觉得粗粝到难以忍受，特别是后臀的位置，让他不由的挺起腰，想让身下悬空点来阻止那些瘙痒感的侵袭。

“你不告诉我，怎么知道我不喜欢。”

“那你…闭眼…”

手掌抬起在Thor的面上遮挡了一下，乖乖闭上眼的雷霆之神这会还在笑着，那样子志得意满到让人讨厌，Loki鼓着腮帮，小心翼翼的并拢了双腿，身体改变时带来的刺激让他咬着下唇隐忍的呻吟着。

被精灵的声音撩的火起，Thor眯着一边眼睛，想要偷看一下，可入眼的蓝色让他一个愣神，就把眼睛给睁开了。

躺在身下的精灵褪去了原来的肤色，那冰蓝的如同阿斯加德雪精的模样让Thor咽了口口水，从额头到脸颊，蔓延而下的精细纹理犹如篆刻在皮肤上的花纹，那双湖绿色的眼睛变成了红色，张开嘴的Thor，不由自主的感慨了一句。

“你是大雪化成的生灵吗？”

“恶心？”

“你美的让我不舍得带出去。”

低头吻上了Loki的唇瓣，Thor能感觉到周围微微下降的温度，想到Loki的父亲是拥有曾经灭绝了的冰霜巨人血统的家伙，那么一切就都可以解释了，他还真是捡到了一个宝贝。

“把手给我。”

眨着闪烁的眼睫，Loki握着Thor的手掌一点点向下探去，在擦过勃起的阴茎后，本来有些莫名的Thor在触感中睁大眼，他惊讶的有点说不出话来，不过虽然如此，Thor却没有说些别的什么，以Loki的性格，他连精灵的耳朵都不喜欢放出来，更何况是这么明显的不同。

“我可能会死在你的身上。”用力啵了两下Loki的脸颊，Thor按压在肉缝上的手指分开了闭合的小口，触碰到那瑟缩而湿润的花穴时，精灵脸上的表情明显紧张了起来，嘴角安抚的亲啄过Loki的脸庞，Thor胯间硬邦邦的大家伙在Loki的肚脐旁顶弄，磨蹭在一起的阴茎引逗着Loki身体里复燃的欲望，双手揪着身下的织羽，舒服到挺起肚子的精灵一下下的耸动着肉棒，积攒到下腹的酸疼化成了一股湿意，自肉缝里泌出。

Thor闻到了一股香味，并不甜腻，却让他说不出来的着迷，仿佛眼前下起了一场冰蓝色的大雪。

抬起后环到了腰腹的双腿在掌心的抚摸下微微颤抖，Thor的拇指在肉缝旁摩擦，在向两边撑开时，露出的花茎引来了Loki羞涩的低吟。

从雷神肩膀上披下的金发搔弄过眼睑，Loki闭上眼，身下敏感又怪异的揉按离开了，等到那在身体里驰骋过的大肉棒抵在撑开的入口时，Loki打了个颤，似乎还是不习惯这么疯狂到失去理智的感觉，硬邦邦的蘑菇头插入到阴唇里时，Loki觉得自己是在被分开血肉。

“啊——疼……”

稚嫩到从未被开采过的地方，被Thor撑开、贯穿，Loki抓紧了身下的布料，挺起的下腹戳弄到了Thor的肚脐，男人精壮的大腿抵在了肉丘旁，顺着结合处淌下的粉红渗透了织羽，Thor吐着气，让Loki适应了一会，安抚着阴茎的手掌让激凸的湿意蔓延到了内腔。

雷神发现，精灵在蓝色皮肤时，那舒服时的表情会更加明显，犹如个什么也藏不住的小精灵，正结结巴巴的被自己肏着。

“等会就舒服了。”

顺着颧骨舔到了精灵湿润的眼角，Thor撑起上身，让腰腹的重量完全压迫到了下体，被深入肚子的肉棒折磨到呜咽，开始了动作的雷神让身体内积蓄着的饥饿全然被敞开，他捏着Loki的脸颊，把试图藏起呻吟的精灵按在了眼前，抽插撞击的动作让接合的肉缝里淌出了白色的沫子，已经知道精灵喜欢略带疼痛的刺激后，Thor的肏干就更加的肆无忌惮，他把Loki的腰身弯折了过来，大腿贴到胸口的姿势让下身的两个穴口完全袒露在了眼前。

Loki抓着Thor的手腕低低的哀求着，那声音沙哑的几乎要听不清字句，但又像小羽毛般一下下刷弄过雷神的心坎。

手指握插进Loki的双手，Thor把精灵的胳膊按在了脸侧，有力的腰身大开大合的肏干着，抽出又进入的动作，让肉缝根本来不及闭拢，Loki红色的眼眸里溢出的眼泪几乎要把织羽哭花。

又酸又痒的刺痛感在结合的地方反复来回，Loki觉得自己刚刚清醒，可下一秒他又似乎还没有走出那畅快的乐园，攥紧在Thor手背的指尖按到了充血，已经感觉不到脚趾位置的痉挛冲刺着背脊。

鼻头哼吟着低下身，Thor伸出舌头舔吻着Loki的嘴唇，在腿间晃动的阴茎滴答着前液，攀上高峰的瞬间，Loki咬了Thor一下，泌入口腔的血腥味让两人有些疯狂的收不住力道。

抽出阴茎的Thor把精灵抵在了床头继续干着对方的屁股，那个刚刚得到了休息的肉穴，没一会又被摩擦到熟稔，Thor不但会在肏干Loki时打着对方弹软的肉丘，有时还会缓下动作低声说着些荤黄的话语。

他喊Loki是自己专属的小婊子，他会让精灵怀孕，会操到他下腹鼓囊，如果Loki不答应，身下凶狠的抽插就会操到对方失声尖叫，等到精灵没力气了，Thor说什么他都会带着哭腔应承下。被欺负的狠了，Loki也会在高潮后咬到Thor出血，但没一会，过了不应期的雷霆之神就把精灵按在床上从里到外、从上到下好好的操一遍。

一前一后两个穴口都被Thor玩到了红肿，Loki哭累了，双腿打颤到根本不属于自己，他没法合拢它们，只能任由失去知觉的下半身敞开着，被掴打到红肿的臀肉上印着五指痕迹的模样，引的Thor口舌干涩。

他托着Loki的脚踝亲吻着精灵的脚掌，又在小腿和大腿内侧留下自己啃咬的痕迹，在Thor舔过Loki刺痛的肉丘时，精灵咬着嘴唇按捺下甜腻的呻吟。

开着窗户做了一夜的后果就是，虽然是夏天，Loki第二天早上还是生病了。

被Thor喊来的Leah在看到精灵手腕上的痕迹后，挑着眉头，毫不给面子的念了一句。

“禽兽。”

Thor受之无愧，并表示很是骄傲。

开了荤后，再想食素基本是不可能了，虽然第一次被折腾狠了，Loki连续七天都没再让Thor干些什么，不过有时看着雷霆之神英俊的模样，精灵也会忍不住的心痒。

最开始的几次，还很收敛的只在房间里运动，而Thor那源源不断的精力，让Loki想起来就牙痒的厉害。

平时Thor作为阿斯加德的第一公爵也是有要务要处理的，而他处理的地方并不在闪电宫里，Loki去那个房间看过两次，很大、很多书，虽然Thor完全不看的。

在第三次跑去后，突发奇想了的雷霆之神把精灵拉到怀里亲昵了一会，然后忍不住在桌前做了一次。

裤子挂在脚踝，衣服也没脱的被按在了案几上，Loki咬着Thor的手掌压下呻吟，这门外可都是雷霆之神麾下的神明啊。

结束后，Thor给懒洋洋的Loki擦了擦腿上的体液，然后在精灵反应过来前，从口袋里摸出了一个圆润的东西，塞进了还没闭拢的肉穴里。

几乎瞬间就融化在了甬道内的药丸让Loki气的脸都红了，Thor给精灵拉好裤子，搂进怀里，任由对方在自己身上折腾出了些伤口来发泄，反正一会Loki还会自己嘟囔着把它治好。

“又不是毒药。”

“你敢用毒药？”

“不敢。”

“是好东西。”眨着眼一脸正经的说道，Thor觉得以自己的体力，精灵每次结束后都腰酸背痛大半天，于是干脆在阿斯加德的藏书宫殿里找了找，最后看到了这个成分的药丸。

之后Thor就去Baldr的宝库里翻那些珍惜的草药，如果让神王知道，自己哥哥把那些东西拿去是为了让性事更和谐，可能会气到笑出来。

“Thor殿下。”门口敲击的呼唤声让Loki皱着鼻头站了起来，接着精灵打了个响指把屋内那欢爱后的气味抹掉，等Thor让对方进来时，低着头的侍者恭谨的开口道。

“殿下，神王陛下让我通知您——父神醒了。”

TBC

*10月19号更新11，Thor和Loki要离开阿斯加德了。  
到了这里，本文就正好写完一半了，接下来前面铺垫的所有都要连接上后面十章的主线剧情了，是的，还有十章。  
而后面十章也会慢慢解释第一章开头的剧情——Thor为什么沉睡？  
Odin为什么最终同意了两人的婚约？  
Frigga到底看到了什么？  
创世神和远古诸神留下的海底宫殿里有着怎样的秘密。  
Loki会被伤害的原因。  
以及那个预言——当彩虹悬挂于天际，海色与苍穹相接之地，你等的人，会回来。最后的结果。  
ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )比心，争取在雷三一周年的时候完结这篇，是大写的HE哦，谢谢评论的姑娘！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～


	11. 脉脉深处

Chapter 11.脉脉深处

自前任神后Frigga逝世后，父神Odin的身体就每况日下，最后不得不陷入沉睡来保持住体内的神力不再衰退，其实阿斯加德每个人包括Odin本人都知道，沉睡不过是延缓死亡的方式而已，所以在他合眼前，就把阿斯加德的王位传给了Baldr。这之后的几年来，Baldr每日都会去Odin的宫殿里看一看，只要那微弱的呼吸还在继续，他就可以安心的睡着，对于整个阿斯加德来说，他是神王，可是父神的位置，却只能是Odin的。

Thor原来和Loki说过，其实Odin年轻的时候也很花心，他有过不少情人跟爱慕者，对于青年时的Odin来说，流连在一个女人的身边，那似乎是完全不可能的事。

Loki笑Thor在诋毁自己的父亲，Thor却无所谓的耸肩道，就是因为曾经的荒唐，才会让Odin遇到Frigga时，再也挪不动步子。

神王迎娶神后时，Odin已经不再年轻，而Frigga还是个青春烂漫的女神，在日渐衰老的容貌下，Odin也曾说过，如果他在Frigga之前离开了，你们这些小混蛋要好好照顾他的神后。

“我们当时都是这么大的豆丁，根本不明白父亲话里的‘死亡’。”Thor伸手在腿边比划了一下。最小的Bragi还没有出生，Odin却已经开始安排自己的未来了，如果后面没有出那么多的事情，也许他们最先送别的人，不会是Frigga。

“所以，你原来有过，喜欢的人吗？”歪着头，任由Thor发烫的掌心紧紧的攥住了自己，Loki就算不用眼睛也能感觉到这一路走过时，阿萨神明心里的悲伤。

“有过，小时候宫殿里有一个很漂亮的女侍，负责照顾Tyr，我觉得她特别好看，所以每天都要去Tyr的宫殿坐着偷看她。”

被Thor脸上的表情糊的一愣，Loki捂着嘴差点不合时宜的笑出来，指腹里滚烫的掌心已经开始冷却，泌出的汗珠打湿了皮肤，精灵仰起头，那座巍峨的宫殿已经到了眼前，这或许就是那个老人最后的一次告别了。

“那之后，她去哪里了？”脚尖踩上了台阶，Loki发现自己居然没有酸涩的感觉，可能因为时间太过久远，不管对于自己还是对于Thor来说。

“她死了。”吐出唇齿的话语凝结在了空气里，Thor面上的表情平静到毫无波动，似乎并没有为失去而难过，可Loki却有些不舒服的紧绷了起来。

“在和华纳神族的一次争执里，有人怒急了对Tyr下手，她抱着Tyr被刺中了心脏。”侧过脸，嘴角难看的抽动起来，Thor拧着眉头面色怪异道：“是不是很讽刺。”

他喜欢的女神死了，但她不是贵族、不是王族，Tyr没有事情，所以在发现Loki不符合自己新娘的要求后，他们就可以把华纳的女神送到自己面前。

有时Thor也会思考，自己是否恨着Odin。

可是恨是个需要耗费太多力气的事情，他既然能原谅Hodur和Tyr的伤害，那自己的父亲其实什么也没有做，他只是下了决定而已。

“再后来，你就来了阿斯加德，小小的、漂亮的、大大方方的跑到我眼前。”

都是小孩子的时候，思想里也没有所谓的一见钟情，Thor对Loki的印象也是在一次次的加深中，变的越来越难以割舍，虽然开始他安慰自己，那是因为对方还小，像自己的弟弟，可其实身体里无法探查的地方，已经清清楚楚的表明了——他和你没有任何的血缘关系。

要是说从小一起长大的喜欢，可以让Thor铭记一辈子，怎么说也不太可能。

Loki的离开对他是打击，但那个时候他怄气不甘的成分要胜过喜欢，就好像得不到的东西都是最好的一样，他还无法理解Odin当年爱上Frigga时的心理，究其一生也许他都不会明白的。

“失去”这个按钮，你按下后，就会持续的得到反馈，Thor在那段时间弄丢了很多东西，他应接不暇难以忘怀，而最让他痛苦的莫过于Hodur的执着和Frigga的死亡。

在雷霆之神的世界里，还保有了一丝天真的稚气，他在所有人慢慢成熟变得越发冷漠时显得如此突出而明显，如果说，Hodur和Tyr的背叛让Thor知道了自己的错误，那么Hodur和Baldr的分离、Frigga和Odin的永诀，大概就是让他真正开始思考自己爱情的打击了。

神的生命太漫长了，漫长到很少能为一个人而永远的停留下来，Thor本来以为自己做不到，至少在分开后，他觉得自己可以渐渐淡忘掉Loki留给自己的难受，但身体里那一直埋藏的东西有一天却跳出来说——你真傻，傻的无以复加，感情这种东西，你不自私一点，就只能自我伤害了。

——把他留下，留在身边，以后的事谁也说不清楚，如果有一天那些感情淡了、散了，那么就交给未来的自己来抉择吧。

辉煌的宫殿大门从两侧敞开，Thor仰起头，那个透明的鎏金罩子已经褪下，Baldr正跪在Odin的床边，醒来的父神，此时像个真正的老人，目光衰败的望着眼前的一切。

“今天是几号了？”转过头，对着站立在一侧的Bragi轻声问道，Loki闻到了空气里腐朽的花香，就像Odin周身那散开的锋芒般，那个曾经屹立在顶端的男人，快要死了。

覆在Odin耳边，轻声的说了一句，在听到了时间后，Odin舒展开眉头，眉眼里多了一丝简单的畅快。

“你来了…”他开口说着，然后目光定格在了精灵身上，Loki不明所以的看向了Thor，他不确定这句话是对着自己说的，也许是和Thor？毕竟这个人才是Odin的儿子。

“我听到了歌声，一定是你们母亲在弹奏着竖琴。”枯槁的手指敲击在耳侧，Odin现在的表情很放松，他觉得自己已经没有什么可以改变和阻止的了，时间到了，就算是神明也会有死亡的时候，至少他还来得及和自己的孩子们告别。

“Thor。”

“父亲。”

滚烫的手掌离开皮肤时，Loki不适的皱了皱眉，他看着Thor越过自己走到了Odin床边，单膝跪下的雷霆之神握着Odin的手掌，侧过头仔细的听着对方的话语，直到Odin再也没有力气了，他才扯着Baldr的袖子，说完了最后的一句话。

那句话说的很轻，只有靠在身旁的Baldr和Thor听了个大概，等到Bragi跟Tyr俯到床边时，Odin已经再次陷入了沉睡，升起的透明鎏金罩子阻隔了外界的一切，不过这一次Odin恐怕是不会再醒来了。

站起身在床边伫立了许久，直到攥紧的手指被掰开，Thor侧过头正好撞上了Loki凝神的视线。

Bragi并无法忍受这里沉默的哀悼，所以第一个离开了房间，接着是Tyr，他一生都在追求一个肯定，而他想要赢得的那个肯定已经不会再有结果了。

Baldr待了很久，他没有眨眼的紧紧盯着Odin，直到双眼通红，疼痛的掉下眼泪来，他还没得到Odin的赦免，他的父亲把王位给了自己，却让他永远也无法得到谅解，就算到死，他的誓言也不能打破——Hodur不能回来了。

“我该走了，哥哥。”捂着眼睛让一阵阵的刺痛慢慢消退，等Baldr重新抬起头时，光明神的笑意还在，只是里面没有一丝一毫的快乐，Hodur说作为王要残忍，这个残忍不止是对自己爱的人，还包括了本身。

“父神说了什么？”大门敞开又合上，室内除了一言不发的Thor外，Loki眼前只剩下了陷入沉睡的Odin。

“他让我抓紧你。”Thor原来以为Odin最后的妥协是因为他终究是自己的父亲，可是今天的这句话却让他再次疑惑了——到底是什么原因，让父亲同意了他和Loki的婚约，是不是有什么不好的事情，会在他们身边发生。

“还有呢。”

“小心大蛇。”

暗金色的宫殿内，辉煌而华美，Thor低哑的声音像钟鸣般在耳际敲打着，Loki的第一反应是Hela，毕竟这位死亡女神可是特意给自己添堵过的。

不过要是Odin发现了自己女儿有什么不轨的举动，完全可以直接告诉Thor和Baldr，可要是这样，那个大蛇，还能是其它什么东西吗？

离开宫殿时，夜幕已经西垂，Thor仰头望着那颗属于Frigga的星星，原来闪亮的光芒被云层掩盖到黯淡，或许他的母亲也感觉到了Odin的衰弱。

错过了晚饭的Thor在闪电宫里随便吃了些东西，然后亲了亲Loki的额头后离开了。他无法想明白Odin最后两句话里的含义，这里面牵连的东西不会只有自己和Loki，他需要一个答案，不然之后自己肯定没法安心的离开阿斯加德。

在床上睡了一觉醒来，Loki发现自己留出来的位置没有一点压痕，可见Thor不但没有回来，而且可能一整夜都待在了自己的书房，穿着睡衣跳下床，小王子抓了抓还没有束起的长发，光裸的脚底踩在地砖上，冰凉的厉害。

打开门出声喊了一句，平时早就会在门口准备好东西的女侍们一个人也没出现，Loki又喊了一次Leah，得到的只是空荡荡宫殿里的回声。

跑出房间四下找了一圈，Loki再次肯定，是Thor把这些人都给搞没的，也不知道这位雷霆之神，怎么那么喜欢把自己宫殿里的仆人都喊出去干活。

揉了揉还没完全睁开的眼睛，Loki打着哈气转变了方向，自从知道了闪电宫里的极光森林是怎么制造的后，他就特别想把那个柱子外的树脂敲开，然后看看里面的玻璃石子，或许等Thor把这次的事情搞明白了，他可以尝试一下。

走到门口，Loki望着打开了一半的大门大脑迟钝了一下，等他走过去把门推开时，坐在宫殿正中间，一片极光海岸里的雷霆之神，正仰着金灿灿的脑袋，默默的看着。

那个从肩头脱下的披风被Thor垫在了屁股下面，鲜艳的亮红色，看上去很暖和。

脑子里乱七八糟的想着些有的没的东西的精灵，脚步轻快的走到Thor背后，还没等Loki伸手拍一拍男人的后背，猛地转过脸的Thor就大笑着一把将精灵扯到了怀里，被吓到后退的Loki没想到这男人经过一晚后，心情就能恢复大半，简直是铁打的心脏、钢铸的神经，怪不得什么事情在Thor眼里，都是可以解决的。

“你把宫殿里的人都弄哪去了？”

“我让他们不要来打扰我的晨间运动。”

翻身把Loki压到了铺好的斗篷里，艳丽的鲜红和身侧的绝美极光，让精灵的面容斑驳而柔和，Thor按着Loki的手腕，低头亲了下去，被堵住了发声通道的小王子拱起膝盖不爽的撞了撞Thor的肚子，钻探进口腔里的舌头舔弄过牙槽，那刚刚上头的脾气被Thor吻到软化，最后干脆直接融成了海水，随着潮汐褪去。

撩起Loki身上宽大的睡衣，Thor一边吻着精灵发胀的乳头，一边解开裤子把下身卡进了Loki的两腿间，抵在一起的阴茎硬挺的勃起着，手掌撸弄在蘑菇头外的刺激让精灵眼眶发红，盘在雷神腰际的双腿抬起着下身，本来还未挑起的情欲在磨蹭里越烧越旺。

插进后穴里的手指简略的扩张了一下，Loki在Thor挺身插进来时，吃痛的喊了一声，撑开了的肌肉敲打着大腿内侧的神经，他后背哆嗦的被Thor抱了起来，膝盖跪在身体两侧的深度把圆润的后臀压成了扁圆，Loki咬着下唇发颤的憋出了一个音节，然后又在男人扶着腰身的挺进里被撞碎。

手臂搂着Thor的肩头，Loki闷闷的呻吟里搅杂着不满，按压在后腰和穴口旁的手指放松的安抚着，等到之前的“太深了”变成舒服的喘息，Thor才扶着精灵的腰身大力的肏弄起来。

地板坚硬的质感让膝头的皮肤反复摩擦在皮肤上，被Thor扯开了的睡衣，从肩头一侧掉下，雷神密密麻麻的亲吻弄的Loki皮肤发痒，鼓弄在胯间的交媾声带着嘀嗒的湿意。

Thor喜欢在这个时候去抚摸Loki的背脊，拱起到发颤到脊柱、无措到紧张夹起的肩胛，刀削般的肩头被亲吻、撕咬出痕迹，有时他咬的重了，Loki会哭，湖绿色的眼眸里盈着水珠的样子，可怜的不行，但他喜欢欺负精灵，就算事后会被报复，他还是对这种活动乐此不疲。

“疼…”

双手紧紧的揪着Thor的软甲，Loki贴在耳边的低喃又软又痒的刺在耳膜中，Thor舔着精灵脸颊边淌下的汗水，肏干的动作恶劣的引来了一声尖叫。

被操到射精的Loki，双眼发胀的看着男人腰带上留下的一片，Thor还用手指抹了擦在了Loki的脖子上，对于雷霆之神在床上花样百出的操作，精灵是很不能适应的。

双手推挤着被攥住，手腕压着按过头顶，Thor捏着Loki的窄腰，粗粝的抽弄着，侧过的脸孔，不容置喙的堵住了精灵的嘴唇，揉搓到红肿的嘴角隐隐发疼，Loki眯着眼艰难的呼吸着，飘在头顶的绚烂极光，刺激着神经，他知道这里不是约顿海姆，可是缺氧的大脑无法思考判断，在身体攀上高潮的同时，Loki搂着Thor的肩膀轻轻的喊着。

“Thor…”

附着在耳侧的喘息粗扩又吵人，Loki知道雷神听到了，那抱紧自己的胳膊肌肉僵硬，好像随时都会崩断一般，盘踞在后脑里的余韵随着时间缓慢消退，他能看清自己头顶的光景，感受到肩头慢慢湿润的一块，伸出的手指穿过了极光，Loki闭上眼，摸了摸Thor的背脊。

“Thor…”

“……他要死了。”

沉默了许久的雷霆之神，沙哑着嗓音开口念到，曾经他以为自己的父亲是这个世界上最强大的神明，他会和天空、大海、山峦般伟岸，有一天，他也会成为那样的神明，然后保护自己身边的一切。

可这只是Thor一厢情愿的想法，Odin和他说了很多句话，到了最后，其实这个强大的神明也没有保护好自己的妻子和孩子。

“我知道。”

胸口刚刚冒出的热汗还没有冷却，Loki不清楚自己要说些什么，他并不擅长安慰，而Thor Odinson也并不需要任何人的安抚，他比所有人想象的都更加强大，在背叛面前没有自暴自弃和疯狂，他永远都可以按照自己所想的方向活下去，所以现在的雷霆之神不需要安慰。

“我在这里。”

闭上眼吸嗅着Thor发间的味道，Loki思考过Thor的那个问题，他其实早就有了答案，可是他并不会告诉对方，无论他是否恨着Thor，他们都已经走到了现在这一步，他爱眼前这个男人，里面掺杂的情绪很复杂，也无法解答，但这不代表他会放手。

“啊——”

埋在身体里的阴茎再次硬挺了起来，Loki暗哑的呻吟声勾勒起了第二轮的情潮，他被Thor皮肤外的炙热烫伤，眼前模糊的汗水弄的身下一片冰凉，Loki怀疑Thor查到了什么，但那个结果不是他现在可以去理解的。

翻过身骑跨到Thor身上，Loki从脸侧垂下的黑发被汗水黏成了一条条的细流，湿透了的睡衣贴在了皮肤外，好像一层透明的膜，把所有关于热度的爱欲都压盖在了深处。

手指交叉进了Thor的手中，Loki低头吻着男人的鼻尖、嘴角、喉结，扭动的腰胯带着欲望节节攀升，他落进了水里，挂着巨石，然后跟着Thor一起沉没。

Loki曾经想带自己最喜欢的人去看约顿海姆的极光森林，但是这个愿望破灭了，之后他想明白了一些事，既然生活里的东西你早晚都会失去，那何妨大胆一些，无论是短暂的拥有还是怀抱永恒，那都是值得纪念甚至为之疯狂的存在。

随着高潮巨浪席卷而来的疲惫，让精灵软软的躺在了自己和Thor制造出的一片“残骸”里，包裹在后背和大腿上的布料潮湿的已经无法再掩盖，Loki嗅了嗅空气里的味道，然后好笑的亲了口Thor的眼角，雷霆之神就算掉眼泪，看上去也和别人不太一样呢。

“再亲又着火了。”憋在嗓子眼里的音调暗哑的厉害，Thor平躺在宫殿的地板上，已经开始挪移的太阳让雪白廊柱上的光芒渐渐消散，他突然可以明白Loki在失去极光森林时，难过痛苦的情绪，因为这的确是太美好了。

“那…我们试试你的药到底好不好…”窝着嘴角对Thor的耳朵吐了口气，Loki眯着眼，小声的一字一句的说道。

眼睛一瞪，脑子呼啦一下，Thor连着披风一起，把Loki卷起来就往房间走，事实证明，在浪费了那么多名贵药材的情况下，Thor做的药丸还是非常有用的。

Loki瘫在床上，手指都不想动的闭着眼休息，干涩在股间的精液弄的皮肤发皱，伸手拉下了Thor给系上的眼罩，Loki侧过身用鼻头蹭了蹭男人的脖子，午后温暖的日光让Loki昏昏欲睡，他靠在Thor的手臂上，等再次睁眼时，已经快到了晚饭的时候。

早就洗漱好了的雷霆之神穿戴整齐的在房间里吃着水果，手里拿着的书籍看上去一点也不像对方的爱好。

坐起身按了按昏昏沉沉的脑袋，Loki为这次没有腰疼而干笑了两声。

到了晚饭后，Thor才拉着Loki把自己翻看到的东西一五一十的给交待了。

其实在创世神之初，阿萨神族里，是人人都可化兽的，毕竟人的形态才是他们学习的方向，可也有阿萨人觉得，野兽强大的姿态才是他们的骄傲，他们并不需要像人类那般学习这些。

为了证明这一点，阿萨神族曾经和创世神发生过冲突，他们的强大让想法变得不可一世，当然最后的结果是被平息了，可是很多阿萨人却也因此失去了化兽的能力。

“那个领头的阿萨先祖，就是一条大蛇，据说他首尾相连的长度，可以环绕米德加德。”

Loki翻着眼计算了一下，觉得那个大小实在是过于夸张了。

“所以后来，巨蛇一直都是阿斯加德的避讳。”这也是Hela不被Odin承认的原因，估计自己姐姐也因为这点很郁闷吧。

“那父神是要你小心那个远古的阿萨先祖呢，还是你的姐姐Hela？”

“都不是。”拧着眉头，无奈的挠了挠脸，Thor本来也想过，也许Odin说的是Hela，但真正让他否定这个的，是Baldr告诉他的一件事，那件事，是Odin在给他神王之位时亲口说的。

“父亲，有两个兄弟，Honir和Lodour，在阿斯加德与华纳海姆停战后，Honir就被送去华纳海姆做人质了，而Lodour的去向则没有人知道。”

Lodour和Hela一样，也是因为身化大蛇的存在而被Borr所不喜，但是Baldr说，Lodour其实是被Odin亲手封印了。Odin的兄弟继承了当年阿萨先祖的想法，认为人类是这个世界上最软弱的存在，创世诸神已经离开，那么九界的主宰就应该是阿斯加德的王，他不仅要做一个国度的王，而是想要做九界之主。

“这位Lodour叔叔，可以和全盛时期的父亲打到平手，甚至险些获胜，如果不是Borr祖父在离去前担心自己的儿子会带来叛乱，提前留下了一道封印，可能我和Tyr他们都不会出生了。”

这是阿斯加德王族内的秘密，如果让别人知道，或许会引起九界的混乱和隔阂，而Odin也在那次之后，用自己大半的神力把濒死的Lodour封印了起来，这是他唯一的一点仁慈，在对待自己的兄弟上。

“这件事，你的Honir叔叔知道吗？”

“肯定是知道的。”毕竟总共就三个兄弟，少了一个还能发现不了吗？

“那你猜，华纳海姆那些人，知道了多少？”嘴角向上挑了挑，Loki觉得阿斯加德这个乱套的程度，真是让人无法直视。

“嗯，所以Baldr真的很头疼。”Thor感慨，还好现在的神王不是自己，这种想法很不负责，但是他真的忍不住，毕竟烦心的事一件接着一件，也不知道什么时候是个头了。

“呐，Frigga正在看着呢，你作为兄长这么不称职，她可是会骂你的。”抬起头，伸手指向了天空上最明亮的一颗星星，在Thor的哼嗤声里，Loki扭过头弯弯着眉眼笑了起来。

神王苏醒后，第五日，阿斯加德内响起了钟鸣。

Thor站在窗台上，看着夜色里闪烁的星星，蓦地有些酸涩。

父亲终于还是去找他的Frigga了，在母亲离开阿斯加德的这一天，父神Odin逝世。

Loki是第一次参加阿斯加德王族的葬礼，那一个个捧着蜡烛，站在海岸边的神明，沉默的看着满载鲜花的船只离开港口，Baldr站在最前面拿着一副弓箭，在木船靠近到瀑布边缘时，点燃的火箭射中了船舶，它在烈火中燃烧，明亮到刺目，在火焰中渐渐消融的身姿引来了身后的啜泣声。

直到船舶飘过瀑布，在坠落的顷刻，明亮如昼的光芒像无数星火般飘起，扶摇直上，仿佛已经等待了许久，朝着Frigga消失的那片天空而去。

Loki握紧了Thor的手掌，雷霆之神的眼眶是干涩的，好像那个曾经靠着自己痛哭的男人并没有出现过，一切从开始到结束，在神话的书卷上也不过是翻过了一页篇章。

或许是因为Baldr早在Odin离开前，就已经接手了神王的位置，等到Odin离世了，阿斯加德也不过是氛围上变得沉重了几分，其他的地方反而没有太过的改动。

到了第十天，Thor来找Loki吃完午饭后，又被人急匆匆的喊走，到了下午，满身都是草屑的雷霆之神，垂头丧气的回来，表示Sleipnir一点面子都不给他们，不管是Baldr还是Tyr，亦或者自己跟Bragi，反正它谁也不服，谁也不准骑上来。

“那你变成狮子和它打一架喽。”摘着Thor头发丝里的草屑，Loki好笑的逗了一句，皱着眉头想了想的Thor，突然咳嗽了一声，然后目光怪异的在Loki身上看了看，还没等精灵从男人的口中得出什么结论。

Thor已经下定决心把人拉到了马场。

Baldr在被Sleipnir甩了一次后，就没再尝试，反而Bragi上上下下摔了好几次，还是乐此不疲的绕着八腿马乱转，Tyr摸了摸Sleipnir的鼻子，对方也不喜欢他，战神转头就走，完全不给自己出丑的机会。

看着本来要回去换衣服的Thor，还是原来那身行头，但是手边拉了个精灵后，Hogun啧了一声，觉得自家公爵大人已经越来越废了。

“你不会是要我去骑它吧。”指了指那比自己高大数倍的八腿马，Loki怀疑自己可能会被摔骨折。

“它很喜欢你，我目前也就看到你和Freya可以摸摸它了。”

“摔下来太丢人。”精灵表示拒绝。

“Sleipnir可以在九界畅行，你要是驯服了它，以后回约顿海姆也方便了。”

皱着眉怀疑男人其实是在哄骗自己，Loki和Thor对视了半天，最后还是转过身走向了Sleipnir。

被一群人围着转了一天，Sleipnir的脾气已经上来了，在发现有人靠近后，第一反应就是跺蹄子乱叫，Loki伸出手说了一段精灵语，那音调很低也很轻，好像微风般拂过了Sleipnir的耳侧，本来已经要张嘴咬人了的八腿马打着响鼻安静了下来。

Loki摸了摸Sleipnir的嘴角，觉得自己受到了不公平待遇的八腿马，呼哧呼哧的跟精灵诉着苦，Loki点着头答应，表示自己知道了。

安抚好了Sleipnir，Loki招手让Thor过来，然后指着金发的雷神对八腿马又介绍了一遍，Sleipnir听完后甩着尾巴表示了拒绝，不过低下的马头咬住了Loki的袖子，然后把精灵往自己身后甩。

“哎哎哎，你轻点，他可没那么耐摔。”一手握着精灵，一手按住了Sleipnir的鼻头，Thor可不想看这位马祖宗把自己的小王子给踩了。

尽管不愿意让Thor骑，但Sleipnir还是怕的，应该说整个阿斯加德和华纳海姆，没有人会不害怕雷霆之神的战斗力。

“它让我骑上去。”靠到Thor身边，小声的说着，Loki也不知道自己要不要抢这个风头，毕竟Sleipnir可是把现任神王都给摔下来了。

“那就上去。”咧着嘴满意的笑了起来，Thor抱着Loki的腰身，把精灵举了起来，Sleipnir的身高是一般马的两倍，在没有马鞍的情况下，直接跳上去显然是不现实的，等精灵坐稳了，Sleipnir刨着蹄子，呼噜了一声，然后小步的跑了两下，似乎是想让Loki适应一下自己的速度。

站在一旁的Bragi拍着手欢呼了起来，没想到Sleipnir这个死性子，居然会喜欢Loki这款的。

“它说它要跑了。”坐在Sleipnir的背上，Loki紧张兮兮的来了一句，不过还没等Loki说完，八腿马已经掀起前脚，风一般的刮了出去。

回到宫殿里，洗了澡换完衣服的Baldr，一出来就听到侍从回报，Sleipnir已经被Loki驯服了，而且这八腿马还带着精灵绕着阿斯加德跑了一圈。

“非常好。”双手一拍，眼睛一亮的Baldr，下一秒又恢复了庄严的模样，手掌抵着下巴轻咳了一声后，直接表示把Sleipnir交付给Loki了。

自从得了Sleipnir后，Loki日常又多了一个活动，就是和这匹八腿马沟通，反正两人说话的调调，也没人能听懂，等到Odin的灵忌结束了，Thor就向Baldr请辞，当然他也是有正当理由的，这次夏猎发现的荒原熊，和约顿海姆曾经的情况相同，他怀疑泰坦魔王的封印出了问题，正好可以趁此机会去调查一下。

Baldr觉得自己哥哥把外出游玩说的如此高大上，实在是有违雷霆之神的高贵，所以他给Thor批了几个骑兵，在看到名单后，Thor才感受到了自己弟弟唯恐天下不乱的决心。

“Hogun和Volstagg也就算了，Fandral和Sif是什么意思？”

“你不早点把问题解决了，小心以后Loki会吃醋。”挤着眼拍了拍Thor的肩膀，Baldr说完后，又恢复了那高深莫测的模样。

等到了出发的那天，Leah也被Loki带了上，而且Loki还说服了Sleipnir，在自己也在的时候，屈尊让Thor骑一下。

哭笑不得的坐上了八腿马，Thor搂着精灵的腰身，咬了Loki一口算是报复。

从海面上蔓延而来的彩虹在脚下化成了桥梁，海色与天空被连接到了一起，Loki吐了口气，摸了摸Sleipnir的鬃毛。

“出发。”

TBC

*10月21号更新12，Thor要去约顿海姆见岳父了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（bushi）


	12. 黎明之前

Chapter 12.黎明之前

作为约顿海姆地位超然的王夫陛下，Farbauti每日最爱干的一件事就是逗孩子。

结婚之初，整个铁森林的精灵都不明白，自己美貌绝伦的女王陛下，怎么就看上了这个除了身材高大一无是处的男人，但是女王的命令是不可违逆的，所以Farbauti就在精灵们议论纷纷的眼神中常驻了下来。

在大儿子还没出生前，Farbauti没事干就会给自己的漂亮夫人梳头发，那顺滑柔软的长发虽然常常会在起床时被压到，但那依旧改变不了它很美丽的事实，每天梳啊梳啊一直梳到Helblindi出生了，Farbauti抱着皱巴巴、皮猴一样的大儿子，突然咧着嘴并不英俊的笑了起来。

大儿子的性格偏早熟，Farbauti觉得自己还没享受到对方的撒娇和耍赖，儿子就长大了，并且对自己父亲的行为致以了——“你很幼稚”的眼神。

心灵受到伤害的Farbauti又开始回到了给Laufey每日梳头的日子，梳着梳着，二儿子Byleistr就降生了。不过比起小时候好带，性格又沉默的Helblindi，Byleistr简直就是上错了人身的猴子，从他会走路开始，整个铁森林的日常就变成了找孩子，你总是可以在一些犄角旮旯的地方，翻出满身尘土，还笑嘻嘻好像在和你玩游戏的Byleistr。

因为这个问题，Farbauti深刻反省了一下，觉得他不该太过于沉迷父亲这个角色带来的便利，在他觉得自己想通了的时候，Loki出生了。

在创世神还在的大陆纪元，世界上幸存的种族，比起现在是远远超过的，但随着创世诸神的离开，不少数量稀少繁衍艰难的种族也随之慢慢淡出了史话，Farbauti身体里的巨人血脉就是如此，所以在得知小儿子是拥有一半巨人血脉的返祖儿后，Farbauti激动了。

曾经那些可以脚跨山海的巨人早已变成了枯骨，但是翻转的书页和吟游诗人口里，巨人显然都是过于邪恶的东西，可有一点值得肯定的就是，女性巨人的美丽是九界有名的，相对的，男性巨人就非常丑陋了。

为此Laufey还捧着自己王夫的脸跟小儿子对比了一下，发现没有任何相似后，表示了由衷的快乐。

介于巨人的血脉在各种联姻中被串的乱七八糟，Farbauti对Loki这个小巨人是寄予厚望的，他一心想着以后说不定可以找个自己亲戚家的姑娘，让两人一起生个血统更好点的小巨人，只是他的想法还没付诸实践，Laufey就哈哈哈大笑的抱起了正在舔果子的小儿子。

“我觉得Loki看不上那些姑娘。”纤长白净的手指掐了掐小儿子初具模样的脸蛋，乌溜溜的大眼睛，笑盈盈的看过来时，基本他要什么，你都忍不住答应了。

等到Loki会走路了，继承了二分之一精灵美貌和二分之一女性巨人五官精致的小Loki越发的好看起来，Farbauti这才打消了原来的念头，的确，家里那些姑娘们还没有自己儿子好看呢。

从刚出生起就被惦记上婚事了的Loki，六岁时去了阿斯加德，Farbauti衣服都要扯坏了，想要躲进运货的箱子里跟小儿子一起，接着被Laufey以丢人现眼的名义扔了出来。

一个转头，等到Loki回来时，已经是个十四岁的亭亭少年了，看着儿子挺拔而俊美的容貌，Farbauti又担心了起来，这以后找的姑娘得要多漂亮啊。

漂不漂亮，不到最后谁也不知道，可等Loki过完了成年礼后，那个一直没被Farbauti当一回事的婚约，就这么突然的成真了？！

大梦初醒般把小儿子再次送走，这会Farbauti不跟了，而是抱着懵懵懂懂的小女儿，泪流满面。

正在心理修复期里徘徊的王夫陛下，还没从自己嫁儿子的心酸里回过头，那边阿斯加德已经来了信使，表示Loki要回来了。

Farbauti掏了掏耳朵，怀疑自己幻听了，他还以为下次见面，又是个七八头十年呢，现在是个什么情况？！

借着公事的由头，Thor带着十几名骑兵和Loki一起跑回了约顿海姆，反正他留下来了，那些贵族们反而不消停，觉得可以通过自己来给Baldr找些麻烦，但在神王眼里，这些挑拨离间的人，真的算是日常消遣了，如果Thor真的看自己不爽，那他可能早几年就被雷霆之神捶成饼了。

骑着Sleipnir，一路刮过的湛蓝让Loki想到了Thor的眼睛，雷霆之神从小到大就没有长歪过，笔直笔直发育的模样让精灵想到了木头，不过Thor的神经比起木头来，可要坚韧的多，他也算是亲眼见识了。

“虽然一直说，约顿海姆的翡翠森林被黑暗污染凋零了，但看上去还是很美啊。”骑在马上，Thor仰起头左右看着，滴翠般的叶片在阳光下翻滚着露珠，弥漫在空气里的青草香味清新的让人精神一振，坐在身前的精灵伸出手时，几只停在枝头的小鸟叽叽喳喳的落了上来，胖墩墩的身子往Loki手臂上一蹲，就只能看到个圆球般的脑袋了。

“它们在和你打招呼。”伸手摸了摸小鸟的尖喙，Loki对着乱七八糟的鸟叫声，轻轻的嗯了两下，看这样子，Thor怀疑精灵已经把森林里所有的小动物都认识了。

“都说精灵是最贴近生灵万物的存在，我看这和驯兽一样了。”骑着马跟在Thor身后半步，Hogun抖着肩膀笑到打颤，Loki殿下这可不就把阿斯加德最大的一头野兽给驯服了吗。

“那里有人。”虽然从踏入森林起就已经进入了精灵的地界，但一路上并没有看到什么人，反而是骑马走在后面的女武神，被森林里不时闪过的身影弄的有些紧张。

“是巡逻的士兵，这里离半兽人的聚居地还很远，所以不用太过紧张。”收回胳膊撞了下Thor的肚子，Loki猜是因为雷霆之神实在过的太张扬了，以至于神王Baldr越看越觉得不爽，才给自己哥哥找了这么个麻烦过来。不过比起目的不明的Freya，Sif显然干净利落的多，除了婚礼那一晚的视而不见外，其它时候如果偶然碰到，女武神都会简单的行礼然后离开，那样子你都说不好她到底是放下了还是继续别扭着。

“所以你们和半兽人还在打仗吗？”对自己这个不显山不露水的弟弟，Thor是一向没有办法的，不过既然跟来了，他也会找个机会把事情说明白，免得Loki总用一种看戏的眼神盯着他。

“规模都不大，基本都是零散的小股人马，前段时间连狼骑兵都没有了，感觉倒像是要休养生息。”

极光树消亡后，Loki最大的发泄渠道就是杀兽人，这些长得丑又毫无道理、凶残异常的种族，在精灵眼中就不应该存在，不过最大的一次冲突，也就是极光树死亡后，暴涨的黑暗力量让半兽人兴奋异常，不止铁森林周边被侵扰，连人类的城邦也被掠夺了个干净，甚至最后国王亲自出征，才把那些被烧毁的城市夺了回来，而这离Thor平息战火归来，也才两年多的时间。

“那你们在森林里，难道每天都是吃果子吗？”皱着鼻头正在吸嗅的Volstagg发现不管怎么找寻，都没能感觉到一点肉味，看时间应该也是午饭了啊，难道这次出来，他要一直啃果子、吃精灵的饼干不成。

“鱼算吗？”随着Loki的话，Volstagg整张脸都皱了起来。

等过了森林中段的一座石桥，看着桥下清澈的流水，Thor深吸了一口气，为自己上次来时的匆忙感到遗憾。

“听说你们是住在树上？还有石头凿成的洞穴，那种地方不会潮湿吗？还是说你们有什么特殊的技能？”一路上念念叨叨的问着，其实Volstagg最关心的还是吃，如果他吃不好，那可连拿武器的力气都没了。

“感情在阿斯加德的诸神眼里，精灵和野人也没什么区别了。”

咧着一口整齐的小白牙，Loki森森的笑了起来。

走过石桥，周遭活动的气息明显多了起来，低垂到眼前的树枝被挥开后，一排直插天际的高大树干赫然进入了眼帘，一根根光滑笔直的树干上高矮不均的建造着或大或小的几间树屋，一路看去，这种树屋的数量至少有上千个，Thor搂着Loki吸了口气，满嘴的叶片清香让他有些兴奋，不知道Loki有没有拥有其中一间呢。

“我说呢！还真是住树屋的！”

听着后面Volstagg的哇哇大叫，Loki翻着白眼差点笑出声来，他真不想打击这些人，不过这些树屋，都是给训练期的精灵战士用的，毕竟在战场上，精灵最大的优势就是那灵敏到不可捉摸的动作。

“如果真的住树上，你还是别上去了，我怕你压坏了要赔的。”挑着眉头不怀好意的打量了一下Volstagg的身材，Hogun一边笑一边还不忘拍了拍Fandral，这家伙现在装什么哑巴，他可是知道的，在离开阿斯加德前，Baldr有特意把Fandral单独的喊去，也不知道神王到底对他交待了什么。

“精灵的宫殿艺术和矮人的手艺一样出名，如果你不知道的话，就别在这哇啦哇啦的叫喊了，只会显得很傻气。”女武神虽然看不到精灵的表情，但也知道对方并不喜欢阿斯加德的勇士，这都到了对方的地盘了，还不知道收敛一些，别等会真的弄个树屋给Volstagg住。

“往左边走。”拍了拍Sleipnir的脖子，Loki改变了方向直穿过森林，路上零散走过的精灵大多佩戴着弓箭和匕首，在看到马上的小王子后，朦胧着月光美好的精灵们抬起手微笑着向对方行礼。

就算见惯了阿斯加德的美人，Fandral也必须承认，约顿海姆的精灵们，的确没有一个长相普通的，这要是从小在这长大，以后的眼光还不得高的要命。

“这是什么声音？”心想着有Loki带路，怎么也不至于走歪的Thor，动了动耳朵，为那冲击而来的淅沥声皱了皱眉，听这个响动，落差应该非常大才对，那前面不远的地方肯定有个悬崖。

“让你看看约顿海姆的彩虹。”抿着嘴角，狡黠的笑了笑，拨开头顶的树枝，站住脚步的Sleipnir打着响鼻呼噜了一声，漂浮在悬崖半壁的云彩被水滴冲散，那从山峦顶端倒挂而下的瀑布直直的坠入了几不见底的深渊，在阳光和水气中，一弯彩虹横跨在了瀑布中段，伸出手的Loki指向了瀑布的另一边，然后开口道。

“欢迎来到约顿海姆。”

建造在悬崖另一侧的白色宫殿外缀满了鲜花和藤蔓，弥漫在空气里的湿意让视野都温柔了几分，Thor摇着头，为精灵那骄傲的小表情感到有趣，这里比书册中描绘撰写的，要美上太多太多了。

从悬崖边的一条小路走了过去，到达宫殿的花园前，Thor跳下了马，Sleipnir扯着Loki的袖子不给精灵走，它不想去马厩里和那些小不点们待着。

“不用栓它，让它自己转转吧。”摸着Sleipnir的脖子，Loki和迎上来的精灵吩咐道。

“好久不见了，雷神殿下。”穿着席地长裙的精灵女王，柔柔的自宫殿前走过，融化在眼前的光亮把她照的透白而美好，Hogun带着阿斯加德的骑士们向女王行礼，Thor亲吻了Laufey的手背，然后眨着眼不明白自己到底什么时候见过这位了。

“你出生的时候，阿斯加德可是大肆庆祝过的。”给了Thor一个单眨眼，Laufey调皮的掐了把儿子的脸颊，发现没胖也没瘦，那应该是过的还不错了。

“变色了吗？”趁着宫殿里的仆人来帮客人搬卸东西，Laufey一把拉过Loki到旁边，然后小声的问道。

“没有。”想到肚脐上那个水晶，精灵竖起的耳朵微微红了一下，那样子可疑的不行，Laufey张着嘴，一脸僵硬的发现，自己儿子居然在三个月内就被对方攻陷了？！

“Loki？”看着小王子和自己母亲说话，Thor本来是不想打扰的，不过这边他还没转过身，腿后突然的撞击就让雷霆之神有点懵，等他低下头，那个仰着小脸表情呆愣的小精灵已经抱着雷霆之神的大腿，呼哧呼哧的喘起了气。

“Daisy，你在这做什么？”紧跟女儿的脚步，一路找过来的Farbauti顺着那双笔挺有力的双腿向上看去，在对上Thor的眼眸时，身为孩子的父亲们，Farbauti觉得自己应该拿出点家长的模样，毕竟这可是他第一次和阿斯加德的雷霆之神面对面啊，虽然身份上有了不同，可本质还是不变的。

“他长得真好看，Daisy喜欢。”

还没组织好脑内对话的Farbauti在女儿的话音里直接崩溃了，这是什么不得了的眼光？！一向连自己父亲都看不上的小公主，居然对Thor“一见钟情”了？！

“比喜欢哥哥还要多吗？”看了眼备受打击的父亲，Loki抱起自己的小妹妹揉了揉，虽然五官上已经能看出未来的美丽，但这小丫头实在是被养的太好了，又胖又肉，圆嘟嘟的像个白米丸子。

“哥哥再多一点。”眨着大眼睛，伸出手指比划了一下，那小小的连一根手指都塞不进去的距离让Laufey笑到肚子疼。

“你太厉害了。”能让眼高于顶的Daisy小公主看上。这位小公主不出所料的话，也就是未来的精灵女王了。

“这真不怪我。”举起一只手和Daisy的小巴掌拍了一下，Thor对处理感情上的问题一向很迟钝，如果没有直接告诉他，他大概到死都不会想太明白别人对于自己的感情。

“先，休整一下吧。”垂着头从Loki手里把女儿抱走，Farbauti现在的心情基本已经完蛋，希望Daisy只是随口说说，不然以后他到哪里去找个和雷霆之神一样的存在啊。

午饭的席位上，虽然摆满了各色菜肴，但是算得上肉类的却很少，Loki贴着Thor小声道，精灵一般只吃低智到无法沟通的生物，如果Thor手下的骑士们要开荤，最好别在森林里，可以出了铁森林到不远处的人类城邦。

“过段时间，我们也去米德加德看看吧。”拿着叉子，面不改色的吃了几口摆盘鲜艳的食物，Thor在心里叹了口气，其实他也想吃肉。

约顿海姆的地界里铁森林只是其中一部分，对精灵国度极端好奇的阿斯加德勇士团，用完饭后就开始四处乱逛，Thor对路上看到的树屋很好奇，在Loki表示自己也有一间后，两人就跑去看树屋了。

虽然看上去建造树屋的树干很笔直光滑，但是外层还是有凹陷的地方可以下脚，加上从上垂下的藤蔓，上去到不是很难，可Thor刚踩上那木板铺成的地面，嘎吱一声断裂就让他吓的站住了脚步。

“这么脆？”

“是你太胖了吧。”

拉着雷霆之神的手掌，Loki选了几个比较结实的地方让对方下脚，从来都是被夸赞高大威武的Thor，第一次听到“胖”这个形容词，在接受后，还觉得挺新鲜。

“住在这里面，岂不是什么也做不了。”掀开毯子坐到了Loki的床上，Thor抬脚跺了跺地面，整个树屋都在踩踏下吱嘎吱嘎的摇晃起来，这要是干点什么，一分钟内就能让整个森林都知道了。

“这是训练的地方，你要是喜欢，我可以把你从这倒挂着扔出去。”脸上的笑意不带一丝作假，Loki在说完话后还从窗户旁扯进来了一根小臂粗细的藤蔓，然后对着Thor的小腿比划了一下。

“你不会晚上要住在这里吧？”

“这里晚上的风景特别好。”

假装听不懂男人话里的意思，Loki眨着眼绷紧了手中的藤蔓。

双手向身后撑去，Thor发现Loki自从知道了过去的事情后，就越来越不把自己放在眼里了。精灵这占着道理，挟私报复的样子，勾的雷霆之神心坎痒痒的，这感觉时间久了还会传染，弄着弄着，他连肚子都开始痒了。

“你绑吧，推下去摔坏了也是你的。”

伸出双臂一脸认真的说道，那样子Loki大概相信了一秒，一秒后他就向后退了一步，拿着毯子一拥上前的雷霆之神，直接把精灵罩了个严实，然后在对方看不见的空档里，把人摔到了床上。

整个树屋在Thor迈步时开始狂响，Loki落在了床上，那左右摇晃的幅度把雷神都带的坐了下去，睁大眼静默的等到树屋平静了下来，那吱嘎吱嘎的声音在森林里传了老远，不少树屋里的精灵都探出头，想看看是哪个树屋要从树上掉下去了。

“你们住这里，也不怕它半夜塌掉。”见室内不再晃动，Thor掀开毯子的一角，露出了精灵闷红的脸颊，挂在脸上的笑容带着死不悔改的讨厌劲，Loki舔着牙槽，咬了对方一口，接着被咬破嘴的雷霆之神按在床上啃了一通。

在验证过树屋不利于身体交流后，Thor熄灭了脑子里的古怪想法，被啃了一脸口水的Loki恼羞成怒的从毯子里掏出了一条小蛇，屈服于精灵“威严”的雷神，第一天果然很听话的，什么也没做。

既然从阿斯加德离开是为了解答泰坦魔王的谜底，Thor第二天就带人在精灵的一些记载里翻找，毕竟Thames被Borr封印的时间太过久远，在阿斯加德里能找到的也不过是一句——封印在了大陆的深渊之中。

这个深渊到底在哪？什么地方可以算得上深渊？

听说Thor在夏猎时遇到的情况后，Laufey沉吟了一下，喊来了几个年岁最大的精灵，虽然他们没有参与当年的战争，但也算亲眼看过，描述起过程，比书上写的、诗篇里唱的要好听上很多，可是连着听了三天的故事，到了最后，Thor还是没搞明白，那个深渊在什么地方。

虽然知道自己祖父没有留下地点，是防止有心人会去破坏，但这时间久了，也成了无法查证的悬案。

“如果我们顺着狂化野兽的路径，能不能找到那个地方？”

“那你可就要深入到半兽人的领地了，直接过去不现实，尽管现在没有大规模的行动了，但他们的人数可绝对不少。”

指着地图上的一侧，Hogun冷静的提醒到，半兽人大军包围的城市烈焰滔天、锻造兵器的声音常年不绝，虽然说精灵是陆路上的霸主，但那也是因为人类、巫师和矮人都把半兽人踢除出了这个群体，如果对方有一天倾巢而出，恐怕就算是约顿海姆的精灵，也有被灭国的危险。

“所以在没有确切地址的情况下，你还是别贸然行动了。”Hogun最怕Thor的一点就是，这家伙胆子太大了，15岁就敢去掏狼窝，现在成家立业了，他还能不敢去半兽人的老家溜一圈吗。

“但是不看我们又怎么知道不在那里呢？”

摊开手耸了耸肩膀，Thor那事不关己的表情，看的Volstagg牙根痒痒，围在桌边地图的几人都抬起头看向了雷霆之神，他们不怕战斗，只要对方开口了。

“啊，Loki殿下。”靠窗站着的Leah口气冷淡的来了一句，刚急的上火想要说些什么的Hogun瞬间笑了起来，他怎么忘了，还有一个可以劝Thor的最佳人选。

“我要去告状了。”

“你说什么？！”撸起袖子瞪着眼的Thor伸手就去抓Hogun的领子。

推开了旁边的Fandral，Hogun把Volstagg那小山一样的身躯摆到了Thor面前，一直没有开口的女武神，按着桌子不让Thor把上面的杯子给掀了，成功得到一线生机的Hogun跑到门口，张开嘴就要大喊，那瞥着Thor的小眼神，要多得意有多得意。

这位还以为自己是原来一个人的时候，可以肆意的放纵不成。

“我不去了行吧。”举起双手的Thor到是不怕Loki阻止自己，他比较担心的是精灵会要和他一起去，一个人的冒险在不牵连到别人的情况下尚且说不太过去，那要是牵连了别人呢？

计划失败，阿斯加德小分队再次陷入了盲目的寻找中，晚饭都吃不香了的Thor，入夜后抱着Loki就想做点什么，可刚和精灵亲出了点感觉，衣服还没脱完，Loki突然伸手把Thor推了开，然后拉起掉到腰际的衣服，比了个嘘的手势，

结果没过一会儿，走廊上轻飘飘的小脚步就蔓延到了门口，然后伴着咔哒的开门声，终止了Thor一晚的美梦。

抱着小枕头跑过来的Daisy笑嘻嘻的扑到了Loki床上。

第二天早上，天还没亮就起了床，Thor看着另一侧抱着妹妹睡的正香的Loki，捂着额头叹了口气，他开始想念阿斯加德的好了。

照例在起床后去房间里叫醒自己女儿的Farbauti，这次扑了个空，不过等他看到雷霆之神拿着发带，笨手笨脚的给Daisy编头发时，那养了孩子多年的玻璃心，哗啦啦的碎了一地。

洗完澡从浴室走了出来，湿着头发的Loki好奇的看向了垂着头也不知道在想什么的Thor，本来还在屋里的小家伙，这会已经不见踪影，应该是被早起的父亲抱走了。

“怎么了？”走到Thor旁边踢了雷神一脚，等对方迟缓的抬起头后，Loki差点被那表情逗的笑出声。

“我觉得你父亲不喜欢我。”

“你骗走了他的小儿子，现在又要拐他的宝贝女儿，要是我，估计恨不得把你生吞活剥了。”

吞着口水发出无奈的叹息声，Thor表示自己也不想，他真心想拐的，也就这么一个小精灵而已。

前有Odin逝世前的警告，后有不见踪迹的泰坦魔王，加上那渗透到了阿斯加德的异变，Thor在约顿海姆待了半个多月，脾气都要等出来了，让他这种实战派一直不动声色的寻找，那几乎是不可能的，他总觉得自己缺少了一个关节，一个可以弄明白所有事情的角落。

回到约顿海姆的Loki，脱离了阿斯加德的束缚后，自然是活的如鱼得水，在他推开门回到房间时，就看到变成大狮子的Thor，趴在地毯上，一副奄奄一息的样子。听Leah说，因为这位下午太心急而闯了祸，结果在Hogun一众几人的强烈谴责下，被赶出了议事厅，加上Loki也不在，于是受到了打击的雷霆之神就干脆的蜷在那不动了。

“喂。”蹲下身摸了摸大狮子的鼻头，Loki好笑的掰开狮嘴，看那咬在一起的利齿被Thor磨的作响，站起身绕到了大狮子的身旁，Loki跨坐到狮背上，俯身贴着Thor的耳朵道。

“起来，我带你去看个东西。”

懒洋洋的竖起四肢，Thor打着哈气直接从窗外的小路跳了出去，虽然看不到Loki的指路，不过那个划在后背的手指一下下挠的大狮子魂不思蜀。

“就是这里了。”

从瀑布旁边的悬崖一路走了过来，等Loki从大狮子背上下来时，空荡荡的一片树林停留在了面前。不明所以的用大脑袋蹭了蹭Loki的后腰，Thor觉得自己已经足够丢脸了，那丢丢狮子的应该没什么问题。

“你不是看过这里吗。”伸手拍了拍Thor的大脑袋，Loki弯下腰走了几步，然后挡住了身后紧跟着的大狮子。

“别踩到了。”

“是什么？”嗅了嗅Loki指着的地方，Thor只闻到了一股泥土的味道。

“这里啊，这里原来有一片森林。”

手臂上上下下比划了一块距离后，Loki眯着眼笑了起来，那样子Thor并不陌生，在他仰起头看向头顶的天空时，脑海里闪回过的画面越发清晰了起来。

他看过这里，但不是亲眼，而是通过了Heimdall。

“原本我有一片可以向你炫耀的宝藏。”手指抠了抠地上的泥土，在极光树死亡后，Loki收集了那些残骸，然后埋在了这里，每个树的位置他都标注了记号，免得有记不得的精灵从上面踩过。

“其实我不恨你。”吸了吸鼻子，Loki扭过头时，话锋已然翻转，原来他没有告诉Thor这个答案是觉得没必要，让这个人欠着自己多好啊，可是现在说了其实反而轻松了很多。初次见面，他们一个是阿斯加德的王子，一个是约顿海姆的王子，他身处异乡，就算有再多的情绪想法，为了自己、为了他的国家Loki也必须学会忍耐，所以对于曾经的他们来说，走到最后分手的那一步，是必然的结局。

离开阿斯加德后，Thor失去了很多，Loki也失去了很多，在经历阿斯加德王位之争时，Loki正在面对死亡，半兽人的大军让约顿海姆损失惨重，Loki有时想，如果他死了，他肯定会后悔没有对Thor说喜欢，不是因为想要表达，而是想看看对方惊讶到不可思议的模样。

在拉弓拉到手指出血时，Loki仰躺在森林里为自己的忍耐感到可笑，其实不管是人类、精灵还是神明，都是孑然一身而来，孤孤零零的离开，那些重要的东西，生不带来，死不带去，为什么不为了自己活的肆意一点。

如果他们的身份颠倒，Loki想自己也会这么做，明知道这个人是自己喜欢的，不夺到手边，难道要看他和别人在一起相伴到老吗。

“要是你能给我的树报仇呢，我可能会更喜欢你一点。”抱着膝盖坐到了大狮子旁边，厚重的鬃毛扫在脸上，Loki为那暖洋洋的感觉舒服的打了个哈气。

说不定一百年后，他又会耻笑自己现在的想法，但等到了那天，他也许早就忘记了当初的愿望。

Loki曾经和Hodur说，他会带自己喜欢的人去看约顿海姆的极光森林。

虽然现在没有森林了，看看灰烬也可以吧。

驮着Loki回到宫殿时，Thor看到了穿着长裙在露台喝酒的精灵女王，两人对视一眼后，Laufey被大狮子的模样逗的直乐，一脸尴尬的把睡着的Loki放到床上，挠着脑袋的Thor发现自己好像一直忽略了一个问题，而现在正好是个机会也说不定。

“怎么，大晚上不陪着Loki，跑我这来喝酒吗。”举起手里的瓶子晃了晃，Laufey听着里面的声音嘿嘿的笑了起来，沾染在脸颊上的红晕，让女王自身的威严变得柔软亲近。

“想请教你一个问题。”

“关于Loki的？”眨着眼，给Thor倒了一杯今年新酿的果酒，Laufey舔着嘴唇点了点头，算是同意了。

“Loki有什么别人没有的，独特的地方吗？”

“他本来就是独一无二的啊。”

打着酒嗝，哈哈哈的笑了起来，Laufey抖着肩膀一脸调侃的望向了尴尬的雷霆之神。

“我当然知道这个，就是他有而别人没有的能力？”

再次为自己糟糕的口才感到难过，眯着眼的Thor叹着气把果酒一口喝了个干净。

“啊——”昂着下巴，拉了个拖沓的长音，Laufey单手支着脸颊幽幽的开口道：“有一个哦。”

“是……”

“但是我不能告诉你。”

蓦地打断了男人的话头，Laufey看着Thor的表情拍着大腿笑了起来，怪不得Loki喜欢他，真的是一逗一个准。

“这事连Loki都不知道，我没告诉他，大概他也不会往那个地方想。”

本来已经放弃了的Thor，见Laufey话头一转，似乎是要告诉自己了。自蓝色的眼眸里点亮的火光，认真而专注的看着对方，抿着嘴的Laufey看着天空想，她已经很久没有看到，这么专注于一个人的眼神了，想想还挺怀念的。

“Loki小时候养过一头小熊，他是不是和你说过，就是害Helblindi受伤的那个。”

手指绕着头发，Laufey暗下的眼眸注视向了一片脑海中的回忆里。

“那只熊他养了很久，后来死于被黑暗感染的狂化，那个时候的Helblindi已经是精灵族里有名的猎手，就算带着个小孩子，他也不至于会被一头熊，重伤到濒死。”

道理是这么个道理，但是她既然说是怎么来的，所有人也就会相信她的判断，加上唯二的参与者，一个忘记了所有，一个不会再提起，于是事情到此完结，如果这次Thor没有来到约顿海姆，告诉她阿斯加德夏猎时的发现，也许Laufey会把这个秘密掩藏到死亡。

“熊会被感染，那你猜，人会吗？”

从Laufey口中说出的话语让Thor一惊，很多事其实答案很简单，也就发生在眼前，只是当存在一个合理的理由时，人们就会忘记剩下的无数不可能。

“Loki也被，黑暗感染了？”

“是的。”

朝夕相处的小兽被黑暗感染到发狂，就算精灵是被神明庇佑的存在，可Loki那时还只是个小孩子，就连他最后伤害到了Helblindi，造成对方分神，然后被巨熊重伤的事情，在一阵痛哭后，都被大脑所遗忘，更何况是那没法琢磨的黑暗。

“所以你把他送去了阿斯加德。”这是最合理的解释，比所谓的要和王子们培养感情，来的切实有依据的多。

“他必须走啊。”最后一个尾音在Laufey的口中化成了酸楚的叹息，她知道Loki在阿斯加德过的并不开心，但是连约顿海姆都无法抵御的黑暗，整个大陆已经找不到一块安全的地方了，她唯一可以想到的就是彩虹彼端的阿斯加德。

Helblindi重伤、Loki被黑暗污染，Laufey也曾在夜晚哭到心力交瘁，可她是约顿海姆的女王，她的孩子，她必须自己来守护。

“其实他因为怄气，自己跑回来时，我是很不赞成的，那时候泰坦魔王的魔力再次肆虐大陆，虽然我和矮人、巫师、人类的首领商量过各种办法，但是没有人能找到Thames被封印的地方，那只存在于神王Borr脑海中的秘密，被掩埋了，深渊在何处？何为深渊？答案似乎呼之欲出，却又怎么也找不到线头。”

“你们可以向阿斯加德求助。”

“不。”摇着头否定了Thor的答案，“我向Odin，你的父亲请求过，但是他已经力有未逮，如果找不到泰坦魔王被封印的地方，那他能做的就是进化这整片大陆，结果无异于耗尽神力，可那时阿斯加德还没有一个成熟的继承人，华纳海姆在周围虎视眈眈，当年的战争给了两边神族无穷无尽的仇恨，Odin活着一天，华纳海姆就不敢轻举妄动。”

“他在等你成长，成长到足以撑起阿斯加德的重担。”手指轻敲着桌面，Laufey记得Thor刚出生的时候，Odin很开心，于是在阿斯加德办了一场盛大的典礼，那时候还是小婴儿的雷霆之神，被Frigga抱在怀里，他们站在一起的模样，她到现在都还记得。

“Loki离开后，阿斯加德到底发生了什么，我并不想知道，可是我知道，在Loki身上发生了一些特别的事，他开始能感受到黑暗的走向。”

没有人知道这个能力是从何而来的，就连巫师也无法在这么一大片的土地上，搜寻到一个特定的、被污染的目标，但是Loki可以，虽然一开始没有人把他的话当真。

“我以为，是精灵的……”在夏猎时，Loki特别的感觉，因为队伍里只有他一个精灵，所以Thor就以为那是精灵独有的，可现在想来，那简直是神迹。

“我就做不到哦，只能说，那是属于Loki的，那些藏匿在他身体里的黑暗，无法被祛除，所以他在约顿海姆又待了半年，我就把他送去了阿斯加德，只要隔绝了感知，也许就会慢慢消失，加上阿斯加德是神明聚居的地方，那里的光明是最充裕的，但似乎事情并没有像我所预料的那样。”

她湮没了幼时Loki发狂伤害到了Helblindi的事实。

应该说那个时候，当她看到哭的声嘶力竭的小儿子，和重伤倒地的大儿子时，在Laufey心里唯一的想法就是——救他，一定要救活他。

真相、结果到底如何，她知道，却不会让所有人知道。

因为自己养的熊伤害了Helblindi，Loki愧疚到不吃不喝的守在对方床前，对于那个时候的小王子来说，真相并不会带来什么好的结果，所以Laufey选择掩盖了它。

“其实你可以代替我告诉他了。”双手交叉着举过头顶，Laufey伸了个懒腰，然后站起身打了个哈气。

“现在的他，已经可以面对过去的那些错误，他会明白，这一切都不是他的错，那个罪魁祸首正在蠢蠢欲动，等待一个确切的时机，卷土重来。”

“那个时候，他就是我们最强大的战士。”迎着月光弯下了眉眼，Laufey离开后，Thor又坐了一会，对面瀑布疯狂的激流冲刷着空气里的芬芳，Thor连自己头发上什么时候黏上了水珠都不知道，他站起身拍了拍衣服。

如果这就是，对方要伤害Loki的理由，在夏猎时，听到了Loki说话的……

当精灵指出那个方向时，除了自己、Hogun，还有从后面靠近过来的——华纳海姆的神明。

回到屋里一拉开窗帘，那个坐在床上的身影就惊的Thor一抖，他歪过头打量了一下Loki的表情，看上去并不是特别难过。

“晚风好听吗？”

拍着精灵的脖子，把人压到了肩膀上，咬着下唇的小王子伸手捶了一把Thor的胸口，然后被雷神那结实的胸肌震的手疼。

“如果我可以被感染，那是不是别的人也可以？”

“我原来，有过很多可怕的念头，在阿斯加德，对着那些不成熟的贵族们、对着你……”

喜欢和讨厌是相生相对的两个情绪，在被那些贵族们欺负时，Loki想过要报复，他有很多黑暗邪恶的想法，可是在付诸行动前，他喜欢上了Thor，接着这些念头开始转变方向，他想靠近到对方身边、引起他的注意、把那些碍眼的人全部抹除。

“幸好那个时候的我没有这些能力。”挣开了Thor的压制，Loki擦着眼角笑了起来，不然就凭Thor喝醉时喊错名字这个事，他都不会让女武神好过的。

“所以？这就是有人要杀你的原因吗。”摸了摸精灵发红的眼角，就像Laufey说的，现在的Loki已经足够强韧，他会是一把直插入魔王心脏的尖刀，不过说实话，他可不舍得。

“如果也有人和我一样被感染了，但是他知道，并且想利用这股力量的话，那我就是最大的障碍。”

“这个猜测毫无证据。”

“其实有一个人一直想要告诉我们真相，只是没人相信她而已。”

可以让一个女神对已经完成婚约的雷霆之神放下身段的追求，她除了能得到一个情人的名头，并不会拥有任何，可是从始至终Thor都没有接近对方，不管是为了曾经那个死掉的女孩，还是现在的Loki，Thor都没有理由去喜欢Freya，以对方的聪明，为什么看不透这点？

华纳海姆和阿斯加德同为神明，比Thor更好的目标比比皆是，放弃Baldr而选择已经结婚了的Thor显然非常不合情理。

“她……应该是在向你求救……”那个眼神并不是爱恋，Freya隐瞒了什么，并且没法将它说出口来。

“等天亮了，我就派Hogun回一趟阿斯加德，这种事交给Baldr来处理比较好。”

抱着Loki的肩膀把人按进了床铺里，Thor盖住了精灵的眼睛，让对方别再思考了。

可是Loki显然不是一个可以那么听话的精灵，他想不起小时候的那段时光，在被Helblindi抱起来时，他到底在干什么？

思考的深渊就是越陷越深的，Loki猜自己可能睡着了，他身下的床铺在消失，向下坠落的疾风刮擦过耳际，奇怪的是他并没有像上一次那么害怕，甚至有点轻飘飘的要飞起来了一般。

睁着迷糊的眼睛在半空转了个身，Loki看到身下燃烧的火焰，他张了张嘴，并没法从火焰中感觉到曾经的熟悉，Thor给自己的火焰很温暖，而这里，却滚烫的仿佛要把他整个吞噬掉。

在Loki伸手挡在眼前，想要拒绝那炙热时，从熔岩里探出的一只手上，带着巨大的拉扯把他向下拽去。

Loki无法控制自己的在半空跌落，他听到了略带稚气的叫喊声，在身体坠入火焰的瞬间，一个燃烧着的火焰小狮子咆哮着冲向了那只握拳的手掌。

被炙烤的浑身滚烫的Loki从噩梦里惊醒，他伸手抓向身边时，空荡荡的没有支柱，被揉皱的一块还留有Thor的余温，Loki坐在床上捂着额头平缓着呼吸，等到背后的汗水冷却了，空气里稀薄的湿意变得浓重而泥泞，这是要下大雨的前兆。

翻身下了床，Loki抓着汗湿的衣服刚想脱下，那个零星冒出的腥甜萦绕上了鼻头，皱着眉心绕到了床铺的另一边，滴落在地板上的猩红刺痛了眼球，在大脑反应过来前，Loki已经顺着地上的血痕追了出去。

梦境里燃烧的深渊、转向自己的手掌、以及、以及、那个燃烧的小狮子……

TBC

*10月23号，更新13，正式进入主线高潮篇，之后会一章比一章刺激哦~

之前的一些伏笔：  
①Thor问Loki恨自己吗？是第八章。  
②肚脐的水晶，是第二章，水晶如果变色，Loki就怀孕了。  
③Loki被送去阿斯加德的时间，第四章和Thor谈话时，小熊养了三年，Helblindi重伤恢复后，他就离开了约顿海姆。  
④半兽人和约顿海姆的战争，回忆篇第九章。  
⑤看到极光森林，第九章，Loki离开后，Thor通过Heimdall看到了极光树的死亡。因为Loki进入了Thor的回忆，所以知道对方曾经偷窥过自己。  
⑥Loki越轨的想法，在回忆篇第七、八章，还有和Thor争吵时，曾经感受到黑雾萦绕。

Loki最终还是带Thor看了极光森林——的灰烬，可喜可贺。


	13. 暗黑边缘

Chapter 13.暗黑边缘

海姆冥界是个冰冷多雾的地方，被永夜笼罩的国度里，除了亡者的灵魂，几乎很少能看到其它的生灵，Hela第一次来到海姆冥界时，转了一圈后就把跟在自己身后的Leah送回了阿斯加德，这里就像Odin给予自己的一个秘密之所，和她的封号一般，只有死亡才可以靠近。

不过远离了阿斯加德后，做为亡灵的女王，Hela每日最大的爱好就是坐在埃琉德尼尔宫殿的王座上，听着一个个前来报道的亡灵们，说着自己生前的故事。

在Hela面前，亡灵是没法说谎的，如果遇到她心情好，那么这些死去的家伙还可以早日离开，洗掉记忆进入轮回。如果正好遇到Hela心情不好，那亡灵们可要倒霉了，反正在Hela心里，既然Odin没有给她订下规矩，那么海姆冥界就是由她来做主的。

对于Hela来说，她最大的遗憾可能是神明死亡后并不归海姆冥界管理，她还挺想看看Odin死后的亡灵，对着自己吐露真言时的模样。

坐在宫殿的台阶前，死亡女神弓着腰，毫不美观的打了个哈气，这几年大陆上的战乱太多，亡灵的数量逐年递增，就算不用自己下手，但人多了，Hela还是会有些烦躁，因为海姆冥界并不是无限的广阔，作为这里的女王，有时她也会担心，如果哪天装不下了，海姆冥界的亡灵涌入了大陆，那可就是大麻烦了。

“……然后，我走进了迷宫，再醒来就到这里了。”

飘在Hela面前的亡灵，挠着脑袋一脸不解的说道，他也就是个普通的猎人，因为秋天时的野兽多在产仔，肉质肥嫩，他想着可以赚点钱，还能捞些幼崽来卖，所以就带着一队人进了那地方，没想到莫名其妙的就死了。

“你这一行有多少人啊？”歪着头点了点男人身后的数量，Hela眨着眼吐了口气，居然有四十个之多，都是一下全死了？

“过来。”抬手把男人一把抓了过来，Hela拍着亡灵的脑袋五指勾起向里一抓，手掌在男人半透明的身体里掏了掏，再伸出来时，掌心里抓着的一坨黑雾，扭动着攀附上了死亡女神的手臂。

从右手噌的冒出来了一把黑色匕首，Hela几乎毫不留情的砍下了自己的左臂，在裹挟着黑雾掉到地上的瞬间，原来砍断的地方已经重新生长出了一条手臂。

挑着眉头注视向了地面，那扭动的黑雾在落地后如同摔碎的瓷器般啪的挥散开，然后以肉眼可及的速度渗透到了地面里。

在海姆冥界永夜的黑暗中，Hela第一次感觉到了一丝不可预测的邪恶，虽然在Odin眼里，那个邪恶本身可能就是自己，但说实话，被自己父亲错待是一方面，可被别的东西超过又是另一方面，手掌拂过额角的黑发，尖锐的黑色王冠出现的同时，整个海姆冥界的大地开始震颤，Hela勾起嘴角大笑了起来。

她所热爱的混乱，正在叫嚣着寂寞，那些死去的亡魂在黑雾中无声的惨叫着，接着融化成了一个个野兽般的战士，双手从胸口慢慢挥下，在腿边握紧时，两柄长长的黑色利刃已经攥在了手里，Hela听到了Fenrir的嚎叫，以及撕裂开永夜迷雾的震颤。

“父亲，你到底是把什么怪物，封印在了这里。”

*****

精灵的嗅觉和灵敏的感知，让Loki可以清楚的分辨出空气里的湿意与那完全不同的血腥味，从他知道自己被感染的那一刻开始，做梦和失忆就变成了两个无法躲避的诅咒，如果他可以毫不知情的伤害Helblindi，那是不是Thor也会……

“啊，还是吵醒你了？”坐在长形躺椅上的Thor，按着手里的布料，咧开嘴尴尬的笑了笑。站在雷神身侧的女武神抬起眼眸观察了一下Loki的模样，然后手脚利索的向后退去，不给她和Thor间留下太过接近的距离。

“你在做什么？”眯着眼一把抢过Fandral想要随手丢掉的纱布，上面晕红的一片，明显是刚刚从身上拿下来的。

“我可以解释的，要不你让我先把信写完交给Hogun？”晃了晃另一只手握着的羽毛笔，Thor松开了按在鼻翼下方的纱棉，血已经止住了，就是鼻头和胡子的位置，还黏了点结块的血沫。

“你和纹章是有感应的。”这一点毋庸置疑，不然他掉下悬崖后，Thor也不会那么快的找到自己。

深深呼吸着的Loki在怒极的时候，反而忍不住笑了起来，或许是Thor一贯的风格太过完美，加上这个男人无与伦比的亲和力，以至于让他忽略掉了存在于雷霆之神身上的疯狂和占有欲，这个家伙其实是比Bragi更加可恶的存在，不但擅自操纵了自己的婚姻，还在他身上留下了一个可以被探查到的魔纹。

“毕竟它也是从这里割出去的一块。”手指戳了戳胸口，Thor放下的笔头在纸页上拉出了一道长长的黑印。

把写好了一切的信件交给了Hogun，Thor抬起手用袖子蹭了蹭脸上剩下的血痕，不知道Loki是听到自己的脚步声了，还是被血腥味给冲醒了。

“他只是想要保护你。”对着步步紧逼的精灵，站在一侧的女武神敛着眉头，不顾另外几人的阻止，脱口说了出来。其实Thor喜不喜欢自己，Sif并没有太大所谓，她从来没有想过做对方的妻子，那是任何人都无法理解的重担，她自认自己除了上阵杀敌，还没有能帮助对方管理九界的能力，可毕竟那是她曾经喜欢过的男人，不管对方的选择是什么，Sif都无条件的站在了Thor的那一边。

“这与Sif小姐有什么关系吗？还是说这个要被他保护的人是你呢？”抿着嘴唇，笑靥清澈的歪过头，Loki觉得原来的自己简直是个傻瓜，他居然会同情这个男人？！这可是雷霆之神啊，拥有Odin全部宠爱，九界第一的神明！有什么是他无法得到、无法改变、无法操控的？就算有了，现在他也可以把这些过去变成现在的可能。

“你觉得我不该指责你？还是觉得我说的毫无道理！”

“说实话，你真的说的毫无道理，我不知道你那洋溢的同情心是从何而来，反正对于我来说，它没有丝毫必要，你在同情一个比你强大、比你美满、比你拥有的多的多的家伙，你感受不到我糟糕的心情，我可以原谅你，但是你没有资格命令我什么。”

挥手甩开了Thor的靠近，Loki为女武神漂亮脸孔上升腾起的晕红感到愉快。他在阿斯加德待的真的太过低调了，那些贵族们把自己当成了Thor退让的证据，公然支持着自己的丈夫寻找情人，到底他们是看不起约顿海姆的精灵，还是把自己曾经的伪装鉴别成了软弱。

“Hogun你先走吧。”对着脸色僵硬的男人挥了挥手，Thor觉得自己现在是前所未有的头疼，如果说精灵之前的乖顺是性格使然的试探，那现在笑盈盈的挖苦，才是袒露出的真面目。原来Baldr可是因为一盆花的问题，被Loki差点骂哭出来的，就凭他带出来的三勇士，想和精灵理论，那基本是一边倒的战况。

“你这句话……”尽管Volstagg对Loki没有什么偏见，可那也是因为没怎么跟精灵接触过的缘故，他不觉得Sif说的有错，但也没想要插手Thor和Loki之间的问题，只是现在的话题越说越偏，听在耳朵里就有了那么些尖锐和刺激了。

“Fandral你和Volstagg把人马清点一下。”根本不给剩下两人说话的机会，Thor在偏过头对女武神点头示意时，Loki搓着手腕有些反胃的想吐。

“你是不是觉得，保护我、监视我，是你应该做的一件事。”

“我没有切断和纹章的联系，我承认，阿斯加德并没有想象中的那么安全，我……”

“你想补偿是吗？可是Thor你不欠我什么，我们的婚约是阿斯加德和约顿海姆利益的结果，不管你要求取消还是完成，我都会去做，因为这对我的国家有利，只是正好的，我喜欢你，而你也一样，这个几率在整件事中几乎不算什么，还是说你觉得我们已经上了床，连这个婚姻最后的一点事情都完成了，你就要把全部的‘关怀’都加诸到我身上？！”

Loki发现，雷霆之神真的是个很完蛋的存在，他或许在过往的事情上学会了什么——比如喜欢的东西不能放手、错过了可能就再也回不来了。但就算失去了阿斯加德的王位，他依旧是Odin最宠爱的儿子，虽然坐着公爵的位置，却比神王拥有的更多，他不是像常人般的膨胀，而是一直就如此的习惯，习惯性的去替每个人做着决定。

第一次争吵、第二次争吵，还有纹章的作用，让Loki错过了很多次把这个问题说清的机会，因为那个时候他还在戒备着对方，他不知道Thor的目的，所以一再退让，可他能退到哪里去？直到深渊谷底吗？

“所以你想说我做的这些都是错的吗？！”有时Thor也搞不懂Loki的那些心思，精灵活的太过清楚明白，而且早熟的让人害怕，他和Hodur之间的友谊也是来自于此，可Thor的性格很干脆也很简单，喜欢就是喜欢，保护就是保护，他希望对方好好的，只是这样而已。

“可是我不喜欢，你在烙下纹章时可以问我！你可以告诉我你们是相连的！你有那么多的机会把这些说明白的，还是你觉得我看过了那些书，知道了纹章的作用，我就应该对你感恩戴德，谢谢你的喜欢吗。”

“我现在知道了，你不喜欢。”Thor承认自己有那么一瞬间想要发火，雷霆之神在阿斯加德可一向是雷厉风行的代表，他已经很久很久没有向一个人认错了。只是精灵吵架时的模样过于犯规了点，那绿莹莹的眼眸里溢着湿意，好像沼泽上的晨雾，Thor猜对方现在肯定很想捅自己一刀。

“是啊，你不知道。”避开了Thor的拥抱，Loki皱着鼻头咽下了冲上喉咙的酸涩，其实他很好奇，Thor在失去那一切时，有想过最先离开的、Frigga的感受吗？雷霆之神和神王Odin一样，他们从出生起就是注定要得到一切的存在，他们背负重担所以习惯了守护，可是他们身边的人、爱着他们的人该怎么办？

看着他们受伤？看着他们死亡？看着他们神力衰竭？看着他们伤害自己？

所以他就应该接受Thor的馈赠吗？当Sif说出那句话时，Loki是真的很想笑，这次是噩梦成真，下一次呢？如果有一天他醒来，看到Thor死在了身边，他该哭还是该笑。

“其实这个世界上，也没有那么多东西可以伤到我的。”挠着脸尴尬的解释到，Thor这辈子唯一的懊悔已经被填满，Loki也不指望对方可以明白自己的气愤，对于雷霆之神来说，保护了自己喜欢的人，是一枚勋章，可对Loki来说，那就是负罪感。

“我希望你到死的时候也是这么认为的。”

神也会死这件事，Thor经历过两次，一次是Frigga一次是Odin，Frigga的离开是他们兄弟间最无法触碰的伤口，所以Hodur无论如何也不会走下塔楼，那是他的罪孽和反省，至于Odin在失去了自己的神后时是怎样的心情，Thor无法探知，他为Loki的尖酸冷漠而烦恼，特别是在屋里的血迹被清理干净后，精灵连听Thor解释的机会都没给。

“所以，我看到的就是Thames了？”Loki不理自己，Thor再头疼也还有事情要解决，其实纹章感觉到危险时会自己动作，只是Loki当时好像做噩梦般一直挣扎也没有醒过来，他就试探了一下，结果就被梦境里的那只手弄伤了。

“除了泰坦魔王，谁还有本事，仅凭意识就重伤你。”捏着形状漂亮的指甲，Laufey对现在的结果没有任何插手的意思，毕竟Loki还要消化一下自己曾经伤害了Helblindi这个事，结果紧接着，Thor就因为他受伤了。

打不到罪魁祸首，也可以迁怒一下别人嘛。

“那他是想抓走Loki？”Thor没法把Loki被感染的这件事告诉别人，唯一的知情人就是精灵女王，但想着自己正在和对方的儿子冷战，这对话就莫名的奇怪起来。

“你有没有想过，也许Loki可以找到Thames被封印的地方。”

双手在面前交叉，Laufey挤着眼给了对方一点暗示。

“那太危险了。”背脊一挺，Thor直接的否定了这个答案。

“可是Thames已经醒了，他破开封印重新归来不过是时间的问题，到时整个大陆都是危险的，你能把Loki藏到哪里去？阿斯加德吗？虽然谁都不知道泰坦魔王的由来，但它肯定是神明在世时的产物，你怎么知道他吞噬了大陆后，不会去往阿斯加德，毕竟你们那里也已经不干净了。”

野兽狂化只是第一步、接着是光明之力的衰弱、动植物的死亡、人类被感染。

没有亲身经历过那场战争的人类和神明，盲目的自信着，觉得世界上没有无法战胜的力量，可真的是这样吗？

就Laufey所知的，这几年，大陆上的战火就一直没有停歇过，半兽人军团到底壮大到了何种地步无人知晓，人类的国王总觉得他们在缺少了头领的情况下，做不出什么大事，但如果Thames醒来了，他们就有了最强大的主宰和支撑。

“阿斯加德已经没有Odin了，你从未遭遇过比自己更强大的敌人，如果有一天Loki死了，死在了泰坦魔王的觉醒后，你会后悔吗？”

思考死亡对于神明来说太过遥远，Thor经历过的死亡并不少，他想了想那个场景，发现自己好像并不能承受，也许他会和自己父亲一样，在失去母亲后，选择沉睡，毕竟活下去的每一天，都要感受着失去和回忆曾经的美好，那是比死亡更惨烈的折磨吧。

“我会找到Thames的。”抹了抹脸，Thor站起身告辞时，精灵女王屋外的花朵开的正好。

他伸手折了一朵玫瑰，然后被上面的尖刺戳到手疼，回到Loki的屋里时，精灵正在看一本地图册，不同时间下的对比，能看到地貌的变化，在Thor把玫瑰递到眼前的同时，一滴血珠落到了书页上，Loki面不改色的把男人的手给推了开。

“我请求你的帮助。”

“没空。”拿过手边的帕子把血水吸掉，Loki头也没抬的回答道。

“你陪我去找Thames的老巢，只要加固了封印，这片土地上慢慢还会积攒出光明，到时你的树苗就可以重新生长了。”

“哦。”面露玩味的偏过头，Loki扫了一眼Thor的脸孔，接着伸手一把握住了玫瑰花茎上的尖刺，手掌和指腹上的刺痛带来了一点湿意，然后Loki张开手，把冒血的手指塞进了嘴里。

“那和你有什么关系呢。”

“有啊，比如说到时你有了别的喜欢的人，就可以带她看真正的极光树了。”

看着Loki手上止血的小孔，Thor发现对方真的不能好好的把话说完——他送的花刺伤了Loki，就和自己给予对方的纹章，最后伤害了自己一样。

“你什么意思？”手里的动作停顿了下来，Loki扭过的目光里带着一丝审视和疑惑。

“我不是不死的，如果……”

“Thor Odinson！”

“Loki如果我什么也不做，那一切发生了，我该怎么办？”

这是个难题，他们互相给予的喜欢是一种复杂的情绪和责任，Loki在责怪Thor的同时，Thor也在挣扎，他把精灵带回了自己的身边，那些危险、伤害如果降临到了对方身上，他的愧疚和懊悔又要怎么解决？如果Loki的命题可以有答案，那他的也可以有吗？

“你看，我们还拥有那么多，那一天要是到来了，就结束吧，极光树会重新长大，那些美好都会回来的。”

Loki觉得Thor太狡猾了，这家伙不给他进退的态度此时此刻居然还多出了一点道理，他没法让强势惯了的雷霆之神让步，那Thor就给他一个更加决绝的选项，如此无解的答案，精灵除了冷笑，居然做不出第二个表示。

扭过头掩盖下眼眶里溢出的酸涩，Loki发现自己也没有一个答案。

当你喜欢的人为你摘花而受伤，和你送喜欢的人花而刺伤了对方的手。

两个结果，对应的都是喜爱，那么除了彼此双方，没有人能给这件事一个完整的解答。

“我以为你还会和阿斯加德那次一样，大吵着指责我。”手掌撑着桌面，Loki笑得发抖，他为这个让自己软弱的理由而烦躁，但又不可抑制的沉溺于甜蜜中。

“上次的后果太记忆犹新了。”Thor也跟着笑了起来，错误发生过一次，就足够了，不可挽回的事情，Thor见证了太多太多，想来已经足以成为教训。

“你让他们整顿人马，是找到深渊了？”咽下嗓子里堵塞，Loki直起身把那支玫瑰丢进了书桌旁的花瓶里，艳艳的红色烧的视野滚烫，如果他们两早生了那么一百多年，在九界最安稳的那段时间，也许所有的争执都不会发生了。

“没有，但是不找点事给他们干，到时吵起来，倒霉的可是我。”凭Loki那张嘴，把女武神和三勇士呛死是足够了，可是吵完架，精灵会不会发泄到自己这儿就说不准了。

“那我给你指个地方。”

接过地图册看了一眼，Thor眨着眼迟疑了一下。

“安贝斯的迷宫？”

一目十行的浏览了下地图下的注解，里面是一个简短的故事，关于一个国王，怎么通过建造一个迷宫，来困住骚扰国家的巨大野兽，后来野兽死了，迷宫却保留了下来，而且迷宫周围种植的树木越长越大，最后成了现在这无法踏足的迷失之地，当然这只是夸张的说法，只要不深入到迷宫腹地，那还是可以凭着一些牵引和向导走出来的，可迷宫的中心，却已经很久无人问津了。

“之所以叫安贝斯的迷宫，是来自迷宫外的两个巨大的损毁了的雕像，雕像下有一行古文字，因为无法理解，所以就通过自己理解的读音口口相传，最后成了这样，不过那是因为人类没有见过卢恩符文，这几个字。”手指沾着水，在桌面上画了几个怪异的符号，Loki挑着眉头道，“深渊，这个迷宫就叫深渊。”

卢恩符文对于曾经的远古诸神来说，或许是耳熟能详的语言之一，但蕴藏其中的魔法，在阿斯加德的传承里却越来越少，到了Odin，神王也是用一只眼睛，和守护世界树旁泉水的巨人交换，才得到了卢恩符文的传承，接着他把这些文字刻写在了阿斯加德。

就Thor所知，学习了它的，除了从小继承Frigga衣钵的Hodur外，也就不时被黑暗神开小灶的Loki了。

“你觉得，Borr祖父说的深渊，是一个地方？”

Loki耸了耸肩，其实最后的结果，还需要亲自去验证。

在精灵双手离开桌面的瞬间，眼前的光景突然摇晃了起来，落脚不稳的向后退了几步，在触到Thor的手臂时，Loki蓦的捂住嘴角咳出了一口浓墨般的血水。

整个约顿海姆在地裂般的巨大晃动中开始坍塌，不少正在树屋里的精灵自树上落下，脚尖触及到地面的顷刻，就被一股漆黑的力量拉扯着跪倒在地。

Laufey赤足从屋里走出来时，那个悬挂在宫殿对面的瀑布在日光的照射下慢慢转变着颜色，从她成为女王开始，就从没见过如此汹涌的黑暗。

“Loki？！”

抱着突然吐血的精灵坐到了地板上，地面的晃动开始变化，Thor被蹦出来的火焰小狮子顶到了后腰，着急的小家伙绕着两人不停的打转，它感到了什么可怕的东西要把Loki撕裂成两半了。

回到阿斯加德正把信件递给神王的Hogun，也感觉到了晃动，那种世界即将为之倾塌的感觉震碎了金宫上方的辉煌，捏着纸页站在王位前一动不动的Baldr皱着眉看向了天顶，他感觉到了自己姐姐的力量，海姆冥界有什么东西，撕裂开了屏障，正在汹涌的升腾着。

“陛下！”从金宫外摇摇晃晃冲进来的卫兵，几乎是扑倒在Baldr的面前，滚落的头盔撞击着台阶，捂着额头的卫兵甚至来不及通报的急声叫喊道。

“华纳海姆、华纳海姆的骑兵出动了！”

“他们要去哪里？”站起身的Hogun简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，沉寂了百年的华纳神族，怎么做到如此快速的集结？除非他们早就有所打算了。

“这、这里。”结结巴巴的说完话后，卫兵跪在地上，胆怯的看向了Baldr，蹙着眉头一言不发的神王，此刻阴郁的几乎要爆发出什么来。

“让Tyr准备迎战吧。”抬起手，一股看不见的力量扶着卫兵站起身，从Baldr头顶照射下的光芒里夹杂着隆隆的声响回荡在阿斯加德的王城内外。

骚动的森林里，群兽哀嚎，Hodur推开窗户听向了茂密的绿林中，远远的地方，一块撕裂开的土地正在翻涌，他昂起头，吸嗅着空气里死亡的味道，那浓烈的压抑只可能来自一个地方——被死亡女神镇压的海姆冥界。

不知道是不是对于阿斯加德的感觉，Thor在扶着Loki站起来时，心口漏跳了一拍，可还没等他想明白这其中的联系，小狮子已经扯着Thor的裤脚让他快点。

Loki头晕目眩的闭上眼，那个梦境里的火焰正在蓬勃，伸出的手臂变成了整个肩膀，接着是头颅，等整个上半身都出现时，包裹在烈焰周围的土地龟裂出了红色的缝隙，那下面，是燃烧着的恐惧。

捂着肚子难受的咳嗽了起来，那些不属于身体里的东西，正在争先恐后的响应着自己主人的号召。

接到哨兵通报的Steve走到城墙上时，远远的半兽人城池内正响彻着嚎叫，那种兴奋到疯狂的状态，自Steve成为卫队长后就从来没有过。

低声吩咐着身边的骑兵，让对方把消息上报给城主，如果只是一次欢呼就还好，若还是和多年前一样，那恐怕一场大战是少不了的。

就像一次盛大的召唤，在晃动和地裂停滞下来时，几乎整个大陆的族群都感觉到了不同。

Loki在吐了两次后，终于平静了下来，那些割裂着内脏的疼痛被安抚后，精灵擦了擦嘴角，紧接着被森林外汹涌的杀意逼的直皱眉头。挣扎着从Thor的手臂里离开，Loki跑到露台上时，面前的瀑布从奔泻的状态中结束，一支裹挟着火焰的箭矢窜上天空，尖锐的鸣叫是对森林里所有精灵的示警。

此起彼伏的狼嚎自森林外的远处传来，Loki知道那是什么——半兽人的狼骑兵出动了。

“看来你还是晚了一步。”嘴角上扬的冷笑着，Loki咽下嘴里苦涩的味道，眯着眼紧紧的盯上了头顶的天空，一道血染的余晖从天际落下，泼洒而出的乌云掩盖了冒头的繁星，置身在这片嘈杂的森林里，Loki不可能感觉不到那可怕而森冷的力量，它们带着滔天的怒意席卷过大地，那是掩盖在地下，千百年来积攒的痛苦和绝望，已经没有人能阻止泰坦魔王的复生了。

“既然祖父可以封印他一次，我就可以做到第二次。”咧着嘴给了精灵一个安抚的笑意，Thor攥着Loki的手指，抬起胳膊举上了天空，一道闪电在雷神的手掌中汇聚，Loki着迷的看着那抹色彩，直到它凝结成了一个锤子的形状。

那是雷霆之神神力的象征，除了开战，Thor很少会拿出它，因为Bragi说那显得非常傻气，像个炫耀宝物的大笨蛋。

手握着Mjolnir的Thor在Loki面前召唤来了雷电，裹挟着万钧之势的蓝白色利刃撕裂开了如血的暮色直直的劈在了森林之外。

正手握弓箭，警惕着外围狼骑兵的精灵被突然而至的轰鸣声弄的一愣，等刺眼的光芒散去后，站在前排的半兽人和巨狼已经化成了焦炭，其他被牵引着的巨狼在周围戒备的打着转，领头的精灵挥了挥手，一排箭矢从树上居高临下的射了出去，显然只是来骚扰一下的狼骑兵们，震慑于之前的能力，在发现得不到什么好后，就转身离开了，不过落在后面的半兽人，还是在森林外插下了一把骨刀，森白的颜色，象征着宣战，他们要推平这片森林，把那些精灵屠戮，变成兽人的禁脔。

“血水会染红你们的土地。”

在精灵的士兵把这句话带给Laufey时，Thor试图呼唤Heimdall，可阿斯加德的守护神并没有响应他的声音，对着重新聚拢的天空，Thor闻到了一丝血腥味。

迅速集结在战争之神身边的阿斯加德骑兵，在走上王城时，远远的就听到了一声凄厉的狼嚎声，一个巨大的阴影窜起到半空的同时，被它提到空中的巨大活物，随着重力坠下，眯起眼的Tyr握着腰侧的长剑心口漏跳了一拍。

——那是被Hela带走的Fenrir。

“小心大蛇。”

Odin苍老枯萎的声音在耳际回荡着，Baldr站在金宫的台阶上握紧了双手。

跟在Baldr身后的Hogun也感觉到了那扑面而来的神力，和华纳海姆不同，那是，阿斯加德的神明？！

“神王陛下，华纳海姆的人，把Honir殿下送回来了。”在这种时候，还敢上前对Baldr说话，是需要足够勇气的，可是那个喝的烂醉如泥，被送到了王城边的神明，也的确是前任神王的兄弟，现在神王的叔叔，只是对方之前一直都在华纳海姆做人质而已。

“我想叔叔，肯定有什么话要对我说。”挑着眉梢，冷冷的说完了这句话，Baldr转过身让对方带路，他到是很想知道，华纳海姆敢如此轻易开战的原因在哪里。

“Hogun，你带人去帮助Heimdall，趁着哥哥离开阿斯加德的时间开战，他们肯定有办法拖住对方，只希望我的猜想不会成真吧。”其实Thor信里的假设，Baldr已经相信了七八分，若是Thames的力量真的已经渗透九界了，那大蛇被复活、华纳神族突然的转变，就肯定离不开对方。

这么苦心造诣的一切，除了让自己复活，Baldr想不到第二个理由了。

被从海姆冥界释放的大蛇Lodour、不宣来战的华纳海姆。若此时Thames已经复活，那整个九界将没有任何人可以阻挡这只大军的入侵。

“既然Thames的力量已经恢复了大半，不出十日，整个大陆都会知道，并且被对方的半兽人大军拖入战团，Loki说的地方，你们可以去验证一下，我会集结森林里的军队。”

精灵无法多方作战，Laufey说出这句话时轻轻的叹了口气，人类能否抵御住半兽人的入侵现在还是未知的，但只要他们倾巢而出，以现在精灵、人类、矮人和巫师的能力，只怕根本无法阻挡溃败的步伐。

阿斯加德是现在大陆唯一的希望，但看看对方雷神的表情，Laufey就知道，那边只怕也已经分身乏术了。

“我好像是第一次和你一起去做一件很危险的事。”歪过脑袋撞了撞Loki的头顶，Thor看着朝精灵跑来的八腿马，突然好笑的抬起了拳头。

“笑什么？”安抚的摸过Sleipnir的脖子，八腿马已经敏锐的感觉到了周遭的变化。

“你不是说，如果我给你的树报仇了，你会更喜欢我吗，现在机会来了。”

张着嘴倒吸了一口冷气，Loki也被Thor的态度逗的笑出声，整顿好了骑兵的Fandral看着两人前几天还吵的要死要活的，现在这样子真是让人有点措手不及。

“所以我说了，你的雷神殿下是乐在其中，也就我们局外人还在那忍不住着急。”

对于Fandral的话，女武神拉紧了缰绳，用鼻子哼了一声，算是同意了。

看着阿斯加德的骑兵离开，Laufey松开了握着的手掌，对着身后担心的Farbauti摆了摆手。从Loki被送离了约顿海姆那天起，她就一直在等待着今天，这一次，必然不会让Thames再有复生的机会。

TBC

*10月25日更新14，大战前夕，人类城邦，有老熟人要上线了。  
*Loki眼睛里含着眼泪的模样，参考雷神1里的模样！请看着小王子的脸告诉我好不好看(*/ω＼*)！！！


	14. 人类城邦

Chapter 14.人类城邦

半兽人的熔炉都市泰坦位于整个大陆的极南地区，常年高热湿润，当年Thor带阿斯加德骑兵来和对方打过一仗，打完后，几个人类国王最担心的问题，就是由哪个国家接手泰坦城市外的最大城邦，毕竟这里原来是战争的第一屏障，可惜后来被半兽人屠城了。

平时对领地划分寸步不让的几位，在这个问题上难得的没有达成共识，毕竟要想点燃烽火，首要的条件就是半兽人大举的入侵，但如果只是骚扰呢？天天对着这块地方磕磕碰碰的，长此以往也是一笔不小的开支。

因为这个问题，双方国王差点没再次打起来，Thor摆了摆手，让Fandral带了一队人马先回阿斯加德，这种事他们要是出手压下了，以后麻烦只会更多，阿斯加德从来不是调停这种利益问题的仲裁官，但话是这么说，Thor还是在米德加德多待了一段时间，直到事情平息。他记得最后收下了这个城市的国王愁眉苦脸的和手下大臣商量了一把。

最后挑选了一个没什么功绩，但挺不讨自己喜欢的侯爵过了去。

骑在马上的Thor摸着胡子想了半天，才从记忆里挖出了那么点印象，貌似是叫Stark？

“如果是说Stark侯爵，他已经去世了，爵位现在由他的儿子继承。”靠在Thor怀里眯了眯眼，Loki被迎面而来的风吹的很是舒服，那些夹藏在风里的言语带着惶恐、惊叫、兴奋、嘶吼，显然他们即将要到达的阿贝瑞尔城比想象中的还要混乱。

安贝斯的迷宫现如今已经成了一片森林，位置在半兽人的熔炉都市以北，如果要想从阿贝瑞尔过去，有两个选择：其一是穿过泰坦西侧的融尸池，那里是一片一望无际的沼泽，几乎每一个沼泽里都埋藏着数以百计的尸体。第二个选择就更经典了，直接从泰坦东边的山脉插入到半兽人都市的大本营，然后跑过去。

其实在安贝斯的迷宫更靠北的地方也有城市，而且生活在山区里的猎手对于那块的地形会更加了解，Loki本来也想直接取道过去，可Thor却提议先去阿贝瑞尔城，必须让人类先准备起来，只要半兽人倾巢而出，人类城邦的覆灭不过是顷刻。

“看来他们已经有所感觉了。”骑在Sleipnir背上，Loki望着城楼上遥遥吹动的风帆，小小的挑了下眉头。对于这位Stark城主的传闻，连精灵里也有所耳闻，不过感觉上并没有传闻中那么不靠谱。

“城门已经关上了。”大白天，又是边陲的贸易之城，这个时候把城门拉上显然不和逻辑，不过Thor现在也没有别的想法，只希望这次人类国王们可以认识到问题的严重性，上一次还只是泰坦魔王魔力的大规模泄露，这一次可直接是苏醒了的。

“我们去那里吧。”指着城门旁打开的一扇小道，还没等Loki把话说完，Volstagg已经骑着马快速的靠了过去，对着迅速紧张起来的士兵，Volstagg握着拳头咳嗽了一声，酝酿而出的声音，轰隆隆的震的人耳膜发疼，Loki张着嘴听对方报了一大串关于Thor的名头，在说完后，Volstagg还不忘得意的昂了昂下巴。

“你的封号有这么长吗？”

“我根本记不住。”Thor捂着额头尴尬的说道，也就他手下的三勇士们对这越来越长的称呼，极端喜爱，其实在阿斯加德，报上雷神的名号，谁能不知道是他吗。

“是谁？不认识。”握着长枪的士兵，警惕的望着马上的巨人，Volstagg这个身材，摆在人类里着实过于高大了些。

“你们居然不认识阿斯加德的守护者，他可是……”

“我们是来自约顿海姆的使者。”坐在马上的精灵脱下了兜帽，从鸦色发丝里竖起的耳尖昭示着与人类完全不同的身份。

听清了Loki的话语后，士兵们交换了一下消息，然后快速的跑进去向自己的老大汇报去了。

“尊贵的使者阁下，请在此稍等片刻。”看到士兵们瞬间转变的态度，Volstagg一脸震惊的回过头，显然他忘记了，这里是精灵和人类共同生存的大陆，而不是遥不可及的阿斯加德。

“你如果有着两个人类公主的嫂子，也会这么被看中的。”玩味又嘲讽的对着Volstagg挤了挤眼，那个进去汇报的士兵，很快就跑了回来，跟在他身后的还有一个金发男人，看对方盔甲锃亮而精致的样子，就知道应该是这群人的头头了。

“请问约顿海姆的使者阁下，是为了何事而来。”一个尖耳朵的精灵模样显然不能让人完全信服，听到手下汇报的Steve走出来时，第一眼看到的反而是Loki身后的骑兵，那些人明显就不是约顿海姆的人，但却又都是久经沙场的勇士，那匹高大而不可一世的八腿马，仅仅是喷吐鼻息的样子，就让城边的马匹焦躁不安起来。

“如果阁下没有看出现在的危机，那么我们将没有继续谈论下去的必要了。”手掌安抚的拍了拍Sleipnir的脖子，得到了命令的八腿马向后退了一步，然后转过身就要离开。

正在思索对方来意的Steve出声喊住了精灵。

“请随我入城吧，使者阁下，我想城主大人现在，肯定非常愿意和你一起商讨这危机。”

拉起兜帽重新戴上，Loki敛在眉眼里的小兴奋，看得Thor止不住的发笑，按照精灵的说法，他小时候刚刚懂事，就从约顿海姆去往了阿斯加德，回来时，正好碰上精灵和半兽人的战乱，他虽然有来过米德加德，却几乎没有时间在意，现在大概是他第一次用精灵的身份和对方交谈。

“那是个经验丰富的战士。”双眼亮堂堂的打量着走在前面的男人，Thor这兴奋的口气基本就是肯定了男人的实力，Loki发现跟在侧边的另外一个黑发士兵，在听到Thor的话后，莞尔的勾起了嘴角，对方显然非常赞同雷霆之神的说法。

“你想拿着锤子和他比试一下吗？”

“阿斯加德人天生神力，我和他比试，胜之不武。”

对于自己的能力，Thor有种天生的骄傲和坚持，在挑逗了对方两句都没松口后，Loki也打消了让Thor去试试这位骑兵队长的实力。

阿贝瑞尔城的街道是螺旋向上的，一开始建造这里的城主，肯定没有料到，这儿会变成抵御半兽人入侵的先锋地带。

城市里的房屋都是围绕着街道建造的，其实每一栋楼房的高度都很相似，只是越往上走，地势就越高，等到了第三层的广场后，向后看去的街道就变成了小小的一块，一个不注意还会有点晕眩感。

“这是为了抵御半兽人，后来修建的。”走在精灵左侧的黑发士兵，开口愉快的解释道。刚跟着Steve来这里时，他也不是很习惯这种走向的房屋，后来在遇到半兽人的攻击时才明白，这样的街道，可以最大程度的保护下城市里居住的民众。

“你们城主很聪明。”弯着眉眼肯定的微笑着，Loki觉得这和精灵总是在森林里作战是一样的，森林的树木会分散半兽人的大军，而精灵灵巧的身型可以在树梢上对半兽人进行伏击。

相比起人类和精灵，半兽人最大的优势就是皮肤厚，刀剑力度不够很难将他们杀死，而且他们体型高大，力大又疯狂，疼痛不会给兽人带来恐惧，反而会让他们更加兴奋，但遇到这么狭窄又蜿蜒的街道，就算他们攻进城里，也没法一拥而上，只能这么三三两两的往上跑，如果前面有兽人被打倒了推下去，那后面基本也要完蛋。

“你可别当着他的面这么说，我叫James Buchanan Barnes，很高兴还能和精灵们并肩作战。”

“Loki Laufeyson。”

“哦，你是个王子，真是失礼了。”Barnes挑着好看的眉头抖了下肩膀，那样子并不让人不适，反而有些轻松的畅快。

“我们到了。”走在前面的Steve向卫兵说明了情况后，就把手里的马缰交给了仆人。

跳下马的Loki对Thor伸出了手，那样子是只在骑士对公主时才会有的搀扶礼，到了两人之间反而多了点逗闷子的节奏。Fandral别过脸，不想看蠢兮兮的雷霆之神在笑着下马后，把精灵的手掌拉到嘴边亲了一下。

“其实我们这里有两个王子呢。”落后了Loki半步，Thor觉得偶尔这样好像也不错，像个侍卫般守护在他的小王子身边。

“那你快告诉他，吓他一跳吧。”翻着眼好笑的向前走着，Loki怀疑这个大块头已经把自己为什么要来这里的目的丢到脑后了。

双手用力的向内推开大门，Steve在看清室内站着的男人后，了解的苦笑了一下，看来就算他让人提前通报了，城主大人还是没有好好的坐到桌子前来迎接使者。

“欢迎来到阿贝瑞尔，我是这里的管家Jarvis。”

“Stark大人，又在忙于他的研究发明了吗？”湖绿色的眼眸注视着男人，在得到了一抹尴尬的笑意后，Loki点了点头，果然和传闻中的一样，听说上一位城主也是因为这个原因而被国王所厌弃，最后丢到这里来守城了。

“我们之后还有更加重要的事情需要去做，能请Stark大人快些出来吗？”

“什么重要的事？去半兽人的老巢里打滚吗？”穿着一身皮质的衣服，头发乱糟糟的男人一边打着哈气一边走了过来，在靠近到精灵身边时，还仰着头近距离观察了一把，接着才转过头把手里拿着的东西摆到了Jarvis的面前。

“听说你是个王子。”取下手套，在鸟窝般的头发上抓了两下，Stark歪着脑袋，眨巴着那双茶色的大眼睛，兴奋的问道。

“看来已经有人向你提前高密了。”Loki没有否定的意思，而刚刚进门后就没了踪影的Barnes这会正双手交握的站在一旁。

“这只是个互相了解的过程，我知道了你是谁，才能提前了解到你为何而来。”

“半兽人将要开战，我是来提醒Stark大人早日做好准备。”

“不止我要准备，精灵难道要对这次的战役视而不见吗？”

“我们无法多方作战，但这次大家要抵御的目标是一样的。”

“你说自己还有更加重要的事要做，那么作为盟友，我是否有资格知道那是什么？”

“我看你封锁了城门，却没有点燃烽火，对于城主大人来说，这次半兽人的行动是如此不值一提吗？”

两人炮语连珠的怼了起来，站在一旁的Thor支着腰悻然的看着Loki对面的小个子男人。必须说对方比他外表和传闻里的形象，要更加厉害几分，他们在互相试探着对方的底线和情报，毕竟从来到阿贝瑞尔的那一天开始，Stark家族就该知道，他们已经被人类国王抛弃了，在没有拿到半兽人确实要大举入侵的证据前，根本不会有人来帮他们。

“看来Loki殿下并不了解这里，这里是阿贝瑞尔，神明抛弃的地方，这里最有用的烽火就是在城邦覆灭时的火焰，你不能指望那些被打怕了的老人家接受这刺激的现实。”

说完了这句话后，Stark还回头接过了Jarvis递来的水杯，他已经对着阿贝瑞尔的城防武器一晚上了，与其依靠那些不知何时会来的救援，还不如加固一下城墙上的机括。

“你们有多少人？”

“骑兵两千，守城士兵一千，还有五百的死囚。”回答问题的是Steve，虽然这些士兵，守护一个城市是足够了，但必要的时候他们还需要让城市里的民众先离开，那五百的死囚就是国王送来的武器，可真正到了战场上，他也无法控制这些人不会率先逃走。

“远远不够。”离开约顿海姆时，那些在森林边缘的精灵就带来了消息，光光是半兽人的座狼骑兵就来了近七百头，他们在远处眺望着约顿海姆的森林，这之后的骑兵和步兵，只会在这个数量的十倍以上。

“所以精灵要来给我们帮忙吗？”抹着嘴唇上的水渍，Stark眯着眼，一副商人市侩模样的表情，弄的Loki有些不适应皱了下鼻头。

如果是原来，他肯定不会管这些人类间的权力斗争、尔虞我诈，但如果人类城邦拖不住这些半兽人，等他们一路势如破竹的攻陷下王城后，就会转战到约顿海姆。

矮人在矿山里，并不擅长远征，巫师人数稀少，虽然Laufey说会请巫师一族的大巫们出马帮助人类，但结果也是杯水车薪。

“城主大人是不记得我刚刚说过的话了吗？约顿海姆外有七百的狼骑兵正在虎视眈眈，他们在等候半兽人的主力大军，等双方会合后，我们自顾不暇，又怎么来帮助你。”

“不要生气、不要生气。”抬起手往Loki的嘴上一挡，在看到指甲里的黑灰后，精灵忍不住的后退了一步，他最多的烦躁，大概是来自于对方那脏兮兮的外表。

“其实我只有一个请求，如果王子殿下可以帮我完成，那我将要代表阿贝瑞尔城所有的士兵们感谢你的宽容。”

“什么？”听两人说了半天，Thor体内的战争因子也在躁动的氛围里一点点的被激发。雷霆之神从不避战，因为他知道自己身后站着的都是他不能失去的至宝，所以他会奋勇向前，从那片激流中打开一条道路。

“你又是谁？”转过眼眸看向了高大的阿斯加德神明，Stark问完后，突然想起了自己父亲说过的，那些踩着彩虹而来，勇猛无比的神明，他们的首领就是个金发蓝眼的男人，像太阳神一般的俊美和强大。

“Thor Odinson。”

“啊，你看，约顿海姆也不是毫无外援的吗。”指着Loki身边的男人，Stark突然喊叫了一声，被气到瞪眼的Loki吐了口气，觉得自己有些想暴打这个小矮子的冲动。

“我无法联系上阿斯加德，那里肯定也发生了什么。”

“好的好的，反正现在我们都是一无所有的穷光蛋，如果想要从富人手中弄些人马来，就需要点不正当的手段了。”摊手开耸了耸肩膀，Stark认为他们已经可以进入谈妥的状态。

“说吧，你的要求。”

“Jarvis关门！”

黑黢黢的手掌一挥，金发管家摇着头让门口的士兵把大门合上，敞亮的屋内只剩下了Loki一行五人，和包括Stark在内的四个人类，终于忍受不了对方以如此邋遢的面目接待使者，Jarvis弄了盆水来，按着Stark把对方的手和脸都洗了一下。

“你们那匹八腿马是不是跑的很快。”嚼着嘴里的水果，Stark坐在桌前一边吃一边问道。其实他也不想这样，但刚刚洗完脸后，又熬夜又不能打扰的城主大人，直接绊倒在了自己的石桌前，如果不是Jarvis眼疾手快扯住了男人的手臂，大概对方今天就要来个五体投地了。

“不是一般的马匹可以比拟的。”Thor这句话算是回答了对方的问题，毕竟Sleipnir到底能跑多快，也就八腿马自己清楚，而这个大家伙现在只待见Loki一个人。

“那骑着它去一趟王城，三天内可以回来吗。”按照Stark的估计，大战前都会有一个瓶颈期，这段时间双方可能会互相派遣小股的骑兵试探，光昨天一天，Steve已经汇报了三次，今天目前还没有，但等到试探结束了，那就是大举犯境的时刻。

“一天就够了。”说一天还是多的，Loki可记得自己第一次骑Sleipnir时，对方怎么带着自己浏览阿斯加德的。

“那真是太好了。”搓着手腕，兴高采烈的站起身，Stark绕着椅子走了两圈，平复下了自己的心情后，才继续开口道。

“我想请王子殿下帮我绑架两个人。”

话一出口，室内一片寂静，直到Fandral和Barnes被这氛围逗的噗嗤出声，Loki才揉着额角发现，自己好像被耍了。

“我是认真的，现在这种时候要想让国王出兵，最好的办法就是胁迫他，我们国王今年有七十多了，但是他的王后美艳绝伦，如今还是三十多的美好年华，加上她在嫁给国王的十年里，诞下了一名王子，两名公主，我们国王陛下简直是把她当成宝贝一样的供在宫廷里，只要把王后和小王子带到阿贝瑞尔城，我保证国王会派出至少一万的骑兵来追。”

“然后把你这个罪魁祸首抓到直接斩首吗。”Loki冷笑的质疑着这个计划的合理性，这可没法拯救现如今的危机啊。

“其实我本来准备嫁祸给精灵……”

伸手想要阻止对方的Jarvis这下是真的面色难看了，看看对面精灵王子的表情，如果不是事态紧张，他肯定会立刻抽出长剑要求角斗。

“但我们现在有更好的人选！”双手一拍的Stark，目光灼灼的看向了Thor，被男人盯上的雷霆之神，迟疑了一下，指向自己。

“我？”

“阿斯加德人不会做这么无耻的事情！”听不下去的Sif直接拍着椅子站了起来，又是绑架、又是威胁的，这个城主的脑子里到底装了些什么？！

“是声誉重要还是人命重要！就算现在我让城里的平民都离开，十日内这里开战，阿贝瑞尔撑的过三天吗？半兽人有狼骑兵、有象箭手，他们还有许许多多没有拿出手的武器，我在这里每天看着泰坦上空的乌云，那是他们燃烧熔炉的灰烬，你告诉我，如果国王不出兵，或者等到阿贝瑞尔沦陷了，各国才纷纷反应过来，这时候谁还能拯救我们，你们那个高居天上的阿斯加德神明吗？那请问他们现在在哪里！”

手里的杯子往地上一摔，啪的破裂声压下了屋内的争吵，直到一下下激烈的喘息声融化开了紧张。Stark鼓着腮帮在Jarvis的推挤下，小声的向女武神道了歉。

他看到的比任何人都多，可是他能做的太少太少了。只要可以阻挡住半兽人的大军，用什么方法、事后要付出什么代价他都不在乎，只是如果阿贝瑞尔都没了，那人类又该怎么办。

“很有意思的计划，说来听听。”展开手臂安抚的压住了Loki的肩膀，Thor一直压抑住的神威在室内徐徐的扩散开，本来已经手按剑柄的女武神收回动作退到了后面，这里并不是自己说了算的。

“因为王城过来，普通人马至少需要五天以上的时间，如果对方赶到时，半兽人已经开战那或许还能再拖延点时间，可是现在你在这里，我父亲说阿斯加德的神明有人类不可望其项背的能力，只要把那一万的骑兵引来，用上一刻钟，让他们感受到你的能力，再由你告诉他们现在的危机……”

“如果他们还是不相信呢？”借用Thor的神威的确是一个办法，但人类对于阿斯加德的敬畏随着时间会不断削弱，这里又没有数万的大军来支撑，在人类眼中神明可能也就相当于一个神话故事里的角色罢了。

“很简单，把王后和小王子藏起来，等半兽人倾巢而出时，他们想走也走不掉了。”

这是不是办法的办法，Loki摸着下巴，计算着巫师一族来到的时间，以那些人类国王的习惯，如果由精灵去汇报这次大战，他们肯定会想方设法的要求约顿海姆的支援，现如今大陆上的每一个族群都到了自顾不暇的阶段，只要挡住了半兽人的第一波攻击，接下来各国都会知道——末日即将来临。

“好了，我的情况说完了，不如王子殿下也告诉我一下，你的紧急事态。”

“我要去一趟安贝斯的迷宫。”

“去那里做什么？”

“确认一件事情。”Loki觉得封印Thames这件事没什么不可以说的，毕竟在人类的吟游诗人口中，还有一个帮助Borr封印了魔王的英雄王，只是这个传说对于人类，比阿斯加德还要遥远。

“你想去迷宫中心啊，那里什么也没有哦。”

“你怎么知道？”跟着Stark在这里诡辩了半刻，Loki口干的喝下了一杯清水，端着杯子过来的女人，笑眯眯的给精灵又满了上。

“我去过那里，就像走到数十个分叉口的中心一般，仰头能看到的只有一个巨大的树冠，那一片的土地是黑色的，上面还有些一捏就碎的石头，碎裂后的粉末染到了手上，还带着炙热感。”

挑起眉梢的Thor看向了认真听着的Loki，他想起了夏猎时，那个消失在谷底的荒原熊，还有石头上一大块灼烧般的黑色斑点。

“你进过中心？！不可能，那里已经几百年没有人去过了。”在安贝斯的迷宫外，有一些引路人会带着猎手去到迷宫的外围，但也仅仅是外侧的一小段而已，再往里面，就算是熟悉森林的精灵也会迷路，因为那不仅仅是一座森林，还是一个阻挡野兽的迷宫。

“那是个意外，我也不想的。”挠着脸拔高了声音，Stark在大力的吐了口气后，才拧着一张脸解释道：“我原来遇到过绑架，那会泰坦的兽人刚刚被阿斯加德人打败，整个都市泰坦都沉寂的如同死都，我父亲接手阿贝瑞尔时，我被一伙路过的强盗带走，他们穿过了泰坦到达了安贝斯，我在迷宫外围挣脱了绳子跑了进去。”

“然后Tony少爷就在里面迷路了。”双手背在身后，Jarvis昂着下巴，面无表情的说道。那些强盗最后被找到时，几乎都已经死在了迷宫的野兽爪下，Tony一个人跑了进去，本来大家都不报希望了，只有他坚持找引路人来，想多走几次不同的地方，结果有一天就碰上了，迷着迷着自己走出来的Tony。

“你还记得路吗？”

“都在这里。”手指敲了下太阳穴，Stark咧开嘴笑了起来，只要是他走过的地方，那都会存储在记忆的堡垒中，说不定有一天就可以拿出来用一用。

侧过头和Thor交换了一下眼神，Loki觉得这或许是个机会，与其盲目的去走那道迷宫，不如找个认路的家伙来帮忙。

“我可以帮你，但是你也要帮我一个忙。”

“成交。”连接下来的“忙”到底是什么，Stark都不关心了，就这么直接拍板定案，双方又把计划细节完善了一下后，这个嫁祸对象被Loki钦点上了半兽人，而Stark可以做那个从半兽人手中救下了王后和小王子的人，等追兵们来了，Thor再以真实的模样在他们面前演练一番，普通人类根本架不住这一套的。

“最后一个问题。”随着打开的大门，Loki握着Thor的掌心，突然回头道。

“你在迷宫的中心，有看到什么特殊的符号吗？”

“有一个银白色、发光的，不过已经碎开了。”手指在空气里比划了一下，等最后一笔画完，Loki的表情也随之黯淡了下来。

——那是封印的纹章，恐怕Thames就是让Borr封印在了那里。

被深渊吞噬的野兽，终会从深渊里归来，然后覆灭了整片大陆。

“那我们现在可以出发了。”从Leah的手里接过被伪造后的兽人皮毛，Loki试用了几下，还挺顺手的，这个女侍比他想象的，要厉害的多。

“我有一个请求，Loki殿下。”在把手上的事物弄完后，Leah垂着头微微欠身，就算是对着Thor，Leah也很少会行礼，她与所有阿斯加德人都不同，Leah是完全属于Hela的，由死亡女神一手塑造的生命。

“什么？”

“我想要离开。”仰起头，目光热烈的望向了Loki，Leah平时冷淡的气质在这一眼里被扫尽，她像地狱里明媚的火焰，正在徐徐的绽放。

“理由。”

“Hela殿下的气息消失了，殿下肯定是出事了，我要去找她。”

“你说什么？”走在后面的Thor跟Fandral又确认了一遍阿斯加德的消息，在得知还是没有回音后，Thor就大步追上了精灵，可他刚刚过来，就听到了Leah口中的话语。

“Thor殿下，海姆冥界肯定出事了，我是Hela殿下用手臂创造的，我和殿下的灵魂相连，虽然无法感知殿下的想法，但如果殿下去了我无法触及到的地方，我会知道，可这么多年来，Heal殿下从未离开过海姆冥界。”

张着嘴消化下了目前的情况，Thor拧着眉没有再说什么，一边的精灵在听完了Leah的话后，点头同意了对方的要求，眼角发红的少女抿着嘴角轻声道谢，然后转身消失在了两人面前。

“阿斯加德出事了？”这是Loki唯一可以得到的结论，不然Heimdall不会不响应Thor的召唤，而Leah也不会在这个紧要关头发现Hela的失踪。

“现在也只能这么解释了。”掰扯着嘴角，无奈的笑了起来，Thor望着阿贝瑞尔城上的天空，心口隐隐的鼓动着。

“你要回去了吗？”阿斯加德是九界之首，神明聚居的地方，同时也是Thor的故乡，Loki没有权力要求对方留下，而且在这里要面对的，可能比任何地方都更加危险也说不定。

“我相信Baldr。”还有Tyr、Bragi，以及住在塔楼上的Hodur，阿斯加德有危险，就是Frigga所要守护的未来有危险，就凭这点，Hodur也不会不肯走下来。

“这里也是我要守护的地方啊。”笑着蹭了蹭Loki的脸颊，Thor手指挥过的位置是一片辽阔的平原，在那之外黑色的烟云笼罩了整个泰坦，如果Thames彻底复活了，到哪里都是一样的炼狱。

“走，我们做强盗去。”人生第一次当反派，Thor兴致勃勃的要求和Loki一起，Sleipnir对于这个结果很不满，打着响鼻就要踹雷神，Loki拉着缰绳安抚下了八腿马，等两人骑上去后，迎着日光的Loki，瞥过了Fandral脸上不郁的阴影。

被留下的Volstagg和Sif他们也不是完全没有事做，Thor要求三勇士去往临近的国家，想办法点燃那里的烽火，软的不行就来硬的，只要一个地方点燃了，其它不明所以的城邦肯定也会效仿，时间就等到他们把王城的那些骑兵引来后。

“你不担心Hela吗？”

“那可是我姐姐。”迎着风干笑了起来，Thor还记得自己小时候被对方痛揍的时候，那个疼啊，身体想忘都忘不了。

“她比我强大，比我疯狂，这个世界上如果有人能杀了她，那肯定是我。”

被Thor这句牛头不对马嘴的总结搞的一蒙，Loki都不知道自己该笑还是该嘲讽两句，他可记得，Thor至今为止都没有赢过Hela一次，就这样还想单挑死亡女神？基本就是做梦。

“别腹诽我了，其实我有一样她没有的东西，但是不到生死关头，用它太不划算了，所以，这个世界上没有人可以杀死她的。”

两人说话的空隙里，王城的轮廓已经出现在了视野里，Loki摸了摸发凉的手背，为了后续计划，略过了眼前的这个问题。

在两人准备实施绑架的同时，Leah也利用Hela留给自己的宝石回到了海姆冥界。

Hela说这里是死者的国度，活人还是不要来了，所以在浏览了死亡之国后，Hela就把Leah送了回去，不过她给小女侍留了一块宝石，如果在阿斯加德待不下去了，随时可以来找她，这是Hela给予Leah的承诺。

现在Leah就握着这个承诺跑到了海姆冥界，滔滔的吉欧尔河破损了河堤，游荡在铁树之林外的亡魂张大着嘴，无声哀嚎，Leah穿过满是血迹的格尼帕洞窟，然后在埃琉德尼尔门口看到了Ganglati的头颅，他是Hela的仆人。

“Hela殿下！”对着坍塌倒下的宫殿大喊着，Leah听到黑暗中自己的回声正在被一点点的传远，地上掉落的巨大鳞片，冰冷的映照过少女的模样。

直到发现一把插在坍塌宫殿外的黑色长刃，Leah才从那些泥土的缝隙中，感觉到了一丝微弱的气息。

口中念动着咒语，Leah把那些压着的石块一个个移开，被埋葬在下方的人影出现时，几乎闭过气去的Hela猛地睁开眼，灌入胸腹的气流让伤口开始慢慢愈合，转动着眼球看向了一旁跪着的Leah，Hela扯着破皮的嘴角森森的开口道。

“以为我死了？”

“不，我希望你活下去。”

“呵。”忍着疼痛笑了一声后，Hela抬起骨头错位的手臂摸了摸Leah的发顶。

“去阿斯加德吧，Leah，告诉我那神王兄弟……”

“我要在这里陪Hela殿下！”握着死亡女神的手掌，Leah从没见过有任何人可以把对方伤害到如此地步。

“……告诉Baldr，他是，不死之身，必须切断……”

跪在废墟里的Leah，睁着盈满眼泪的双眸，被Hela口中的真相激的浑身冰凉。

TBC

 

*10月27日更新15，神族开战，大蛇降临，人类城邦，巫师联盟，Hela口中的真相到底是什么？（←感觉我像在打广告哈哈哈哈哈）


End file.
